


Oranges and Mangoes

by Aylia1661



Series: Oranges and Mangoes [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 144,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylia1661/pseuds/Aylia1661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice was once a woman trying to escape the dramas of life. In spite of her efforts she find herself lured in by the notorious Pirate Lord Vaas to his Island. However its not your average drag me to hell either as Alice quickly finds her inner warrior skills being torn between two goods of one evil. Will she ever return to her former life or shall the madness engulf her whole?- Set in an AU world without Vaas dying-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for those reading this. I originally posted this a while back in June over on Fanfic.

Orange, red and purple hues filled the sky like a painted canvas as the clouds shone from the dying sun as it began to set just behind a pair of overlapping mountains in the far distance. Soft sounds of the humble and woeful waves could be faintly heard in the air even the salty sea scent seemed to be present in the air at such a late afternoon. Sighing loudly a lone woman leaned against an old ridged railing a-top what seemed to be some sort of watch tower. There was nothing about this woman that spoke much, her face was emotionless as she watched a set of pirates drag in three prisoners, all gagged and blindfolded. 

 

Letting out a loud sigh to herself she swept back her short but messy brown hair, her blue eyes cast upon the prisoners with wonder for a faint moment before looking back out towards the sky. Up here the only sound that could be heard where the faint gunshots, a scream or two from time to time but most of all the sound of the tower creaking softly and at times feeling like it would sway and fall.

 

There was a faint grunt from the woman, she was no older than 24 as she straightened herself up and took in a long deep cool breath allowing the breeze to caress her pale white skin, engulfed in that faint moment she closed her eyes and relaxed before looking back out to the ocean, casting away her emotions within a single second. To others she would have seemed like a tribal woman, one of those natives, but she was more than that, she was different from the others and had more of a sense of understanding the wilderness then even that natives seemed to understand. Her clothing looked like neither of the natives or that of a tourist, she wore jeans with heavy black boots that came up to her knees and a blue dirty flannelette shirt torn at the shoulders to give vest appearance with a white shirt underneath. 

 

“How many come and go? How many are slaughtered or sold into slavery?”

 

It was more of a rhetorical question as the woman spoke up, her voice was husky and her accent wasn’t American or English for that matter, no she came from the land down under, the place filled with so called dangerous animals, but here, on Rook island, there were far more dangerous things then just fuzzy fluffy creatures. Brushing aside a strand of hair that got in her way of sight she proceeded to drop down, level by level from the tower until her feet touched the ground. With a silent sound she finally reached the ground, her boots covered in mud from a small puddle before she turned from the watch tower, picking up a bow that was formed by various other sticks tied together. The bow was almost larger than the woman herself and it was more than effective as she tied the leather holster to her back adjusting the strap for a faint moment letting the arrows rustle inside. 

 

Sunlight was starting to fade and it was still a fair walk back to any of those so called safe houses or outposts, the woman wasn’t fond of the natives here, she didn’t trust anyone, not even her own self. Passing through the thicket of the jungle until she could finally hear the soft sounds of laughter and giggles, the woman finally slowed her pace down before she entered the camp, it wasn’t far but it was the safest place right now. 

 

‘Ah the Rakyat people and their strange dances!’

 

Thinking to herself she watched a couple dance together beside a campfire they had clearly made out of rubbish and a pile of loose sticks. None of these people where appealing to her, none of them really seemed to mind her either and it suited her quiet well, the woman enjoyed feeling like a ghost in this island, ever since she arrived here things had always taken a turn for the worst until she adjusted and become something she never knew she could be.

 

“Alice!”

 

Letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes the woman twisted on her heels and looked with a dull expression to a young man who was jogging in her direction; both his arms where waving around joyfully in the air as if they could just simply fly off and away in the passing breeze. Joe, he was a usual native here, dark black hair that seemed messy but modern in style, his tanned skin and dark brown eyes not to mention the large white toothy grin he bared. Alice never liked Joe much, she always hated men who came to close to her, especially ones she never liked, but ever since she arrived here on Rook island the Natives had taken a liken to her, and Joe just so happened to be one of the various young men who would follow her around like a love sick pup.

 

“Afternoon”

 

Alice softly said in an almost dull and lethargic tone as she watched the young man jog to her side, he was just booming with enthusiasm and joy as she stood there like an eager child awaiting their birthday present. Unlike Alice, Joe was born on the Rook islands, his features where that of a definite Indonesian with maybe a bit of Korean mix in there, but here a lot of the natives either looked like they were from New Zealand or from either South or East Asia, it was a strange mix but Alice had to let it drop as she watched Joe in his light green top and green checked pants almost jump in happiness. 

 

This wasn’t a surprise, he was always like this, so happy to see her, so positive that it made her almost sick, she had to take a step away from him to give herself some space before she watched the eager man smile and let out a faint chuckle. Alice would have once smiled back, she would have joined in the dancing and rejoiced with her friends believing she would fight to live another day, but she was no longer that naïve young girl anymore, even if she had been like that just 6 months back.

“Citra told me about your journey to the mountains! I can’t believe you took out one of those outposts alone with just a bow and arrow!”

 

Clearly the boy was over boasting with excitement and exaggerating as Alice yawned and looked to the comfort of the empty house she had claimed as her own. When Alice had first came here to this island it wasn’t the cliché way, well not exactly. Rolling her eyes again she looked back to Joe, he never seemed to be concerned with the way she looked at him, so emotionless and dull, he never took the hint she wasn’t interested in him like he was to her, their feelings where not mutual but every time the man would see her he would rejoice like this, almost jumping on the spot trying in a sense to bring her to a smile but it never worked. 

 

“More like five arrows and a lot of explosions!”

 

“Oh come on really?”

 

Joe continued to taunt her for a while proclaiming how she was some great warrior, but it bored her to hear him, she had heard others say it too, “Oh Alice the great warrior from another island” it was almost always the same and she didn’t like it, she wasn’t a warrior or a hero, she just liked to take the crap out of who ever got in her way. Deciding it was best to take a seat near a small fire rather than venture to her little shack she sat down on one of those old plastic white chairs that seemed awfully brittle but she didn’t mind as she slumped down into the seat, Joe following her in suit but sat on the grass beside her.

 

“I honestly don’t get Citra.”

 

Mumbling a loud to herself she watched the fire dance before her, it was graceful, beautiful and enticing but dangerous and deadly, much like the jungle and everything that was on this island. From beside her she could hear Joe gasp as he seemed to give her a playful nudge joking around.

 

“I’m being serious. I came to this island and it was like boom! Citra just takes me under her wing without question”

 

“Your just not use to being friendly that’s all!”

 

Once again Joe seemed to always come up with a means or terms to change something negative into a positive, and it was always off putting as Alice leaned forward, her elbows perched on her knees and her head in her hands watching without the fire, the crackling sounds seemed awfully enticing as she watched a small piece of wood crumble and become mere parts of the ash building up. 

 

“Hey why don’t you tell me again the story how you got here?”

 

‘This again?’

 

Wondering to herself she sighed loudly and closed her eyes bottling up the annoyance inside of her. How many times had she repeated the same story over and over again? Especially to Joe? Sometimes she wondered if the boy was just curious of the outside world but either way Alice let her eyes remain closed feeling the waves of heat from the fire wash over here remembering back to that day when she first saw the Rook islands.

 

6 months back

 

“OMG there it is!”

 

A young girl squealed with delight and jumped up and down, Alice felt the boat vibrate from the wave of tourists rushing around as she watched the dock approach. The girl with the blond hair and cliché girly appearance was from Hollywood, one of those chicks dreaming of becoming an actress, everything about her just screamed stereotypical and cliché, even the way she talked rather than saying OH My GOD it was OMG or LOL or one of those various other text words. 

 

Siting with her head in hands Alice watched the cruise ship come along the docking bay, joyful sounds emitted from all around the boat as Alice got up grabbing her luggage from her side and strolling down the long hallways until eventually she reached the docking area feeling slightly relieved to not be on a cruise ship full of cliché people from America who just wouldn’t be quiet and let Alice have a moment to herself.

 

“Ah Bangkok!”

 

Softly whispering aloud to herself, Alice cast her blue eyes upon the sandy beaches, the various tourist attractions that where arranged everywhere. Alice had decided to take the trip to Bangkok on a whim hunch of luck, she needed to escape the horrors and drama, she needed a means of relief, a place to relax just once, and so she took to the fancy of traveling on a cruise ship to have a few days of relaxation before sailing back to Australia. However Alice wasn’t the slender build with the lovely round butt or skinny torso, no she was about a medium in appearance, her hips however where the main attraction, sure she had a normal sized chest, she was smaller than most people standing about 5’ft, but her hips and the way she walked seemed to catch the various eyes of men, one thing Alice hated. Strolling down along the dock the woman found herself walking towards a building, obviously one of those fancy high class hotels and though she never liked to be overly engulfed by luxurious crap, she knew she had the money and decided to take up roost in this hotel for the rest of her stay here. 

 

After doing the whole paper work and payment crap Alice finally walked into her hotel room and the first thing she did was fall face first into the comforts of the bed and letting out a moan sound of delight. It wasn’t that the cruise ship she had been on wasn’t bad or anything, she just never had the time to think by herself in such peaceful and quiet place. Slowly she looked up and yawned and stared blankly at the mint on the pillow making her softly laugh. Plucking the treat from the pillow and shoving it in her mouth, she devoured it within a second before deciding to take a shower, let the steam cover her and make her feel all dreamy but once she was out and changed into a seat of tights and a long shirt that would have been considered long enough for a modern day dress, she tossed on her knee high boots and grabbed her leather jacket before proceeding to do her makeup.

 

It had been far too long since the girl had been able to go out and party and right now she wanted to just hit the dance floor. For years she had feared doing so even if she was safe with her friends, there was always the lingering fear of her ex, that asshole had mentally abused her, cheated on her and when she had finally fled that relationship he always followed, always stalked her and tried his best to convince her otherwise, even if it meant with a death threat to herself or to anyone she would date. Eventually over the course of three years, the woman had stopped dating, she had become more paranoid then normal and it was affecting her. Right now she needed this trip and as she looked in the mirror telling herself mentally that she looked good enough, she knew deep down that she would have to go back home and probably face that asshole again only this time she hoped she had the strength to call the cops. 

 

Putting away her stuff she finally exited the hotel and darted down to the nearby clubs, each different club was filled with people from all around the world, alcohol laced the air and Alice was pretty sure she could smell drugs coming from a nearby alley, probably Pot more than likely. Either way as Alice danced alone; she noted a few people just in front of her had been talking about an island nearby. Usually it never captured her attention, islands where islands but this one sounded tempting, a place you could do anything, and of course the thought of Archery, rock climbing and swimming filled her head. 

 

For whatever reason she took mental note to what was said, it would be at least a week before the next cruise ship would sail in so Alice had enough time on her hands and from the sounds of it this island wasn’t very far away. Intrigued she leaned forward to listen carefully to what was being said but she never caught anything about traveling, just that the island was called Rook and seemed like more than a wonderful adventure. Curiosity had snagged the girl but the night was short lived as she eventually went back to the hotel and crashed, she was never good at drinking and she didn’t want to get tipsy not to mention that the longer the night went on the more sleazy guys seemed to stroll in and so Alice oped to leave and as she laid on her hotel bed she slowly felt sleep drifting upon her until she could no longer hold her eyes open.

 

Upon Morning the girl yawned, ate her breakfast, had a shower, and dressed herself up in some jeans, boots and a blue tank top with some light makeup before deciding to venture out in the town. Surly one of the sailors would know about this island and maybe she could get lucky and hitch a ride over there, either way the point was to find out more information as Alice reminded herself not to get too excited and that information always came first before jumping ahead and getting tangled up. 

 

While out on the docks, Alice surveyed the area, a lot of larger ships came and went, some cruises and others just little punks trying to do some wicked stunts on a speed boat, it all seemed very downhill for Alice until she spotted a small boat, it wasn’t anything fancy but she noted the man was loading up crates of some sort, and despite his punk look rocking it out with a black Mohawk, Alice took her wild gander and strolled in his direction, he hadn’t noticed her and she couldn’t help but note his attire, a red worn tank top, muscular arms, a body that was probably dreamy to a lot of girls, black camo pants with straps that went around his back and attached to his belt. Surly enough this guy was harmless and was probably just one of those everyday tourists or maybe he lived here close by, either way letting out a sigh and giving herself a confidence boost she approached the boat trying hard not to eye the man off while he continued to load up what appeared to be boxes of booze.

 

“Excuse me? Would you happen to know about a place called Rook Islands?”

 

How dumb and terrible she felt as she called over to him, the man stopped what he was doing and straighten his back looking in her direction, she could see he had this Hispanic look, tanned skin and even a scar down one side of his face that seemed to intrigue her, in fact it probably did intrigue a lot of women, what chick didn’t dig the whole bad boy look? Flicking his tongue he folded his arms and at first Alice thought he’d probably give her the finger or tell her to piss off but after a faint second of silence he gave a nod.

 

“There’s a few isles just a bit further out, why do you ask?”

 

“Oh um…I just over heard a few friends talking about it and well it sounded enticing”

 

Despite the man’s thick accent which only made him seem even more drool-able, Alice tried to shrug off that feeling building up on the inside as the man seemed to eye her off from head to toe, of course she lied, she was always good at it and she was good at pretending to be cute enough to get her way. Giving another nod the man stepped out of his boat and walked towards her, he seemed overly intimidating as Alice felt her breath slightly hitch but the man was just a bit taller than her, his stocky build however was what caught her attention the most but she averted her gaze to his eyes. Eyes were like the windows to the soul as she looked into his, they were brilliant, a beauty to behold, Hazel almost with that strong hue of green.

 

“Is that so? Well it just so happens that I’m going there myself. Would you like to join me?”

 

Caught slightly off guard by his sudden friendly attitude despite his intimidating appearance the girl gave a shy smile and shrugged thinking nothing off it at first. All that concerned her was the fact she had scored big time, a way to get to this island and a way to have fun and enjoy herself for once.

 

“Sure why not?”

 

Extending a hand towards her, Alice looked at the smirk on his face, she couldn’t help but eye off that style of beard he had going, it was neat and shortly trimmed, not like a goatee but close enough. Shacking his hand in return she smiled with delight feeling her heart race with excitement, it was what she had been looking for all this time, a place to go to, to have fun and not have to worry about lingering eyes or predators in the shadows.

 

“Vaas.”

 

“Alice. Pleasure to meet you”

 

Who would ever have suspected that the man before her was a cold hearted murderer, a man whose mind was only on three things, sex, money and drugs. Boarding the boat, Alice never ever questioned what could possibly go wrong, what she would endure of have to deal with in the next few hours? Along the way the two talked, a general conversation as Alice sat and watched the ocean before her as the ocean glittered in the light of the day, the deep blue colour that flashed before her eyes. Everything seemed perfectly fine.

 

“So what enticed you to this island Hermana?”

 

“Well I guess the fact that it seems like a nice enough place to be able to relax.”

 

“Say your accent, Australian right?”

 

“Yep I’m a true Aussie, or at least that’s what a lot of people would say.”

 

“You don’t get many of your kind this way, a lot of those Americans however always seem to come crawling to these islands.”

 

“Jeez must be a lot of fun with their fancy ways of talking right?”

 

“You could say that”

 

Never did Alice think that the grin on that man’s face could have been in any way related to any murders or horrors, but as the boat glided smoothly to a dock and Alice looked with surprise and joy at the shanties lining the coastal area, she could only think of one thing. How lucky she was. Though Alice did notice the way this man was looking at her, maybe it was her pale white skin that seemed odd but either way Alice shrugged it off.

 

“Say Hermana, want to grab a drink with me?”

 

It didn’t bother her that someone would want to hang out, she could at least try to make friends as she smiled and got out of the boat and onto the dock taking his hand as he offered her a bit of help getting over the boats edge and onto the old wooden dock.

 

“Sure why not”

 

Following the man to a nearby bar that looked like it had seen better days, Alice didn’t think much of anything, she took that swig of whisky and felt it burn down her throat, she laughed and giggled and felt happy for once in a long time as jokes where passed back and forth, this man named Vaas swung his arm around her waist and she didn’t mind, of course she didn’t mind why should she right? Just some guy she met with a punk ass look and had such a drop dead gorgeous appearance could never hurt her. Though she like many others where greatly wrong and eventually would figure that out on her own.

 

Back to Present

 

“WOW!!!”

 

Joe said in astonishment just like he had done all the others times before as Alice recalled how she got here. She had made note that anyone who had seen Vaas or escaped him where suddenly seen as lucky assholes, Alice couldn’t help but think back to him, he was different and eye catching perhaps that’s why he managed to get under her skin so easily, with that appearance, that charming way of his before snapping and letting lose the monster within.

 

“How did you escape?”

 

“Escape? I wouldn’t call it escape, all I remember was the fact I had one too many drinks and he did too, I had passed out along the way and when I woke up well….you know the story, you wake up in some dark dim lighted place, blah blah blah”

 

Alice rolled her eyes and taunted Joe as he laughed by her side rocking in place like a little boy. It had been 6 months back, but when she recalled it, it didn’t seem it, it felt like yesterday that she had met that pirate, felt his hands against her body as they joked in that bar. Thing was she didn’t wake up and find herself in cage or about to be; it was totally different from that.

 

“So what happened next?”

 

Joe cooed again eager to hear the rest of the story like some child being read a book before bed.

 

“I woke up in the bar decided to leave ended up here, simple.” 

 

Joe laughed believing that was the end of the story, Alice always ended it there and never talked anything more about it. Truth was she never woke up in that bar, in fact she found herself upon that morning 6 months back curled alongside that man’s muscular frame, both of them where clothed and there had been no sexual activity between the two, but Alice had made quick note to leave that very morning, her instincts telling her something was wrong and before she left that hotel room along that very coastal area near the bar, she couldn’t help but notice that pistol on the side of the bed and the knife tucked under the Vaas’ belt.

 

Whether it have been by sheer luck or note, Alice had left, she ventured into the jungle slightly hangover wondering where she should go, she had been so lost in thought when she almost stumbled upon a set of pirates dragging hostages. It wasn’t long after that Alice had been running for her life finding shelter in an old run down temple where Citra, an exotic woman took her in, proclaiming she was some warrior once Alice had told her story. Alice never listened to that sort of stuff, she didn’t like to think of herself as some hero or warrior, she was just an average person. However her time here had toned her body up, she was slender and it only made her even more tempting to the men that saw her, with her hips and curves alluring them and her toned arms, what man wouldn’t? 

 

Only thing was Vaas was stuck in her head. After Citra took her in, Alice had learned somethings about the siblings, but Alice learned the most in her ventures, she never let the man see her of course but she watched him studied him like a panther hiding in the trees she observed the man, his brutal nature, his insane methods and tortures, how quickly he snapped from calm to raw rage. It was hard to believe at first but even so there was something strange about this man that made her curious and lured towards him. 

 

Had he never realized she was still here, probably, sometimes Alice lets Pirates go crawling back to whatever shithole they came from in hopes to strike fear into their hearts, Vaas knew she was here and probably would make sure to make her endure extreme pain if he ever caught her. However what made Alice sick on the inside was how close she had come to that very thin line of walking the plank so to speak. Every time she told this story, whether it be to Joe or some other Rakyat warrior they would cheer and rejoice as if seeing Vaas meant the end of the world, and in truth Alice hated it, she sighed loudly as she heard the chatter box next to her go on and on but her eyes where set on the fire before her and she couldn’t help but hold her own breath thinking 6 months back who knows what would have happened, she could have become some puta as the pirate had put it, but even so Alice felt like she was spiralling down a rabbit hole and had even started to question who was the better side, a bunch of asshole pirates or a warrior tribal group following a woman who seemed a little too strange to Alice.

 

Folding her arms she stood up and walked towards her small shanty of a safe house and as she entered she flicked the locks automatically on the door from the inside as not to be disturbed. Funny enough Alice laughed at her own name; she always had been picked on it in school but only now did it occur to her of how cliché her name was.

 

“Who in the world am I? Ah that is the puzzle!”


	2. Let It Eat you Up

Before the sun could have peeked over the mountain tops and basked its glorious rays of light upon the Rook islands, Alice was already up, the long handmade bow in hand against her smaller and fragile body and the pouch of arrows on her back with assorted knives on her waist band, the young woman did her daily walk along a sand trail in the silence of the forest as she felt calm and almost complete, reminding herself of how blissful it was to feel like that of a ghost, someone who didn’t exist. 

 

With a deep breath Alice gave a stretch of her arms avoiding her bow getting caught in any branches or vines along the way. For once the woman found herself puzzled by her own curiosity, her own questions of sanity and society itself. It wasn’t everyday a bunch of people go missing on an island far off, filled with pirates and natives fighting against each other while survivors were torn between the two options. 

 

“It’s a choice of life or death”

 

Murmuring out loud Alice repeated the very words Citra had said to her long ago when she had first been taken into the temple. Sure Alice was grateful and all but Citra seemed to keep a tight leash on her, every morning Alice was up she would walk the dark and deadly forest to the temple, and once she was there she would always be greeted by the various guards until someone gave her something to do. It was rarely Citra to actually come down from the main temple area and talk with her, but from time to time Alice had often engaged the warrior woman in conversation trying to hide her curiosity as best as she could.

 

Stopping along the way Alice plucked a ripe orange from a small shrub before sinking her teeth into it like an apple spitting the skin out in the process. Once upon a time, Alice had enjoyed not eating breakfast, rather enjoyed the jogging sensation through the local parks and grabbing a smoothie, now the only closest thing to that was an orange as Alice let out a slight sigh between her chewing and whisking away any of the juice on her face.

 

Everyday felt like the same to Alice, when she finished the orange she tossed away the peels of skin and resumed her walk towards the temple, but every day she questioned herself, was she insane by this time or not? Had society changed so much and would her own family have been concerned for her? Rolling her eyes in response to the various questions in her head Alice already knew the answers to those questions. Family, they were poor and even if Vaas and his pirate thugs had captured her, they would have gotten no ransom money, not to mention the fact that Alice had lost all her friends a year ago no thanks to the asshole of an ex of hers. As for society and her own insanity was a puzzle at times, but deep down Alice knew in her heart that now she was here stuck in this jungle, she knew she could never return back to her homeland. First of all was the fact that if she did the government would probably treat her badly like an immigrant, the second thing was the fact that if she did escape this island then surly enough someone would come after her and she couldn’t be bothered running all her life away from problems or people.

 

Rubbing the side of her temples Alice approached the temple entrance that was dimly lit with fire on either side of the long stone hallway, she tried to take in a deep breath and relax her mind and body before entering the main area up the stairs, it was the least she could do. However no mater all the questions she asked herself there was always one that she could never answer.

 

What was it about this Hispanic slaver and drug grower that made Alice so curious? Often she tried to palm it off as something like his attractive appearance and how charming he seemed before she knew anything about it, however even if that was the case she had seen from afar the things he did to people, the whores, heck any woman in general would do him for a single night as she had been told, but even so Alice wasn’t repulsed and she couldn’t comprehend her own self when it came to that. 

 

Letting out a slight groan of frustration and taking those final steps inside the temple area, Alice knew she was probably insane by this point but even so she still questioned her own self over and over again wondering when will she lose that curiosity, when will she feel satisfied or even get bored? 

 

Automatically the guards who stood at the lower part of the entrance with machetes in hand stepped forward and greeted Alice with a sense of respect and in return she gave a nod and a slight hello but continued to walk further up the path towards the large tree wondering whom would stop her, crap on even more about pirates and tell her to go do their dirty work. In all honesty as boring, cliché and annoying as it sounded Alice didn’t mind it, it gave her something to do and that was the least she could ask for in a place like this.

 

“Good morning?”

 

Cooed a familiar voice from the side, turning her head Alice spotted Joe by the far side he was getting the start of his Tatau done, of course he was of age by now but Citra had taken a liking to the boy more than likely, the thing that annoyed Alice was the fact that she may have to put up with him every morning. Small doses of Joe were fine but Alice could see herself boiling up if she had to deal with seeing him daily. 

 

“Morning”

 

With a dull and emotionless tone Alice gave a wave of her hand before a guard nearby approached her. Every man here was buff, some of them shirtless exposing their tribal tattoos on their chest. Some of them had the markings on their faces, Alice had once studied the tribal markings from New Zealander Maori culture and most of these markings and culture was familiar to her especially the way these men here acted and talked.

 

“Reports came in of another set of prisoners escaping. Citra asked me to personally tell you to keep an eye on them and if any are worthy enough bring them to the temple.”

 

With that said the man turned on his heels and walked back to his former post up near the stairs that lead towards the main temple, his voice was gruff almost stern but held no emotional conection of any sort. Giving a nod Alice turned and walked away, to many here she was odd like a single white spot in the middle of a black sheet, she didn’t have any tatau on her, no tribal markings but yet she had earned some sense of respect from those here, whether that be because of their Vaas fever about the mad pirate or not, or maybe it was the fact that they could easily use Alice as a puppet and Citra was the master. 

 

Either way once Alice stepped outside the temple she let out a long sigh and drew in a deep breath feeling relieved from being inside that place, it always had such a tense atmosphere and Alice never liked it, it was so….it was strange to put it simple, but Alice never liked it there, it was intimidating and almost too democratic for her liking. Perhaps it was because of her bad experience with men and the fact that the whole entire temple seemed to be filled with men of similar likes, buff and muscular, tribal markings you name it. 

 

Ruffling her hair Alice began to set out, she didn’t know where she was going but she knew to keep an eye out for a set of prisoners, probably being chased by pirates. A scene in her head replayed from Pirates of the Caribbean, it was the one moment you see Jack running along the beach towards the ship and followed by a bunch of crazy natives in toe. It almost made her giggle out loud but Alice silenced herself and forced herself to remain emotionless as she climbed through the thicket of the forest not wishing to travel along the sandy road path which pirates often travelled on.

 

Pirates always seemed to be lurking on the pathways as if it gave them a means of power, and that’s why Alice loved the jungle, it was dark, dense and had plenty of cover. The animals here never seemed to threaten Alice as long as she kept her distance and never harmed them she was fine, to many of the Rakyat they saw it as a sign but Alice always tossed those compliments aside, she had grown up living around animals, horses mainly. From them she learned to respect all other animals, to co-operate with them and always treat them as if they were another human being. 

 

With a brief stretch of her arms Alice overheard gunshots, she ducked down, she was only a fair few miles from the temple but she knew the pirates had various outposts and the last thing she wanted was to have to take out another one of those places for the likes of Citra or the Rakyat, it was just too much trouble for a white woman to deal with and that was Alice being dead honest with herself. Its true Alice pitied the suffering those people had to deal with daily but even so there again was that feeling of Alice being torn on the inside. Carefully Alice looked ahead she could see a pair of pirates out towards the road, shotting their guns around like a bunch of idiots. For a moment Alice sat and watched them almost chuckling at how idiotic the two looked. Clearly they were new to this whole line of work and where having fun at some expenses that could surly have a hefty price to pay later on their behalf. 

 

Shortly the pair moved on further down the road and Alice continued her walk until she eventually found herself near the cliffs gazing out towards the ocean. Not only did it have such a great vantage point up here but the view was worth the risk as Alice drew in a salty breath and relaxed, folding her arms around her side and looking up towards the midday sky.

 

“How on earth did I end up like this?”

 

Speaking aloud to herself with nobody to answer but the silence, Alice let her face express the faintest hint of sorrow before she shifted her weight and looked back out towards the coastal line. From here she could see that familiar bar, it had sealed her fate whether she liked it or not and now…now she was between who she once was and some warrior. There was a tug on the inside of Alice, she knew soon enough she would be asked to take up the tatau and that would seal all her hope of her curiosity towards the Pirate himself. It was what kept Alice holding back for the past 6 months, she knew how to use a bow, arrows always hit their target and it was just shire luck that Alice had, she had skill and perhaps a bit of talent but either way she knew in the long run her life had been cut short, this jungle was eating her from the inside out and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

Then from nearby Alice heard the sounds of gunshot and a scream that stilled the silent air. Jolting back into reality Alice darted into the jungle and headed in the direction of the sound. These things and sounds never surprised Alice but she had to remind herself if she came back to the temple without any word of seeing any prisoners or survivors for that matter, then she may be paying a heavy price herself. Darting between tree limbs and foliage Alice found herself crouched below a log. Just a few meters before her on the road were a crouched hostage, a gun pointed at their head. A Familiar voice boomed out from nearby as Alice watched the pirates themselves jump in fear. No doubt it was Vaas as he pulled out his pistol and pulled off the safety. His stride was long and he was clearly pissed, Alice tried to remain calm as she watched wondering what was going on.

 

Never before had Alice been this close to seeing Vaas, not the way she is now and it actually made her shiver but she suppressed her feelings and watched as one pirate untied the prisoner’s bindings and forced them to get up.

 

“You have one Fucking Hour and if I fucking find you I’m going to kill you. Now FUCKING RUN!!”

 

Hesitantly the prisoner ran, he was a man in his mid-50, old and aged and he seemed to struggle to run, his right leg had a limp in it, probably from an accident or something the pirates had done. Either way Alice heard the yells and rejoice from the pirates as Vaas fired his pistol into the air which scared the old man almost half to death, though in all honesty he looked like he was about to have a stroke. On the inside Alice wanted to do something, she knew it was wrong to sit back and watch but she had no option, if she opens fire with her arrows surely enough Vaas and all his men would come cashing after her and she did not want to end up like Jack Sparrow running from a bunch of crazy lunatics.

 

With a heavy heart and a soft sigh Alice watched the pirates chase after the man, Vaas However did not join them, in fact he seemed to stand and watch with a smile on his face. It was a perfect time, Alice could easily get a clear shot of him from here, her arrows where silent and swift and there were no other pirates around her to notice that their lord had been killed, but Alice hesitated, she didn’t understand what was wrong with her, but there was something there that made her hold back, as if it was wrong but she reminded herself of what exactly was happening here, Vaas was tormenting and torturing people so why of all the people did she have to hesitate, why did she feel her heart hitch and her chest tighten like some teenage girl.

 

Grinding her teeth she watched Vaas, he remained standing in spot, his men along with the old man out of sight so why did he himself stand there like a goof smiling looking out at nothing, hands on hips as if he was waiting for something. Widening her eyes she wondered if by any chance she had been spotted, but Alice knew if she shifted her weight even in the slightest then Vaas would probably hear her. Citra had briefly told Alice of how that man was once a part of the tribe, his mind turned to mush through the use of drugs until he was no longer the man she recognised. Alice wondered how close Citra to Vaas was before he was introduced to Drugs. 

 

Even Alice knew Citra played a dangerous game, she had used so called medicine on others before, Alice had seen it done and knew it was drugs from the start and it made Alice wonder even more who was the wrong of two rights here? A sound from ahead caught her attention as she watched Vaas walk in her direction, for a faint moment she stiffened before the pirate turned on his heels and walked off back to where ever he had come from. Slightly nervous Alice wondered why he seemed to have done that. Either way she waited for a faint second before she began to move away into the darkest part of the jungle, passing a panther in the process that didn’t seem to notice Alice as she darted from tree limb to tree limb trying to catch up with the other two pirates and hopefully the old man. 

 

To no surprise Alice was too late, the old man had been caught barley having escaped down the hill side of the road and down near the coastal area, he was nothing more than a bloody mess as the two pirates seemed to continue to spit and insult the already dead man. Pulling back her bow Alice let the arrow fly into one of the pirate’s heads, it was too late for the other one to recognise what was going on before he too was dead. With a heavy heart and sadden soul Alice moved on, she didn’t retract her arrows as she had made it clear that it was her mark, leaving the white feathered arrows in pirates, like a signature, it had become her trade mark. 

 

Further down along the beach and coastal area Alice saw little of the pirates, or anyone at all as the jungle seemed dead, perhaps they were too busy trying to find the source of the offender who just killed the two pirates a few hours ago, but as afternoon began to flash its colours in the sky, Alice decided it was best to make her way towards the temple and make her report, it was best that way, at least it would seem like Alice was trying but on the inside she knew something was oddly wrong, something had been pulling her apart from the inside ever since she came here to this damned and forsaken island. 

 

After making her brief report about the old man, Alice decided to head back to the jungle once again, she didn’t feel up to heading back to her shanty this time, in fact the darkness of the jungle seemed more friendly and enjoyable then having to put up with Joe whom would probably boost about his new warrior markings. 

 

Sliding down a slope Alice made her way to the nearest watch tower but she didn’t feel like climbing or gazing out at the night sky either. In fact she kept walking, through the fields and into the jungle, the faint roars of tigers could be heard, crickets sung their song and Alice just briskly walked through it all, her mind still questioning herself over and over again. Perhaps it was her own arrows that should go through her own head rather than anyone else’s but Alice didn’t feel like giving up easily. Eventually she found herself near a beach area, there were wasn’t a single pirate around not even a single Rakyat and for once Alice felt relieved to be alone with nothing more than nature as she sat against a palm tree and just listened to the faint sounds of the ocean.

 

A cold breeze passed by causing the woman to shiver slightly, it would be hard falling asleep out here but Alice had done it plenty of times and she may have felt sore afterwards but that pain gave her the reason to live, to push on. Mentally it was like some encouragement but she had always found that pain gave her strength and surly enough that was the only reason she was alive right now, she was just giving herself these faint little boost of encouragement to keep going on while the inside of her became disfigured into someone else she didn’t know. 

 

Putting her head in her hands she let out a heavy and long sigh and rubbed her eyes, whether it was because she was so riddled with questions or the sound of the waves, but either way Alice had never heard the faint footsteps closing up behind her, not until the faint scent of something caught her nostrils, making her jump, however Alice stumbled backwards as her eyes could make out the faint glimpse of a cigar and a silhouette figure.

 

“What’s wrong Chica? Getting bored?”

 

That familiar voice almost made her coil up in fear, but Alice had no time to even grab an arrow and use it in her defence before the man had pinned himself atop of her with his sheer body weight and a single hand around her neck. Being inches away from her face, she froze with fear and there was something else that Alice couldn’t figure out, but as the Hispanic man let out a puff of smoke Alice realized it wasn’t just a cigar, it was a joint, the scent of it made her want to be sick, she never liked it and it had a far stronger effect on her then she thought making her dizzy and tired.

 

Things started to feel slower for her, she felt calmer despite the knot building up on the inside of her. Vaas leaned forward putting a hand behind her head and forcing her closure, close enough that she could see deeply into those eyes, despite the darkness Alice could see that madden look in them, she tried hard not to appear fearful but she couldn’t help as her eyes shot wide open. 

 

“I don’t like that fucking look on your face Chica!”

 

He cooed in a tone that was both sweet and menacing, his breath smelt of not just pot, but also alcohol, he was alone out here and Alice could have tried her best to overpower him but the drug in the air had made her feel far weaker then she thought and she hated it, that feeling of not having any means of power, it made her boil on the inside but what more could she do as she gulped down her fear.

 

“Sorry I was just captured by those eyes”

 

Hesitantly Alice whispered, her words earning a large grin from the man as he retracted and stood up blowing out the smoke before taking a long drag. The way he looked down at her made Alice feel uncomfortable, she knew if she stood up her mind would probably toss and turn and she’d probably end up confused and fainting in that process. Her ex use to smoke this sort of stuff too, not as powerful but Alice couldn’t help remind herself of the fact she was indeed powerless to a man who had been hiding from.

 

“You don’t say?”

 

Once more his voice cooed before he extended an arm down towards her, it felt familiar like the way he had done it the first time she had met him, hesitantly Alice took his hand, the touch was enough to make a fire start on the inside as Vaas hoisted her up with what felt like care but turned into a death trap before he had his arms completely around her like some love sick puppy. Alice wanted to fight but her mind and body had already begun to go like jelly, all she could do was lean against him, her head on his chest with the faint drumming sound of his heart before Alice had passed out.

 

Following Day

 

Morning had come Alice tossed and turned on something hard, she could only faintly remember what had occurred last night, but even so she couldn’t muster the strength to sit up, her mind was still spinning and all Alice could do was let out a faint sigh and curl up. What she could feel was a mattress of sorts that familiar hard spring feel under her body gave it away, but where exactly she was she didn’t know. Cursing herself she tried to open her eyes, they felt heavy and tired as she yawned covering her mouth in the process. Soon enough she could make out she was in some sort of a shanty from what she could see without moving perhaps she was back in the safe house of near the temple.

 

Then something shifted next to her, it felt more like a sudden weight had been placed there and Alice quickly closed her eyes in hopes to push away all sense of feeling and replace herself like nothing more than a dead body. Yet that faint tickle on her neck made her squirm, somewhat in delight but more in shock as Alice sat up she was now face to face with Vaas, this big cheesy grin on his face gave away his delight to see her, but Alice couldn’t help once more those eyes caught her attention, they were more of a brilliant green despite the large pupils clearly caused by drugs. 

 

Deep on the inside she cursed herself, her very own soul to be damned for the emotions that rose up within her, the beat of her heart, the sudden rise in her breath and even the faint glimmer in her eyes probably gave it all away as Vaas only gave her a wider smirk, one that seemed daring and devious. Automatically Alice went to sit up but something wasn’t right, her body wasn’t responding to her own brain and panic began to fill her.

 

“What have you done?”

 

Yelling at the top of her lungs, Alice thrashed her head around, was she paralysed all of a sudden could he have even snapped her neck in a single second? Surly this was a joke or some trippy dream but Alice caught the faint glimpse of a syringe before Vaas raised it to her eye level causing the young woman to stop and look at him in pure horror. Putting an index finger to her lips he leaned forward, inches from her very face and softly hushed her.

 

“It’s ok Hermana, it’s just a little bit of fun huh?”

 

“Fun? By all means what have you done to me?”

 

“Now now you should be thankful, come Hermana why don’t you tell me how thankful you are hmm?”

 

“What’s in that drug?”

 

Spitting and trying to fight all she could, Alice had to eventually calm herself down within the few seconds, there was no way she would get out of this, drugged or not she knew that Vaas was far stronger then she was. Once again the pull inside of her sprung to life, why was she struggling, why wasn’t she thanking Vaas for what he has done for her? Brining her to the Island, drinking. Scoffing aloud to herself she inwardly scolded her brain; whatever Vaas had drugged her with it was starting to not just affect her body but also her brain. Remaining calm was the only thing she could do to help slow the drugs process.

 

“I don’t fucking hear you Perra! I said you should be FUCKING thankful!”

 

Leaning forward with his finger behind his ear and his eyes bulging at her, Alice gulped down her fear and took in a deep breath. Sure she meet Vaas and he had been the reason for her traveling her, sure she hated Joe and how annoying he could be, and yes Citra seemed awfully weird or maybe Alice was just jealous but either way she had seen what Vaas had done to the various ‘tourists’ or better said, the products of entertainment, so why of all things did Alice feel this mixture of emotion?

 

“Thank you Vaas.”

 

Trying her best, Alice softly said the words without any hint of anger or disrespect, she knew this man had a temper and it would only take him a single second to put a pistol to her head and explode with pure rage. At such a close range and utterly vulnerable Alice knew she had to play this smart. Pleased with her answer Vaas leaned back onto his elbows, Alice could now see she was laying on some messy bed in a terrible lit shanty made of wood and tin roofing, not exactly the most luxurious of places but based on the strong scent in the air, Alice knew this was Vaas’ little shack.

“Good girl”

 

Swiftly he patted her on the head as if she was just a mere pup lying next to him, heck the way he did it was gentle and almost soothing and Alice could feel her brain starting to fight the drug, her eye lids felt heavy and she felt awfully calm now, but despite that and where she probably was, she had to remain calm and prevent herself from panicking, it would only aid the drug to further sedate her.

 

“I gave you a little medicine, should keep you quiet for most of the day, so sleep Hermana and I will be back for you later.”

 

Brushing her forehead, Vaas moved away from her and watched for a faint moment before Alice could no longer resist sleep anymore. Only then did Vaas stand up and walk away from his bed making sure to put a chain around the woman’s frail neck in case the drug wore off before he returned. With a satisfied hum and a pleased smile, he gave the sleeping woman a final stroke of her warm cheek before he pulled himself away from that trance and left his shanty locking it on his way out.


	3. Wrapped in Chains

Rolling her eyes and letting out a soft groan, Alice rolled onto her side and pulled the soft pillow in closure to her body as she snuggled up with delight feeling the warmth of the afternoon sunlight upon her back and that lovely scent that was so strange to her yet so attractive and luring. Flinching Alice jerked her head up and felt the world around her spin before she slumped back down rubbing the side of her temples as she gave a croaky growl in protest before her hands trailed to her neck to the warm metal and the long thick chain attached to it.

 

Hurled back into reality Alice sat up again with fright, her eyes wide open flashing brilliant white as she darted her gaze from one area to another searching in the darkness for the man in the red tank top. Clutching her chest she felt her body begin to tremble as if she was nervous, her heart raced with a speed she could not even begin to think of as she sat up cradled herself with her hands around her knees tightly looking around at the empty little shanty. There was not a single light but that of the dyeing sun outside which came through metal steel barred windows high up on the side of the walls. 

 

For a faint moment, Alice relaxed letting out a breath and trying to calm herself as she rubbed her hand against her chest in an attempt to relax her heart. Alice had been asleep for what felt like a whole entire day, her stomach ached and gurgled in protest for some food and her throat felt slightly dry but despite her good stamina and survival skills Alice knew she would need water, that drug would have affected her body and mind a lot more than anyone else as Alice had never touched drugs in her whole entire life. Then the urge in her bladder began as she let out an annoyed groan before turning her attention to the chain around her. It was long and thick, attached to the collar metal around her neck and on the other end was attached to the metal frame of the bed with a padlock.

 

With an exhausted sigh the woman let her body go limp again as she hit the mattress bellow her with a slight thud, what was the point in trying to remain silent especially if someone was just outside the door from the shanty? Slowly Alice gazed around the room taking note to everything; there was a desk with a dirty lamp that had a shattered lightbulb, the desk its self was littered in paper, books, various devise from broken mobiles to leather wallets and bullets. On one side of the bed it looked like there was a bedside draw, but looking at it closely it was just a home-made crate made out of odd bits of wood, one side was higher than the other and nails jutted out of it in all directions apart from the top which was covered in rubbish, mainly cigar butts. 

 

On the far side of the bed was a TV, a stand filled with dvd’s of the latest movies, a dvd player and a very poorly put together TV stand which was similar to that of the so called bedside draw. There was also a badly torn couch, a small mini fridge and alongside it another crate looking stand littered with garbage and magazines more than likely porn. Groaning Alice rolled onto her side tugging at the chain as she heard it shift and clang together. Alice was beyond bored, hungry and overly pissed off, she didn’t like the silence, sure she enjoyed being alone and having time to think but here it was a different thing, the silence made her feel insane and insecure. Giving a shack to the chains again Alice came up with a slight idea but quickly changed the thought and she remained in the silence and very slowly the light from outside died and Alice was left in the complete darkness.

 

Out of nowhere there was a nearby scream then a gunshot, it almost made Alice jump but she had become so use to the sounds since she had come to this place that gunshots, screams and all those lovely horrors never bothered her much like it would to most prisoners and slaves brought in. Every now and then the scent of death would pass by but when it did Alice would bury her head into the pillow taking in that strange musky scent. Sweat laced with alcohol and a faint hint of the jungle, it had to be Vaas’ scent of course that made her take her mind off things and she hated it, why did he have such an attractive look and addictive smell, maybe he was just the male version of a black widow.

 

Once more Alice felt sick on the inside, she wasn’t afraid of spiders, but she did hate the ones that had the thin black legs that looked like they were pins. It made her shudder at the thought and she quickly took her mind elsewhere to the sound of footsteps, only to turn out to stop before the creaking sound of a door opening. Holding her breath Alice clutched the pillow tighter to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to seem asleep relaxing her body almost as if it was a mere corpse. From behind she heard the scuff of boots on the floor, a groan or two as the man seemed to pass back and forth in a spot, the scent of alcohol was strong on him as she heard him take a swig of an almost empty beer bottle. 

 

Sounds always gave things away to Alice, from footsteps to low whispers, it was like the body’s own signature that represented a single person, and it often told a lot about them. Years ago when Alice was but a student she always aced her English literature classes, body language was easy for her to pick up and so was acting, two things she was now grateful for. From what she could tell Vaas seemed drunk, his footsteps where lazy and careless but he also seemed annoyed, the way he was passing back and forth made Alice wonder what was on his mind.

 

Alice felt her body almost launch into the air as Vaas slumped down next to her without a care in the world, though Alice remained in that fake asleep state, letting her body go loose that was until she felt the soft touch of a hand against her waist causing her to shiver and almost jolt up. If it wasn’t for her mind forcing her body to obey, then she probably would have jumped and falling out of bed by the sensation of his hand. What a terrible thing it was to have such sensitive spots, it made her feel good in a way but she forced herself to roll over and face the drunken looking man.

 

Plastered on his face was that big devious grin, but he didn’t take his hand away, instead he took her movement as a cue to get nice and comfy next to her. The stench of alcohol off his breath made her feel slightly dizzy and gasp for air, he was inches from her face and he had this dare devil as if tempting to try something, Alice remained emotionless even when the man traced his fingers over her cheeks. Was he lost in some trance of the moment because he had been totally focused on where his finger was trailed over her cheek to even notice his own beer tipping slightly until it completely fell from his grasp and spilt the remaining contents on the bed causing Vaas to sit up and swear under his breath. All words under the sun couldn’t even come to comprehend all the ones he was yelling from English to Spanish, the outrage caused Alice to stiffen slightly before Vaas stomped off and grabbed a shirt from somewhere and dabbed up his little miss-hap but Vaas didn’t go back to that calm state again.

 

Ruffling his hands through his thick Mohawk, Alice watched him with intent, was he going to kill her or torture her to get out all that anger? Forcing herself once again to push away all those emotions she watched him, his back turned to her with hands on hips lost in thought. Everything was silent and it only made the tension thicken in the air as Alice clutched the pillow to her body and she shifted slightly unsure of what to do or say. It wasn’t like she hated being submissive but she never truly liked depending on someone, she loved being alone with nothing but the jungle around her and the animals, but even before she came here it was much the same. However she was now faced with being chained up, hungry and needing the rest room as well as wanting to curse at this man. On the plus side Alice wasn’t lock in some cage in the mud or being tortured by the various pirates Vaas hired to work for him. Clearing her throat Alice dared to speak up breaking the silence.

 

“May I use the restroom?”

 

Turning on his heels Vaas drew in a deep breath causing his chest to pop out and Alice couldn’t help but watch before turning her gaze away. The last thing she needed right now was this but either way she could tell where this road would end, and if it wasn’t with rape and murder then it would be utter torture and pro-longed death. Either way was a nightmare and Alice just had to play her cards right and get out of here. It wasn’t like she hadn’t lived in the jungle for 6 months and trained by Rakyat warriors in that time or anything like that, or course not. Alice stifled a laugh on the inside letting the man take his sweet time before he finally shuffled over towards her with a grin.

 

“Hermana want a bucket with that?”

 

“I don’t care I just need to go!”

 

Bluntly Alice tossed back at him which made the mad pirate a little surprised, and it was true she was at the bursting point and she had gotten used to having to go into the bushes and yes even use a bucket from time to time when the small outposts didn’t have toilets, so why should she care of all things if he gave her a bucket or not?

 

Faintly she could hear him chuckle at her reply before strolling over towards the area where the end of the chain was and seemed to unlock it, it was far too dark for Alice to see what he was doing and it was probably best as she sat up on the bed in high hopes as the man gave a slight tug as if she was some animal. Either way Alice stood up and followed him as he led her outside, the shanty seemed to be surrounded by the forest, it was a bit far from the camp of his compound but Alice still didn’t want to dare anything, she knew well enough from stories told of how the Pirates treated their prisoners.

 

“The bushes no?”

 

“It’ll do.”

 

Marching her way into the thicket of the bushes and ducking behind a thick tree Alice did what her human body demanded of her, Vaas was standing just a meter or so away from her with no intent on looking away but Alice didn’t care the foliage was more than enough and the darkness covered her body, but Vaas gave a tug of the chain and Alice finished up before walking back out to his side. Part of her wanted to roll her eyes but once again she forced away all emotion and looked up at him as he had the devious look on his face.

 

“What’s with the slave Leia fetish?”

 

Alice said in a dull tone pointing to the chain and looking him dead in the eye, unfortunate for her Vaas already knew of all the star wars jokes that could be out there and he only gave a cocky smile wiggling his eyebrows as if tempted to do something Alice was hoping he wouldn’t. However she couldn’t help but think that if the man did somehow manage to get her to a point where she was utterly vulnerable and forced himself on her, she’d probably enjoy it, which is if she felt like it. On the inside she was laughing at her own torturous joke but on the outside she appeared emotionless, and just like that Vaas grabbed her by the bottom jaw and pulled her in close to him, there was this menacing look on his face that told her she was in for a shit load of trouble.

 

“Why do you Fucking Perra’s always give me fucked up looks?”

 

Doing all she could to not jerk her head away, Alice watched him as he was dangerously close to her face, she could see the white in his teeth as he snarled at her, but she knew his question didn’t ask for an answer. Obediently Alice lowered her gaze in apology before looking back up into his own eyes; even though it was dark she could see the thick red lines that seemed to take over most of the white of his eyes. Without a doubt he was high and explained his erratic mood swings.

 

“I’m sorry I guess I was just dazed”

 

With a simple flick of his wrist he jerked her head back and started to laugh almost manically before tugging on the chain and forcing her to walk alongside him like as if she was going to be paraded around like some show pony. Deep down Alice didn’t like where this was going, she knew she had to keep on her tip toes if Vaas was going to be like this 24/7 and from the rumours and stories told she would have to do just that. Passing his little shanty and making his way towards the camp area Alice wondered what torture he had in store for her, either way she kept up with his fast moving pace. She didn’t have any trouble, she always naturally walked fast and she could see the smirk on his face out of the corner of her eyes as they approached a badly lit area that looked like a shed just inside the main area of the compound, it was open with no walls just a bamboo here and there to hold up the roof which was nothing more than palm tree leaves. There were dark green nets around the outside area all but the stair way.

 

Briskly following Alice entered a foot behind Vaas, forcing herself to hold her breath as a whole entire group of men eyed her off. Oh how tempting it was to start smashing their faces in, but Alice coiled back the anger inside of her and stopped at a table with Vaas before a bowl of rice was shoved in her direction. 

 

“You better fucking eat perra.”

 

Without him having to say it a second time, Alice picked up the small spoon and started to eat the bowl of rice, it was plain and had no flavour and was cold and stale but either way Alice gulped it down in no time, she could hear a bunch of rowdy pirates bicker and joke but Vaas remained silent watching her, when she caught a glimpse of him he seemed to have his head in his hands watching her with interest as if studying her from afar. It was like a wolf watching its prey and Alice felt a bit on edge but she tried not to acknowledge it and reign herself in wishing she was but a ghost in this shit hole of a place.

 

After eating her bowel full of stale cold rice, Alice licked her lips and swiped away any remains on her face before looking at Vaas. Once again he just seemed lost in that trance and Alice could have easily slapped him one, she didn’t like it when people just looked at her, maybe it was the fact she liked being alone or perhaps the fact she just didn’t like being around too many people, either way it was getting on her nerves until someone strolled up along Vaas’ side.

 

Surly enough the man looked like he was a giant, his dark skin almost made him blend in with the night, his left eye was a cloudy blind as he gazed in her direction and then back to Vaas. His bald clean shaved head was rimmed with a single red bandana and he had a thick black vest on, probably bullet proof. Like many of the other pirates he had a red piece of fabric wrapped around his neck like a scarf, it was torn and dirty but Alice lowered her gaze back to her empty bowel, she got a feeling this guy was bad news, that is saying that Vaas wasn’t bad enough.

 

“Boss who is this Puta you bring along?”

 

There in his voice was a definite strong accent, his looks and his accent made it clear he was from somewhere in Africa; his toned muscular body strike a menacing look that seemed to dare the other pirates. Could he be just another one of those assholes or maybe worse?

 

“This, This is our little friend leaving the trail of arrows behind”

 

Vaas made a direct pointed finger at her before he smirked and laughed as if he was filled with pride and joy. Alice was reminded of Joe, she hated that kid and how he acted and now he was embarking the Path of the Warrior, surly enough he was the total opposite of Vaas but she’d rather have dealt with an overly annoying man then this, whatever this was.

 

“I see, and what is it you’re doing with her here? Should she not be in the cages or sent to Hoyt?”

 

Suddenly there was a whole lot of tension in the air, Alice could hear the other pirates turn their laughter and jokes into hushed tones almost anticipating a sudden collision, but Alice could tell that this pirate, whomever he was had a damn good point, but the way he did it was intimidating, challenging at the most towards Vaas of all people. As the Hispanic man stood up, Alice noticed how short and bulky he looked, but all Alice could really do was shift in her set and hope that she wasn’t going to be getting in any way of trouble.

 

“You think I should put this Perra in a cage to get muddy? This is that Puta that took out some of our outposts. I’d think it was wise she be watched don’t you?”

 

Vaas’ jaw clenched together and Alice could see that he was holding back on bursting out towards this man, but despite how tall or intimidating this pirate was, he backed down like an Omega to an Alpha, taking a step back he lowered his head in respect and apologized, his shoulders slumped back and Alice could tell that everyone in this little area had gone dead silent, all eyes on the two.

 

“Sorry Boss, I should have thought twice then to doubt you.”

 

“Good now go fetch me some Fucking beer!”

 

In an instant the man darted off and Vaas sat back down, his hands firmly placed on the table and looking at Alice with a grin, was he pleased by showing off in front of her? Alice did her best to look shocked and surprised before looking back to her empty bowl, but she desperately wanted to laugh at what had just happened. Shortly the man came back passing Vaas a cold on as well as a small glass of water for Alice which she did not hold back on scoffing down in a few short seconds feeling refreshed as the cold water slipped down her dry throat, she could have purred in delight but she didn’t she just smiled trying not to give off any hint of her true feelings.

 

“You must not take note to that fucking asshole. He’s a good man but an asshole” 

 

For whatever reason, Vaas seemed to chuckle at his own joke before taking a sip of his beer. Even though he had let go of the chain Alice didn’t doubt to think for a single second that either one of his feet would have been pressed against it in place just wondering when she would get up and try to escape. Unlike many other prisoners, Alice knew this game very well, she had seen the things and watched the pirates toy with people’s lives as if it did not matter and Alice knew that if she wanted to get out of here, her best bet was to gain some trust from Vaas, just enough to be able to slip through his fingers like butter.

 

“Tell me Hermana, did my sister treat you well?”

 

Somewhat surprised by his sudden Question, Alice looked up at him, his eyes didn’t seem as bloodshot but his pupils almost made his eyes seem pitch black all but the faint rim of green, Alice had to clear her throat and force herself to repeat his question in her head before getting too carried away in thought. This was her chance to get both sides of the story, Citra had never truly talked much about Vaas, all Citra had said was that he left the Rakyat, lured away by drugs.

 

“I never saw much of her so I wouldn’t be able to tell you much.”

 

Truthfully Alice answered him back, he didn’t seem annoyed or pissed by her reply either in fact he just nodded his head and gave a toothy grin before plucking a loose thread on the bandage on his hand. For a moment Alice wondered why he would ask her such a question, it was possible that the siblings wanted to out-do each other, but either way Vaas had peaked her curiosity slightly and he could see that by the way she would look up at him, trying to read his every move.

 

“Would you say my hospitality is…better?”

 

Clearly he was joking as he chuckled but he was watching Alice with intent this time, he was focused and looking for a reaction and that’s what Alice gave as she tilted her head slight and shrugged her shoulders appearing calm. 

 

“Too early to say.”

 

Chuckling even more Vaas kicked his feet back onto the table and leaned into his chair forcing it onto the back of its legs, Alice shifted slightly as she watched him, he seemed pleased, relaxed and without a care but she knew this was a clear test, appearing to look like he was giving her some freedom, some safety and comfort but Alice gave a soft smile which caught the man off guard slightly as she heard him give a soft hum in delight. Either way she had to admit that maybe dealing with Vaas was better than Joe, at least Vaas didn’t pester her with questions but she did know that even though Joe didn’t take her hints, he was probably more of a gentleman then Vaas, seeing as the so called Pirate lord was daring enough to get close to her before, it only made her wonder how long he would keep her alive till he decided on her judgement day.

 

“Did she…Ever tell you about me?”

 

“Briefly but not enough to know who you are.”

 

“Did it make you curious huh Hermana?”

 

“I won’t deny that it did just a little bit but I was focused on other things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like why people ask so many questions?”

 

Vaas went into a laughing fit as if he couldn’t contain himself and Alice had to bet on the drugs having that effect on him as he called for another beer which was passed to him within seconds of his demand. Alice didn’t like being questioned, she didn’t like the idea of people trying to poke into her private life either, once she would have been able to ramble on about this and that but she knew that it was best to keep her words between simple answers but not a short answer or too long of an answer, it could easily piss him off and right now surrounded by Pirates probably wasn’t the best of ideas.

 

“Come Hermana it is late”

 

Bending down Vaas picked up the chain and stood up giving a harsh tug on the chain pulling Alice along but she was fast to pick up the pace as she was forced to do nothing more but follow him back to his little shanty. Along the way she noted the various other houses, in the dark she could see many just by the faint glow of a candle light or a fire here and there, sometimes laughter and bottles clanking in rejoice but it was all too short for her liking before she was hurled into the shanty. Vaas didn’t waste any time chaining her back up to the bed which was slightly disappointing to her but she had to do this by baby steps.

 

“Want to watch a movie?”

 

Cooing softly in his charming tone he looked back at her, he seemed playful all of a sudden but Alice gave a shrug and tried to slightly smile, not enough to please him but enough to make it seem like she would enjoy the idea of a movie.

 

“I don’t think I have much of a choice”

 

Yet again Vaas laughed at her joke as if it was the funniest thing he had heard all day and probably was considering all he would be hearing is screams or taunts or cry’s seeing as that is what his work line revolved around.

 

“You…You are full of jokes this evening Hermana” 

 

Alice watched him turn his back and bend over, shuffling between one movie case to another, it was still awfully dark inside and Alice had to wonder how the heck he could see, maybe he didn’t need to and was taking some gamble of what movie he would put on. Though at least Alice would be able to sit and watch something that hopefully wasn’t too boring. Sitting cross legged and twirling her hair, she wondered what would be happening back at the Temple, maybe Joe was worried, maybe Citra had ordered for the others to look for her. In the end Alice ended up questioning her own self, like why she even cared in the first place what Citra thought or did, wasn’t Alice supposed to be interested in this pirate lord that now had her captive and submissive? 

 

“How about this one Hermana?”

 

Raising his arm up in the air, Alice could just make out the faint silhouette of his frame, she couldn’t see whatever he had picked up but she just shrugged and pretended she did trying to bring herself back out of her day dream state. It was pointless in the end but what more could Vaas have found to possibly make her regret? 

 

“Sure looks like a good movie”

 

Oh how she would regret that one indeed, it didn’t take the man long to flick on the switches before he was sprung onto the bed like some kid and Alice had to admit she was holding back laughing at him, it was probably some stupid TV show or movie that she had already seen as she let out a slight yawn and leaned back against the bed frame with the pillow acting as her comfy cushion, Vaas was laying sprawled next to her without a care in the world and then she realized why he seemed overly joyful. 50 shades of Grey scrolled across the screen and Alice couldn’t take it anymore, she burst into tears of laughter thinking of how iconic this was and how stupid she was to have blindly agreed to this. 

 

On the other hand Vaas was surprised by this but he seemed to laugh softly until Alice collected herself and trying even harder not to laugh as the movie began. Sure she had seen it and it did have some funny moments in it but it was also awkward, not just watching it with the opposite sex but with a man who was devious, probably a pervert and cocky enough not to mention insane. As the movie slowly progressed along Vaas started to curl up alongside of Alice, it was probably mid-way through the movie, Alice had already reacted at least one part from the movie, that particular moment where Anastasia is drunk and doing the whole stop sign movement. It was probably one of the funniest moments in the movie for Alice but even Vaas got a good laugh out of it.

 

As strange as it felt, Vaas wasn’t too bad of a person to sit back and watch a movie with, heck he even made terrible jokes at the sex scenes making it less awkward for the two of them. Over time Vaas was lying flat against Alice’s chest all relaxed, she too had eventually wrapped her hands around him trying to tell herself mentally she was just supporting his body but in truth it was him, his muscular body and his scent that lured her in closer to him, the warmth that radiated off him became her new addiction and the thump of his heart beating in his chest was starting to put her too sleep.

 

For a few moments Alice could have easily put aside the past 6 months, pretend that the two had just met and that Alice knew almost nothing about him. Yet again he became that sweet handsome and charming guy she had met at the docking bay and slowly Alice began to relax around him even more up until the movie ended. Vaas got up and moved to turn off the TV and dvd before strolling back to bed, that’s when Alice had to avert her gaze as she realized Vaas was starting to completely strip down to nothing.

 

Alice wasn’t no virgin but Vaas…this was Vaas and no matter what way Alice looked at it this was awkward as she rolled onto her side before feeling his weigh seated at the edge of the bed, she could hear him flick a lighter, probably a Zippo and for a faint moment it took Alice a few guesses to what he was smoking before that sick scent of his joint started to suffocate her making Alice bury her head into the pillow.

 

“Say Hermana…”

 

His voice was soft and calm, Alice had to carefully turn her gaze in his direction, his bare back was to her but he wasn’t looking at her either, Alice quickly looked back to the plain wooden wall on the far side of the bed she laid on, suddenly being thankful to its strange colour and style for distracting her.

 

“What the fuck did Citra tell you?”

 

Whatever his tone was before it suddenly become bone chilling and aggravated, considering she was chained up, on his bed and him being naked didn’t make for a great combination of things in her head as she tried to remain calm telling herself that if that’s what it took to gain his trust then so be it, but her stomach was doing hurdles over and over again. Lying would be utterly fatal at such a point.

 

 

“All she told me was that you were lured away by drugs and that you left family and friends behind for that.”

 

For a while Vaas remained silent, all but the puff of his joint could be heard and it made Alice feel awfully on edge, even if she tried she could not contain that fear building inside of her. Putting out his joint Vaas decided to curl up along her side, it seemed unexpected like as if he had been with her for so long in a relationship, perhaps more effects of the various drugs he took. Leaning into her ear she could smell the strong scent of the drug, it made her feel sick, dizzy almost but also tired and she didn’t like that idea, her body wanted to be on alert considering the situation she was in. Sure she could handle the pain, put up a brick wall and seem untouched but mentally she knew she would be damaged.

 

“And what about me? What did you think about me the first time you met me?”

 

His words where laced with lust as he stroked her cheek, slowly his fingertips trailing to her neck and eventually stopped at her collar bone. All it took was a slight moment of his finger tip to make Alice feel slightly woozy in a good way but it was also not, she barely knew him and her body was screaming yes but her mind was screaming no.

 

“You’re…Um…You’re nice?”

 

Alice found it hard to pick the words, she didn’t want to say something that would piss him off or anything that would lure him and give him the wrong idea despite the ache in her heart and her own groin she held in her breath and froze trapped in this intoxicating web of his.

 

“Just nice? Hmm maybe or maybe you’re just trying to pretend otherwise huh Hermana?”

 

“Well…Sorry the smoke is making me feel a little funny”

 

Nipping her softly on the neck Vaas gave a soft and almost faint chuckle but he didn’t proceed with anything further, in fact he did the utter opposite with his hand around her waist tightly as if to keep her in place and his head tucked into her neck perfectly as if he belonged there. Slowly Alice closed her eyes, forcing herself to do so before she slowly fell into any means of sleep.


	4. A Crumbling Mess

Upon morning, Alice awoke to the silence of the room around her, there was no weight along her side or a muscular arm holding her tightly and with a heavy and long sigh Alice rolled onto her side to notice that Vaas was indeed gone, leaving the shanty room empty and silent and a very hungry Alice who needed to use the restroom again if you could call the jungle a rest room. Although she was relieved to wake up after Vaas had gone, the last thing she wanted to see was him butt naked like he had been. It was the price you had to pay for getting out of a situation like this that you had so carelessly put yourself in, and Alice was paying that price.

 

Mentally she kept questioning herself, who was the better of the two wrongs? Citra or Vaas, who was at fault the most, what was Joe doing and why the heck did she even wonder that in the first place? After an hour passed and Alice was seated on the bed with her arms resting on her knees and her head lowered she could hear the faint footsteps that grew closer and closer, already Alice had figured out the sound Vaas made when he was walking, it was a thud not one without care but a stride probably full of pride or anger. Looking up Alice watched the door open a bloody Vaas stepped in, his shirt was now torn nicely across his shoulder to his lower stomach and he looked utterly pissed off.

 

Averting her gaze Alice sat mindlessly as she flicked her toes together wondering what exactly she could say while Vaas didn’t even look in her direction and went straight for a fresh shirt tossing the red tank to the side. It was probably best for Alice to remain silent, just question herself and when Vaas left probably look for a bucket or something to use as a make shift toilet, but that would also be rude, either way Alice decided to figure out her boundaries as his captive.

 

“Good morning Hermano” 

 

Silence passed over the two of them, Alice could hear Vaas stand still, there was no sound of his holsters moving or even the faint sound of his boots could be heard, not unless he was a majestic ninja of course and was one with the wind. Perhaps it was because she had said Hermano, she had overheard some of the other pirates say it late yesterday and though she didn’t speak Spanish very well she did have a good idea of picking up words and names very easily.

 

“Well good Morning Hermana” 

 

For a moment he seemed pleased and continued doing whatever he was doing, probably putting on a new shirt, then Alice heard the flick of his lighter this time as Alice turned she noticed it was a cigar, he probably smoked when he was stressed or frustrated and Alice had heard before of people smoking stuff like Pot to help calm the nerves. Strolling over to her, Vaas sat along Alice’s side obviously to her chained up state. More than likely Vaas was use to keeping captives like this for days, and she didn’t doubt that he probably also used them as sex slaves making Alice slightly concerned for her own wellbeing, she knew she could get through this perhaps with a few wounds here and there but mentally would be another challenge.

 

“Seeing as you’re so nice and respectful this morning I’ll extend your little chain later, maybe bring you some lunch hmm?”

 

His words where almost like that of a taunt, extend her chain and bring her food? What on earth was he playing at, even Alice couldn’t tell she just sat there and gave a nod trying to seem thankful but she couldn’t word the thank you, for some reason she just couldn’t muster it as she went back to her own mindless state. A jerk of the chain brought her back as she looked up at Vaas, he had this look on his face that was threatening and Alice moved as quickly as she could as she followed him outside where he then proceeded to chain her up to another area attaching her chain to a metal pole tethering her up as if she was a best.

 

“Toilet, Shower, have fun Hermana”

 

Just like that Vaas walked away leaving Alice to look at the shabby little outhouse, she waited a moment or two before peeking inside, it was almost like a little shed, steel tin was its main structure with a few makeshift pieces of metal rods here and there to hold it together. Inside was a small little cubical shower room that looked inviting and on the other side was a small and funny enough somewhat decently clean toilet. Perhaps Vaas liked his stuff clean but either way Alice didn’t wait a single second as she darted for the toilet.

 

Oh the wonders it was to feel slightly refreshed before Alice then darted to the shower to test it out, it had both hot and cold water surprisingly and with glee and delight Alice jumped in despite the chain making it awkward. Rubbing her body up and down she cleaned herself from head to toe trying to rid herself of any marks or the scent of Vaas which kind of made her wish she didn’t wash but she needed this more than anything. Allowing the water to glide down her throat she also quenched her thirst before she got out of the shower, finding a towel she started to dry herself before she paused and held the towel close to her face.

 

Of all the things she had to just grab the towel that Vaas had probably used that very morning and his scent still lingered there strongly, it was enough to make her feel dreamy, once again she cursed on the inside for being such a stupid woman and probably letting her own hormones get the best of her because she had no idea that Vaas had slipped in and was watching her only clearing his throat to announce his presence after taking his time examining her. 

 

Stiffen at the sound of him behind her, Alice quickly wrapped the towel around her body feel utterly vulnerable being naked around him, who was to say he would or wouldn’t hurt her while she was distracted, either way Alice felt the heat rise in her face as she turned to face him and Vaas caught her off guard with that smirk, it was enough to make her blush making her turn on her heels to look away from him and try to gather her clothes and seem distracted.

 

“Feel better Hermana?”

 

“Yes thank you”

 

“Here”

 

Tossing a mango at her, Alice caught it with her bare two hands and smiled as she looked at the fresh fruit but unfortunate for her being caught off guard yet again the towel around her slipped loose making Vaas laugh like a little kid. Alice wanted to scold him for being so immature but she wasn’t in that position and she was awfully reminded of that by the tug on the chain as Vaas brutally pulled her in against his body. 

 

Still somewhat wet and naked she held in a breath as Vaas leaned forward, one hand on the chain keeping her in place and the other trailing up the back of her body until he hit that sensation spot right between her shoulder blade causing Alice to gasp and just like a savage animal Vaas took advantage with a harsh and ravenous kiss nipping softly at her lips leaving the poor woman stunned and confused by the time Vaas let her go and walked away.

 

What on earth had just happened was unknown but she could hear him starting to undo the chain and Alice feared what next he could do to her, she was totally off guard, her mind was buzzing and her body was aching for his touch again making Alice feel utterly confused as to what to do. How many years had it been since she was with a guy let alone had actual sex? Too many that was for sure, the last person was that asshole of an ex and he had mistreated her badly, Alice would even say that Vaas was more of a gentleman, her ex had an invisible chain over her, but Vaas displayed his dominance very strongly in the way he walked, the chain around her neck and even how he spoke to her never using her name but instead calling her Hermana. 

 

A painful tug made her jolt forward; Alice wasn’t even dressed she had been so confused and dazed by everything that she had totally blanked out.

 

“Give me a second here!”

 

Alice yelled out not remembering who she was supposed to be right now, immediately she was regretting her choice of words and tone of voice as Vaas stormed right up to her and hoisted her up onto his shoulder with little effort carrying her back into the shanty naked and all. This had Alice totally stunned and shocked as well as angry on the inside. What more could she do or say? Nothing, she was helpless to this madness and once inside Vaas tossed her onto the bed along the chain.

 

“Don’t EVER fucking speak to me that way again Perra! Do you know who I fucking am? Huh? I’m the one with the fucking dick and you do exactly as I fucking say or else!”

 

Nodding her head in agreement, Alice stiffened as he raged knowing she should just give up all in all but at the thought of giving up she was reminded of all the times she had survived the harsh jungle, Vaas was no different, he was a jungle himself, filled with madness, beauty, graceful and utterly dangerous, he was like fire, beautiful in every way but one touch could burn with enough fuel given. Then Alice had an idea, she didn’t want to keep playing the whole submissive slave that was mindless, she needed to figure out her footing even more.

 

“I’m truly sorry Vaas, you caught me off guard and I wasn’t thinking clearly. This is my foolish fault please do whatever punishment I deserve”

 

At the sound of her words she could hear him stop passing back and forth and rambling, he was trying to remain calm but even so Alice could still feel the tension in the air as she lowered her head shamefully ready for the hit, the punch to the ribs and the pain that would follow. Alice was no stranger to that pain, she had been there before with her ex, his mental abuse, his control and torment, the betrayal of her own friends, what more was Alice expecting in this life? Without knowing it Vaas had taken away all her hopes and dreams in that single instant despite her mind tell her otherwise, her quivering body and trembling soul deceived her at that very moment as she was reminded of the pain she once had to endure.

 

Alice hadn’t realized it, but she was crying silently and she hated seeming so weak but she had to admit to it being the truth, a shameful one at that. However Vaas strolled towards her and stroked away a tear drop, he seemed concerned if Vaas could ever seem like that, and it was a wondering look like as if he couldn’t figure out what he had done wrong.

 

However the moment was fleeting as Vaas moved away and disappeared outside only to come back having retrieved her clothing and the Mango as well, either way Alice didn’t move from her current position still expecting Vaas to change his attitude into a violent raging beast about to slaughter her, but instead he just lit up a cigar and took a long drag almost thinking to himself.

 

“I’ll be back for lunch”

 

With that said and done the man himself just left not chaining her up or even locking the door behind him. Was he trying to display a means of sympathy? Now that he was gone Alice could let out all that emotional build up on the inside as she lay on the mattress and cried herself to sleep. All she wanted to do was escape that nightmare, that abuse that was marked upon her by that first guy she ever cared for, that asshole he was. 

 

For what seemed like a very long time, Alice sat on the bed, crying, sniffling in between breaths and in and out of sleep all the while she was still naked, despite her body saying stay awake Alice was more than exhausted, her mental state was breaking and all the emotions she had been trying to suppress where cracking through the cement wall around her and threatening to drown her. It was still daylight outside, the window high above shone through the rays sunlight through the dirty glass, but Alice wasn’t able to focus on anything but her past, the things she had to endure where more than enough to have broken her in half, but for some reason she always pushed on and found the will to keep going. Now things were different, she was captured, stuck in this shithole and probably going to die, but no matter the way Alice looked at things, Death was always tempting. Since she stepped foot on this isle she knew there was no way she would be able to go back to her former home, the jungle and its insanity had already tainted her and though it had helped build her up physically she was still mentally broken and living the fear of her past.

 

Between sleeping and waking up, Alice heard footsteps somewhere, but she was too lost in thought to acknowledge it and only wished for things to end. Imagine the face of Joe if he ever saw how broken she had become in just a short span of time, her mood swings always got in the way but the fact that her past crept back up into her mind never helped her. Lightly Alice felt something against her body, at first she thought it was the pirate himself but instead the comforts of a blanket as he treating her like some child now almost tucking her in. Even if Alice was a mind reader she was sure her mind would explode trying to probe whatever thoughts went on inside his head, Vaas was just insane and with drugs and alcohol he was even worse so why did he now seem to care?

 

Rolling her eyes Alice curled up to the comforts of the bedding, pulling the blanket closer to herself until she looked like a human cacoon with nothing but her head slightly popping out from under the covers. Though the white sheet was dirty, smelled of the man himself and wasn’t very thick, it was enough for the woman to fall back into sleep, however she did not get that luxury when she felt the jerk of the chain. It was brutal and Alice thought that he might just snap her neck with a simple pull but she didn’t understand what was going on. First he puts a blanket on her and then he changes his mind and tugs on the chain forcing her to sit up?

 

Looking dull and emotionless into his green eyes, Alice watched him, the chain gripped tightly in his hand; his eyebrows drew together making him look even more psychotic and pissed off more than before. Alice, broken on the inside, no longer cared of whatever it was that was going to happen to her, she had given up in one swift and single moment and all it had taken was for Vaas to yell at her to break that ice that held her. 

 

“The fuck you think you’re doing Hermana?”

 

It took Alice a while to take note to the light in the room, it was dark, had she fallen asleep so fast from when he had put the blanket on her too late in the afternoon? Did time really pass that fast by when she was lost in this tidal wave of hers? Quivering as she sat up and lowered her head not saying a word, this only pissed Vaas off, she heard him toss the chain to the ground in pure rage and pace back and forth on the spot in front of her. Maybe he would be kind enough to pull the gun on her and end it right here for her, but even if that was so Vaas was the man to torment and torture not give sympathy or mercy.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Yelling at the top of his lungs he made Alice jump slightly in surprise, his voice was stern and he was soon tossing papers and books around before pulling out a thick joint. Yet again Alice made note to the fact he seemed to smoke when he was frustrated or angry, the scent of the drug filled the air and this time Alice didn’t fight back, she gave in allowing the drug to fill her lungs and bubble her mind and to be honest she enjoyed it as it relaxed her. Taking in a deep breath Alice let out a relaxed sigh but it was shortly lived before Vaas was upon her, his face was inches away from hers but he dared not to touch her. All she needed to do was look into his bloodshot eyes to figure out that she was pissing him off, that anger and rage that boiled inside of him washed over Alice reminding her that she was in a dire situation between Life and Death.

 

“I want you to fuck up real smart ok Perra? I didn’t bring you here to fucking take care of you and your shit. So get it together and learn to fucking take it like you should. Plus I like my toys with a bit of a fight”

 

Though he swore and seemed pissed off, his tone was rather collect as he gave her a nod and straighten up and left the shanty leaving Alice to wonder what he meant by that, why would he even care? With a heavy sigh Alice decided it was best to just do as she was told like a good little girl as she got up and put on her clothes but it didn’t make her feel any different, worst of all she hated having to pretend she was happy and ok with everything but right now it was all she could do, clearly Vaas just wanted to torment her, have his fun on the side lines and eventually end her, probably parade her corpse around to strike fear into the Rakyat but Alice didn’t think they would really care.

 

Rubbing her shoulder and lower arm, Alice knew she had never taken up the opportunity to get any tattoo, she always admired the designs but Alice understood well enough that even the Rakyat kept her at a distance, making her do simple dirty work for them. Leaning against the bed frame and looking at the dirty ceiling, Alice knew that the only thing that accepted her here was the jungle itself. She’d always been great with animals, she knew some basic medical stuff which helped when it came to herbal as well, but even here she started to feel like just some average dumb idiot, despite her appearance the thoughts still echoed in her head of the humiliation she had endured.

 

“Bout fucking time!” 

 

Vaas strolled into the room and grabbed the chain with a force almost causing Alice to fall over; Vaas pulled her along out of the shanty and down to the camp area. It was filled with pirates like ants in an ant farm, they were hovering around bonfires, music was booming and laughter and drunken words filled the air. Alice would have said it looked like a party but it was just the normal routine of the Pirates from a long day’s work in the stinking heat. Like before Vaas walked into the building and made Alice sit giving her another bowel of stale food, this time it looked like some beef stew that was cold and the gravy was bitter but Alice endured making note that this area must have been a canteen of sorts as she eyed off the various pirates drinking and eating. Vaas himself had grabbed himself his own meal, it looked warm and smelled delicious but Alice kept her eyes on her own food and sipped a small glass of water that had been passed to her.

 

From behind she heard the boom of voices coming and the sound of cars squealing with a few gunshots, it must have been that time for everyone more than likely and Alice felt uncomfortable around all these pirates, they looked at her eyeing her off as if they wanted to put her in a pit and make her fight. Either way Vaas reclined back and was talking with one or two pirates that passed while he sipped on a few beer bottles almost minding his own business. It was a clear display that Alice was his by bringing her down here, showing her off and making sure it was clear that she was nothing more than a prisoner or one of those other words Vaas had used to describe her, Puta and Perra seemed to be the most common when he addressed her to another pirate. 

 

A cold breeze passed over her and made her shiver slightly, it was a relief to feel the cool air here, Alice was always use to the hot heat that she had adapted very well in this place, she never complained and her pale ghostly skin had taken a slight tan but still she was pale compared to others. Time passed very slowly, Alice had been busy watching the other pirates, noting how they walked and talked their accents and the various scars along their body until Alice spotted a familiar face in the crowed that was glaring at her with a menacing snarl. His dark skin made him blend in but the cloudy colour of his blind eye made him stand out and the white yellowish teeth of his didn’t help.

 

Whoever he was he wasn’t someone even Alice would want to take on, perhaps from a distance with an arrow sure but even then she still doubted herself. This pirate was built with a body that could kill with a swift blow, he wasn’t like some body builder but he did have that intimidating look, Alice noted he was alone, probably didn’t make too many friends in fact Alice had to even question how pirates lived here in such run down conditions. Eventually Alice watched a set of girls come into the camp, it was pretty clear who they were, their dark skin and black hair tied behind their heads in a ponytail, the colourful tops showing just enough cleavage to receive some glances and woof whistles and the apple bottom jeans they wore. Softly Alice snorted at them watching them walk so elegantly without any shame showing off their body in the process, whores of course probably from Bad town. Alice had been there once and she wasn’t exactly welcome there, perhaps because she stood out too much for the women who lived and worked there.

 

Unknowingly Vaas had been watching Alice, smirking with a shit eating grin as he watched her observe the women. Inwardly Alice was entertained watching the women as she mentally humiliated them but in this place the pirates where probably desperate enough to go for anything that moved. Shortly another vehicle arrived, a small jeep that was cramped full of more women from Bad Town, they had probably gotten on a boat over here and couldn’t be bothered walking from the docking area in their thick high heels, although Alice mused as some of them looked high, others clearly tipsy drunk stumbling around. Soon enough the place seemed like some party but Vaas never spoke up or did anything; he just kept getting more and more beer and drinking while watching Alice.

 

However Alice had caught the glare of one of the women nearby, she was young and her skin was a light tan, her black hair dangled by her shoulders as she made a direct bee-line for Alice. Even though the woman had a glare that could kill, Alice still couldn’t help but smile watching the woman as she made a swift change in her walk and moved towards Vaas. Alice already knew where this was going and she had to laugh softly wondering if the woman really thought that she could annoy Alice by toying around. Alice had no true feeling for Vaas; he was attractive in appearance and probably had girls falling all over him and sure Alice might admit to longing for his touch but she knew well enough that this Pirate didn’t take Prisoners as anything more than personal fuck slaves.

 

“Hey sweety wanna leave this dump and go somewhere quiet?”

 

Twirling a finger in her hair, the woman blinked and swayed her body as if she was some goddess and she probably thought she was with the cash she must have been able to bring in, but Alice looked over towards another set of girls, one of them had been so drunk and high that she was tripping out over the stairs thinking they were animals, it made Alice laugh inwardly but then from her side she heard a loud thud and her attention soon turned to the woman, she was on the ground clearly looking in disbelief and rage as Vaas stood up, it looked like he had pushed her and not a gentle one either.

 

“Fuck off Puta I don’t need your shit!”

 

In an instant the woman stood up and dusted herself off, Vaas clearly looked insane, he as slightly hunched and he was pretty damn drunk too as he seemed to sway a bit, Alice was now fully focused on what was happening, curiosity had always been her greatest weakness and right now she was wondering why on earth Vaas would turn and do that, I mean sure he was a man and he was drunk and high a lot and insane with rapid mood swings but even so Alice had thought to herself the man himself indulged in sexual activity especially when it was being offered by a young fine looking woman, whore or not she had the looks.

 

“What the fuck? You want that fucking skinny white ass bitch more than me?”

 

Pointing to herself and then towards Alice, there was clearly jealousy and Alice wasn’t surprised, if Vaas had rejected her offer then sure enough it was only expected as the poor girl looked in disbelief, a few other pirates had noted the scene playing out before them but most of them were too occupied on their loins. Vaas on the other hand took the woman’s words as an insult and lashed out back handing her and causing her to stumble over grabbing a table to quickly lift herself up.

 

“Know you fucking place Puta! You think I would lower myself to the likes of you and your shit then think again Perra! I’m the one who decides what I do and when I do it and if you don’t like that then FUCK OFF!”

 

Tears began to stream down the woman’s face, a few more heads had turned in their direction watching, but even so the woman didn’t give up which amazed Alice but also made her concerned, Vaas was spewing with anger, his face was red with rage and his bloodshot eyes clearly indicated to murder. Shaking her head the woman took a step towards Vaas not wanting to believe his words, in a sense she looked like some ex who wanted him but a lot of woman probably did and it made Alice wonder if Vaas was like this towards other women like herself.

 

Before the woman could do or say anything more Vaas with a swift movement pulled his handgun out and boom, he shot point black range at her forehead, the girl lifelessly fell to the ground in a pool of blood and splattered brain, her once former pretty face contorted and her body began to spasm. If his raised voice wasn’t enough then the gunshot surly was, everyone had turned and looked at Vaas some smirking and laughing with the comment that she deserved it, but even the women didn’t seem to bother as if they expected it to happen.

 

Nobody seemed to truly care, the music carried on, people turned back to whatever they were doing apart from a random here and there but Alice sat stiff as she watched Vaas put the gun right back into its holster. The muscles in his arms seemed slightly tensed but apart from that his face seemed calm like as if pulling the trigger released all of his utter rage on the inside. That could have been Alice laying there dead on the ground just like the woman, lifeless with blood pouring out of a whole in her head, but instead Vaas was keeping Alice close, he was in a sense treating her like some sort of trophy and Alice could understand why. She’d not only killed one or two of his pirates, rather a handful plus destroyed a few outposts but maybe there was something about Vaas that made him want to keep her close. Quickly Alice tossed away that thought; Vaas was a black hearted monster with a craving for blood.

 

“Fuck me! Clean this shit up!”

 

Vaas Roared and pointed to the body on the floor giving it a kick before taking one last swig of his beer and stumbling around to grab the chain before leaving in the silence of the darkened night. True Alice could take advantage of this situation, everyone was partying and having fun, the music was loud enough and Vaas was drunk, so drunk that he couldn’t keep a straight line as he kept pulling on the chain hurrying Alice along even though she was right along his side. Each of his steps seemed unco-ordinated. A scene played in Alice’s head from Star Wars, where Leia grabbed the chain and choked Jabba that Hutt; it could work for Alice in this situation just as it had done for Leia. Escape was easy, the road ahead of her was clear she could just jump and run away, but then something troubled her mind, something she never dared to think.

 

What if the Rakyat didn’t treat her as having escaped? What if they turned their backs called her a traitor and decided to kill her instead? For whatever Reason Alice decided it would be best to not choke Vaas to death and follow his orders, there was just something about him that kept her coming closer and closer. Upon reaching the shanty Vaas tripped on the first step, Alice out of instinct quickly grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up getting him back onto his feet; he in turn wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her as if she was some support pillar, his crutch for life.

 

“Why are you so good to me Hermana?”

 

His breath was over powered by Alcohol, he was pretty damn drunk but Alice did her best to get him up and into the shanty before sitting him on the bedside. Sure enough he was drunk, he had done nothing more than scoff one beer down after the other as well as killed a prostitute but Alice didn’t want to take any risks, Vaas could have been playing her. 

 

“Hey Hermana come on you can tell me anything…”

 

Hunched over he leaned in close, his head against her chest, his muscular arms holding her in position and when Alice tried to step away from him, he only gripped more tighter like an anaconda. Letting out a sigh she ruffled the thicket of his Mohawk, she wondered it herself, why did she help him up and carry him to his bed, why did she not kill him when he was so utterly drunk and vulnerable?

 

“I just did, let’s leave it at that.”

 

Snickering at her reply Alice pushed Vaas back onto the bed but he refused to go down easily and when he did he took her with him. With a huff Alice found herself now straddling him but yet again as she tried to move away the man kept her in place, his hands now on her hips and Alice clearly did not like the look of it as she folded her arms and glared down at him while he only smirked.

 

“Your too drunk, go to sleep.”

 

“Awe Hermana why you no love me?”

 

Pausing at his words Alice rolled her eyes at him before violently tossing her body to the side causing Vaas to lose his grip. In turn he just cuddled up to her spooning and he seemed so caring in that faint moment, Alice really didn’t understand men especially the insane type, she knew that guys always complained about women saying how they are so complicated but men themselves could be complicated. 

 

“Tell me something Hermana”

 

“Go to sleep!”

 

Soon enough he was sound asleep, but Alice remained wide awake, her mind buzzing with questions, she wanted out of here but if she did where would she go, back to Citra and the Rakyat? What if she stayed, was she truly safe here with this man and his bunch of thugs and their hard-core addictions? Choices after choices poured through her mind until eventually she spotted the slightest glimpse of daylight breaking through the darkened room.


	5. The Prized Trophy

Tired, exhausted and the stench of alcohol and pot filled Alice’s nostrils as she laid with black puffy looking eyes as she blinked mindlessly hearing the ruffle behind her. Vaas had slept calmly, he didn’t even move a single muscle as he just laid there curled up against her tightly, even his breath was soft and calming to a point. One would rarely get the chance to see Vaas so peaceful and yet so utterly vulnerable but Alice knew not to let her mind sink back to those thoughts, it was dangerous enough given her situation and the fact that Vaas was hang over.

 

Behind her she heard him groan before taking a swig from a beer, he’d been up before sun rise and seemed preoccupied with his pistol, cleaning it, reloading it then taking it apart and doing the same thing over and over again, sometimes he would curse mumbling to himself before rolling up a joint, he’d already smoked three so far and now he was on his fourth, it just went to show how tolerant he was of that sort of drug. Even Alice was feeling like she had been smoking it rather than him as her brain buzzed on and off threatening to close her eyes as she tried to stay awake.

 

After last night’s events, Alice felt on edge, she felt sane but then she felt insane questioning herself in her mind only made her feel even more insane. Vaas hadn’t really worried as to her condition, he seemed way to occupied with other things and it made her feel somewhat better but yet again she could have done with a good talking just to get her mind off things. Shifting his weight slightly, Alice rolled over to watch Vaas, it was better than over thinking; her brain was beyond drained by this point. 

 

Feeling her gaze upon his back Vaas turned around and gave a slight look, it was almost a glare before he turned back around and continued to load the pistol for the 10th time already, it sure made him look like a damn perfectionist, having his pistol so crystal clean that it could be used as a mirror with the way it shined. Alice had never gotten use to the way guns worked or maintain one, she had always preferred things like bows and arrows and swords, knives maybe but more ranged melee stuff suited her very well, even in the jungle.

 

In the outside world it was totally different, no guns, no bows or arrows unless you wanted to face charges, and you’d think some places in Australia would let you right? Nope it was an upside down world; Alice had started to believe by this point that she belonged here on the Rook Island filled with crazy natives and blood thirsty pirates. Letting out a heavy long sigh Alice closed her eyes and started to let sleep take over, her body was relaxed and she even gave a slight smile until she felt the probe of finger in her side just under her ribs causing the girl to squeal slightly and jump waking herself up in the process.

 

Blinking with wide eyes, Alice looked at Vaas who was having a giggle fit by her reaction, he’d clearly not been expecting her to react this way as Alice rubbed the area he had poked, giving a slight glare in protest before the Pirate calmed himself down but he was trying his best not to laugh as if he was replying the images in his head over and over again. Had he never done that to a woman before or was Alice just sensitive? She knew she had a lot of sensitive areas, like her back, her torso area which he just poked and various other areas. 

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

Vaas was still between slight giggles and biting his lip to seem as serious as he could, this made Alice smile slightly she had to turn her head away from him as she looked up at the ceiling, its rough tin stained colour seemed like a good focus point for her rather than allowing any further of her emotions to break through but she wasn’t prepared for what Vaas had install next as he swiftly rolled over onto of her and poked her in both sides letting her squirm underneath him while he laughed unable to control himself. Suddenly Alice was playful trying to lightly push aside his hands and protect herself but it was no use.

 

“This is better than fucking batteries” 

 

Putting his head against her chest Vaas finally stopped, his breath hitched between his deep inhales and exhales, his warm breath against her body caused her to slightly blush at the sensation, the guy was insane sure but yet again she was seeing this charming side, it was so boyfriend material if only it wasn’t for his damn insane mood swings. Looking up at her Vaas gave a wiggle of his eyebrows and smiled softly before lifting himself up and planting a kiss on her forehead which had Alice frozen in confusion.

 

“Your so damn fucking sensitive imagine the things I could do to you!”

 

“Hey that’s not fair!”

 

“Oh why is that? You’re welcome to try and find any of my weak spots Hermana”

 

Siting up and feeling rather defeated she watched Vaas get up and strap the pistol to his side, he was damn good looking in this mood despite being hangover and Alice was hoping he would stay like this, remain this nice person with this funny humour and such a gentle nature. Turning in her direction he gave a wink teasing her and stretching his arms out wide as if to let her try. Rubbing her nose she gave a wicked grin and got up, Vaas was more than tempting but Alice had other ideas rolling in her head as she stood right in front of him, he was looking down at her daring her with this devious look in his face, clearly his mind was in the gutter but Alice had something better in store as she raised her hand up to his neck softly caressing the area until her hands where slightly down towards the nap of his neck, the muscle between his neck and his shoulder protruded nicely and with a single push of her thumb she watched Vaas almost cripple to his knees and groan in pain, it was her way of getting back at him despite the cost of it.

 

“FUCK!”

 

With surprise Vaas may have been in slight shock from the soft tissue area she had hit causing his nerves to spasm, he was still able to wrap his hands around her knees causing Alice in turn to buckle under and fall to the ground with him. Hitting her head hard against the wooden floor she quickly got up, instinct driving her to protect herself but as she got to her knees she was pushed back down with a sudden force. First thing that she thought of was she just got punched but as she opened her eyes she was face to face with Vaas, his lips only slightly touching hers. With a glare she looked up at him slightly annoyed, he had just clearly head butted her and she was sure to get a damn egg on her head.

 

“Is that it Hermana you give up yet?”

 

“You said to find a weak spot and I did”

 

Shrugging under his weight she looked away from him, it was hard her eyes ended up focusing on the scar that curved over his flesh, it was so deep and she wondered how the heck he got it, a tiger, a bear, maybe a fight. End result was the same, he got it probably from a fight and it must have hurt a lot and taken its time to heal, then she noticed the small tuffs of hair, seems like the hair dressers where not that great more or less Vaas was terrible at shaving his own head, Alice couldn’t imagine him letting anyone else do it.

 

“I was thinking”

 

His words caused her to return her gaze into his green eyes despite the uncomfortable distance between them, he was calm she could see that but the bloodshot in his eyes also made her quiver with the thought of him snapping, either way she waited to hear the rest of what he had to say hoping it wasn’t something terrible or dirty for that matter.

 

“You work for me hmm? I mean clearly you’re skilled at using a bow and arrow but I can’t just let my own prized trophy go unused right?”

 

“Prized Trophy?”

 

Raising an eyebrow at him she wondered if that’s what she had become, though in all honesty she was more surprised he hadn’t forced her into anything else, like sex for example. Why was he so gentle towards her she couldn’t understand, she had sworn he was a man who wouldn’t hold back his emotions and just let everything take its course but no here she was baring witness to the strangeness of his nature. Sure hiding in the jungle and watching him made him seem like a monster, a beast that just enjoyed bloodshed but now she was facing a different person, maybe he suffered some sort of personality disorder or was bi-polar.

 

“Yes I mean you killed a lot of my fucking men and shit. Anyway you’re not some damn puta and I think you could do a lot more than just mope around in this shit hole am I right?”

 

“Whatever you’re getting at Vaas just say it already, I’m feeling rather hungry.”

 

“Ok then fine Hermana! You know the Rakyat well just like me, but you…you lack things and you’re a woman not to mention my own personal trophy so if you behave good enough I’ll let you and the dogs lose on one of those fuckers outposts, ok?”

 

Softly he held her head, the brush of his fingertips against her cheeks made her slightly curious, he was letting her run with the dogs? Obviously she wasn’t any good to fight alongside any of the pirates but Alice had questions of her own that she wanted answered and first thing comes first.

 

“Fine whatever, but in return for this little ‘letting me loose’ thing of yours, I want to know more about you.”

 

With a devilish grin Vaas got up and dusted himself off letting Alice get up on her own, she wasn’t expecting him to bow his head and help her up and kiss her hand, the fact he gave her that feeling of independence made her feel a little more comfortable.

 

“Then it’s a deal. You kill for me for my entertainment and do what I say and I’ll answer your ‘questions’ ok Hermana?” 

 

Winking at her and grinning he walked outside, he only closed the door and sure Alice may have had the chain around her still but she wasn’t exactly chained up or locked up, she could have walked outside with ease and tried to run away given the chance but Alice knew better, she’d seen the compound from afar, it was built to not let prisoners escape and even if they did they would have to swim to the main island and probably be eating by a shark in the process. Alice had watched Jaws enough to be able to imagine it all, so she decided to stay put, it was her best option and she felt slightly proud in herself, maybe she was starting to gain his trust. 

 

Sitting down on the side of the bed Alice looked from side to side, the room was fairly large she hadn’t noted that on her first time in here let alone the others, but it was still such a simple little shack filled with whatever loot Vaas had laying around. Of course there was only a single light bulb to illuminate the room and funny enough it had been tied to a string on a metal beam in the middle of the room with an empty beer bottle dangling along the side. As she started to giggle to herself admiring the oddness in the room and the various things lying around, she heard the sound of the door creak open.

 

Juggling two fruits in hand Vaas entered, this smile on his face made him seem utterly strange surreal in such a sense and almost out of character, who was he really without all the drugs and alcohol, what could he be if he wasn’t into trafficking and drug growing? Would he be a better man without the influence of Hoyt or would he still be the same either way? Too many questions filled her head and she decided to put them aside as she tried to focus on what fruits Vaas just so happened to have.

 

With a flick of his wrists an orange came soaring at Alice, she quickly caught it with her right hand before eagerly starting to peel away the skin, craving for the juice within it as she devoured it within time, as for Vaas she hadn’t realized he’d gotten himself a mango, maybe he had a love for those things but Alice munched away at her own minding herself until she was finished sweeping away any remaining fruit from her face.

 

“Why didn’t you run hmm?”

 

Although the question she hadn’t been exactly expecting she knew it was one she herself had questioned, was it out of a logical tactical move or maybe the fact she wanted to stay here? Giving a light hearted shrug Alice reclined onto the bed as if she belonged here. So careless and so mindless of the Pirate and his attitude, she didn’t seem to mind it after all she was just some Trophy to the likes of him; it was almost hilarious to think of it like that.

 

“Whats the point? “

 

Silenced took over the two, Vaas kept his distance for once which seemed so odd and it made Alice slightly tense as she couldn’t see him from this view point, was he eyeing her off while she lay here relaxed or maybe planning on silently killing her? Any thoughts of killing her seemed to be just a faint nagging echo now, Vaas had made his point more than clear by the way he paraded her around even the fact that he refused to hit her and beat her up like she had imagined, it just didn’t seem right to her.

 

“Most Perras run at any given chance but I’ve given you more than enough chances and you still stay fucking here, you must really fucking like me Huh hermana?” 

 

Taking a wild guess he probably had some devious or shit eating grin look at her but Alice didn’t disturb herself from her relaxed position in fact Vaas didn’t even seem to move judging by the silence between them but Alice didn’t reply back to his question either, she was smart knowing that if she tried to escape then she would just end up dealing with a worse situation on her hands, it was always good to play things safe. 

 

“Why did you kill that woman last night?”

 

Blurting out her question Alice slightly stiffened, she had been over thinking it for a while now, the incident seemed to reply in her mind and curiosity had snagged at her brain with questions and answers but she wanted to hear him say it, she needed to. Heavy boots began to thump against the floor in her direction but Alice didn’t move she had broken enough on the inside mentally to understand that if he was going to hurt her then he may as well get on with it rather than prolong it, but Vaas slumped against the bed right along her side, his body heat waved over her like a burning furnace as she turned her head to the side watching him. His gaze was focused on the ceiling but there was no sign of anger or anything, perhaps he was just in a good mood today.

 

“Didn’t like the way she fucking looked at me.”

 

“Aren’t you use to those sorts of looks by now?”

 

“Should I?” 

 

Turning his head to look at Alice directly, she could see he was serious in a calm way as he trailed a finger up her neck and under her chin with such ease. Not wishing to disturb him Alice let him just look at her, lost in that trance his emerald eyes taking hold of her and for once in a very long time she felt at ease being near another man, so close and yet so dangerous.

 

“Tonight the Boys decided to hold a party, there will be a lot of people coming here, and I want you to be there.”

 

Those gentle soft words seemed luring, hypotonic at the most as Alice let the moment pass over the two, it was dreamy, heavenly and most of all it was bliss even though in the background a gunshot could be heard. Nodding her head she didn’t seem to fight him anymore, in fact she wondered if there was any point in fighting, whom ever she had become within just a day or two was not the same person she had been with the Rakyat or even the same Alice who lived in fear of her ex trying to seek some means of help and relaxation. 

 

“You will need to change into something a little…Provocativo”

 

Breaking the moment between the two, Vaas sat up on the edge of the bed half hunched over as if he had forced himself to do so and Alice quickly did the same rubbing her elbows telling her self mentally that this was wrong in so many ways, how could she be one person and then another then next day was beyond her own understanding but she accepted it let alone allow such a man like Vaas to caress her with such ease and feel lost in his touch? 

 

“Of course I’ll um…”

 

“I’ll find something ok Hermana?”

 

Whether he wanted an answer or not he never gave Alice the chance to speak up as he leaned in towards her and she felt the rush of relief as the metal piece around her neck was undone, quickly her hands rushed to the base of her neck where it had been and it felt so strange feeling so light weighted around her neck as if she had been wearing the damn thing for years. Tossing aside the chain Vaas moved away and eventually went outside and probably back to the main camp area leaving Alice utterly free.

 

Now was her time to get up and run, to feel the jungle all around her again, the warmth of the sun and the sensation of the cool ocean breeze. With a pounding heart Alice stood up and looked out towards the door, excitement filled her as she grinned but as she took a step forward that grin faded along with the excitement. Stopping dead in her tracks she clutched her chest with both her hands knowing that if she left here right now and went back out into the jungle, across to the main island, then she would be leaving Vaas behind and her heart began to sink for reasons she couldn’t comprehend.

 

Wide blue eyes looked out at the door way knowing that it held her freedom right then and there yet she hesitated only to sigh and sit back onto the bed side with a soft thud as her body moved with spring of the mattress. Crossing her arms she looked down at her knees, her jeans where torn and dirty and she knew she could do with a damn good change of clothing that was for sure but the fact wasn’t her clothing it was her own self. Clenching her hands into fists, Alice took in a long deep breath and closed her eyes, she wanted to shut off the emotions but yet here with Vaas he had opened the wound, poured in the salt and let the pain burn her on the inside out all to show her off and parade her around, just to make a fool of the Rakyat and to give himself even more of an ego boost yet she was trapped not by Vaas and his pirates but her emotions that weaved a web around her brain and soul.

 

Pushing herself mentally, Alice got up and walked outside letting the fresh air pass over her body as she looked around, alone utterly alone without anyone to watch her or anyone to stop her. It didn’t matter as Alice trotted along to the small little outhouse and entered before stripping down and taking a shower, a long one at that but one that she desperately needed as she let the water clean away all her emotions, the steam filled the small little room and covered her small fragile body. Once she felt refreshed enough Alice got out and decided that maybe it was just best to wait for Vaas to come on back with a set of new clothing. Taking that gamble Alice wrapped herself up with the towel and with her old clothes tucked under her arms she went back inside the Shanty and waited.

 

After an hour or so Vaas Finally came back a little surprised to see Alice minding her own business with nothing but a towel on, he only gave a cheeky grin before placing a neat set of clothing on the bedside and leaving the place once again. Maybe it was to give Alice some privacy but while he had been gone she kept thinking about what he had said, her killing Rakyat people. They were just people, innocent people, fighting to keep peace but Alice had no option, she could try and run but escape was futile, the Rakyat would never truly understand, and if they already hadn’t then she was by now a traitor and cast out by the group. Citra would have seen her absence almost like a Pope would see a punk ass devil worshiping kid, there was no going back only moving forward.

 

Clutching the clothing Vaas himself had picked out, Alice examined it, it was a black skimpy dress, clearly with a very low v for some cleavage, down the sides was a thin net like material yet again something to expose her even more and to top it off as Alice slipped the dress on it could barely come down over her thighs, slightly frustrated and annoyed Alice shifted in the dress feeling uncomfortable, sure the dress was around her own size but it was designed probably for one of those damned prostitutes which made Alice think if Vaas had managed to get this dress off one of them.

 

Sniffing the material she smelt no lingering scents, it was fresh and clean and gave Alice a bit of relief as she shyly peaked her head outside of the door frame. Vaas was seated on the steps taking a long drag of a joint with a beer bottle in his other hand, his gaze was focused out into the jungle but he caught glimpse of Alice from the corner of his eye and he had to control himself from wanting to pounce on her. Clearly Alice took a step back and cleared her throat, she didn’t want to take the risk of anything right now but she tried to remain loyal and obedient looking as best as she could. 

 

“Now this is fucking wow Hermana!”

 

Raising his hands in the air Vaas stood up, he started to ramble on in Spanish and even started to circle Alice slightly, impressed none the less as the poor woman felt slightly flustered but she rolled her eyes when Vaas was not looking she already felt humiliated as it was and going to some ‘party’ as Vaas had put it, she would feel even more uncomfortable. A stinging sensation caught her off guard as she jolted forward a bit, shocked and utterly confused she turned around to see Vaas poking his tongue in a rather cheeky manner after having slapped her ass.

 

“That’s a good fucking ass Hermana! Nice round and fucking jiggly!” 

 

Snorting at his words Alice quickly covered her mouth, she found it awfully funny for some reason but she reigned herself in and took in a deep long breath but Vaas had already caught her little giggle by now and it only made him smile more as if it was some sort of encouragement to him. 

 

“Come lets go, the fucking party will start soon and I don’t wanna miss shit!”

 

Hurrying her along Vaas led the way and Alice followed, she had wanted to wear her boots but Vaas had forced her to wear some slightly heeled black shoes. The night went on, music was blasting and Vaas like always was drunk and rambling on about shit to his other pirates while dragging Alice around, Though she didn’t mind but she didn’t dance of course unlike some of the other women in the area, but she watched the crowed of pirates and prostitutes alike dancing, drinking and tripping out on various drugs. Despite her odd appearance and feeling uncomfortable, Vaas kept a hold on Alice though as his arm would wrap around her waist and at times that hand of his would wonder to her ass. However Alice ignored it as best as she could as she was entertained watching the idiots 

dance and drink, it was far better than any TV show she had seen but Alice realized during that night that she had no longer felt that tugging feeling inside of her like she used to, was she starting to feel safe here by Vaas side now?

 

Already she felt squeamish on the inside thinking about it but another thought plundered into her mind, Vaas may have been drinking, smoking a joint here and there and taking a pill during that night but he was maintaining himself, unlike the other night and Alice had a feeling that tonight would be the last time she might be herself truly before changing into the new Alice, the Alice that did what Vaas said, the Alice that obeyed his every order and would give everything and anything for the madness of this man.

 

Once the night had ended by everyone apart from a few being drunk and stoned or not in a shanty banging a prostitute, Vaas himself had made the choice to head back, Alice followed him as if she still had the chain around her neck and he was tugging her along, maybe she was just supposed to be some submissive whore she already knew what awaited her on the inside of his shanty, it wasn’t hard to figure out, all this parading her around, dressing her up and making his claim clear to the others was just a mere demonstration for the woman. Tonight she knew that Vaas would claim her as his and his alone and she couldn’t deny the fact that her stomach churned with anxiety to get it over and done with to embrace that longing she had been waiting for so long.

 

Inside the shanty Vaas turned on her like a wild animal, clasping his hands around her biceps, his mouth forceful opening hers but she did not fight him as she only enticed him and he took the hint that she was all his. With his hands wondering all over her body and the moment become intoxicating with the way his mouth moved over her skin making the burning feeling inside of her roar for more and more until she couldn’t take it anymore.


	6. We All Fall Down

Leaving behind one life to accept another is often one of the most difficult choices anyone could make, especially if that choice is made by one person and one person alone without the ability to debate it and get opinions from others, for it is indeed a deep dive into insanity, trying to meddle with your own brain as to what can and will be done, the different outcomes and the conclusion can often always differ. Alice knew that, she knew in her heart the things that would and could easily change her, not just now or even for a single month but for her whole entire life span.

 

As the moon rose high into the darkened young night, the muffled sounds of laughter, cry’s and gunshots could be heard but Alice could only hear one thing, it was the beat of Vaas’ heart as her head rested against his bare skin, he was sound asleep after the two had done the deed. Some would say Alice had a choice, she could have gotten up and run away but even so she knew that the end would be the same for her, like it was for many others. Things were black and white here; you either decided to become one with the Rakyat, the natives of Rook Island or embrace the inner darkness by joining the pirates. Simple, two choices yet no matter what way one is to pick the end is utter death, pain, torture, mental and physical abuse and Alice had given it her all but only Vaas could break that metal cage that locked away her emotions.

 

Why of all the people that the most insane one has to be the hero or was it the other way around? By now Alice had come to understand that truly enough the Rakyat people where good to the very bone but Citra was a different story, she manipulated them to do her bidding and Alice had begun to see that, the drug use to embrace the jungle, the stories told to confuse and blind young children to become warriors, be marked with ink thinking you are some true warrior just because of it.

 

Circling her finger on Vaas’ chest Alice took in his deep musky scent, it had been too long since she had been with anyone, the last man had hurt her mentally but now here with Vaas in the very moment it seemed utterly different, she felt free and safe but most of all she felt that feeling, that tugging between two sides of her no longer present, whether she had meant to lose all hope or not was unknown but it was the pure hormonal and instinct fact that Alice was drawn to perhaps one of the strongest and yet fierce people she had ever seen in her life, that being Vaas himself.

 

Over the course of the hours, the sun finally peaked up behind the mountain tops, things resumed their natural order, Vaas would get up early fiddle with his gun before leaving, although he seemed more energetic and relaxed even planting a kiss on Alice’s forehead while she was asleep. As time went on Alice would wake, the two would eat, and so on and so forth the tale went up until the very next day. Already Alice had started to feel slightly attached to Vaas a little more and he was only lacing things up with his charming ways, his odd sense of humour but he was dropping his guard and became a little more trusting a little more interesting, this was not the man she had seen at the docks nor the man she had watched from afar hidden in the jungle.

 

Vaas, this man whom lay with her and kept her by his side was showing something different, not just insanity or charm, not just some pirate lord but Alice could see why Hoyt would have picked Vaas from the start. This island was his, he knew it from the back of his hand making him a skilled hunter, a man with power not just with money but with his own fists, his anger and blind rage only made him more intimidating. Obviously Hoyt would want Vaas under control, the use of drugs was perfect while buying him off with movies, music, new and updated things like the internet for example having a full range access to that and more, Vaas didn’t notice it clearly but Alice did. Upon this morning she had awoken to him laying by her side just watching her, she no longer felt scared or embarrassed but happy and cozzie despite how odd this was for him so out of character. 

 

“Hermana I wanted to ask you something?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Why did you cry a few days back? Why did you break so easily? You know I like it when Perras put up a fight but…You broke faster than I thought”

 

“It’s a long story I don’t think I should bore you to death with it.”

 

“Where those bastards so good to you, running round in the trees like monkeys hmm? Or perhaps they gave you a taste of their Polla hmm? (cock)”

 

Letting out a sigh Alice curled up against Vaas, he didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped a hand around her waist, this was as far as Vaas would probably go with romance but it would only be a matter of time until Vaas would get bored with her and she knew that was only a matter of time. Death waited for no one and Vaas was an unpredictable reaper.

 

“No, the first man I was with had treated me badly, the likes of you are far more than a gentleman then he was in a sense. He mentally abused me and I would have rather it have been physical abuse but no I guess I got the short straw of luck.” 

 

“Sounds like a fucking prick maybe if he was here I’d make you torture him hmm?”

 

“Aye I’d give anything to beat the life out of him for what he did to me. He made my Life hell in Australia.”

 

“Would you ever want to go back Hermana?”

 

“That’s awfully touching of you to ask, but no I belong to the jungle now.”

 

There was a slight chuckle from Vaas as if he was pleased to hear her reply almost like winning a 100 year war, but Alice didn’t mind anymore she only curled up into Vaas even more his scent lingering on her and making her feel like she was dreaming, a pleasant dream at the most apart from the screaming and gunshots as well as raised voices coming from outside in the nearby compound. 

 

“Let me ask you a question though. That day down at the docks, why where you there I mean it doesn’t seem like your thing to be away from your own island right?”

 

“Ah Hermana there are many things about me you will never understand, but let’s just say I had business with a man, a spotter actually. Needed to make sure he knew I meant business and not just some fucking Pussy.”

 

Giggling softly at his words Alice thought it was rather charming, clearly Vaas took in pride when it came to his ‘line of work’ considering how it all seemed to go down with prisoners and ransom money, you’d think it would be simple and cliché yet being in Vaas’ company in the past few days Alice had come to understand that it wasn’t all what it seemed to be, it was more challenging, sure prisoners would escape but when you’re working for Hoyt and he seemed to have an iron fist over you…it’s just easier to be said that things always seemed all over the place and no wonder Vaas was always stressed, angry even mad but his madness was another story and slowly Alice had pieced things together.

 

“Well today is a big fucking day for you Hermana”

 

Vaas broke the silence taping Alice on the nose with his index finger, a shit eating grin flashed across his face before he tossed aside the bed sheets and got up, Alice could only admire his naked body the muscle tones and the fine detailed scares always amazed her and caught her attention.

 

“Today I will make you my fucking warrior Perra, and you…let’s just say you are going to make me fucking proud!”

 

There was no question about it that this must have been the thing Vaas had spoken about a while back, the whole killing Rakyat people just to prove a point that Alice was now his and his alone and it felt wrong but who could blame her right? She was head over heels for a man who held her life in his very grasp and even Alice had thought maybe she’d developed a bit of a mental issue while in his ‘care’ but Alice had always eyed off his body and his charming personality that was rarely seen, even before coming to Rook islands it was there, a small seed that slowly was starting to grow on the inside, eating away at her emotions until she could no longer handle it.

 

Without saying a word Alice was up getting dressed as well, she’d decided to wear her usual clothing, the flannel shirt was fairly dirty but in the jungle there was no point in brand new shiny clothing, but Alice knew she’d need to pick up something along the lines before the shirt and jeans where nothing more than a single thread. 

 

“Come let us go, we will head out but I swear if you fucking turn your back on me hermana!”

 

Raising his right hand to the temple of his head trying to imitate a gun and making a click sound with his tongue warning Alice that it would be the fate she would be greeted with if she dared to disobey or betray him and she wasn’t exactly looking for death, it was only instinct to want to survive and out here that was all she truly could do. Giving a respectful nod Alice zipped up her jeans and followed Vaas out the door, he didn’t chain her up but he watched her out of the corner of his eyes like a tiger would watch its prey and it made Alice slightly uneasy, the other pirates had only seen her as a chained up pet, a bitch for Vaas to fuck, so by showing her off without the chain could have meant a few things and it made Alice nervous.

 

Eyes glared upon Alice at the sight of her but not a single pirate commented, insulted her or even whistled they just did what they would probably normally do but glancing at her from the corner of their eyes as if they were afraid. Briskly walking along Vaas’ side Alice glanced around, she had an idea as to what she might be doing but the sensation, the freedom Vaas was giving her was slightly strange but where would she run if she tried to escape? Nowhere that’s right, even without the chain around her neck she was still a prisoner and a trophy she could see that now.

 

After getting on a small boat and making their way to the main island Alice felt the knot in her stomach, the twisting of the knife as if she had been stabbed as reality hit her, what was Vaas truly up to? In hindsight the thoughts where endless but Alice did her best to remain that obedient little ‘pet’ fate had been sealed long ago for the woman, this was her price to pay for being a coward, for not standing up for herself when she was younger and she accepted this as her punishment to change herself and rise above. Even when the boat had reached the main island which wasn’t far and Vaas took her hand and ensured she was following him all the way into the depths of the forest, there was this sense of darkness inside Alice this feeling that she was hungry and it wasn’t one for food.

 

If it wasn’t for her pure control over her face and body then Alice would have had wide eyes looking at the back of Vaas’ skull, he was turning her into a monster, a heartless beast and it all started that night at the beach, from the scent of his joint to now she was just like him now wasn’t she? It took Alice a while to force her mind to stop thinking, clearly her thoughts where jumbled from the fear building inside of her as the two crouched in a jungle, Vaas had been talking about something but Alice had taken no note to what had said, only when she felt the cold tip of his knife run up against her chest did she look him in the eye in shock and fear.

 

“I fucking said do you understand Hermana hmm? Go out there and fucking slaughter them like Lambs!”

 

Although his voice was a whisper it was still menacing and scaring for Alice, she didn’t like this Vaas no not at all but her eyes flicked behind him, there just out in the middle of the field where two young kids playing joyfully but it took Alice a while to look past the children to see a couple laying in the long golden grass watching their young ones run around. Biting her lip Alice wanted to stale to think but Vaas pushed her, demanding of her to obey or else he’d cut her throat and then she wondered who she was, could she do this.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Softly Alice hissed she couldn’t kill two children there was no way in hell she’d kill two innocent children but Vaas didn’t accept her bitter attitude, grabbing her by the bottom Jaw harshly he glared at her, the white of his bloodshot eyes where fearful and showed just how serious he was about this, Alice didn’t want to do this she just wanted to run she just wanted to-

 

Before she could say or do anything Vaas forced something down her throat, a slight sting was inflicted in her arm and things began to blur, her vision seemed to be the first thing that went hazy, next the sound of the children laughing seemed to faintly change to something different and she couldn’t put her finger on what was going on? Every single nerve in her body felt like it was going insane her blood pumping through her veins with a desire but what of? 

 

All Alice could remember was the sudden burning feel in her head, she didn’t feel her hands tightly gripping around her skull or the fact that she had been tightly squinting her eyes, nothing made sense and she felt tired, out of it and it didn’t make her calm but she felt satisfied but what with exactly she couldn’t tell all she knew was her head was pounding and her body ached. Slowly she opened her eyes she could feel Vaas against her body, his body heat was warm and comforting to her at first but then she started to remember what he had asked of her, what had he given her and what had she done during that blanked out time was unknown but Alice registered that it was night time, the darkness around the shanty didn’t help ease her worrying mind but Alice had no doubt about it that this was Vaas’ and she felt somewhat at ease but not her mind.

 

Rolling around Alice pushed Vaas’ sleeping body aside as she got up, she wasn’t chained of course but even getting up and moving around seemed like a dangerous task considering how she felt with the room spinning around her making her curse out loud without considering the fact that she wasn’t alone until the faint graze of a hand passed over her back, she was still wearing her clothing which she was thankful for but she couldn’t turn her head even in the slightest, everything felt bonkers and she felt unbalanced. 

 

“Come here Hermana”

 

As his voice rang out in the cool of the night, Alice couldn’t do anything not even protest she could only obey as the man brought her closer into him as if she was some stuffed animal. Closing her eyes and letting out a slight whimper the man had no sympathy for her state of pain she was enduring, every fibre in her body soon started to feel as if it was on fire and it made her angry so utterly angry that she could just toss a fit right now if it wasn’t for her head that now felt so utterly heavy. Throughout the night all she did was whimper and softly cry and Vaas just seemed to listen to her in the silence of the night wondering when she would stop, it was tempting to punch the living shit out of her sure enough but she was a trophy in his keep and he wanted her to be beautiful, he wanted his men to be envious of him for what he had showing that only he got the best of the best and if they disagreed then it only furthered his course and hunger for bloodshed. 

 

Even when Morning did come things where not the same, Alice was almost howling in a soft tone from the pain and Vaas had enough he ended up leaving her vulnerable in his shanty, his insides screaming to beat someone, to feel blood spew upon him, watch the life of others diminish into nothing, it was a natural high for the man, but Alice was starting to resent him now more than ever and once again she was tossed between two things, Life and Death.

 

Hours passed and the pain only grew as well as the sensation of everything spinning out of control, Alice felt sick in the stomach and her appetite had faded to nothing, not even a gurgle came, whatever drug Vaas had given her had a major effect on her but she knew on the inside the ending to this story wasn’t a pretty one so she mustered up all she could to try and bit her lip and hold back the whimpers and cries, the faint howls of pain and the quivering of her body. Time had passed and it must have been close to night when the door opened, Alice was too busy crying in pain to notice who it was, the dark figure moved in front of her as she squinted looking at them. At first her vision was blurred from the tears she had wept but eventually she could a glimpse of that one blind eye of his.

 

“Piss off!”

 

Barley Alice scoffed straining to find the will of her voice that was groggy and seemed to almost break between her words, her chest heaved up and down fast and sweat damped her forehead but what could she do in her current state, any pain inflicted upon her would only intensify what she was already enduring. The man seemed to hum and examine her with interest and it made her feel uneasy, she hated him and the way he looked at her didn’t tell her much of his intensions. If it wasn’t for the pain then Alice would have registered him as the man whom had challenged Vaas not long ago, but her brain was in too much brain, she could only register that cloudy blind eye of his.

 

“Eat!”

 

Something bitter and slimy was pushed near her mouth and automatically Alice stiffened her lips and clenched her jaws tightly in protest but she couldn’t move or even slap the man, all her energy was drained but the man showed no means of mercy as he pried open her mouth with his finger and shoved the cold stuff into her mouth, it tasted utterly horrible and the man clenched his hand over her mouth forcing her to swallow. Another two or three times he did this until it seemed enough, giving a nod and a slight hum he backed away and watched Alice observing her for a few seconds.

 

“You rest now and speak not of this”

 

His words where like a strange tone, his thick accent only made it worse but within a second Alice had closed her eyes and fallen asleep within that short span of his words, whatever he had given her helped to dull the pain and settle her restless behaviour. Maybe if she woke up that is assuming she wasn’t dead already, she may thank him for whatever reason he had a sense of pity on her and she couldn’t understand it but dreams encased her mind, horrors of things she might have done to those children, slaughtering them and killing their parents only made her sick on the inside.

 

By the time Alice had awoken it was early in the morning, far too early for even Vaas to be up as the man slumbered next to Alice, however her gurgling stomach reminded Alice of reality, she had not eaten and whatever that drug Vaas had given her had taken its toll on her, Alice felt faint but she decided to get up despite the possibility of Vaas being pissed at her or not, she was already angry at him. Out the door and down the lane she made her way into the empty canteen, there was barley a single soul in sight apart from a thin man cooking, probably the cook but there was a crate of fruits and Alice snatched up three oranges before turning on her heels as fast as she could.

 

A large black menacing figure appeared before her, Alice had to look up to realize whom it was, none the less she was greeted with a grizzly snarl and the sound of a grunt, his arms folded over his chest and his neck crooked looking down at her, his blind eye made him perhaps unique against the others here, but it also made him very intimidating at the same time and Alice was out there alone, despite the fact he may or may not have helped her she still didn’t like being alone and she didn’t wish to further delay her return back to Vaas’ shanty.

 

“You dare to come out there without Vaas and his permission?”

 

“I…Um…I-“

 

“Silence you are but a fawn in the lion’s den and you think your welcome to do what you want here?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then why are you out, where are your chains or has Vaas lost his brain huh?”

 

“Vaas removed my chains but…”

 

“No you do not speak here with any authority! You are lucky that it is this hour your out, if not these men here would have raped you do you understand that?”

 

“Um…Yes”

 

“Then get back to your fucking Master and don’t make me carry you by the scrap of your neck.”

 

“Of course but…Thank you for that-“

 

“GO!”

 

Hesitantly Alice rushed back towards the shanty, thankfully luck was on her side at the moment and Vaas was still asleep but he’d figure out eventually by the orange peels that she had been out, if she lied she may not be in any better shape than yesterday but yet again she was angry at him, what had he done to her only made her even more angrier on the inside and now she was tossing between hating him, loving him or just down out right disrespecting him and running for her life. Three choices that’s all she gave herself she’d become so lost in the game of playing submissive that she’d forgotten that she once was trying to get out of here alive without causing any issues.

 

“Good morning Chica”

 

That voice rolled smoothly from his lips as she heard Vaas get up, Alice had been seated on the ground a little far to the side of the bed as she nervously chewed on a single piece of orange trying to come up with a sum of words as what to do or say, but her mind came up blank, already she had eaten two oranges and had one single one left and her hunger was ravenous as she eyed it off still not finished eating the one she had in hand.

 

“Morning”

 

With a dull and emotionless tone Alice dared not to look back at Vaas but she did hear him slightly chuckle, maybe he had already guessed what she’d be like today but that was saying Vaas had a brain, sure he was slightly smart but he was reckless too and at the most insane person on the island.

 

“Awe Hermana do you hate me?”

 

His tone was more playful this time she could hear him getting dressed as he seemed to shuffle around getting his pants on, Alice paid no attention and took the last mouthful of the orange and chewing it down at if it was like a piece of jerky as the anger boiled inside of her fuming and just waiting to pop.

 

“What the fuck did you do to me?!”

 

Sternly Alice mumbled at him as she finished chewing on the orange before picking up the last one and starting to peel the skin, she had no interest in laughing or playing around with him and she had no interest at all to being pushed over oh no she was utterly raging and containing it was perhaps the hardest thing she had to do so far. From behind her she heard Vaas approach as he crouched down along side of her snatching the orange from her hand and giving her a daring glare as if to challenge her but Alice was in no place to challenge him she was still too weak and he knew that.

 

“Fucking keep up that tone and I’ll put a fucking bullet in your head for breakfast hmm sound lovely right hermana?”

 

“I don’t give a shit what you do with me but I want my damn answer!”

 

Silence broke between the two, Vaas stood up and walked away from Alice she could hear him give a slight chuckle but why maybe because she was standing up to him knowing that she was no match and yet still trying to put up a means of a fight? 

 

“You want to fucking know what you did huh? Fine I get it, you fucking butchered the shit out of those kids it was fucking funny too you had those love sick monkeys screaming for you to stop I had to put a fucking bullet in their head because you….You were to fucking busy killing those kids.”

 

At the sound of his words Alice felt utterly cold, chilled to the bone as her body tensed and her heart seemed to stop, Vaas was softly chuckling knowing the effect of his words would be like this it always was fun watching others being turned from a brave fucking hero to a fragile glass doll. On the inside Alice was indeed frozen and shocked but it was quickly replaced by a new feeling, anger and instinct took over as she stood up and marched right up to him.

 

“Fuck you! Go on kill me; put me in my fucking place Vaas, you have to make everyone fucking do your dirty work for you fucking asshole! Your no better than fucking Citra!”

 

The words spewed out of her mouth without her even having to think, her face flushed with pure utter rage burning off her skin making her flushed, even her pupils seemed to dilate with the sudden outburst catching Vaas of guard for a quick second before he erupted with a single punch to the side of her face Alice fell to the ground hitting it hard, by the time she woke up her head was pounding her body was restrained and she could hear someone mumbling, it was Vaas, he was cursing to himself and passing back and forth, the smoke of his joint seemed awfully strong perhaps he’d had more than one, but he must have realized she was awake that’s when he stopped and approached her.

 

Laying on the bed, Alice had both her hands bound above her head but her legs where free, Vaas sat along her side he looked between anger and sympathy as he softly hushed her almost as if she was a child, she tried to squirm but it was useless and she gave up fighting and closed her eyes and calmed herself down.

 

“You think I wanted you to kill those kids hmm? Let me tell you something, you did those fucking brats a favour Hermana. On the outside a lovely fucking family right hmm? See the thing is that’s all you see on the outside, but on the inside Hermana, it’s a different fucking story! Both those children were born out of incest you think in your fucking head that you can fix things up hmm? Please no no no those fuckers got what they deserved ok so hush now, sleep and thank me later. Good night my little warrior”

 

A stinging sensation pricked through Alice’s arm like acid in her flesh as she watched Vaas inject her probably with some sleeping drug to sedate her, his words rolled in her head while sleep took over, maybe he was right maybe he was trying to do something good but Alice felt her brain fight to differ with that theory. All Alice remembers were her eye lids becoming heavier and Vaas becoming a mere blur.


	7. Tiger and the Fawn

Two very long and enduring days had passed since the incident with Vaas, he’d become more and more distant towards her spending more time with the pirates than usual, getting blind drunk and stumbling home while Alice was once more chained up to the shitty bed feeling grimy and longing for the freedom he had once given her, even his touch she longed for but Vaas had become disappointed with the bitter sting of her words. Deep down Alice knew that calling Vaas out like she did and making him feel like he was doing the same thing as Citra probably tore his mind into two pieces if it already wasn’t.

 

Exhausted and tired Alice leaned against the steel cold railing of the bed and looked up towards the ceiling, it was late at night and she could hear the murmurs of drunks the boom box blasting with Die Antwoord songs playing hard brining the girl back to her former self, the city girl who had been so joyful and free hearted, so content on getting a career in nursing and aged care, so immersed with her own dreams that she’d never thought about being in a dark situation like she is now. Tapping her toes to the beat of the music Alice questioned not just herself but the logic behind Vaas and his reason. Killing two innocent children who had not committed a single crime…even Alice couldn’t sum up the thoughts and emotions anymore as she let out a frustrated sigh.

 

All it took was one touch from Vaas, one single damn night with him and Alice was swooped into his madness into this blinding raw emotional state she was now stuck in unable to push all of her emotions aside anymore knowing that she had to become the person she was supposed to be. Just as the sudden thoughts began to fill her head of a plan on gaining back some trust, the door slammed open. In strolled a pair of dark skinned women, one had long curly hair and dark eye makeup with red lips that popped out, the other had clearly bleached blond hair that was straight, both of them wearing what you would think they would be wearing, skinny skimpy outfits that just covered their torso and some parts of their ass.

 

Already Alice knew what they were up to as their heels clicked against the wooden creaking floor, they did it slowly approaching her like some tiger would do to its prey but Alice let out a sigh and closed her eyes, this was boring and too predictable as Alice waited for the first one to make her move. Obviously it was the bleached one, her French tip nails lashed out in a heartbeat in an attempt to scratch Alice’s face but the woman despite being chained up moved with little effort and gave a striking blow with her fist to the woman’s chin knocking her back to the ground, out raged the other woman came at Alice and it became so utterly worthless as Alice pulled on the chain and trapped the other woman in its cold grasp before she let the woman drop and crawl to her friend.

 

“Thank you, come again”

 

In a dull and emotionless tone Alice glared at the girls, her words like that of sales clerk or a check out chick as she watched the two breathless women get to their knees and scurry out the door as fast as lightening, it was enough to satisfy Alice as she gave a slight grin she hated the crap out of those prostitutes that come and go, they always saw themselves so much higher and better than others especially the slaves or prisoners but in truth they were the ones the pirates and any other man for that matter, went to when in desperate need. Plumping back to the ground Alice over heard a raised voice in the distance, from the sounds of it he was drunk and probably high and to top it off pissed to see two sluts running from his own little shanty. Even when he slammed open the door with the kick of his boot and stumbled in crashing onto the bed, Alice just sat there biting softly at her lower lip bored out of her mind.

 

Honestly she wanted to kick Vaas and demand to have the chain taken off but it was pointless and would just make her endure much more pain, he’d already starved her and drugged her up and she knew he could do a lot more than those things if he so wanted to, but he never did and Alice was starting to question his sanity. Clearly the man was unstable but her point was that Vaas was the type to hit women, rape them, make them his bitches and endure long and painful tortures and yet here was Alice sitting like a Princess slave which made the woman scoff out loud.

 

“What is it Hermana?”

From behind she heard Vaas speak, he must have had his head smothered by the pillow based on the muffled sound of his voice, but he seemed calm and almost defeated more than likely the effects of the drugs or alcohol which ever it was neither where good for him but Alice had no point in saying anything to the man it would only put her in a worse situation.

 

“Just thinking”

 

With a plan and emotionless reply she leaned her head against her hands and sat crossed legged her mind ticked like a time bomb as she felt the cool breeze creep in from the cracks in the walls and door. Groaning and probably mumbling to himself Alice let it slide with Vaas for the night, he’d only end up in a fit again like he had done yesterday and then the night before that, Alice had to wonder if it was his frustration, sexual pent up desires or just plain old stress but Alice knew that Vaas would get up in the morning and take it out on a prisoner none the less, he always returned bloody and with the look of rage on his face.

 

“What about?”

 

His groggy voice seemed clear now, he must have rolled over or something as the scent of alcohol seemed to become present in Alice’s nostrils with each and every breath though she was surprised he hadn’t pulled out a joint, he’d probably had enough or at least he was too drunk to even manage that causing Alice to stiffen a laughter at the thought.

 

“I’ll tell you in the morning.”

 

Though Vaas protested as Alice heard him get up and slumped down next to her, he was utterly vulnerable and Alice was tempted more than once to torture him, not kill him, but choke him, beat him till his skull fractured, break his legs or crack his rib cage, put him in a dire situation or even better, cut his Achillies and watch him suffer for the rest of his life. Taking in a deep breath she rolled her eyes not caring for Vaas’ wellbeing anymore or his attitude, he was just being a little child and it was getting on her nerves. Sure he had made her kill innocent people, people she probably had seen before but it was no longer in the question, she was under the influence but the Rakyat would want her dead if they knew it was her, so Alice knew that now she was between picking Vaas or turning invisible and running through jungle, the latter being impossible which made Alice recall her first option as she looked at the drunk pirate by her side as he swayed his head side to side.

 

“Go to sleep Vaas your too drunk!”

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

At the sound of his words Alice looked him straight in the eye, his voice seemed croaky and almost…There were tears in his eyes and Alice could only let out a slight groan before looking away from him, he was plastered drunk and probably starting to become one of those emotional drunks but Vaas didn’t like the silent answer and just like a spoilt child curled up next to her, forcing his head against her neck and pushing aside her arms to wrap his around her waist, he was seeking some sort of comfort, some means of attention and Alice wasn’t giving it to him.

 

“Why do you do this to me Hermana?”

 

“You did this to yourself asshole!”

 

“But…But Hermana?”

 

Alice had the last straw as she stood up with full force surprising Vaas in the process before she stormed over to the bed where she tossed herself, letting the mattress spring and creak with her weight as she glared up at the ceiling, Vaas was between rage and confusion but he didn’t let up as he just stumbled over to her and once again curled up alongside of her. All night until morning he wouldn’t shut up, even when he had fallen asleep he kept mumbling weeping.

 

“Why the fuck am I here? I should have just taken the ferry back out of this shit hole and now look where I am”

 

Groaning in protest Alice sat up waking Vaas up slightly as he let out a growl sound, Alice was utterly pissed off and she knew one of two reasons why, one of them wasn’t the best of signs and the other…well it wasn’t great either but she’d rather deal with it. None the less she kept her ideas to herself as she heard Vaas hit the pillow Alice had been using, he pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled onto his back, his lips curled into a snarl and his eyes tightly shut in pain. 

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Cursing out loud he got up but he didn’t open his eyes, he seemed irritated and on edge as Alice watched him from the safety of the other side of the bed. It was pleasing to see him in pain as he squinted trying to open his eyes only to let out a hiss sound, it made Alice smile in a wicked way but she knew luck wasn’t on her side as she got up and moved over to Vaas side.

 

“Give me your head”

 

Snatching him into her pull, Alice forced Vaas to face her as she put her hands on either side of his head and with her thumb she began to rub his temples, the man only glared at her flinching slightly when she would apply pressure but she didn’t care as she focused on rubbing and eventually moving her hands across his forehead until she could see him relax slightly, just a tiny bit before she sat back and eyed him off unsure of his unpredictable nature.

 

“I can ease the pain further if you let me?”

 

“Fuck you Hermana I know your game you stupid Perra!”

 

“It’d save you time and money Vaas, I don’t care if you have to point a pistol to my head all day or even all week.”

 

“Fuck! Fine just….fucking make this pain go away!”

 

Smiling inwardly at herself she stood up and tugged at the chain around her neck until Vaas looked up at her realizing what she was asking of him, the pain in his head seemed to protest as he motioned for her to bend down before towards him as he used a key to unlock the lock around the metal collar he’d been using to attach the chain to her.

 

“Give me 30 minutes, you won’t regret it and for fucks sake just lie down and rest ok?”

 

Doing as she said, Vaas laid there on the bed as Alice turned on her heels and began to walk outside into the open. Sure she could run but where to and how, she already asked herself this every day and the answer was the same, no running now was all she could tell herself as she made her way through the camp, all eyes were set on her until she felt a lingering presence creep up behind her, that’s when she watched the attitude of the other pirates change rapidly back to what they had been occupied with before.

 

“I don’t need a damn body guard you know?”

 

Alice cocked her head to the side and gave a slight glimpse to the man behind her, his dark skin and blind eye once more made him intimidating if he wasn’t already intimidating by his height. In hand he had an ak-47 as it seemed to rattle slightly in his grasp, his stride was long and briskly much like her own but he seemed to slow down behind her as if she was too slow and he was forced to walk her own pace which she didn’t mind. Walking out the main entrance of the compound and into the jungle the man kept his gaze on her, she could hear him click the safety on and off in rhythm but Alice didn’t mind as she found what she was desperately looking for, some bits of mint and other herbs that had been growing in the area. Perhaps luck was on her side after all.

 

“They call me Abel The Mbakaji, do you know what that means?”

 

Rolling her eyes around in her sockets Alice ignored him shaking her head and continued to pluck a few more herbs that she could find just in case she needed something extra, she knew that to help ease the pain for Vaas would require a little more of a stronger does to help him but she continued to pick making note of the terrain around her while at it.

 

“Mbakaji in Swahili means Rapist, do you understand that?”

 

“Listen I get it, you’re a pirate blah blah blah, I’m just trying to do my…Well I don’t know why I’m doing this for but either way I don’t need to know your crap!”

 

At the sound of her disrespecting words she could hear him tighten his grip on the gun as Alice turned and looked him dead on, she didn’t care she was already moody and she didn’t want to waste time but as she took a step to head back to the compound but she was frozen as the gun was raised and aimed right at her forehead.

 

“You should know your fucking place here! You are nothing but a whore for the boss, do you understand that? Because you better or else, I save you twice I will not do it a third time!”

 

“So Abel your just going to shoot me if I don’t understand you and then explain to Vaas who is clearly not in the mood for this shit right that you just out right shot his little trophy whore or whatever?”

 

“I know my fucking place little bitch; it would be an honour to die at the hands of Vaas and a risk I’d take. Many of the men would agree with me on this, you have killed many and you will pay”

Moving aside of the man and forcing herself to walk on despite the trembling feel in her jelly like legs, Alice walked to the compound as the man slowly followed behind her with a slight sense of caution in his steps this time, of course Alice wouldn’t bother talking about this with Vaas, she was strong enough to deal with her own mistakes. Neither one of the two said a single thing as Abel seemed to escort Alice back to Vaas little shanty until he was sure enough she wouldn’t run. Once Alice did enter the gloomy looking shanty she saw Vaas sitting hunched over on the side of the bed puffing on a joint, she didn’t waste any time getting to work as she started to ground up some of the herbs in a small dish she’d managed to grab on the way back here.

 

Watching with interest at her handy work Vaas seemed content despite the pounding in his head, Alice assumed that the joint would have helped slightly but it wouldn’t be enough as she continued to prep the herbs, her hands working gracefully to strip off any unneeded parts until she felt slightly satisfied. Getting up Alice briskly walked towards Vaas and sat by his side, she didn’t say anything as she already knew the man was watching her every movement with hawk eyes. Carefully she rubbed the juice of the mint on his forehead first with careful fingers in an almost caressing way and then down the side of his temples like she had done before with slight pressure.

 

After doing so she raised the bowel of mashed herbs to his face and raised a brow, at first Vaas had no idea what she was asking of him until she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

 

“Eat it, all of it. Natural pain killers, it’ll help you sleep and over time dull the pain.”

 

“You think I’m going to eat that shit hermana? You could have put poison in it?”

 

Sure enough Vaas had a good and yet stubborn point as he looked at her in a very intimidating way as if to challenge her but Alice cracked the back of her neck and shrugged slightly, clearly the man wouldn’t trust her, who in their right man would trust the person they had tortured right? If you could call what Vaas was doing to her being torturous.

 

“Abel was with me and saw what I was doing so I don’t think he’d let me take any poisonous stuff.”

 

Hesitantly the man took the bowel from her grasp and took large mouthful of the herbal stuff, each time his face would contort and screw up at times it seemed he wouldn’t be able to finish it all but he did, Alice had lied to him, she didn’t need him to eat all of it but it would be a benefit to help him either way but watching him and the hilarious looks he pulled was more than enough for her satisfaction.

 

“Now just rest alright?”

 

Alice pushed Vaas gently down against the bed as he groaned, she could see he wanted to get up and do his usual business but even if he wanted to the headache was more than a chain and ball, he felt like he was between two worlds as he laid back down. For Alice it would give her some peace, maybe a bit of trust but she was free here, even if it was a small little personal island it was still enough for Alice.

 

“No thank you?”

 

Alice teased as she walked to the other side of the bed, the empty side that she had taken up as hers where she sat down on the edge and looked at Vaas from the corner of her eye watching him watching her. Sometimes the violent man amused her, intrigued her but he was dangerous and unpredictable which put her life on the line but seeing him like this, vulnerable to her will and actions made her feel on top of the world.

 

“Thank you Hermana”

 

Chiming back in an almost charming tone, Vaas rolled over to her, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her down to the bed as she was slumped against him, sometimes she couldn’t understand this man, he was in pain from a hangover and yet all he wanted to do was cuddle? Later there would probably be a consequence for being so close to him but Alice let go and embraced the warmth flowing off him as she took in a long deep breath and closed her eyes while Vaas watched letting out a soft hum sound almost if pleased to see Alice so relaxed in his grasp.

 

“You wanted to tell me something this morning huh Hermana?”

 

“Hmmm? Oh last night yeah never mind.”

 

“Come Hermana you can’t lie to me, so tell?”

 

Poking her softly in the side of her torso where she was sensitive making her squirm slightly and look up at him as if he had disturbed her from her sleep. 

 

“I was thinking you need a person with a means of medical aid right?”

 

“There’s a doctor far off from here, keeps things going why?”

 

“I was once going to become a nurse you know? Back in the land of the living and all. Maybe I could be of more use to you then you think.”

 

Chuckling softly at her words Vaas seemed enlightened for some reason as Alice shifted slightly and moved to lay down properly along his side. Shifting her head up she looked him in the eye, those brilliant green eyes of his never seemed to be the same shifting between a hazel to an almost blue look to sometimes a brown golden look, the colours of eyes always amazed her and she felt calm despite this man’s unpredictable personality she felt calm and relaxed. 

 

“The Rakyat are going to kill me if I leave here aren’t they?”

 

Despite her conscious thoughts telling her to not blurt it out and to bite her tongue, hold in the curiosity just a little longer, her mouth deceived her once more as her raw emotions seemed to be yet again blossoming around this madness. Though Alice was calm and content looking up at Vaas she could see the stiffening of his muscles, the tension that built between the two with silence seemed almost unbearable.

 

“If you leave I’d say yes they would after what you’ve done”

 

Once more he struck a chord to make the woman remember what HE had made her do, if it wasn’t for whatever drug it was he gave her then those people would have lived but oddly enough Vaas had a reason and that made her curious to know why, why did he hate the Rakyat why did he seem to know much about them, those children had nothing to do with the relationship their parents had built so why of all things?

 

“I know it’s dumb to ask but why? Why leave them for….for this?”

 

Silence once more seemed to overcome the two, she could see the slight clench in the man’s jaw line but he never seemed to change his facial expression, he just seemed emotionless but just as she thought that a slight smirk crept against his lips watching her to hunger for their touch just for one brief moment.

 

“Your curious huh Hermana? What you’re starting to like me or something?”

 

His voice trailed into a slight snicker, he was amused by her curiosity but she could also tell he was annoyed with the question, of course nobody liked anybody probing around another’s personal life and it made Vaas seem almost humanly sane but Alice looked away from his gaze and tucked her head against his chest taking in his scent.

“I have my reasons as you have yours hermana so don’t fucking question me again or else I’ll have to teach you to have some fucking respect!”

 

Like a rat in the snakes path was how Alice felt at the sound of Vaas’ words, clearly it was a threat and it seemed he had no true intention of letting her get close enough to know who he truly was, funny enough he had broken down all her walls and found that soft spot in her but yet she was still fighting to even figure the man out, she guessed a lot of people must have done this dance with him over and over again which brought her mind back to one final question.

 

“Why am I not dead then?”

 

“You see Hermana you ask too many questions and I’ll cut your tongue off but I like your tongue you know, the way you move it against my-“

 

“Can you just answer one damn question for me?”

 

Disappointed with her stubborn reply he tapped her softly on the nose, he wanted to relive that small moment between the two that had occurred, he wanted to deviate her mind and make her want him right in this very moment despite the throbbing pain in his head, yet another muscle was starting to throb as well and Alice knew exactly where his mind had been going with those words.

 

“Fine let’s say I agree with you on your…beliefs. Let’s say I despise the Rakyat and hate them for their warrior like ways and Citra and her over growing control with sex and magic dust right? You’d have to accept me as somewhat of an ally, a person who could aid you against them right?”

 

Nodding his head to her words Vaas didn’t seemed interested in where this was going as he softly yawned and curled up against her as if to try and move this subject along to something else, something he was rather needy of as he pressed his loins up against her hearing her softly let out a moan and stiffen in response but Alice didn’t let up she continued on with her words.

 

“If I truly hated them then you would see a means of benefit for me right?”

 

“Like the benefit with my cock Huh Hermana?”

 

“Yeah ok whatever! But still you’d want to know all about me like or dislike you’d have to face your own curiosity as to why I’d hate them right?”

 

“Come on Hermana let’s just fuck huh?”

 

Rolling her eyes Alice couldn’t help but agree she wanted to desperately, she’d been pent up since before but she still couldn’t let her curiosity go unsatisfied as she let out a slight groan and poked the man in the chest as if to slightly push him back.

 

“Fine! Why do you hate Citra hmm Hermana, she took you in and made you like her didn’t she?”

 

“Yeah funny that, you don’t think I’d question why me, why some white woman from a strange island that just so happened to bump into her brother hours before meeting her and yet she takes me in and proclaims me a warrior?”

 

However Alice’s words went right over the man’s heads as he started to nip softly at her neck with kisses in-between, rolling her eyes she let the conversation die and let the man have his way with her embracing that moment once more with him into pleasure and bliss, letting out all that tension that had built between them.


	8. Oh Sweet Torment

Finally atop the watch tower the young woman named Alice gazed out as her eyes fell upon the golden hue of the dyeing sun and the faint sounds of animals below, tigers, deer’s, dogs and the variety of birds and insects all seemed to sing in their own unique harmony. Leaning against the rusty railing with arms folded over her chest, Alice gaze out her blue eyes falling upon the beauty before her, from the brilliant golden canvas of the sky to the green wild jungle. None of it seemed to make her stop and remember that she wasn’t alone up here that she was sharing this moment with another.

 

Leaning against one of the various steel frames Vaas watched the woman; she seemed so intrigued by the beauty before her that the mad pirate couldn’t comprehend it. All he saw was something he got to see every single day of his life, the damn jungle and its festering filled animals and that blinding sunlight, yet before him stood a woman so utterly opposite to him and yet she hadn’t even tried to escape, maybe she had thought it but whatever thoughts she once had where now gone. Vaas could see she had changed slightly in her own way, her words earlier during the day did in a sense wash over him but once he was finished having his fun and his headache had passed he’d recall what she said. Maybe there was a place for her in this island after all but she would find no freedom in it, she was his and he wasn’t willing to let her go, not now and not ever.

 

In a way it had surprised him, knowing that Alice seemed to hold a hatred towards his own half-sister, Citra and the fact that Alice seemed to hold an almost annoyed attitude in her tone when speaking about the Rakyat, it was all that Vaas needed to know to make this woman into what he wanted, surly enough she wasn’t going to escape or go home to whatever life she had lived, no she was HIS trophy and HIS alone!

 

Taking in a deep breath Alice rocked on her heels and closed her eyes allowing the breeze to pass over her before she turned and looked at Vaas, the man’s attitude seemed bored and almost irritated but Alice gave a nod in respect, she’d pestered him to let her come up her and funny enough he had done just that maybe in a way he was thanking her for the herbal stuff to ease his headache or was there more to it? Smiling softly she walked over towards him as he remained motionless and pre-occupied with something else far out in the lower part of the jungle but Alice gave him a slight friendly nudge and started to head back down the railing and the various other platform levels until she was sound on the ground followed by Vaas shortly behind her none the less.

 

“You would do that every day hmm?”

 

“Yep it was the only thing that kept me sane enough to deal with some of the Rakyat’s and their problems.”

 

As expected Vaas chuckled at her words before wrapping his right hand around her waist walking along her side, for a faint moment it seemed almost like a couple taking a romantic stroll through the jungle if only it wasn’t Vaas the Pirate Lord with his Trophy, even the way his arm was around her waist gave off a controlling and dominate appearance as if he had to have his hands on her to make it clear she was his. For Alice this had become a normal display as the two walked back down to the coastal area towards the boat before heading back to his own little personal compound. Even so far away Alice could hear the boom box blasting away in the distance, from sounds of it was some techno or dubstep genre music being played, Alice already noted another larger boat near the dock as Vaas hoisted the woman out with almost no effort.

 

Prostitutes seemed to be a common thing that Alice had gotten use to since being here but she didn’t realize until now that the way Vaas actually kept her close when they entered the compound, his eyes gazed forward and his head held high, despite the calls from the side from various types of women cooing to him and trying to charm him, the man just kept walking holding Alice tightly by his side with no interest of stopping or even looking a single one of these women in the eye. This made him truly look like an up-him-self-man and maybe that was true, she’d seen the way he killed that other prostitute before just because of the way she had looked at him but Alice couldn’t comprehend why he held her close, why he had chosen her over all these others.

 

Sure Alice was a trophy that he liked to keep clean and parade around by his side from time to time, but Alice didn’t have the looks like these women, she didn’t have the long lush hair or the beautiful angled chin let alone the body, all Alice had was a slightly muscular figure and wide hips which always drew in the attention from men but Vaas was a mystery to Alice and one she knew she’d never understand. Suddenly the man stopped and Alice at first thought maybe it was a prostitute or a Puta as Vaas called them, it took the woman a moment to snap back into reality to realize it was Abel, the large man was holding a machete, a bloody one at that, his hands where clenched around it showing the faint whites of his knuckles despite his darkened tone skin.

 

“One of the whores tried to free the newest of our slave batch”

 

That tone of his was cold, emotionless and utterly chilling to the bone as Alice gulped down her sense of fear, amidst the partying atmosphere Abel looked the look of a murderer yet none of the pirates or women here seemed to mind, they kept to themselves and Alice didn’t blame them. Nodding his head Alice could sense that Vaas was in agreement with the man before him despite the intimidating look Abel had there was a submissive pose in his body until his one eye fell upon Alice, his blind eye often made her feel awkward looking at it but against the dark of his skin she couldn’t help but focus on its cloudy appearance.

 

“You let her off without chains Boss?”

 

“I’m the only fucking Chain this perra will need!”

 

“Good to know Boss, but may I suggest keeping an eye on her, some of the men here have talked of her despite your orders.”

 

Even though the music was loud enough there still felt like utter silence between the two as it took Vaas a second to reply back, he seemed slightly pissed to hear this and Alice had to recall that the man standing before her had given himself the title of Rapist, something in Swahili he had said which Alice didn’t catch but it made her wonder for a moment if the man was hinting to something more.

 

“Tomorrow morning I will talk with the men then. If she escapes or is out by her own without me then you will take care of her then?”

 

“Of course Boss I have done so before and I will do so again, I’m loyal to you more than I am to these men.”

 

Alice had to hold back a laughter at his words, the man before her had indeed threatened to kill her despite Vaas’ orders and yet here he was sounding like the good guy, but yet he didn’t shoot her that day, he seemed to let her off with a warning as if to tell her not to think about escaping but she could tell that the relationship between the two was mutual, a high respect for each other but Vaas still seemed to hold himself higher above the others never considering another equal and he displayed that with a nod of his head and shooing Abel away with a motion of his hand before continuing to walk through the crowed with Alice by his side.

 

Party, it was the first thing that hit Alice as the two entered his little shanty but Vaas didn’t seem up to it as he slumped against the mattress and laid on his back ruffling his Mohawk slightly in the process with his gaze focused on the tin ceiling. Briskly Alice decided it was best to lay on the mattress as well as it seemed the man wasn’t interested in being bothered. With a click of his tongue he put his fingers to her head and she wondered what he was doing until she noted his hand was shaped like a gun, his smirk grew as she noted that but Alice didn’t seem to mind as she looked back up to the ceiling.

 

“Movie?”

 

“Why not?”

 

Getting up off the bed Vaas seemed to only want to relax, maybe he was still tired from the headache earlier during the day but night was growing and soon enough the pair would be sound asleep despite the loud sounds coming from outside that is. For a few minutes Vaas shuffled in the dim lighted room through his stack of dvd collections, Alice sat up and watched him wondering how he managed to even decide between such good movies to watch. For Alice it would have taken her a full hour to come up with any selection of movies to watch and even then she’d still be debating what would suit her current mood or make her feel better. At least Vaas had a clear idea of what he wanted; he seemed to find an old film which Alice hadn’t seen in a long time. On the screen popped up the menu and Vaas pressed the dvd player button before jumping up onto the mattress and curling alongside Alice as if she was a pillow.

 

Scream scrolled across the screen and Alice couldn’t help but softly laugh, of course he had to pick a horror movie and one that at least wasn’t too boring, Vaas seemed curious as to why she laughed but as the movie started to go along the two only ended up curled against each other, time passed and it seemed like everything was ok, that this time Alice had spent here had grown on her and that she was starting to find her place here along Vaas’ side but those thoughts shortly died out when a knock came. Getting up from his cosy position and pausing the movie, Vaas made sure to approach the door with slight caution before springing it open, he yelled something out a cliché quote from a film.

 

“Surprise Mother Fucker!”

 

It was the response to his sudden erupted words that caught Alice off guard, it was a slight squeal, a very high pitched sort of tone which only spelt one thing, prostitute. Like the jealous woman Alice was she turned her head and focused on anything but the sounds and the pain that shattered on the inside of her chest. Into a harsh reality Alice spiralled, of course why would Vaas by any means keep Alice as his one and only, in strolled a woman with perky breasts she was wearing a yellow modern style dress that would have suited a Kardashian for sure, Vaas seemed almost like a childish boy ignoring Alice and talking to the woman who strolled in like as if she was on the catwalk. All the while Alice curled up against the pillow and closed her eyes and pushed out the conversation not wishing to know what they were talking about.

 

“Who might this be?”

 

That high pitched sweet toned voice cooed softly in an almost lustrous way into Alice’s ear brushing her lips slightly against the lob of Alice forcing the woman to open her eyes and look at the gorgeous beauty leaning over her. Since when had this woman crawled over the mattress to see Alice was unknown but the closeness of her face made Alice slightly on edge and nervous.

 

“This Hermosa is my little reason for brining you here.”

 

“Oh this is her? Well she is indeed quiet the looker no wonders you’re so fond of her.”

 

Giggling slightly with a wink this woman just screamed cliché wanna-be-model-actress all over her face as Alice looked slightly confused tempting as it was to glare, Alice fought hard to remain emotionless, but what did Vaas mean he wasn’t planning on having a threesome was he? There was no way Alice would co-operate and she could feel the heat rising on her face and she was thankful that it was so dark in here that no one would have noticed.

 

“Well shall I get started?”

 

“Of course Mizra go for it, if you need me I’ll be out with the boys ok?”

 

With that Vaas left leaving the woman named Mizra and Alice alone together, there was utter silence between the two apart from the faint giggle and sugar coated smile on this woman’s face which made Alice even more jealous but there wasn’t any time for Alice to think or even spit a hissy fit as the woman grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up on her knees.

 

“Right then, I’m Mizra, and you sweaty I already know your name.”

 

There was no extending of the hand to shake or anything but the faint tap of a French tipped nail index finger on Alice’s forehead which only made Alice feel even more annoyed with this odd little entertainment she was being provided with. Crossing her arms over her chest and averting her gaze anywhere from the woman before her, if only Alice could just rewind time back.

 

“Let me guess you have no idea why I’m here right? Well that’s ok because tadah! Look what I’ve got!”

 

Suddenly with eager excitement the woman pulled out something round and cylinder from her breasts before pulling out a few other things, make up was Alice’s first guess as she let out a sigh and let the woman continue her little array of show casing the various items she was hording in her breasts. 

 

“What is this make up lesson?”

 

Alice scolded however Mizra didn’t seem to mind as she just kept pulling one thing out after another until she finally seemed to have empty her loot out which funny enough made her breasts now look a little flatter, there was probably a reason for her stuffing that make up in her boobs from the looks of it which made Alice softly laugh at the thought of this woman having to strip down and snap off her bra with a loud clank of assorted make up hitting the ground. Yet this was Alice’s first assumption of this woman, considering her stereotypical looks and tone of voice.

 

“I guess you could say that.”

 

Chimed the woman with a wink and giving a cliché peace sign with her fingers, she seemed like such a perky little woman she wasn’t old maybe mid 30’s but her voice and attitude made her seem like a young teen, much like those popular sluts in school. Rolling her eyes Alice felt rather dull by this whole thing until she realized there was another thing that the woman pulled out, it wasn’t from her bra but her small little purse, it was crumped up into a plastic bag and once it was unveiled Alice had to take a wild guess that maybe this wasn’t just some make up little session he had coned up.

 

“Pads! I hope you don’t mind, I use the thin ones personally but Vaas did say you needed some girly time and so I was first on the list so I thought I’d bring along some supplies!”

 

Alice felt sick on the inside, this woman was just a bundle of ‘joy’ and ‘enthusiasm’ but that burning feel inside Alice didn’t die and she heard the woman make an almost gasp like sound before giggling.

 

“Oh no I hope you don’t think me and Vaas are- No no I’m one of Hoyts girlfriends”

 

Hoyts Girlfriends? Alice had not met the man himself but she felt sorry for him all of a sudden, who would want to be stuck with such an over the moon woman like this? Though it made her softly laugh which seemed to only encourage Mizra as she got up off the mattress and then dragged over a small luggage bag. What on earth had Vaas come to? This was utter torment for Alice but she tried to hold back the laughter watching this fragile little woman who seemed just like a snob. Maybe this Hoyt man was so powerful he was a pimp or something but Alice couldn’t imagine Vaas exactly working for someone who would be so snobby, it had to be a man with power and not just money either.

 

“So tell me little Alice how did you catch the eye of the Pirate lord?”

 

Sitting back on the bed and fumbling with the luggage by her side she seemed eager to hear the story but Alice rubbed the back of her skull and shrugged her shoulders, Alice wasn’t sure herself how it started and she didn’t want to admit to anything to this woman especially her own feelings though the sensation of hate towards her wasn’t there anymore.

 

“I have no idea”

 

“Well I’ll be honest I’ve never heard him call any slave or prisoner a Hermosa so it must be a good thing, he always calls women Puta’s or what’s that other one….?”

 

“Perra?”

 

“Yes that’s the one! Even Hoyt seems to encourage him to keep you alive so I guess you must play a big role here or something right?”

 

“Ha! Yeah right I wouldn’t say that, I just do whatever Vaas says and try to stay out of trouble.”

 

“Really? Wow you’re like the ultimate girlfriend then!”

 

This little dance back and forth of questions and over the top reactions went on for a fair few minutes, over time Mizra had given Alice a range of various dresses and tights and shoes, all of which she had neatly packed inside the luggage and made sure to give Alice a wide range of tips of everything, especially on sex as if Alice had no idea what sex was which made her slightly annoyed but the hours went on and eventually Mizra left being escorted by a man who looked like he was a part of the army, he wasn’t a pirate that was for sure but once the woman had left did Alice finally taking in a long deep breath feeling exhausted as if she had been working out for hours. The fact that Alice had to keep a reign on her emotions was what probably did it and she had to admit that was the most torturous thing she had ever had to deal with, heck she’d rather have her flesh skinned then deal with that again. 

 

Soon enough Vaas returned slightly tipsy, Alice did her best to put the luggage bag filled with clothes and the make up to the side of the bed she’d been using as she pouted slightly to herself of course until she felt Vaas slump against the mattress and pull her in for his need of cuddles, funny enough as that is to imagine. 

 

“Did you enjoy Mizra’s company Hermana?”

 

“Oh yeah she was a bundle of fun”

 

“I thought you’d like some company apart from me”

 

There was a slight chuckle in his voice before he started to kiss Alice along the nap of her neck to her collar bone where he stopped as if he was hesitant, Alice couldn’t contain the wondering thoughts as to why, he was so damn close to her, of a night he would just want to cuddle and it seemed strange to her, he had tested her from the start and curiosity had gotten the better of her own judgment.

 

“Why do you like to cuddle?”

 

“Why the fuck do you ask huh Hermana? Am I not allowed to indulge in the touch of a woman such as you? I will tell you this once, I’m the one that fucking rules here and you do as I fucking say.”

 

Heat seemed to rise on his skin and Alice felt slightly nervous knowing fully well that she herself despite everything she had gone through so far was still nothing to this man, sure he seemed charming and handsome but once more Alice was reminded of a black widow, luring in their mates before killing them once they have had their fun, or a preying mantas for that matter. Oh the world of insects was strange but this man that lay next to her and buried his head into her neck was by far the most mysterious thing she had ever come upon.


	9. Pleasure and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for like spamming so much with the chapters as of recently but I decided to add them all now since I can actually use this place after having waited so long :)  
> You guys will see alot more Of Mizra and Abel and yes Joe.

Sitting alone in the bar tapping his foot slightly to the beat of faint music, the young Rakyat warrior with heavy and baggy eyes seemed to glare down at the table eyeing off a red poker chip just inches from his hand. A pile of beer bottles had gathered around the table all of which the man himself had drank away; he knew it was late and the bartender didn’t seem to push the young man into anything knowing fully well who he was. For almost a full week Vaas had been like this, on a pure bender and snorting drugs, injecting them into his system and just letting everything escape. That high made him feel free, he could unleash his anger on others, watch them suffer as he choked the life out of them. 

 

Although his face was worn from stress and seemed slightly dirty and troubled, he was just a young man barley embarking adulthood. This addiction was never his true intention, he never wanted to be like this but the drugs took away all the pain all the suffering on the inside, it made him feel light and powerful, unstoppable like a king. Citra was his undoing, she pushed him and begged him she exploited him sexually and he hated her for it, hated her ideas and left to this shit hole of a bar in Bad Town. Clearly Citra would have been spilling lie after lie about Vaas, he’d heard from one of his friends that Citra was sexually luring in men to do her bidding, convincing the others that Vaas was a demon lured away by the islands monster.

 

Chuckling to himself he flicked the poker chip to the other side of the table and heard it click against an empty bottle, the bar tender was cleaning up but didn’t bother coming near Vaas’ direction as if avoiding him like a plague. Hoyt was the men Vaas had heard of, a man who was far from others, a slaver and a drug dealer and it was him who gave Vaas this sense of freedom this feeling of shedding all the stress off his shoulders and having his own way for once without his damn Sister getting in his way telling him what to do and how to do it. 

 

Days progressed into Months, Months turned into years and eventually Vaas had lost who he once was, he could no longer recognise himself as the Rakyat warrior destined to lead his people, no he was a Pirate lord, a filthy bastard with a lust for blood, drugs and a good root but Vaas learned fast that he was alone in this fucked up Island, he knew Hoyt was keeping tabs on him too, the drugs being the only thing holding Vaas back from leaving the man. True Vaas at times wanted to leave, this iron grip that Hoyt had over him which was pissing him off but what could Vaas do for without Hoyt there was no drugs and after the years of being addicted to them Vaas couldn’t imagine himself going a single day without his pot or pills for that matter.

 

Now Vaas was just a madman with a rage to take all that pent up anger out on anyone and everyone around him, first Citra and then Hoyt who else was it going to be? Vaas had left everything behind, changed himself into this monster because he didn’t want to be associated with that Perra’s screwed up sexual fantasy, Vaas should have seen it coming the way his own sister treated him but he was too naïve and young back then, now he wanted to pay the bitch back by destroying everything she had built up so far and watch it crumble and burn like ash.

 

Yet in the midst of his own insanity back in the present, Vaas found a shred of hope, a bit of humanity left inside of him as he gazed down looking at Alice, she was sound asleep but he had been up for hours recalling his past, the mistakes he made and would continue to make and yet here she was lying next to him, sleeping with him and she never had a single bruise, a cut or been raped, Vaas knew deep inside of himself that he shouldn’t be so soft towards her, he wanted to keep her distant just like all the others but she wasn’t like the others. Before him was a young women who was much like himself, she was a warrior but not from this place, her body was exotic to him with her wide hips and toned body, even before she came to this Island Vaas knew she would be an eye catcher, a prize to behold but he never expected to wanted her all to himself and be a greedy prick that he was.

 

Taking in a long deep breath of her faint scent, Vaas knew that he wanted her to be like him, to be addicted to the drugs but he could see she wasn’t willing to let go of her true self, to embrace the insanity, he could see that a part of her was still fighting on the inside, trying to figure out which way to go. Obviously she needed a push to get what he wanted but then Vaas had to question why did he want her to be like him? Wasn’t his own pain enough or did he just want to watch her suffer like a mirror image? Soon enough the sun would rise and the woman would wake and Vaas decided it was best to leave her be as he got up and dressed himself knowing that he’d just have to go with the flow of things till she wasn’t able to pick and choose, he wanted to force her hand and let her know that the only choice she had was following him, even if it meant Death.

 

By the time Alice did indeed wake up it was almost midday, the sun filled the small shanty shack and gave such an earthy toned look to the place that you could have easily forgotten the dirty things laying around like beer bottles and cigars. However the utter silence drilled it into Alice’s head that Vaas wasn’t here and soon her eyes proved that she was indeed correct as she sat up on the bed. True enough she had been literally exhausted from Mizra last night, that woman did indeed have a mouth on her that was for sure. Stretching her arms up over her head Alice yawned and eyed off the luggage bag Mizra had brought plus the various make up crap.

 

How long had it been since Alice had seen make up on her own face? It felt strange knowing that her time here in the jungle had done a lot to her, made her put aside technology and become more independent on her own senses and sadly make up was also another thing she had lost along the way. Rubbing her cheeks softly being reminded of how that powered foundation once felt on her bare skin, it was time to give it a go, Mizra had been kind enough to also leave a mirror in Alice’s care which was at least a good thing, Alice was worried she’d need to grow eyes in the back of her head just to avoid Vaas and his out bursts, he was so complicated and yet drool-able. 

 

Scolding herself on the inside Alice got up and cracked her back and gave a stretch of her legs and started to shuffle through the bag, it was mainly dresses and other fancy sort of stuff, no jeans, no baggy shirt, Alice eventually went for a set of black tights, she’d also found a white tank top and a red tie up shirt. Rolling her eyes there was no point in denying the idea of wearing the pirate colours, red seemed to be their thing and maybe it would help her blend in slightly. For a few minutes Alice fidgeted with the white tank and then tying up the red shirt, it made her boobs almost pop out but unfortunately every single top and dress that Mizra had brought along looked like that’s what they were designed for. So much for blending in. 

 

As far as shoes went poor Alice only found a set of high heel boots, apart from that there were flats, high heel sandals and that was it, which was rather disappointing. Along the lines of searching Alice noticed Mizra had given her some fancy looking lingerie, bras and undies, thongs mainly which Alice got the clear idea of where this women came from, probably a posh snobby and very fancy sort of place but Alice couldn’t imagine a girl like her on this island, perhaps that was something Alice would have to ask the woman if she ever got the chance to see her again.

 

Shoeless and utterly bored, Alice started on the make up using a thin liquid eyeliner after applying some foundation, it felt so strange and as Alice was done with her little touch ups and looked in the mirror she swore that the person looking back at her was not herself. Plopping the mirror down onto the ground and sighing aloud, the sound of a creaking door could be heard as Vaas strolled in, an orange was tossed in Alice’s direction which she caught with ease but dared not to look at the pirate as if she was too embarrassed but why did she feel that way?

 

Those green eyes of his where staring at her as she could hear him make his way towards her, the sound of his boots almost a still silent sound all but the faintest creak of the wooden floor bored, it made Alice think that he was curious slightly and she mused over that for a while until she looked up, Vaas was standing by her side looking down at her with a very big grin on his face which Alice had to take a guess he had a nice view from up there of her cleavage but the woman stood up and brushed herself off.

 

“You look fucking nice Hermana!”

 

Ruffling her hair slightly she watched as Vaas bit into a peeled mango with ease and an intense gaze upon her as if he was lost in thought gazing over all her curves with ideas no doubt. As for Alice she peeled the orange in her hand, it was large and fresh probably just plucked off from the looks of it, and its scent was rather sweet and delightful as it filled her nostrils, her finger tips carefully and elegantly peeled back the skin getting some of the juice on them in the process before she looked up at Vaas, his face seemed calm but Alice knew better and the terrible redness in his eyes made her almost coil up and prepare herself for the outburst.

 

“You have Mizra to thank for that.”

 

Trying her best to smile and appear to his satisfaction Alice took a slight bite of her orange as he continued to look at her looking from the nap of her neck and trailing downwards to her breasts, on the inside Alice was cursing this style now that she had gone with it but at the same time it did spark an idea in her head, a terrible one at that because Alice knew that each and every day she spent here made her want to stay here, with him and his touch that made every nerve in her body spiral into ecstasy. 

 

Caught off guard she felt his fingertips lace around the back of her head before taking a large handful of her hair and forcing her head back exposing her neck, Alice had barely had the time to prepare herself for the ravenous bite on her neck, it hurt as she could feel his teeth dig in but at the same time it felt almost pleasurable as she let out a stiffened moan, the Pirate himself didn’t hold back wrapping his other hand around her hips forcing her body against his. There was nothing romantic or caring in his way, it never was, it always seemed to be like a hunger, a longing and so rough and yet Alice had never stopped him, only enjoyed it and she couldn’t comprehend why her own mind and body would betray her every time.

 

It was clear what Vaas’ intentions where, his mouth nipping down to her chest, sometimes he’d bite harder than softly but his grip on her hair didn’t seize in fact it grew stronger like as if to force her despite her moans and pleasured breaths as Vaas felt pleased enough with her behaviour and let go before he started to strip her completely, his fingers weaved between buttons and fabric with ease as if he had done this numerous times, with his body he forced Alice against the wall, his eyes never moving from hers trapped in a moment of utter ecstasy Alice put up no fight longing for the touch of his lips as he grinned amused with her.

 

There was something different this time, something more monstrous and rushed, before he was always so careful and seemed to hesitate as if he was afraid to hurt her but this time there was none of that, even when their lips locked she could feel how forceful he was being and yet she longed for this, was it because he was powerful, stronger? 

 

Their moment went on until Vaas was finished toying with her with those kisses and nips, until he had decided to loosen the belt around his waist and hoist the woman up against the wall, every second felt like utter bliss as he moved inside of her causing Alice to only moan louder and coo his name, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly forcing him in deeper aching for more until she’d reached that climax just as he had making her breathless and pant against him but instead of letting her down gently onto her feet he dropped her causing her to hit the floor with a loud thump and a sore ass. Naked and feeling utterly vulnerable she watched Vaas walk away from her doing up his belt before smashing his fists into a pile of books on the desk, a menacing yell boomed from his lungs as he turned on sharp heels and looked Alice in the eye.

 

Those bloodshot eyes made her curl up against the wall, she was weak and afraid as she tried to comprehend what was going on, why the sudden outburst, but of course those red eyes of his made it clear that whatever he had taken was having its toll on his brain, and just like a psychopath he was he started to laugh ruffling his hands between the tip of his Mohawk. Once more he approached her and crouched right in front of her, smiling but yet Alice was fearful of that smile it was sinister and he was deadly close to her now.

 

“You’re my fucking prize perra my fucking Puta and no one will take that away from me”

 

Standing up he moved away and just as Alice had feared he pulled out his pistol and sat on the edge of the bed eyeing her off before waving the gun in the air as if she hadn’t noticed it at all. As tempting as it was to stand up and try and gather her clothes as fast as she could, she knew it was futile for whatever Vaas had going on through his head wasn’t going to be anything pleasurable like it had just been for her a minute ago.

 

“Every fucking day I get up and I look at you and think ‘Fuck this Puta has nice a nice fuckable ass’ and you know what Hermana you fucking do, I love your fucking ass but your so fucking emotionless, dull and its fucking pissing me off!”

 

Although he was rambling slightly in his words Alice knew he had a damn good point, though she was thankful she wasn’t as emotionless as she had been around the Rakyat yet Alice couldn’t take her eyes off the silver pistol in his hand, the safety was on but Vaas wasn’t the type to just boost around with it in his hands, quickly Alice did what anyone would do in her position, that was beg.

 

“I’m sorry Vaas, please I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway.”

 

For whatever reason it was, whether it be the tone in her voice or the look in her eyes Vaas took it as more of an insult, he stood up and stormed in her direction grabbing her by the throat and forcing the woman onto the tip of her toes, with just one single hand she could feel her breath slipping away but she didn’t fight she didn’t even do the cliché hand grab and try and free herself, with his other hand on the gun Alice knew it was not a wise idea to fight and all of a sudden her insides began to twist and twirl, her body started to tremble and she could feel herself losing all air in her lungs as she struggled to breath and his grip tightened but not enough to crush her oesophagus.

 

“Don’t fucking sorry me Perra, it’s your fault you’re here not mine! So don’t fucking try to beg your way out of this, no begging will save your fucking ass Perra!”

 

Vaas had come dangerously close to Alice’s face and she was fighting now to just keep conscious, even though Alice knew all the weak spots on his body what would it gain her in the end of fighting him? Death was the only thing and in his unpredictable state Alice was just trying to buy herself enough time in hope he would calm down. Letting go of her now slightly bruised neck, Alice fell to the floor and coughed while the man strolled away and seemed to pace back and forth, he was saying something to her, yelling but trying to reign himself in which seemed like a struggle between his brain and cravings. 

 

Without knowing it Alice had stood up and tried to get on her clothing as fast as she could, Vaas was so caught up in his own rage he didn’t notice her as she slipped on the tights and shirt as fast as she could but she didn’t have any time to tie up the red shirt, that’s when Vaas noticed what she was doing and stormed over in her direction.

 

“Did I fucking say you could do that?”

 

As much as Alice wanted to say no and apologize for her mistake she had to force herself not to, how careless she was being in such a dangerous situation, and yet she had possibly blew her chance of calming the storm. The man was a mere inch away from her face when he put the pistol to her temple, Alice froze in utter shock knowing that all it took was one single pull of the trigger to kill her, the sad thing was she couldn’t tell if the safety was still on or not and it scared the living hell out of her, but he never did pull the trigger as he leaned back and holstered the gun laughing like a maniac. 

 

“That’s it fucking cry, show me how much you fucking respect me, how much you want me!”

 

Waving his hands in the air and pacing back and forth on the spot in front of her eyeing her off with those killer eyes. From the far side of the room Alice heard a knock, it seemed too soft and quiet but Vaas had heard it well enough to screw his face up at her and turn on his heels, storming to the door where he opened it up, leaning against the door frame.

 

“The fuck you want?”

 

From her current location Alice couldn’t see who was standing outside the door, curiosity had her once again but she dared not to move, the tone was hushed and silent and Vaas nodded his head in response and rubbed his brow before looking back to Alice. Pulling out his gun he smiled waving the weapon toying with her mind knowing she had been just inches away from death.

 

“Fucking run Perra and I’ll shoot you, prize or not!”

 

With those final words he stormed out the room and locked the door, Alice was alone in the silence of the place as he walked away to do whatever business it was and just like a cookie Alice crumbled, tears streamed down her face and she lost all control of her emotions as she yelled and curled up to herself on the floor. Those blue ocean eyes became stained with red veins as she wept most of the day afraid of Vaas more than ever, how could he just turn around and do that to her? Though the more accurate question was how could she just stand there and so weakly ignore all the signs, she wasn’t safe her and she would never escape but the question she had asked herself from the very start, question her own sanity, the answer was clear now.

 

“I’m fucking insane!”

 

Bluntly she whispered, her voice croaky and her tired tear stained eyes forced shut as she felt the choke in her throat rise again, that half eaten orange laid on the floor despite the growls of her stomach the woman never did get up and eat, didn’t even try to control her quivering body. As the day started to turn to night Alice heard the lock on the door crack open and quickly Alice stumbled and fell into the far corner of the shanty and tried to prepare herself for the worst of things. In the darkness appeared a figure, tall and lean and for a moment Alice had to blink her watery eyes to see who it was, Abel. The large man looked at her and then to the ground for some reason as if he was thinking about something, the glimmer of the keys in his hand caught Alice’s attention, maybe Vaas had sent for him to come and collect his mess to get rid of it.

 

From the distance he stood Alice heard him sigh before he carefully approached her as Alice tried to force herself up against the wall even more unsure of what he was going to do with her, fear was written all over her face but the man seemed emotionless as he stood in front of her and gestured for her too stand but when she did not the man forcefully grabbed her by the bicep and hoisted her onto her feet in a brutish way.

 

“Were you hurt? Cut anything like a broken bone?”

 

This question caught Alice off guard as she looked at the pirate in the eye, he seemed somewhat concerned for a brief moment before turning a cold glare on her when she didn’t respond to his answer, forcing her to walk he examined her health from what he could tell before giving a nod to himself slightly satisfied. Alice was still quivering even in the man’s grasp as she was so afraid of what awaited her.

 

“Vaas has left for Hoyts Island, I was left to guard you but I have other plans.”

 

Eyes shot wide open as Alice heard his words, instantly she tried to fight back pulling with all her might but she failed as the man didn’t even budge, Alice was far too weak as she felt herself fall to the ground defeated and exhausted knowing that whatever this man was going to do to her couldn’t be as bad as dealing with Vaas, or at least living in fear of his return. 

 

“Get up! You are going to come with me to the main island.”

 

Once more Alice felt a wave of fear overcome her as she did as he said but the man attached a cuff over her hands before attaching a chain, once again she was chained up and the man tugged for her to leave the shanty, it took him three forceful tugs to get her out and even then she still struggled against him. However the compound was quiet, most of the men seemed too interested in drinking or eating but there was less of them Alice noted.

 

It was a short lived trip as Abel pushed Alice into the boat and started up the engine, but unlike other times he didn’t go straight to the direction of the main island he seemed to veer off along the shoreline for almost half an hour or so, it made Alice wonder if he was going to feed her to the sharks or something but the man seemed too focused on where he was going and he’d made sure to keep a hold of the chain attached to her.

 

“Vaas will be gone for most of the night and probably most of tomorrow. You are lucky, that man even I fear and the drugs he takes make him even scarier. I’ll be honest I’m surprised your still alive he’s never kept any pet alive this long.”

 

“You say that so easily.”

 

“Of course I am a man of many things, torture, rape, murder but I never keep pets they always break too soon or they never break at all until you blow their brains out.”

 

“Where are you taking me then?”

 

“I want to see for myself what it is Vaas see’s in you, I’ve heard what you did when he took you out. Impressive I must say.”

 

“My hand was forced, I was under the influence so you will not get the chance to see it, just turn the boat around and let me go.”

 

“Let you go? Go where? Back to that shanty to cry in a corner for the rest of your life? No! Something tells me this time you will kill a Rakyat without hesitation, think of it as training.”

 

Inwardly Alice scolded herself and this man, Abel was dangerous she knew that enough even by the title he had given himself but she didn’t want him to think that he scared her, so she gazed off into the darkened water that splashed up along the boat until the man pulled in to a small coastal area, there were no towns, not a single life to be heard for that matter and it felt eerie but what nerved Alice the most was what if Vaas came back, what if he noticed she had been gone and decided to torture her?

 

“Did Vaas give you permission?”

 

Jerking the chain from Abel’s grasp she glared at him, challenging him as she watched him get out of the boat.

 

“How do you think I got the key to his own shanty huh? Do you think he just gives out a copy to everyone or something?”

 

Clearly he was mocking her as Alice got up and got out of the boat where Abel took a hold of the chain again as if she had not pulled it out of his grasp just a few brief seconds ago. In the darkness he marched seeming to know his way but Alice was stumbling over dried up seaweed and other crap on the beach line until they entered the jungle, Alice was still bare footed but her time here had made her feet rough and durable. Pulling out a machete the man cursed at something in the darkness, more than likely a vine or two as she heard him chop through the air until eventually he stopped, in the darkness Alice spotted someone, a tall and skinny person but not as tall as Abel judging from the distance. It was too dark to see who it was but Alice had a feeling it was a Rakyat; in a hushed tone Abel leaned down to whisper in Alice ear using his machete to point a head.

 

“See that? Young Rakyat Warrior, one of Citra’s Chosen he came out here to embark on his trials.”

 

Chosen? First Alice thought she had miss heard Abel but then she remembered back to when she was with the Rakyat, the word chosen hadn’t been used but there had always been a selected few men from different outposts brought into the temple, Alice had caught a group of them once but never saw their faces again, not the same that is. Men that Citra had taken a liking too and proclaimed them to be great strong warriors or something along those lines, sure enough most of those men would guard the temple and probably have access beyond the temples entrance into the main area where Citra probably lived.

 

Passing Alice the machete, Abel watched waiting for her reaction as the woman examined the weapon in her hand and took in a long deep breath, her insides felt like they were all over the place but the jungle was calling to her and she could not pass up this time as a failure, maybe this was her chance to embrace her true self and maybe repent for whatever she had done that offended Vaas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading this chapter and like all the others I would be over the moon if you could leave me some feedback ^w^


	10. A Sealed Fate

In the darkest of the night Alice crept forward, her feet careful and feeling the ground beneath her like the many times before with the Rakyat warriors, her footing was accurate as she crouched low to the ground like a tiger and watched her prey, it was too dark still to see who her target was but Alice could tell that by the look of their body they were young, probably a year or two younger then herself. In the distance Alice knew Abel would be watching her and with that on her conscious mind she knew that failure wasn’t going to be acceptable, if she didn’t kill this young warrior then he would, either way death was coming for this young man whom ever he was.

 

For a moment or two Alice got as close as she could with the forest acting as her cover, the man seemed to be setting up some sort of camp from the looks of it, he had even set up a pile of sticks and funny enough was struggling to get it too light up, however the young warrior cursed aloud to himself or so he thought and that’s when Alice realized who exactly this was.

 

“Joe?”

 

Softly Alice whispered not realizing she had said it out loud, straight away he turned his head in her direction stunned as if he had seen a ghost but her whisper was all he needed to hear as he stood up straight and on full alert, Alice’s eyes had started to adjust to the darkness and she watched the young man pull a weapon from behind him, it was a small knife but if Joe knew how to use it he could prove to be lethal. Yet Alice’s eyes gazed from the knife to the dark markings on his bare scrawny chest, he had the tatau on one arm but his chest was now engraved with deeper and darker lines.

 

“Traitor!”

 

That voice of his hissed out in the cool of the darken night and with it came his rage, the boy didn’t know where she was as he lunged towards a bush just on the far side of her, it amused her for a while as she watched him think he was wrestling her down but instead it was a bush, yet this was not the same Joe she had seen before being captured. Taking him by surprise Alice drew the machete and drove it into his torso hearing him gurgling and yelp in pain. Twisting around to see her in surprise and pure anger Joe fell to the ground clutching the blade as if he could rip it through his body and fight, but he was done for.

 

Stepping back with tears in her eyes Alice sat down on a nearby rock and just waited, watching him trash around, mumbling one thing after another in another language that Alice had never heard before, but even facing death he still tried to fight while Alice felt herself die on the inside more and more questioning what had she done but then turning that against herself and onto the boy, what had Citra done? After several minutes his body started to quiver and then spasm and Alice couldn’t take her eyes away from him, it was sad and painful but what other choice did she have? Run and hide to die herself? Indeed her choice was utterly selfish but the jungle had no true rules and death was inevitable.

 

From the darkness Abel approached, his gaze fell to Alice and then to the boy who was now lifeless with nothing but a pool blood seeping from the wound that Alice herself had caused, her hands trembled but her body was stiff and motionless knowing that she had possibly killed her only friend that would have helped her but even then Alice felt numb, Joe had called her a traitor so what exactly had been said or done? Was this Citra’s doing or Vaas’? 

 

“Impressive, the Jungle must favour you. This boy had proved deadly to others but you-“

 

“He was young and naïve.”

 

Cutting Abel short Alice stood up and began to walk away hearing Abel move the boy’s body just enough to withdraw the blade lodged inside of him. Whether she was told to or not Alice approached the boat exiting the thicket of the forest and leaving behind that horrible scene, Abel had removed the chain and cuff earlier before letting her take out her target but even so Alice didn’t feel free as she rubbed her neck, it was bruised both from bite marks and from Vaas’ little tantrum. 

 

“Vaas will be pleased.”

 

Calling out from behind her was Abel as he too approached the boat yet he didn’t seem concerned anymore as to Alice’s freedom in fact he didn’t even put the chains back on as she got back inside the boat and he pushed it out into the sea. A faint glimmer of the red in the night could be seen, daylight would be coming in the next few hours and so would Vaas but Alice didn’t care anymore as she slumped down and waited for Abel to start up the motor.

 

“You know you would have made a fine asset if you were a man.”

 

“Yeah well if I was a man I wouldn’t be a slave bitch right?”

 

“Trophy! Vaas likes to use you as a boost to the other men, you don’t get many of your kind this way nor anyone that is strong enough to survive this jungle like you have, so be thankful.”

 

Rolling her eyes as the engine started up and Abel stirred them off into the darkness of the night, Alice wondered what was she doing and who she truly was, maybe it was time for her to let go of everything and dive into that madness that she had avoided for so long. Killing Joe was like killing her old self and it made Alice wonder if it was planned or just by coincidence. In the end by the time the two had reached back to the compound, Alice had put aside all she had done and blamed it on the poor boy she had just killed. If it wasn’t for the belief’s drilled into his head then he would have survived and it made Alice remind herself of why humans do the things they do, they fight for selfish things, they kill for those things and they die for those things so it was only nature taking its course.

 

Nobody looked at Alice as she strolled freely back to the shanty where Abel left her, he didn’t even bother to lock the door but mentioned something about coming for her in the morning, Alice wasn’t tired but she felt that her body could only do with the comfort of the bed as she stripped her clothing into a pile on the floor and slumped onto the bed, she was naked and the cool air comforted her in this utter and bitter silence. What she had become was a monster but she was forced to and she felt that the whole world hated her, she was alone and she knew that now. If Joe had called her a traitor then all the Rakyat would want to hunt her down and skin her, the pirates didn’t care, nobody cared, Vaas was too insane to even have a heart and Alice was lost in this world. Closing her eyes she knew she would make up her mind come morning, and slowly she fell asleep.

 

Yawning at the faint glimpse of sunlight, Alice opened her eyes fully and looked up to the window seeing that it was still dark outside while stretching her arms in the air, it was probably a good time as she got up and dressed herself, she pulled on the tights and found herself a top that was a little more covered then others, it was a simple blue one which suited Alice as she got dressed. Like it or not the woman found herself a set of boots, ones probably too small for Vaas, they had been tucked under a pile of other clothing’s and they seemed still good enough to use and so Alice did up the laces and took in a deep breath before getting up and walking out of the shanty.

 

It must have still been too early for most of the other pirates but Alice plucked herself an orange from a nearby crate further in the compound just outside the canteen area, Abel was nowhere in sight, without her chains and without anyone to stop her Alice walked back to the shanty kicking open the door and started to rummage through things, papers with bloody details, cigar butts, beer bottles, Alice started to clean unintentionally while she searched exploring the things in the shanty. Eventually she found small nail filler amongst bullets but it was the closest thing to a knife as Alice tucked it into one of the boots and started to stretch her body.

 

This time when Vaas would return she would no longer be the crying woman he left behind, she would up right challenge him, prove to him she is stronger than he is, like it or not she had changed overnight accepting the killer she was and that she was alone in this cold forsaken world with only the jungle to support her, that’s all she needed and she didn’t need to lean on someone to help her, even the emotions she had towards Vaas had started to be pushed aside, it would be a different story when he came back but Alice was forcing herself to let go.

 

After a few exercises Alice heard a knock on the door, she wasted no time opening it up to see Abel; he took note to her slightly new appearance and attitude and gave a respectful nod. Gesturing to follow him he started to walk towards the compound, Alice bravely stepped outside and took in a long deep breath, the air was cold this morning but the heat would soon rise.

 

“Word has reached the Rakyat from what the men can tell, looks like you’ve put fear into the bees nest.”

 

“They will get what’s coming to them.”

 

“Is that so? Since when did you have a change of heart? Is it because of Vaas or have you finally realized something?”

 

Despite his questions and curious look, Alice ignored him and walked right past him expecting him to follow her this time, though she didn’t know where they were going she just kept walking until she was near the canteen where she took another orange. Around her she could hear a brief cheer and a clank of beer bottles, there were some bodies piled up nearby as well, freshly too, but Alice didn’t mind as she started to peel the orange in her hand.

 

“We will go into the mainland today and I will show you why the Rakyat need to be killed.”

 

Though his words where brutal, cold and probably honest in his mind, Alice continued to peel and eat her orange as if those words did not phase her a bit but still she wondered as the curiosity got the better of her as to what this could all be. Once again the two travelled by boat to the main island, Abel had said nothing and Alice enjoyed the silence with nothing but the hum of the engine and the ocean waves crashing against the boat. Something inside Alice had indeed changed, her emotions where conflicted though she knew that the only place in this jungle now was by Vaas’ side.

 

Just like before Abel took the boat to another part of the shoreline that Alice hadn’t been too before, the tropical look was very bare here but Abel had turned the engine off and gotten out, Alice followed in suit as the two entered the jungle area, it was darker and eerie here and the song of birds where quiet, but as long as Abel was ahead of her then Alice wasn’t complaining much. Over the course of several minutes Alice could hear the beating of drums, the sounding of voices up a head that cause the young woman to peek through the foliage, unknowingly she picked up her pace and surpassed Abel before crouching down to see what was going on.

 

In the dense of the jungle just up a head of their current position stood five men, they looked like teenagers or around her own age, some of them had freshly done tattoos on their chest or face, they were not buff looking but they had potential as Alice watched, there was a familiar man, his name was Denis, though Alice never spoke with this man very much she did know he was very high up in the ranks of Warriors, it seemed they were doing some sort of trial with the men lined up alongside each other and Denis standing before them, he was pacing back and forth with a strained and worried look.

 

“Where is Joe?”

 

“Killed sir. His body was found this morning.”

 

“Killed by whom?”

 

“Pirates we believe.”

 

“That is impossible, Pirates? Joe was smart and strong, no one could have easily snuck up behind him”

 

As the argument played out and Denis kept denying and trying to prove that it was impossible that Joe was gone, Alice could see the look on his face, this man despite what he was saying knew deep down that Joe was gone and it was all thanks to Alice herself. A Tap on her shoulder made Alice look to her side, it was Abel he was crouched down watching them as she was but he was focused on the small line of boys. Then he passed something to Alice, it was hard and egg shaped, a grenade, something Alice had never used before. Abel nodded in the direction of the boys signalling for her to pull the pin and through it at them, it felt wrong but the more Alice watched the more she knew that what these young men were growing up into would only ruin their lives and those around them. Citra had convinced everyone that this path was the true path and yet no one questioned her perhaps it was because of her alluring and seductive ways or the fact that she was a born leader?

 

Rubbing her thumb across the rough surface of the grenade, Alice pulled the pin and tossed it, her aim wasn’t accurate but it was enough to kill at least three of the men, everyone started to panic and move out as fast they could and it was at this time that Alice wished she had a bow and arrow, however instead of taking up a defensive position, the Rakyat including Denis took off fleeing in the distance leaving behind the injured and the dead. Taking in a long deep breath Alice wondered why she was being asked to kill this many, wasn’t one life enough? Yet the answer was clear to her now more than ever that she was being asked to kill those that might have helped her, sealing her fate even more.

 

Abel was the first to speak up giving Alice a pat on the back as if he was proud, there was a slight smile too on his face as he stood up and gestured back to the boat saying that Alice had done more than enough for the day, and considering that Vaas would return soon enough Alice knew that it was probably best to indeed go back. 

 

“When Vaas hears of this there is no doubt about it!”

 

Rejoicing with his arms out stretched and seemingly happy the two returned back to the boat, Alice not daring to question the man’s reasons or choice of words instead she did her best to hurry along and get back to the island, however Abel did not head back towards the compound but rather in the opposite direction towards an outpost, death was even more stronger here, bodies lay all over the place, the stench filled the air like a slaughter house, it didn’t help with the fact that there where savage dogs lingering around. Abel lined the boat up against the wooden dock and shut off the engine, two men standing guard greeted him with a nod before Abel waved Alice over to follow. 

 

Hesitant at first the woman knew that it was now or never as she got out of the boat and walked along the wooden dock, averting her gaze from the other pirates and walking as if she didn’t have a care in the world Alice could overhear things, people talking in hushed voices, somewhere Alice could hear faint cries, screams and whimpers, they must have at least had a few cages set up for prisoners or slaves from the sounds of it, Abel continued to walk leading Alice to a small open hut area much similar to the canteen, men sat around tables talking strategy or just a general conversation, somewhere drinking, others gambling, sometimes they would look at Alice but other times they would avert their gaze as if afraid. 

 

Inside the hut Alice’s gaze fell on a familiar figure in the darkest part of the hut, it was Vaas, he was hunched over a table looking down at some dirty paper, more than likely a map but Alice couldn’t tell for sure as Vaas folded it up quickly hearing them approach as if he had some sort of sixth sense.

 

“Good morning Hermana”

 

That voice cooed out to her as he turned and smiled, there it was that charm, that look that swept everything away and made her feel…Pushing aside those feeling Alice gave a slight nod just like any of the other men would before Abel gave her a push towards Vaas.

 

“She did well, killed one of the boys last night, and then took a few of the others that had gathered earlier.”

 

“Good then I have a present for you Hermana.”

 

Standing up Vaas gave a clap of his hands and wiggled his eyebrows before looking to Abel to send him away, Alice tried to reign in her emotions and appear serious but thankful, it was hard trying to juggle the emotions inside of her especially around Vaas but she tried her best to imitate the other pirates. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the hut and into another darkly lighted shack, Vaas brought before Alice a perfectly fine hunters bow, its wooden frame looked sturdy but aged, the string was perfectly tight, at the sight of the bow Alice’s hands couldn’t help but trail up and down the wooden frame, her eyes examine the weapon as if it was a beautiful piece of artwork. Everything about the bow was perfect but Alice was snapped back to reality by the kiss on her neck.

 

“I though you would like it.”

 

Whispering into the lobe of her ear, she could feel the heat coming off Vaas, his hot breath against her bare neck, his hands trailing around her waist and further down her hips before resting at the start of her pants, even though it was but a faint touch and a whisper of his words Alice found herself almost short of breath it took her a few seconds to pull herself out of that mood and give a respectful nod trying hard not to look Vaas in the eye.

 

“It will serve well; the Rakyat will have no chance of escape.”

 

Pleased to hear her words Vaas softly kissed her neck again but this time as he drew back made sure to let his stubble rub against that sensitive part of her neck. This was almost like dealing with the devil and Alice had made her bargain and given her soul over by now as she gave a flick of the string and listened faintly to the sound it made trying to take her mind away from the burning feel inside of her. 

 

“Don’t think I’m letting you go easy Hermana! Your worth a lot of fucking money to me, so don’t get any ideas with that bow ok?”

 

“Of course not, I know my place and only the Natives shall be the ones to die by my arrows”

 

Her words seeped out like a robot trying to send out a message, with that said and done Alice was given a holster filled with fancy arrows, ones made of fine material not sticks and feathers, the arrow heads where designed to inflict as much pain as possible with their curled razor edges and sharp tip as Alice examined them before attaching the holster to her side and the bow over her back feeling prepared to face whatever nightmare next that Vaas would force upon her.

 

“Now come Hermana there is someone I’d like you too met.”

 

Briskly following along by his side, the two left the shack and got aboard another boat, Abel was nowhere to be in sight but Alice felt changed on the inside, she felt confident and much more than just a warrior, she felt comfortable but strong as she took in a deep breath and felt the emotions wash over her, perhaps because she had weapons or maybe a false emotion to pass over her. As for the trip it was long but Vaas was busy drinking a bottle of rum, just mumbling to himself rather than talking to Alice, Alice on the other hand eyed off the water watching a fin’s appear and disappear, probably sharks from the looks of it, until her eyes fell upon another island, it was dull and gloomy looking, not as exotic, the docking area had two men standing guard at, their uniform wasn’t that of a pirate’s now it was much more military looking and professional, they didn’t nod to Vaas but eyed him off as if suspicious, their hands gripped tightly on their guns and they stiffened as Vaas and Alice both got out of the boat.

 

Yet neither one of these two guards spoke up or said a thing they only looked back and forth between each other and Vaas before stepping aside, one of them was chewing gum as Alice passed them, this part of the Isles seemed strange and bare of the jungle like feel but Vaas didn’t seem to mind as he walked onwards towards a bar area in a nearby little town, on the inside Alice was curious but afraid though she kept that to herself and followed Vaas as the two entered a bar yet they didn’t take a seat in fact Vaas gestured for Alice to walk through another door, as she did she noted a round table, there was a man in a suit his eyes flicked on the poker chips in hand, next to him was another man wearing that uniform however it was the sudden squeal that made Alice’s head snap to the couch on the far side near a mini bar. Mizra jumped up almost spilling her cocktail in the process before giving an overly friendly hug, Alice tried to pat the woman on the back but she couldn’t help feel the tension in the air.

 

As for Vaas, he only took up a seat at the round table while Mizra was asking Alice every single question under the sun, from the ‘how are you’ to the ‘did you like the clothes I gave you’ though Alice didn’t want to be rude and gave short and simple answers to her before she was given a cocktail herself. The alcoholic liquid had a blue hue to it and a sickly sweet scent.

 

“Mizra please! My darling go and sit down I have business here!”

 

Automatically at the sound of his voice Mizra walked fast on her heels back to the couch like a dog with its tail between its legs, she acted casual with her eyes flicking down to her drink then to the man in the suit and then back to Alice. Taking in a breath of the stale air around her Alice noted that Vaas was gesturing for her to take a seat in the spare chair that was left, nervously and hesitantly Alice did so as she sat between Vaas and this other man in the suit, the man across from her was glaring at her and it only made her feel more uncomfortable.

 

“A fine specimen, reminds me a bit of Buck. I’d give you a lot of money for her but seems you’ve already made your claim.”

 

“Yes Hoyt, this is the one I was telling you about yesterday.”

 

“She could come in handy you know Vaas.”

 

Alice looked between Vaas to the man named Hoyt, she recalled the name being said a few times and Alice quickly put two and two together, this was Hoyt the proclaimed Monster Citra had spoken of, Mizra’s Boyfriend, and Vaas’ Boss not to mention the ruler of this island and the man with the iron grip over everyone. Those dark eyes of his made him seem menacing but he was scrawny in appearance, like a rich man in a penthouse although his penthouse just so happened to be something totally different. Putting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together he eyed Alice off as if she was but a product, tension grew in the air as Vaas remained silent and Alice got the feeling he was acting like an obedient little dog.

 

“Well Miss you’ve met my lovely pet, Mizra, I am Hoyt you probably already know that by now. Vaas here had told me your quiet good at killing, we could use more people like you.”

 

“Thank you”

 

Those where the only words Alice could really say as she looked up briefly at the man and his toothy grin, his wrinkled face looked worn but he didn’t look that old, Alice’s gaze feel to the poker table not knowing exactly where to look, Mizra seemed awfully quiet slurping on her drink and Vaas as well which made Alice feel awkward and uncomfortable.

 

“Well then shall we get to business, Vaas?”

 

Clapping his hands again causing Vaas to look up at Hoyt briefly before fiddling with a poker chip that he was twirling around on the table mindlessly, Hoyt seemed to lean in a bit and Vaas reclined on the wooden chair before smiling and putting down the chip. 

 

“New batch of Prisoners brought in early this week, fresh to your liking, some of them might even go for a fair price. Crops are growing well in the north camps and the Natives are being forced back, took out a few of their little towns, Alice here took out a few of their new recruits.”

 

“Good good! Excellent news then, but some of my Privateers are…how do I put it? Concerned. See Vaas you are an asset and I treat you like you where my son, you owe me so I expect you to do your best, the thing is some of your men are lacking, you should have dealt with the natives by now”

 

While Hoyt spoke up, Alice got the good feeling there was a growing anger, the look in this man’s face, Hoyt, made it clear he was very pissed with Vaas. Like it or not, a sudden tension grew in the room and Alice could see Vaas go from relaxed to worried as he picked up the chip and fiddled with it, his face was emotionless but his dark ringed eyes spoke otherwise as he dared not to look Hoyt in the eye.

 

“Sorry boss-“

 

“NO! Get out there and do your damn job or else I will let someone else do you work?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!”

 

Nodding his head submissively as if he was a boy being scolded by his parents, Vaas dared not to look up or do anything but take in what was being said, as for Hoyt, clearly he was pissed off as he stood up and nodded to the Privateer who looked up at him and then back to Alice.

 

“John please take Mizra and our guest here out while I talk with Vaas.”

 

On ball the man, this privateer as Hoyt had called it, stood up and nodded for the women to follow him, his gun in hand seemed more like a threatening display then anything but Alice did as she was being told knowing that she wasn’t being given much of an option, quickly Alice stuck to Mizra’s side as they both walked out of the bar followed by John as if he was some security. Something inside Alice started to sink as she looked around her, people where pleading with these Privateers, some of them crying, a couple where fighting on the streets and no one did a thing about it, Mizra only let out a sigh and scolded the scenery before her saying that it wasn’t good enough but Alice got the picture that this woman was very silent around her ‘boyfriend’ and Hoyt had called her a pet, maybe she was a show case just like Alice but who was to truly say.

 

Walking down the stairs and towards a set of recliner chairs, the two women sat with John standing behind them like a guard and alert as if they were slaves, it made Alice sick in the stomach recalling what Hoyt had said, about buying her but noting that Vaas had made his claim, thats when Alice realized she probably still had bruise marks on her neck from Vaas, inwardly she cursed herself and those damn hickeys but time went by and Mizra only complained more and more. First she complained about the heat, then she complained about her tan and then her nails, over time it became endless the amount of things she came up with but even so in all this madness Alice felt that she could related to Mizra in a sense, the way Hoyt spoke to her was different to how Vaas did but they were in a similar situation, or at least it seemed like it.

 

Sighing and leaning her head back against the chair with her arms crossed over the back of her head just listening to the soft cries and yells in the distance. Blue eyes looked up towards the hue of the sky feeling somewhat at peace until a loud bang came, Vaas and Hoyt strolled out of the bar, Alice could hear that familiar foot step of his when the Pirate came round her side cooing her in that usual tone calling her Hermana and gesturing for her to leave, if Alice didn’t know better she would have thought Vaas seemed happy and relaxed but something was awfully odd about him again and Alice felt her stomach lurch in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and dusted. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far still and let me know on what your opinions are thus far, like or dislike :) Thanks


	11. Warning; Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this twisted chapter and get a good life out of some parts before taking a more serious step in this series.

Back at the compound and surrounded by the endless death and smell of decay, the familiar laughter and clanking of beers and stupidly humorous jokes or complaints, Alice sat atop a small step near a broken warehouse watching the evening fade away. Closing her eyes softly she inhaled a deep breath and tried to soothe her soul slightly but it was useless as a voice broke through the air and caused the woman to jolt almost. Sure enough Vaas was down at the canteen yelling at the top of his lungs, the sounds of things being tossed around could be heard, a few pirates jumped out of the canteen as if they were running for their lives. Even from a great distance Alice felt slightly concerned, Vaas must have been taking stronger and more hardcore drugs like he had done yesterday either that or he was having strange withdrawal symptoms.

 

Sighing aloud to herself and looking up to the sky one last time, the young woman let everything wash over her for a brief moment before she caught the glimpse of Vaas walking in her direction from the corner of her eye. Getting up and dusting herself off she tried to give a light hearted smile as if pleased to see him but he saw through that and snorted passing her and storming inside his little shanty leaving the door open. Alice didn’t need to take the hint to know that he was probably waiting for her on the inside, she’d already made her little spot with her bow and arrows and luggage, it was like she had her own little place in there but she wasn’t so sure about that. Everyone has their deadline and Alice’s had been greatly shortened with her fate now sealed shut.

 

Approaching the door way with caution Alice peaked in side as she looked at Vaas he was hunched over his hands covering his face and it seemed so strange to Alice watching him knowing he could just kill her and yet here she was still standing and not running away. Before she could think Alice found herself walking in his direction and sat by his side rubbing her hand against his back, his shallow breathing told her enough that he was pissed but upset but Alice didn’t understand her own actions, why was she lured to him? It was now beyond crazy and stupid even if she had lost all of her sanity it still couldn’t be helped; there was still a part of her that was human after all.

 

Comforting Vaas wasn’t a wise thing but he didn’t swat her away, in fact he just seemed to ignore her but Alice didn’t give up, her arms wrapped around his muscular biceps and she pulled him in close to her like he had done numerous times when falling asleep. In a way Alice felt Vaas relax slightly though she couldn’t hear him sniffle or weep she knew he was emotional and that should have been enough for her to be scared but she wasn’t she was prepared to face the pain. After several long minutes and when the light outside had finally faded did Vaas remove his hands from his face and pulled her in close to him, she was half between awake and asleep as she let out a faint yawn and curled up to him.

 

“You should know better, Perra, to know your fucking place.”

 

Despite all she had done that voice was like the hiss of a coiled up snake, ripped from her comfortable sleep Alice looked at Vaas with wide eyes not knowing what he meant, her hands loosened around him as she sat back but it was too late when the man punched her in the side of the face. Slumped back against the bed and in utter pain letting out a stiffened groan, Alice tried to get up, tried to move away not wanting to rub the area he had punched her in due to fear of looking weak, but it stung and it was a bitter sting she hated and made her want to lose all control over herself and lash out but even if she did there was no time to prepare her for what the man had install for her next.

 

Something tightly wrapped around her bicep on her right arm causing Alice to jerk her head up, Vaas was straddling her and she could see the brilliant white of his eyes that had this crazy look in them, one hand held her arm the other held a syringe. Again fear spiked her soul and she struggled against him not knowing what exactly he had in that syringe and not willing to truly find out, but it was pointless the more she struggled the more he smiled, amused with her pathetic attempt but she was far too small in comparison to him.

 

“Time to fucking Live Perra!”

 

Jabbing the syringe into her arm that made Alice let out a low growl; the fluids entered her blood stream as the man perfectly had injected it right in the area around her elbow as if he had done it numerous times and more than likely had been a junkie that he seemed to be. At first Alice didn’t feel anything but the sting in her arm but as Vaas removed the syringe she felt that there was something sinister plotted behind his reason as that grin on his face grew showing his teeth even in the darkness, fear fluttered inside Alice knowing she should remain calm but her body screamed for escape.

 

“You’ll fucking love this”

 

Faintly the man whispered before he unlaced the cloth around her bicep and at the moment he did everything flooded Alice’s mind, the drug swept through her blood stream and had a quick and fast effect on her brain and motion control, it made her dizzy at first but it faded quickly when a hunger took its place, she had an urge to do something but she didn’t know what exactly, like as if she had slept 1000 years and had awoken so energised, the world was spinning around her and she was seeing things that were not there before, blood and screams echoed in her mind as sweet lustrous lips caressed hers. Yet Alice felt free, light weighted without any stress, fear or anxiety, time seemed to pass as she seemed to somehow find the strength to push Vaas off and for her to roll onto of him.

 

Each breath she drew in was like taking a breath for the very first time, it was thrilling and joyful as Alice let out a soft murmur of pleasure, her fingers found their way to Vaas belt, from there things became blank but the feeling of him inside of her could not be forgotten, that blissful feel of utter ecstasy as the two seemed to fight for dominance, their kisses seemed endless and the warmth of his breath against her neck had Alice locking her legs around him begging for more, moaning his name, her hands ruffling through his Mohawk, until day break when they had bohh had their fill and Alice had passed out exhausted yet satisfied.

 

Unlike Alice, Vaas was more than awake as he eyed of the sleeping woman that lay next to his side, he was out of breath but he found it calming as he smiled to himself pleased with the effect of the drugs as he trailed his fingertips down her shoulder to her forearm softly kissing her neck knowing she’d wake either pissed or begging for more. All he needed was too hook her onto the drugs and she’d be his, not a dull moment would go past between the two, corrupting her would be fun, he’d put her too the test, gave her the sense of freedom but she wasn’t like the other women, she didn’t try to run or fight when she knew it was useless, she was smart whether that have been a thing she already knew or something she had learned in her time in the jungle.

 

For the pirate lord himself rarely enjoyed the touches of a woman, he never liked the whores as they were too filthy and too boring in the bed, slaves and prisoners sometimes would do for a single night but they broke to easy or pushed him to the limit till he was forced to kill them, either that or Hoyt would demand for the women to be clean and untouched, but to have a woman that was willing was strange to him, it made him curious as to why Alice still remained alive, perhaps it was the fact he was enjoying using her, making her turn from what she once was to something totally different, either way Vaas always got what he wanted and Alice just so happened to be that very next thing.

 

As the day progressed onwards and went from morning to late afternoon, Vaas did his usual rounds in the compound tormenting and torturing, getting a laugh out of the jokes passed between the other pirates, a beer or two and a snort of coke made for a good day. Alice had been chained back up to the bed for precautions; Vaas had also removed the arrows into a locker in one of the shanty’s just to be sure she wouldn’t try anything stupid. By the time nightfall had come and Vaas was stumbling drunk into the room he noticed the woman was still asleep.

 

“Fuck me Hermana…that’s a nice…fucking…ass”

 

Hiccupping and stuttering between his words as he stumbled and fell onto the bed letting the empty beer bottle fall from his right hand and his free hand trace over the woman’s body smiling to himself proud in a way of his accomplishment. However what he didn’t know was that Alice was wide awake, she’d awoken mid-day from the rumble in her stomach and had been so all throughout the day, her head was spinning and the headache was painful that it had started to make her feel numb. Her throat felt like yuck as it was dry and her breaths where heavy as if she had been running for miles, yet she had barley stepped foot out of the bed, her stomach threatening to launch if she did. Even if she could think then Alice would have been angry but her brain hurt too much and she couldn’t care to be stressed out again as she felt Vaas lean on her shoulder peering at her in the darkness.

 

“Want some more?”

 

Cooing like a little boy and almost giggling before kissing the nap of her neck, Alice knew what he meant by that, more as in more of the drug, she didn’t say a word and let her heavy eyelids close over, she wasn’t tired but her body was telling her she was, Vaas had rolled her over and she could feel the tip of his nose against hers before he planted a kiss on her lips, it was just a peck at first before turning into another but much longer until he smiled and laughed softly. Although it would have been amusing to look up at him in his drunk and stupor situation the woman decided not to and let her body do what it naturally did until she felt the urge in her bladder.

 

“I need to pee”

 

“Oh?”

 

Surprised by his little remark Alice gave a kiss of his lips and let out a soft moan feeling rather uncomfortable, what was she doing and why was she doing it? She was in pain and felt sick and he was drunk as he could get so what was the point. Although she felt Vaas fiddle around with the metal collar on her neck, not feeling it removed or anything until he gave her a shack and called her name a few times making Alice wake up. 

 

“Hey Hermana you need to pee?”

 

“Yeah I need to pee.”

 

Stumbling to her side Vaas seemed to try and hoist her up but he was too drunk and ended up wrapping his arm around her waist as the two stumbled out the door way and into the dark of the night, Vaas let her go into the little bathroom outside but he was too drunk to even give her some privacy as he sat on the bathroom floor, Alice was too withdrawn to yell at him as she let nature take its course but after a while Alice had started to drift off to sleep on the toilet until she heard a bang, when Alice fluttered her eyes open she looked at Vaas, he had put his hand to her head in the shape of a gun and made that familiar click sound before softly chuckling at her surprised expression. Getting up and pulling her pants up Alice pushed passed the crazy man and washed her hands as well as taking large gulps of water.

 

“I’m hungry”

 

“You’re hungry?”

 

Stumbling by her side Vaas hugged her and kissed her cheek before the two stumbled out of the little bathroom and down to the compound, Vaas was slightly sobering up but he was still drunk and Alice was in too much pain, it was late and very few pirates where out if any at all, from what Alice could tell everyone had gone to bed apart from a few watch guards and dogs that roamed around. Clutching each other like handicaps, Alice and Vaas strolled up the stairs into the canteen where Abel had been sitting drinking a few rounds of beers watching the two with a faint smile on his lips as to the irony.

 

“Cook had a heart attack.”

 

“Oh fuck Amigo…I liked the fucking pies!”

 

“I don’t think he cooked pies Vaas.”

 

Stumbling and swaying Vaas looked around he looked upset and sniffled like a pouting child before looking back to Abel as if he was on the verge of tears until the large man sighed an got up gesturing for Vaas to sit down at a nearby table, Alice helped somewhat until she heard some clanking sounds from afar as Abel was shuffling around in there for something. Slumping down into her own seat Alice put her hands to her head and rubbed her temples while Vaas just chuckled watching her, his head was like a bubble head as it swayed with every faint movement of his. Then from out of nowhere Abel appeared, he passed a bowl to Alice with something that smelled bitter and a glass of water to Vaas who complained before sculling it down. 

 

As for Alice she just sat and ate the terrible food, it was green and sticky but Alice shrugged to herself and kept eating feeling more and more tired and less and less in pain until she felt herself starting to lose all sense of feeling and control and her head hit against the wooden table, her heavy eyes shut closed on her despite the faint mumble of her inner voice telling her to stay away to be afraid. 

 

Something disturbed the young woman, by the time she flicked her eyes open she was met with a blinding sensation causing Alice to fling her arms up and cover her face quickly as if she was a vampire in the burning sunlight. Groaning and trying to make out where she was, Alice could tell somehow that Vaas was nearby; his particular scent filled the air as she tried to hear him but everything was silent, dead silent and panic started to fill the woman as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Something touched her arms pulling them away from her face but Alice fought trying her hardest not to give in to get hurt, eventually a sudden sensation of pain filled the side of her face that was enough to stun her as whomever it was pulled away her hands forcing her to open her eyes.

 

Ever so slightly Alice could hear Vaas yelling but why? Crackling sounds filled her ear drum as the young woman still tried to keep her eyes closed and struggle against the force holding her in place, all of her senses where dulled by with one final crackle in her ear the woman could finally hear, Vaas was booming, the sound of his voice yelling was enough to enrage a new headache as Alice tried to look up, the light started to fade and she could clearly see Vaas whom was holding her down firmly and inches from her face with a joint in the corner of his mouth and a very red flushed face.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Yelling with what words he could without losing his joint in the process, Vaas sat back and Alice could see clearly that he was relieved in a sense. Slowly the woman sat up and looked around, she was inside his shanty, and the bright light that had blinded her had been nothing more than the sunlight coming through the window. Rubbing her temples she leaned forward almost into Vaas despite his unpredictable nature.

 

“Hermana I don’t like those fucking games ok? Don’t do that again!”

 

Pointing his index finger at her as if she was but a child being scolded, Vaas got up without saying anything else but Alice didn’t know what he meant by that but what she could tell was that she had been asleep for far too long as she wrapped the blankets nicely around herself realizing she was stripped naked, her clothes had been piled onto the ground in a mess and Alice took it that Vaas had probably struggled getting her into bed when she had passed out, there was no signs of being sexual with him so her worried mind was at ease as she drew in a long deep breath subsiding the thumping headache. Though it wasn’t long before she looked up to see Vaas passing back and forth, Alice knew this behaviour very well by now, it was Vaas trying to keep his cool with the way he walked back and forth with his hands on the side of his head mumbling something and taking a long drag of his joint before he finally cast his gaze on her.

 

“Every Fucking time!”

 

His words spilled out with anger as he waved his arms around frustrated looking for the particular words rumbling through his head, Alice shifted slightly into a more comfortable position trying to figure out what was going on, what had she said or done this time to piss him off?

 

“I try you know Herman? I FUCKING TRY! But no each fucking time you pull the same shit, you’re either sick or you fucking pass out! How am I supposed to deal with that huh? No no no Please you see the thing is I’m trying to help you, show you the way, and if it wasn’t for me then I would have given you to my men like bloody meat to a pack of savage dogs!”

 

Tightening her grip around herself, the young woman watched the man grow impatient, radical and his pacing seemed more quicker, to others it would seem insane and Vaas would look like he was just rambling but Alice knew what he was talking on about, he was angry because every time he had indeed drugged her up she often passed out or blanked out in the process and the end result when she would wake up was feeling sick and nauseas as well as a pounding headache. Normally Alice would have tried to explain herself but she forced down the words threatening to blurt out as she continued to watch Vaas become more and more unstable.

 

“Why can’t you just fucking accept that? Like Am I not good enough?! All you fucking pretty white ass Perra’s always think that, you know I think I understand it now, every fucking one of you do what it takes to survive right? So you come fucking crawling to me saying Vaas Vaas I’ll do anything, anything Vaas. You know how that makes me feel? First it’s like fucking glory but then I get bored, it’s the same shit over and over and over Fucking again!”

 

Alice couldn’t help but look into his green eyes, they were bloodshot but almost watery looking, it was hard to tell if it was because of his raw emotions or perhaps the fact that he was indeed on some high trip with drugs right now that wasn’t just the joint he was smoking. This entire moment made Alice feel uncomfortable watching, anticipating his every move wondering when he’d lash out, when would he turn on his heels and put the gun to the temple of her head? Vaas was nothing more than a ticking time bomb and Alice knew it despite her instincts telling her to rise up and fight him, even if she did she was in no condition to fight and she also had a feeling that Vaas was far more trained in combat then she was. All she had was a shred of hope that he would calm down, he was repeating his words over and over and over again, each time he got more violent, more raged as his pale face turned to a slight blushed red with anger, his eyes dilated to an almost pure black with nothing but the red bloodshot look making him look like more of a demon then a man.

 

Being a pet required being loyal, obedient and of course weak and so Alice took in a long breath and bowed her head slightly in a submissive way knowing fully well that Vaas would accept it that way and that she would appear weak, but on the inside of her brain Alice was conjuring up a way to settle the man without any violence, that was the hardest thing. Many people would question the meaning of life but the real mystery that Alice faced was this man, he was strange and abusive, he was a killer and a rapist, all the worst things that one could possibly think of and yet he was charming and thrilling to Alice, even though she had been mentally abused and controlled by her former lover, she knew that Vaas wasn’t mentally controlling her, he was using physical signs to make it clear to her where she stood.

 

Sure he was charming and calm when he wanted to be with those nicely toned biceps and a well-structured body, heck even his Spanish accent was enough to lure anyone in but yet Alice found something about this man that was different, he could kill her but he didn’t, he could indeed give her to his men but he never did, it was just an ideal threat to make her think to make her comprehend, the drugs seemed like his only way to control Alice and she understood that now watching him spit on the ground and continue his hissy fit. 

 

After around several minutes Vaas grew tired, feeling that he was doing nothing but talking to himself as he slumped against the bed near Alice and just shook his head as if he was unable to comprehend his own words and that’s when it click inside Alice’s brain that the key to unlocking her way through this maze of madness had been right there in front of her this whole entire time. Carefully Alice put her hand on his back and ever so gently caressed him, she recalled his words when she had asked him about why he cuddled up to her, the way he spoke about women being willing or not. Vaas was hanging on a mere thread of sanity and it seemed that Alice being a willing woman was the only means of comfort he had as well as the only thing that didn’t require torture or killing, she was his break from the outside world.

 

Slowly she felt the muscles in his back relax, he had the butt of the joint in his mouth but the joint its self was done for, his breathing slowed to nice cool shallow breaths and Alice swore she could see his face dull from the red hue to a slightly pale look, though her hands could not stop themselves from trailing along his back to the nap of his neck an down his shoulders, her eyes flew over the various scares and cuts he had as if she was seeing him for the first time, the way his tan skin seemed to glisten in the faint ray of sunlight creeping through. Ever so slowly Alice crept forward without giving off the feel or appearance of being clingy. Sure she had done this numerous other time before, trying to comfort him when he seemed down and it turned against her, but Alice had a feeling that even if Vaas did lash out at such close range then Alice would be prepared for it. Though he never did lash out, he just sat slumped over as if he was defeated or was he lost in a trance? Alice couldn’t tell but whatever it was that made him stop himself from harming her made her thankful.

 

“Let me go and get you a beer or something to your liking?”

 

Without turning his gaze to her, the man, Vaas, the feared Pirate lord just gave a nod without expressing any emotion at all, he flicked the butt of the joint out of his mouth and seemed to straighten up and Alice heard the faint sound of his spinal cord cracking in the process as she rose from the bed and gathered her clothes, Vaas didn’t attempt to touch her or even look in her direction instead his gaze fell to the floor as it made Alice wonder even more as to what was going on inside of his head. 

 

Though Alice didn’t wish to take her time as she dressed herself in the usual tights and the white tank top and briskly walked outside. Despite the cool air around her and the brilliant warm sun burning down upon her, Alice did all she could to collect herself, to stop her emotions and anger from getting the best of her as she made her way towards the canteen. Of course it was another day where few men were out, a boom box was playing and Alice watched a set of pirates force a woman to dance on a make shift stage that had a single pole in the centre, they were woof whistling on a long red couch as the woman tried to do her best with eyes filled with tears and fear. Turning her gaze away from the sight Alice focused on her primary job; find something to help relax Vaas.

 

Judging from how he had acted since she had come into his ‘care’ she had a feeling that beer and a joint would work well though he had already had one of those and Alice got the feeling he probably wouldn’t appreciate Alice coming to him with a handful of drugs. Entering the little hut of the canteen, Alice spotted Abel who got up and walked in her direction as if he had been expecting her. Something in the way he walked and the way his face sagged told her he had seemed overly worried but a man like him worrying didn’t sit well in Alice’s mind. 

 

“Did you hear?”

 

“Here what?”

 

“Vaas has not told you? Citra sent out her best men, took one of our outposts but only freed the prisoners, most of them where to be sent to Hoyt tomorrow, a nice batch I must say, well worth a few grand, the Boss has been pissed all morning.”

 

Sighing softly Alice took in a mental note as to what Abel was talking about, it was ironic a woman like Alice was even engaged in a conversation with this man whom was known for raping women, both native and the prisoners brought in, yet here he was spilling the beans on something that probably shouldn’t have been told to her yet Abel seemed to give her a pat on the back as if sensing her troubled thoughts. This made perfect sense to why Vaas was over the top and irrational as this was probably a very bad day for the likes of the Pirate Lord.

 

“Abel can you do me a favour then?”

 

“I will do my best given my position, why what is it?”

 

“I wish to kill Citra!”

 

Her words were hushed but it was enough to make Abel step back in disbelief as if he had heard her wrong yet the look on her face made it even clearer that she wanted to do this. Obviously Alice had no choice but to hate the only people would could have once aided her escape from this hell, yet Alice had lost that chance more than 6 months ago, the time she had spent with Vaas passed too fast for her to even remember how long she had been here, maybe close to a week or so by now but either way she had changed each and every day until she was no longer the Alice she once knew. Nodding his head and gulping down his fear the man took it as a sign and did his best to withhold his nervousness but his body language gave it all away to Alice. This was Live or Die, survival wasn’t an option, it was one way or another and if Living meant being by Vaas’ side then so be it, Alice would take that gamble and give it her very best shot. There was no such thing as trying; her fate was sealed before she had even known it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all whom are following/keeping up with this fanfic so far. I've been a tad bit lazy in smut/lemon stuff for a few reasons but anyway the series will be taking a more interesting turn in the coming chapters.


	12. Prove Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really big thanks to you guys for the Kudo's it really means a lot to me :) 
> 
> I hope you also enjoy this new chapter as I get to some more serious points in the story.  
> Not to mention I will be uploading once a week on a Sunday/Monday rather then spamming you all with chapters.
> 
> Enjoy :)

In the far distance a booming sound echoed out across the compound deafening the sounds of screams and maniac laughter. As for Alice this was just another ordinary day fleeting by as she gazed out from the shanty porch in towards the compound watching a group of men fight pulling on the arms of a slave, clearly competing for whom should get her first. For the young woman it was slightly amusing watching the men but when she looked at the slave woman with torn clothes, Alice felt sad, knowing that it could easily be her out there having her arms ripped from her sockets and face the possibility of rape and murder.

 

After speaking with Abel, things went normal for Alice, the afternoon was growing and soon nightfall would be upon them, Vaas had remained silent and eventually left Alice alone to venture into the compound to the large warehouse leaving Alice utterly bored with nothing but the madness around her to amusing her own wickedness that was growing. Surly enough Alice didn’t like being free like this, anyone could come and get her if they wanted to but none of them did knowing their place. 

 

“Like Oranges and Mangos, two totally different fruits and once mixed together taste nice but never healthy to have all the time and never able to blossom together”

 

Sighing softly as she worded her thoughts out loud the woman looked up and then down to the ground, Vaas liked his mangos and Alice liked her oranges, the two fruits where common in smoothies, always having a great taste together and Alice could remember that time when she was able to get those sort of things but out here was a different story. On the outside the island looked perfect like some paradise but what lay within the jungle is utter madness, from pirates to natives; things just never seemed to end here as Alice had found out.

 

As for what Alice had said earlier about killing Citra, it was just a play on words for the young woman knowing that it would both strike fear into Abel as well as shock and perhaps gain herself a reputation, but Citra…Even if Alice could dream it, she would never be able to take on that Warrior of a woman, Alice would be easily out matched and killed in a heartbeat but at least Alice was trying to play her cards right, if word got out that Alice was interested then maybe her chances of living would be far more interesting than just waiting for death to sweep her away. 

 

One way or another her playing field was to use the pirates to get word to both Vaas and Hoyt that Alice was interested in aiding them as much as she could, as for her escape? Things had become complicated; she had changed from that woman who crumbled right in front of him within the first few days of being in his captive control. Yet what was worse to Alice was the fact she had fallen for Vaas, she couldn’t deny her emotions but she tried her hardest to not let them get the better of her. Vaas was still dangerous and even if he did hold her as a trophy or a slave that he didn’t hurt, it didn’t mean that while under the influence that he wouldn’t try to kill her.

 

Taking in a deep breath Alice relaxed her tensed muscles and let the sounds in the distance wash over her, the thought of her game was playing out in her mind as she tried to strategies what might happen and where it might get her, best case scenario was that Hoyt would see her as a potential asset to his little business and allow Vaas to keep her for a longer amount of time alive until either one of them saw her useless. Overhead was the faint sound of footsteps as Vaas approached, Alice looked in his direction he was pissed, really pissed, the bloodshot eyes was the first thing Alice spotted, his dark baggy eyes made him look even more fearful and with the way he had his head slightly lowered and looking at her with his brows pointed together, there was no doubt she was in major shit.

 

“Get the fuck up!”

 

Was the first thing he ordered Alice to do and she did so dusting herself up slightly as she stood still and looked at him rather concerned but not trying to appear too serious or emotionless, this game was hard when it came to controlling her emotions around him, any one else was easy but Vaas was a different story. Strolling around her in a circle he seemed to take note of her appearance before step in towards her leaving little space between the two, his green eyes where beautiful but dilated and angry taking away any sense or feeling for that former beauty he had.

 

“The fuck you think you are saying shit huh? I take you in, give you food and comfort and this is how you fucking respect me? You know what Hermana maybe I should have left you when I first saw you but the things you do to me fuck with my head! What is wrong with you?!”

 

Quickly Vaas turned the blame on Alice, she had no idea what he was talking about but had a damn good hunch she was just waiting for him to spill the beans. It seemed that Alice wasn’t the only one trying to control her own emotions as she tried to follow him with her eyes and head lowered to the ground apologetically keeping her mouth shut knowing where it could land her.

 

“All of my Fucking Men praise you! Saying shit about you wanting to kill Citra? Let me fucking tell you something, my sister will die by my HANDS! You can’t fucking take that away from me or else I’ll cut you up into tiny pieces and feed you to the fucking tigers!”

 

Tossing his head and with his hands waving in the air Alice took it that her little plan was utterly flawed as she tried to remain calm clenching her fists together lowering her gaze to the ground like a submissive dog, she could hear Vaas snort before pacing back and forth yet Alice dared to test her boundaries, Vaas had given her a bow and a set of arrows to use so she knew that he trusted her in some sense but perhaps she could prove her worth to him in another way other than taking away his only lifelong goal, or so it seemed. 

 

“I apologize for my foolish mistake, I only meant to try and help”

 

In truth she had a point, she wanted to help because she felt that the Rakyat had betrayed her, the only people that may have been able to help her leaving here with one option and that was Vaas, so Alice did what she felt was best as she looked up at Vaas and awaited his next actions or words though the man stopped pacing and seemed to turn his back to her looking out towards the jungle part of the little island of his. A sickening feeling built up inside Alice but she took the silence as her que to say something else.

 

“I’d also like to prove myself a better use to you, The Rakyat need to pay for what they have done and you deserve more than I can give, so please allow me a chance to show you that I’m willing to do anything you ask of me, anything.”

 

Silence washed over them as Alice let her soft voice be washed out by the faint sounds in the distance but still Vaas was silent for some reason and it made Alice tense up wondering just how far she should have gone with her last words. Then in just a few seconds she could hear Vaas chuckle before spinning on his heels pointing his index finger at her before smiling, all this time being with Vaas made her feel like he was testing her in every way possible but even so Alice knew test or not this wasn’t about proving herself, it was deeper than that, she didn’t want to do it just to survive either, no something darker was taking shape inside of her and Alice didn’t know what it was. 

 

In a way Alice wanted Vaas to look at her more, to appreciate her more, perhaps it was jealousy or maybe it was the effect of the drugs slowly getting into her system though Alice still felt afraid, unsure of what to do if she did change. Reality was she didn’t want to end up killing innocent people but at the same time she wanted to prove that she was better than just some slave to Vaas, she wanted to show him that she could be even more than a trophy. Smitten by his strange and charming ways, Alice couldn’t deny the feelings she had, the uncertainty.

 

Vaas seemed pleased as she tapped her on the shoulder and ushered her back to his shanty, Alice all the way knew that one thing was clear in her head, she wanted to Please Vaas, she wanted to show that she wasn’t an omega and that she could be a warrior for him even more then she was for the Rakyat. Utter hatred had developed in the place for those natives, the lies Citra had probably told or the rumours being spread made her even more angry but most of all the anger was for Vaas, she knew that Citra had done something to him and whatever it was had totally caused him to sway from the Rakyat to the person he is now, the man working for Hoyt. However that was just a guess and Alice couldn’t imagine things any other way, Vaas was too insane and unpredictable, perhaps the reason why she liked him so much because she could never tell what he would do or say always keeping her on her feet and of course never a dull moment with Vaas.

 

Taking up her usual seat on the side of the bed she watched Vaas rummage through the set of dvd’s cursing at himself in the process, at least he had calmed down slightly but Alice also was starting to get a better idea of things with Vaas, firstly the fact that he enjoyed her company but only on his terms, Alice had to guess in an island like this there probably where not many women willing that weren’t prostitutes, it also occurred to Alice in that moment that a lot of female slaves would probably try to seduce Vaas to gain some freedom which made her think that maybe that was his reason for getting close to her and then distancing himself as if not sure himself if Alice was toying with him or not.

 

On the plus side after Vaas had found a dvd to his liking and took up his place by Alice side half curled up, the woman ignored what he had put on thinking to herself. Keeping a positive mind was well worth it during such times but Alice knew deep down it was true she wanted to do more for Vaas, she wanted him to trust her. From the side a sound caused Alice to come back to reality, she’d been lost in thought to have realized Vaas had actually put on Pirates of the Caribbean, perhaps an inside joke. Either way it was a particular scene that was supposed to be funny and yet Alice wasn’t laughing, she could feel Vaas tense by her side as if her day dreaming just caused his anger to flame up again.

 

Naturally Alice smiled and tried to stifle a fake laugh, it was the best she could do until she felt that Vaas was more relaxed, this was a terrible juggling act for the young woman but deep down she had come to understand her own self in this process of being with the Pirate Lord. Seeing Hoyt personally gave Alice an idea that Vaas had a sense of respect for her but at the same time here was mad, mad that he wasn’t able to change her the way he wanted and she could tell that he wanted her completely rendered and under his control perhaps much like how Hoyt had been towards Vaas with the drugs and promises of having an Island to yourself.

 

Over time the movie was done and it was now time for that usual routine of going down to the canteen for dinner, unlike other times Vaas had either given Alice food while still in the shanty or put the chain on her and take her down to the canteen, though as Vaas got up and gestured for Alice to follow she had the feeling he was giving her a sense of freedom. It wasn’t like she hadn’t walked around this place without a chain before, not to mention Vaas had made it clear long ago that she was his and his alone which could be both a good and a bad thing in Alice’s position.

 

Following him down to the canteen where the music was booming and pirates where scattered about in their little huddle groups, Alice noted one or two new faces, perhaps new recruits or maybe veterans that had been out working for Vaas in the main island. None the less Alice took in note to everything around her as they entered the little hut. Scents of delicious food filled Alice’s nostrils as she took in a long deep breath trying to pick out what the smell might be, pasta perhaps, beef stew even, the scents seemed to mix and confuse her but she took her seat with Vaas before she was brought her meal.

 

At long last she was given something that appeared fresh and warm as the faint glimmer of steam seemed to move through the air, like a greedy little person Alice had become, she ate her fill without hesitation, the food was good, a chunky sort of beef stew with a mixture of herbs a bit of spice and some vegetables. Whether that was actually beef or not was unclear but Alice still ate knowing that any means of protein and nutrient would do her good survival wise. Vaas on the other hand ate something utterly different, it seemed the pirates had a choice of their own food or perhaps that was the luxury Vaas got as he munched on a Chicken wrap, well that was Alice’s best guess.

 

Either way she tried not to focus on Vaas and continued to devour her own food until she had indeed eaten all of it to the point only a small bit of gravy lined the bowl. As of course once Vaas had finished eaten he began to drink, this time it wasn’t the typical beer bottles but rather a large bottle of rum. For a while Alice thought it was a joke, Vaas being a pirate and all and of course not long having watched Pirates of the Caribbean seemed a bit of a coincidence but Alice was reminded that Vaas had his own ways and liking and Alice shouldn’t have been picky but curiosity got to her as she watched him take that long swig before casting his gaze out towards a small group of young men who had been taunting one of the prisoners, a young man probably in his young adulthood was being pushed and pulled around by a choker chain almost similar to the one Vaas had used on Alice. 

 

Sighing softly Alice took the time to relax trying not to gaze at Vaas too often, but from time to time she would catch a glimpse of him, each time he’d be doing something different, he’d shift in his seat or light up a smoke but his gaze was never on Alice as he always seemed to be looking to the side rather than anywhere else. Out of nowhere Abel appeared, the large dark skinned man had covered most of his lower face with the red scarf he wore which made his voice sound almost muffled as he spoke.

 

“Vaas, two new batches of Prisoners where brought in on the southern outpost, one of them was a group of three women, the other was a small family, wife and husband with a new born.”

 

“New born? Kill it, Hoyt doesn’t find any good profert in them and plus you never know if the child might have any health issues. As for the women….I’ll contact Hoyt he’ll probably come and get them in the next few days so don’t let any of the men fucking touch them unless their gentle ok Amigo?”

 

Nodding his head Abel turned away, Alice got the sense that he was probably very high up to have such information as well as directly speak with Vaas, Alice noted not many of the men did unless Vaas directly talked to them but when he did she could always see the fear in their eyes, no matter how tall or strong they looked they seemed fearful of Vaas and she didn’t blame them. Though Alice was now curious, Hoyt seemed to give Vaas a clear responsibility and Vaas took that with pride, although Alice was caught off guard when Vaas stood up, it was the faint movement that made her look up as Vaas stumbled in front of her patting her on the head as if she was but that of a child.

 

“Come Hermana we have much to talk about.”

 

Getting up off the chair Alice followed Vaas, he didn’t take her back to the shanty but rather a separate building made out of various types of metal sheets. Inside where more pirates but she could clearly see that this building was the arsenal, guns and other various weapons lay across large tables, some of the men in there had been unloading and reloading, cleaning and others well they just stood around drinking. Vaas unlocked a small steel locker on one side of the wall, Alice stood awfully close to him unsure of all the weapons around her making her feel tense at the scene, some of the weapons mainly knives and swords where bloody some of which had started to rust. 

 

Then a familiar sound caught Alice’s attention, it was a particular rustling sound and automatically Alice knew that it was the arrows Vaas had allowed her to have. Pulling them out of the locker he motioned for her to take them in their pouch which she did hesitantly making the Pirate smile watching her intently to see if she would try to do anything but it was clear in Alice’s body language that she wasn’t even thinking of anything sinister rather trying to remain as close to Vaas as possible which pleased him.

 

“Now about your little…do anything for me thing. I’ve come up with something for you Hermana.”

 

Putting his hands on her shoulder he looked at her with those dark rimmed eyes of his, the faintest shimmer of green hazel eyes looking deep into her blue eyes made Alice almost let out a relaxed breath but it was the way Vaas looked at her, she’d never gotten use to that devious smile of his, nor the way he seemed to inch forward as if to close the space between the two yet never laying a single kiss just letting their lips faintly brush as if teasing her wanting to see what she would do. It took all of Alice’s will to pull herself together and ignore that stirring feeling inside of her that longed for Vaas and his touch.

 

“There is an outpost, east of the island, I Believe you know this one, a little town just past the coastal area, one or two families a few kids, you know those Rakyat fucks?”

 

There on his face was this smirk that told Alice all she needed to know, taking in a long deep breath Alice gave a nod she had been expecting this for a while ever since Vaas had laid those words on her some time ago about taking out one of their outposts, it was clearly an eye for an eye situation, Alice having taking one of his for the Rakyat and now he was making her take one of theirs for him and Alice knew that it wouldn’t stop with just one, no Vaas was the sort to make sure he got his way and judging by that Alice knew in the end her hands would be stained by blood, innocent blood despite how twisted their beliefs where Alice knew it was wrong but she had dug herself a deep grave and she couldn’t get out of it now, not ever.

 

“Anything I’ll do it for you just tell me when.”

 

Eagerly pleased with her response Vaas let her go and took a step back his hands on hips with that smirk on his face knowing that right now Alice was nothing but putty in his hands, he’d given her more than enough reason to remain by his side, the way he spoke to her in that calm collect way, the sex that she enjoyed, the food and the comfort of a shelter, now he was giving her weapons and a means to act on his behalf. Everything Alice did was for him and he knew that as he watched her look at him awaiting his next words. Perhaps he had gotten lucky with her from the start, when he had first met Alice his intent was to lure her in and when she lest expected it he’d take her, rape her and then sell her to Hoyt though he had a change of heart, Alice had proven more than worthy of living by his side and Hoyt had made it clear. Alice would have given Vaas a lot in cash if he sold her for her skills and the fact she had a nature to put up a fight from time to time, though briefly Hoyt had mentioned Alice was worth more than money.

 

Already Vaas had plotted things in his head as to what he wanted Alice for, she could be his little slave, his pleasure toy when he needed it, she’d be his little warrior to kill for him and most of all she’d be the best thing to piss Citra off. That sister of his had exploited him in the worst ways and there was nothing more he wanted then to watch that Woman exposed for whom she truly is. Chuckling to himself Vaas gave a nod towards Alice before waving her to follow him out of that hut and down to the docks.

 

“Night is when they are most vulnerable; most of their warriors are too concerned with a raid my men are partaking in just a little north of that village. You get me Hermana?”

 

“Of course, Kill them in their sleep, it will be easy.”

 

“Good now take that boat and when you come back bring me one of their heads as proof ok?”

 

Vaas seemed to almost coo Alice as if she was but a child about to go to school, she had to gulp down that anxiety that was building up inside of her, Vaas was letting her use a boat of all things? Nodding her head in acceptance Alice attached the holster to her side before looking up at Vaas, though it seemed he was expecting that reaction of shock from the woman before he passed her a bow that was leaning against the small little shack near the docks with a wicked smiling and a glimmer in his eyes.

 

“May I ask what importance this town has?”

 

Curiosity had Alice begging for the reason, sure she knew the whole eye for an eye but was there a real reason for this particular town, this outpost? Maybe it had more children and Vaas just wanted to see how far Alice would go, and in that moment she knew she needed something to calm her nerves but she’d ask that question later.

 

“Their fucking Rakyat that’s all Hermana, now go and fuck them up!”

 

“Perhaps I could have something for the ride?”

 

Taking a step back slightly surprised by her question Vaas dug into his pants and reviled a joint he’d probably had on hand just in case he needed a puff, Alice took it and tried to remain calm, this was what Vaas wanted, he wanted to see her off the grid and go insane and there was perhaps only one way to truly do that just to make it clear to him where she stood as she took the joint in her lips and let him light it for her. This was her first time smoking and the draw of the smoke made her cough in response but she didn’t let that get the better of her as she took another long draw before passing the joint back to Vaas seeing as he was pleased enough with her attitude, Alice walked away blowing the last bit of smoke in his direction before getting into the boat.

 

Sure enough her hands trembled as she started the motor up and heard the engine rumble, the drug was slightly effecting her, she felt more calm and as if time had slowed a bit but because Alice had been so use to Vaas smoking around her that her body had built up a slightly strong tolerance or was it the fact she had become slightly hooked on it herself? Turning the wheel and drifting out into the open water towards the island, she knew this outpost well enough, the family as well.

 

They had been good to Alice at one point, when she was still with the Rakyat she had been given a task to patrol the coastal area, Alice didn’t get very far into that task when she was ambushed by a set of pirates, thankfully she was armed and managed to kill those bastards however she had earned herself a few cuts and bruises not to mention a bullet wound. The head of the family, an old man with tribal facial tattoos had brought Alice in and helped to clean her wounds. Back then it was peaceful and she could trust them, they knew she was trying to do her best even though she was still an outcast to the Rakyat people.

 

Now times had changed and Alice wasn’t paying that family a favour as the boat came closer and closer to the area she turned off the engine and let the waves carry her in as the boat scooted up on the sandy shore. It was dark, perhaps almost midnight as Alice got out feeling the cold salt water against her legs as she pulled the boat in a bit further to ensure it wouldn’t catch in the waves coming up. Tightening her grip on the bow and loading a single arrow, Alice tried to remain calm, she knew failure wasn’t an option as she carefully walked further up onto the shore until she reached the grass area and crouched near a small bush. Up a head was the faint glow of candle light, it was coming from a window in one of the three small shack houses that just so happened to be nicely out in the open.

 

Taking in one last deep breath Alice paused before she stood up and pulled back the bow and shot for the window, a faint scream that of a child’s came as Alice quickly darted to another area and crouched behind a bush. First thing was first, get to know the location of each and every person in the area before taking every single one of them out. That was the easy part as she heard someone rush around on the inside of the hut. Alice took her chances and snuck closure to the window, the faint sound of a whimpering girl could be heard before then sound of someone else, a woman from the likes of it, gasped in horror. Standing up against the window Alice shot an arrow into the old woman’s head before she shot the small girl before either one of them could make a single sound. 

 

Another sound came from one of the nearby huts, Alice looked, a man in his 50’s, the man who had saved her and healed her, pulling back the arrow she shot and so continued the rain of arrows at each and every person she could hear and see until silence could only be heard. For a moment Alice stood listening to any faint sounds, there was nothing, yet she had killed at least five children in the process, none of them had a chance, not a single one of them. Alice was skilled with a bow, she could pull an arrow in silence and make a deadly strike, she knew how to use three arrows in that process as well and it often worked in her favour. Quickly she made her rounds in each of the houses, there wasn’t a single life left, only that of the dead.

 

Once she was sure she had completed her task Alice leaned back against the dark kitchen room in one of the huts letting everything wash over her, the death and destruction she had just caused was only the start, she knew it would get worse from here on out but Alice had to be brave she wanted to show that she was doing this for Vaas, knowing the price was heavy but also rewarding. To a point she wondered if Vaas ever felt this way when he first killed a Rakyat warrior for Hoyt, or had he been too far gone? Sighing aloud to herself Alice shook her head and looked around, Vaas wanted the head of one of them as proof she had done as he had asked but she had no such weapon suited for cutting. With a lightbulb Alice rummaged through the kitchen until she found a butchers knife, it would have to do and Alice had already picked out who’s head she’d take back with her.

 

Morning was only a few hours away as Alice continued to make sure that no one was coming in this direction, perhaps it was luck on her side yet again as she swiftly cut off the head of the man with the tribal tattoos on his face, the man who she should have been thanking but instead had killed in cold hearted murder. Once his head was severed Alice picked it up and made her way back to the boat not minding the blood that dripped from her hands or onto her pants as she got back to the boat.

 

Easily enough Alice made her way back to the docking area on Vaas’ little island, the man had been waiting for her, he was sitting on the wooden docks swaying his legs above the water and he looked utterly drunk as he waved his bottle in the air seeing her approach, a silly grin played on his face and his eyes almost lit up when Alice finally came to the docking area and tied the boat back up. In the darkness Abel appeared and Alice took his hand as he helped her up onto the dock with her other hand clenching the thick black hair of the dead man.

 

“Here’s your head Vaas.”

 

Holding it up steady enough for him to make out, she heard him give a soft giggle, Abel gave her a pat on the back before taking the head from her hands, Alice didn’t know why, maybe Vaas had a use for those heads to strike fear into the Rakyat but Alice did her best to ignore all the emotions swirling on the inside. Looking back to Vaas she wondered what he was thinking as he stood up and almost stumbled into her though instead of saying anything he just hugged her. Of all the things he could do it was a hug but Alice rolled her eyes knowing that the man was probably too drunk to do otherwise.

 

Just like that she wrapped her arm around him and led him back towards his shack as he mumbled on and on about the rum and how good it tasted, she even had to fight him to walk past the canteen as he grovelled for more, Alice had to tug on his arm the whole way back until they were once again in the safety of his shack. Alice didn’t know when but for some reason she saw this place, Vaas own personal little shack, as a safe haven, and she was probably right about that.


	13. Enlighten Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you amazing people of the internet. Big thanks for the Kudos and thank you Jules for your comment, Buck has a very important and interesting role to play and he appears very soon in the next chapters :)
> 
> Onto other things. This chapter is a day early because I dont think I'll be up to posting it tomorrow or the day after so rather then make you all wait heres the chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy

Morning was rather unusually quiet in the compound the following day, not a single scream or beg could be heard, most of the pirates where either hung over or gone already for the day ahead, some were coming and going making their rounds but for Alice it felt eerie not actually hearing those screams and shots. Laying on his side was a very hungover Vaas, he had protested against Alice getting the herbal stuff again instead he sipped on some rum and smoked a joint before falling back asleep, that was almost an hour ago as Alice leaned over to make sure he was ok.

 

Vaas had a pale complexion on his face, Alice had to take a good guess it was more than likely due to the drugs he was on 24/7 but she could tell and did her best to remain loyal but not clingy. All the man said were mere murmurs or hushed whispers as if speaking was too much for him, meanwhile Alice just sat by his side wondering what more she could do, he didn’t want to eat, he didn’t want to do anything but lay there and grumble. For hours he remained liked that dozing on and off as Alice kept a watchful eye on him. It was a time like this she could have easily killed him but where would that get her? 

 

Lying back against the bed Alice curled up against Vaas spooning him, his muscular back felt good as she tucked her head along his neck feeling the faint touch of the back of his Mohawk against her forehead and cheek. Vaas didn’t say anything, he didn’t even stiffen at her touch but rather let her have that one single peaceful moment considering what she had done last night, Alice had tried to tell Vaas earlier but considering his current condition wasn’t the best she kept all the information to herself.

 

Unknowingly Alice had drifted off to sleep in the process of thoughts and when she had awoken it was late, roughly around afternoon. Alice had awoken to a grumbling sound and she swore it had been Vaas however it had ended up being the nagging pain of hunger, but Alice quickly noted the empty space where Vaas had once been, her hands traced the pillow he had laid on but it wasn’t warm, it seemed Vaas had probably been up earlier around lunch and gone leaving Alice alone with nothing but her maddening thoughts and hungry ache.

 

Stepping outside of the shanty was tempting but Alice reigned herself in knowing that out there would probably be a lot of pirates and it was best for her to keep within her current zone just in case Vaas was either pissed off, it was always best to play it safe around him but sometimes it was also best to give him a little bit of fight since he had mentioned he liked his women like that. Getting out of bed Alice nimbly walked towards the luggage Mizra had given her. Alice had barely touched it since that time with Vaas when he lost utter control, Alice had been doing her best to use some of the undies but apart from that she felt wrong to wear anything else. Yet tonight felt different as she picked a set of what looked like skinny jeans a white tank top, it wasn’t the best of things but she decided it was best just in case.

 

Trotting out of the shanty and into the little outhouse shed, Alice made sure to close the door behind her and strip her old clothing to the floor before jumping into the warmth of the shower water. For Alice it was like a second heaven if that was possible as she rubbed herself clean and embraced the scent around her, Vaas was a man who liked to use a lot of those good brands like Lynx, that strong musky scent only made her mind wonder to places she probably shouldn’t have let it go to, but the thoughts of his touch, his lips on hers, their body’s against each other was intoxicating to the young woman, despite knowing her place in this screwed up world she couldn’t help it.

 

Jumping with fright at the sound of a bang Alice watched Vaas stumbled into the little outhouse, he had clearly been drinking but not enough to be considered drunk, yet. A devious grin grew across his face as he eyed Alice off, she tried to focus on other things like washing and cleaning herself off but the way her hands moved across her body only lured the man closer. For some reason Alice felt a knot build up inside her stomach as she watched Vaas strip, taking his shirt off first before slowly unbuckling his belt knowing that the woman had her gaze locked on to his groin but she tried to turn her attention elsewhere, of course she had to pick up the shampoo and start to look focused on doing that shutting her eyes tightly trying to flush the growing image in her head out.

 

As if it was natural the man slipped into the shower along with Alice, his hands found their way down her torso and rested nicely on her hips closing the space between them. The warmth of the shower water relaxed Alice as she felt Vaas’ stubble rub against her neck, he seemed to like doing that a lot but it also sent a shiver of pleasure through Alice’s body, one of which she couldn’t deny. In this moment, Vaas was calm and relaxed, she could clearly hear him take in a long deep breath and exhale letting the water flow over both of their bodies while the steam started to build up in the room. 

 

However for Alice, as nice as it was to have Vaas stripped naked against her own naked body might have felt good and all, it was also the calm before the storm. Exhaling she leaned back into his body letting her head rest back slightly into his shoulder exposing her neck where Vaas softly kissed her rather than nip or bite, it felt dreamy and Alice was lost in that sensation feeling his lips against her neck but it all ended too soon when Vaas pulled away making Alice feel cold all of a sudden despite the warm water flowing over them.

 

“As much as I’d love to fuck you here Hermana, I still need my own fucking shower, so go, shoo! I need my own fucking time!”

 

Shooing her away with his hands and pushing her aside to take over the spot where the water was flowing down, Alice stepped aside and sighed faintly and got out wishing that Vaas had of just let her embrace that moment for an eternity, it felt good, so good that it didn’t feel real but it was, or had she completely lost her marbles? Stepping her foot onto the cold wooden floor, Alice grabbed a nearby towel and dried herself off before dressing as fast as she could letting Vaas have his space as he desired, and it was probably for the best. By the time she was out of there she went straight back to the shack unsure of what exactly to do or say, the lingering fear of Vaas coming back pissed off as always a high possibility around her, Alice had to admit she hated it but in a sense when Vaas was angry he had this strange look, was Alice completely insane that she was now getting some strange fetish for him when he was angry like the whole 50 shades of Grey stuff? 

 

Laughing aloud to herself Alice felt a cool breeze pass in and the sound of the door creak open, her eyes darted up to take a glimpse of Vaas strolling in before he slumped down onto the bedside next to her looking up at her, despite how relaxed he was Alice reminded herself to never let her guard drop. Faintly she smiled at him and turned her gaze away to look at the wall, it was boring and dull in this little shack but Vaas had given Alice more than enough means to stay within it, whether it be of fear of the pirates or the Pirate lord himself, Alice didn’t know but what she did know was that out there with these pirates was a dangerous world, not like the Rakyat, she didn’t have to report and feel like she was doing dirty work even when Vaas did make her do that it didn’t feel the same, it was different and Alice was starting to like it.

 

“You know you never told me the thing your ex did to you Hermana, wanna share?”

 

A lightbulb flicked in Alice’s head, she didn’t like exactly exposing her personal life or the thing that had her on the run for years but the way he said those words where enticing for Alice to at least get one particular theory off of her head, so she smiled and leaned back appearing relaxed as she recalled back to three years ago of the mishap that made her life go into an utter turmoil.

 

“My ex huh? Well it’s a long story feel up for it?”

 

“Enlighten me?”

 

Vaas smiled and gave a soft chuckle as if he was playing a game, Alice had the idea that’s what he was doing but there was a tugging feeling in the back of her head as she looked at him from the corner of her eye wondering what he was getting at and if he would actually give her a share of his own story. Shrugging, Alice nodded and went on.

 

“About three years ago, the first guy I ever got with ended up being nothing more than a nightmare, you know how the story goes; you fall in love and find out the person is not the one for you. Anyway my Ex was involved in drugs, not the stuff like you are the crappy stuff just to look cool. He was a real pussy, he’d make out he was tough and crap like that and then behind closed doors he’d be a real coward, heck I even had more balls then he did. Yet over the course of our relationship things got bad, he’d become more demanding, he wanted sex all the time and it started to feel more like a horrible chore you’d rather not do, I did all I could to make things more entertaining but it never worked. Everything just back fired on me in the end, he was cheating on me with my own best friend, he made me lose all of my other friends and he mentally abused the crap out of me day in and out. In other words I was just a sex slave and a maid and when things didn’t go his way he’d blame it all on me, heck he even had the guts to yell at me and claim that I’m cheating on him but it was really him.”

 

Letting it all out to someone that Alice considered ‘close’ felt good, like a ball of weight finally lifted off her shoulders, Vaas seemed rather interested when she was speaking, remaining silent and just watching which felt odd but by the time she finished and let out a sigh she could hear him start to chuckle, at first it sounded like a faint little giggle but grew into a maniac laughter which made Alice look at the man as he sat closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist before leaning in close with his lips to her ears.

 

“So you’re telling me he never made you cum like I have, never made you beg for me hmm?”

 

Licking the bottom of her earlobe Alice felt that rush of a desire through her veins as she widened her eyes not exactly expecting this but yet again how could you expect anything from the likes of Vaas? Alice had to gulp down a build-up of Saliva in her mouth her lips twitched the curse of wanting to kiss him but she held back that urge knowing it was best to let him have the control. However Vaas didn’t move any closer than he did and didn’t give her any other hints to wanting anything more it was rather a tease and his own question was more of a rhetorical one then anything.

 

“Does it feel better to get that off your chest huh Hermana?”

 

“It does.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“May I ask you something then?”

 

Shifting in closer next to her as if to cuddle, Vaas nodded signalling for Alice to ask him what was on her mind, she felt a little nervous and at the same time fearful because she didn’t know what or how he would react but she knew that this would be a very touchy conversation for Vaas none the less. Having him so damn close to her also took away the desire and replaced with the sense of fear if he lashed out, but with a deep breath Alice relaxed herself and spoke up.

 

“What happened between Citra and you?”

 

Right at the sound of her words Alice felt the whole entire mood die down as Vaas moved his hands away from her and crossed them over his chest, he looked away shifting his body in the process as if to ignore Alice and gazed out toward the door as if he himself wasn’t sure of the answer, but Alice gripped the sheets beneath her in hopes he wouldn’t lash out, it was when he finally exhaled that she could see a slight side of Vaas she’d never seen before, an almost defeated look as if he knew that he couldn’t avoid the question.

 

“Citra…That fucking Perra did a lot of shit ok Hermana. Every time I did something for the Rakyat she’d demand more of me like as if I was competing against all the other fucking people with her right? Fuck! The older we got the worse it got, she wanted more attention more favours, Vaas do this, Vaas do that! Every FUCKING time!”

 

Putting his hands in his head as if recalling everything for the first time, Vaas looked more insane then he had ever, Alice wanted to pat him on the back and comfort him but instead she curled up and wrapped her hands around her knees afraid that he’d turn that anger on her but instead he went on looking up at the door way and waving his hands around furiously.

 

“EVERY FUCKING TIME!! It was like you do well and get rewarded with nothing but hate and betrayal. Like your fucking Ex, Citra twisted the minds of every fucker around me, first our parents and then everyone. Then she fucking crossed that fucking line! I don’t know what I fucking did wrong but no Citra…Oh Citra had to fucking cross that line, Siblings or not it was fucked up! So I told her to go fuck herself, piss off but no she got pissed she tried something, calling me the perfect warrior and shit like that…well I just fucking punched her and walked away after what she fucking said, some fucked up shit. I went to Bad town, Meet some people, got hooked on drugs, a few days later a guy wanted to meet me, called Hoyt, I knew who he was and I was fucking thankful because he…he fucking pulled me out of that shit hole I was stuck in and gave me more than enough reason to kill for him.”

 

Rolling his eyes Vaas eventually leaned into Alice seeking a means of comfort and she did not deny him that as she wrapped her hands around him and pulled him in close, she could understand his point of view on life now, the need to have the drugs in his system and the alcohol, he was the king and that’s the way he wanted it to be. Kissing him softly on the side of his face Alice hoped she’d had calmed him in a sense by her touch rather than pissed him off, but Vaas just gazed up at the ceiling now preoccupied with his thoughts letting the silence settle between the two which felt awkward for Alice but she let Vaas have his moment to relax and calm down. Surely enough it was painful to recall those things but Alice did her best to see the positive in it not the negative, it may as well save her ass in this case. Yet she did have to agree with Vaas, Citra always seemed strange to Alice, like as if everywhere she walked turned to gold, Alice never liked women who thought themselves higher than others whether that be from wealth or strength. At the same time Alice also understood a few other things in regards to Citra, yes she was unstable, and yes she was a sex maniac from the sounds of it, but an attention whore was probably best suited for the words filling Alice’s head.

 

After a few silent moments between the two Vaas finally lifted his head to look Alice directly in the eye before faintly trailing a finger down her cheeks, every time Vaas did that he seemed so careful as if Alice was a porcelain doll that was fragile enough to break at a single touch, in between that moment Alice felt complete, the silence was no longer building tension no longer making her feel uncomfortable or nervous. For once in her whole entire time on this damned island she felt whole, she felt like she was her true self for once at her upmost potential. Smiling softly at him she couldn’t help but think what the future might possibly bring, but it was cut short by a sound in the distance, a scream which reminded Alice that she wasn’t in some sort of fantasy world, not some dream she was carving up at that very moment. Her life was still at stack but even so it was worth every single second just with Vaas like this.

 

2 hours later Alice had been taken to the canteen and given her regular meal, she swore the meals where starting to get better as if she was being accepted here, but Vaas however did not stay, in fact he left Alice in the good care of Abel whom was talking with another man at a nearby table. Things felt strange like as if Alice had never been here before, as if everything around her was new but at the same time it felt trippy like deja vu, sighing to herself she continued to eat her food, it was a bit of chicken with some rice, nothing too special but in Alice’s case it was considering she was but that of Vaas’ toy. As for Abel and his ongoing ranting and conversations that passed over time, Alice got the idea that he wasn’t just an intimidating man, he had a sense of a code to himself that he seemed to honour which made Alice question his past, why was he such a cruel person and yet respectable and kind. Maybe it was the island that made people this way, changing them between both good and evil. 

 

Once Alice had finished eating the sounds of women came cooing through the air as a small group of them approached, however there was one in particular that made Alice stop all thoughts and looked up fully alert. Walking briskly and carefully not to get mud on her black high heels was Mizra, she had a small purse in hand and was wearing a very nice looking dress that wasn’t revealing but showed just the peak of her breasts. Trotting up the little stair to the canteen, Mizra approached Alice as if they were best friends, technically Alice had decided they were considering the last time Alice had seen her.

 

“ALICE!”

 

Mizra leaned down and gave her a hug patting her softly on the back while Abel watched with a very lean look unsure of what to do or say yet he did nothing as Mizra sat down alongside Alice. There was something about this woman that had Alice slowly starting to like her, perhaps because they seemed in such a similar situation or perhaps Alice was totally lost in this world that she was willing to cling to anyone that seemed friendly to her in the faintest way. 

 

“It’s good to see you again Mizra”

 

Smiling at her best she gave a slight nod to Abel before the man got up and walked away leaving the two women to sit by each other’s side and watch the other women around them, casually mocking one or two of the prostitutes or the pirates. Despite Mizra being a woman, Alice noted that none of the other men or women glared at her as if she was in a sense royalty which could be almost true, after all Mizra was one of Hoyts Girlfriends or so Mizra had said herself. Though it had never been overly clear of her position that time Alice had met Hoyt himself but it was clear Mizra wasn’t exactly in any position to give orders.

 

“Oh my gosh! look at that one trying to dance!”

 

Mizra leaned in and whispered in a hushed yet sweet tone point towards a woman trying to pole dance and dramatically fail falling to the ground and snapping the wooden pole in the processes which caused for a slight up roar of disappointed pirates. Alice snickered trying to cover her mouth with her hands but in honesty she was enjoying this, having another woman that was close by and the fact that Alice didn’t feel like she was talking to herself made things feel a little more special. 

 

After a while of having one or two drinks of tequila, both the women were sitting chatting about everything and anything while the night went on, eventually all the prostitutes went and did their business with many of the pirates, it was at that time everything was rather silent and seemed dead in fact apart from the faint moan or sounds of fucking in the distance.

 

“You should totally try those lace undies; it gets the boys going crazy”

 

Chuckling softly at Mizra at her advice when it came to getting down and dirty, Alice had noted something, something she hadn’t really taken notice too before, sure Alice had been with Vaas for quite some time but the truth was despite the time Alice had been here she should have been using one of the various lady things Mizra had given Alice when she first met her, a Packet of pads. Hesitantly Alice popped the question to Mizra making sure no one was around to listen before she did so.

 

“Do you think it’s…well possible to maybe…you know…”

 

Fidgeting in her seat Alice tried to come up with a way to speak up of what was going on in her mind; Mizra took a sip from her small drink before she cleared her throat and cocked her head slightly wondering what exactly Alice was getting at.

 

“No sweaty I don’t really know…why what’s the matter? Did something happen today?”

 

“Um…no not really but…”

 

Sighing Alice felt like putting her head in her hands but it wasn’t much of an option considering Alice wanted to appear like nothing was the matter in case there were eyes on her and Mizra, that thought alone made Alice feel slightly uncomfortable but with a deep breath she finally blurted it out in a hushed tone.

 

“Would it be ok if you could bring me a pregnancy test?”

 

At the sound of her words Mizra sat back slightly shocked but then leaned in with a big smile tapping Alice on the nose softly as if it was their secret little way of communication. In other words Alice took it as a hint and she was thankful letting at least someone know whom was a woman was probably better then asking Vaas or even Abel, Alice felt tense but she knew she had to ask. It was known for her to miss a period once or twice but considering Vaas had never been the type to use a condom it only daunted upon Alice even more. In all honesty she never thought of it until now but now that she did she recalled that before with the Rakyat she was due to start any day, it had been a few weeks almost since then. Alice lost utter track of time here, between being cooped up in a shanty and only going out to do Vaas’ bidding didn’t really help.

 

From then on the girls didn’t speak much, Mizra had to leave shortly either way but before she did she mentioned something about meeting up with Alice soon, she never said when but Alice just hopped that it would be soon enough. Alice knew well enough that this island was no place for a child let alone a pregnant and vulnerable woman and Alice didn’t want that at all for her own safety. After seeing Mizra off on her little personal boat which a Privateer seemed to be in control of, Alice dared to venture back to the shanty, Vaas wasn’t back from whatever he was doing so Alice took the time to stroll her way back though she had to admit that the sounds coming from some of the buildings where slightly off putting in comparison to the night sky. 

 

Stars shined brightly tonight, the clouds didn’t seem to hover over this place giving it more of a tropical feel to it. Letting out a faint sigh of relief and a deep refreshing breath Alice finally arrived back at the shanty kicking open the door with her boot and closing it in a similar manner. All she wanted to do was fall onto the bed and curl up, for once she could actually take advantage of Vaas not being around, and the thought of it gave her a few ideas. Without care she leaned back and let her body hit the mattress hearing the springs slightly squeak and creak under her weight. 

 

Silence; that was all Alice could hear inside this little shack, utter and deafening silence. It was calming to a point apart from the sounds in the distance, but Alice had adapted to this place, since Vaas had first brought her here she had become familiar with the surroundings and structure of the buildings the pirates themselves may not have talked to her but their faces she had become use to seeing with each and every passing day. 

 

For the world was spinning and Alice was lost in that circulation of time and space wondering, puzzled by her own mistakes and luck how she managed to get into such a predictable situation that turned unpredictable. Even though some things seemed logical to the woman, other things seemed bizarre and insane, maybe Alice had spent far too long inside this shanty or worse this jungle, this whole Island had gotten her.

 

Maybe that was why some people decided to stay with the Rakyat, why they themselves never moved on to another place away from the Pirates and criminal business going on, maybe the fact that the outside world was different with so many laws you have to obey and little freedom. In hindsight Alice understood her own reason for wanting to stay here, it was beautiful, tropical and exotic with strange plant life and animals that Alice had never seen before, the jungle was an enticing place and even more was the fact that Vaas seemed to be another reason for Alice remaining here. That man sure had a way with words and body language that put Alice in a state of wanting more, a desire and a hunger that can never be truly satisfied unless with him.

 

An hour or so had passed since Alice had come back into the shanty, Vaas wasn’t back yet but Alice remained in her spot looking up at the ceiling, her hands folded behind her head like a pillow and she just let her body relax before she slowly let her mind go into a comforting sleep where her dreams filled every inch of her mind with worries and stress knowing that Vaas was probably out doing more Ransom videos or torture with prisoners.


	14. Nightmare Comes True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance a big warning, this chapter does have a particular subject that is raised which some may find very uncomfortable reading.
> 
> P.s Thank you Anonymous guests for all the wonderful Kudo's you guys have been giving me :)

It had to be late just before dawn that Alice had awoken; the room was still dark on the inside as Alice blinked her eyes a few times before waking up properly from her dazed state. Lolling her head to the side she hadn’t realized that Vaas was half curled up, his back was facing her and Alice had to stifle her laughter as she realized he was barley on the mattress since Alice had pretty much claimed most of it when she had come back. As for Vaas he seemed in a slightly fetial position still clothed and with his arms crossed over his chest, Alice couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or not but she dared to move slightly watching the man with intent.

 

Just as Alice had suspect Vaas moved his head to look at her from the corner of his eyes, he seemed groggy and was probably drunk, pissed off and high on drugs, always a nice combination for him. Doing her best Alice tried to scoot the man over more onto the bed giving him some more space though he didn’t seem to budge and so Alice rolled her eyes and moved over to her little side of the bed in hopes that Vaas would eventually move over into the proper comforts of his own bed yet he never did and Alice had to guess it was because of his pride and stubborn nature. However she did her best to put aside the thoughts and curled up to the pillow as a means of comfort for her own self.

 

Although Alice found it hard to fall back asleep as the side of her neck seemed to ache and she felt the cool breeze pass in which didn’t help at all not to mention the fact that Vaas was probably on the edge of holding it together barley by a thread. Once the slight bit of sunlight creeped into the shanty Vaas didn’t hesitate to get up and go outside possibly leaving for who knows where leaving Alice alone and feeling rather uncomfortable and unsure as to what she should do. Apologizing to Vaas seemed childish, waiting for him to return and probably lash out made her fearful, in the end Alice gave up on what to do next as she just let the comfort of the pillow and the faint scent of Vaas calm her until Alice could feel her heart beating in her chest as if it was about to explode.

 

Giving about 10 minutes or so, Alice decided it was probably best to get up and take a warm shower and change her clothes, heck maybe a tad bit of makeup might work on her baggy eyes but either way it was a tough gamble and one Alice took hesitantly as she got up out of the bed and collected herself some clothing’s, she noted a set of yoga looking pants, the tights she had worn the other day and a few skimpy looking skirts, apart from the jeans Alice was currently wearing. None of the pants satisfied Alice very well so in turn she decided to rummage through some of Vaas’ stuff in hope she’d find something but ended up with nothing. Skinny jeans it was, as for shirts Alice found herself a v neck top that seemed decorated in some rhinestones, it looked fancy but it would have to do for the day.

 

Hesitantly Alice left the shack and darted into the outhouse, once inside she didn’t waste any time cleaning herself just in case Vaas happened to come back and was pissed off, the last thing Alice wanted to do was get on his nerves, her goal was to prove herself not make him hate her even more. As fast as she could she washed herself taking in the slight comfort of the warm water, but it ended all too soon for her liking as Alice had to force herself mentally to get out and get dressed. Even when Alice had gotten dressed and darted back into the shanty she still felt uneasy like as if there was something she should do, something that needed to be done. Looking around the room Alice felt overly tempted to start cleaning but yet again that was risky, Vaas probably liked his place this way, messy and dirty with beer bottles littering the floor with cigar butts and joint smokes rolled up all over the place, at least he didn’t leave any used needles lying around. 

 

Fidgeting with her fingers and walking back and forth on the spot she wondered what on earth she could do, a knock on the door had Alice almost jumping with fright as she was brought back to reality wondering who ever it might be outside that was so daring to knock. It wasn’t like Abel’s knock, his was soft and almost in a way cautious this knock seemed louder as if to get direct attention of anyone inside and it sure did as Alice made a bee-line towards the door and hesitantly opened it. 

 

Outside stood a man with brown hair and a pale complexion, his blue eyes seemed almost dark but it was the familiar uniform that caught Alice off guard, the man was a Privateer. Of all things Alice was standing right in front of just so happened to be this man, she’d never seen him before but even so the look he gave her made her shiver, he looked serious as if his life depended on it and it probably did but Alice looked up at the man who towered over her giving away the look of being utterly clueless.

 

“Alice I presume? Good, I’ve been asked to escort you to Hoyts Island for one of the Ladies over there.”

 

Gesturing for her to follow Alice wondered who of all people would by any means ask for her to come and visit them, perhaps Hoyt or Vaas had organised something but at the same time Alice felt that it was possible to have been Mizra. Stepping outside of the shanty without Vaas being around felt wrong in so many ways, but Alice dared to follow the man despite her instincts telling her to go back inside and lock the door behind her. 

 

“Did…Did you get Permission off Vaas?”

 

Looking up over his shoulder from behind, Alice wondered how well trained this man was, his walk and the way he held the rifle in his hand told her that he at least knew some sort of military stuff, even some of the Pirates turned to look in the man’s direction ignoring Alice. They glared and snarled as if he was a Rakyat but none of them dared to say a single insult not even a hushed tone to one another, it made Alice’s blood go cold and her heart beat with panic. If it wasn’t that which had set Alice off it was the fact that he ignored her question. Thankfully the dark tall man known only as Abel approached, a bloody machete was in his hand, at first Alice thought this Privateer wouldn’t stop but he did and Alice felt slightly relieved.

 

“May I ask where you are taking this slave?”

 

Abel’s tone was stern and held a sense of authority and despite him sounded menacing he also sounded professional, he aimed the machete away from them perhaps a sign of being none threatening but Alice knew better that if this privateer did anything he’d probably lose his head. There was a slight sound that came from the Privateers direction, it was too muffled to have been a groan but perhaps he had a cold and was sniffling either that or he was on drugs which didn’t help Alice at all with her worrying mind.

 

“Hoyt ordered me to bring her to his island, is there an issue with that?”

 

“Yes there is, she’s the Bosses Slave and he doesn’t like anyone touching his shit, privateer or not.”

 

“Then tell him that yourself, I’m just doing my job and I don’t want to be out in this shit hole any longer.”

 

Pushing Abel aside the man continued to walk on towards the docking area, Alice didn’t follow but when the man glared back at her she shifted her gaze towards Abel but he did nothing so Alice briskly walked over towards the Privateer, her stomach clenched tight with fear unsure of what exactly was going on. Of course her mind couldn’t help recall the term slave, was she really a slave? Vaas made it clear she was his trophy, but perhaps he had a change of mind which only caused the poor woman more turmoil on the inside of her brain as she trembled getting into the boat.

 

As Alice was escorted via boat ride to Hoyts Island, she couldn’t help but ponder about Vaas, would he be angered or would he just act calm until the curtain closed? Either way Alice was yet again afraid that Vaas would take it out on her, even though he had never truly hit her or beaten her to that point he sure did have a way with his words and body language to threaten her into feeling like it. Rolling her eyes Alice watched the boat roll up to a docking area, the docks where wooden and old, the beach seemed empty and dull with that gloomy feel to this island but it was not in the same area as Alice had been before, this part seemed more exotic to a point when Alice spotted the buildings in the distance. Each structure seemed fit for a king apart from the fact that they where older buildings probably built during the WW II from the looks of it, but it did feel like this would belong to someone high up, maybe Hoyt himself owned this section of houses for himself?

 

That question was soon answered when Alice spotted a figure in the distance emerging from one of the houses, she was too easy to spot in her tight bright yellow little dress with that walk she had giving away her Identity. Mizra was trotting down along the walk way towards the docks where Alice had just gotten out of the damned boat, the Privateer ushered her in the direction of Mizra, his gun lowered but pointed in her direction as if to make it clear she’d be dead if she tried anything stupid. Alice gave a quick brush off on her jeans and waited for Mizra to come down which didn’t take long for the fancy woman to do so as the two engaged in a hug that seemed overly friendly. 

 

Scents of flowers and exotic perfume rolled off the woman as she withdraw her hug and brushed away her curly long hair to the side taking Alice’s hand in hers. Smiling and poking Alice on the nose, Mizra tugged on Alice’s arm gently, she didn’t say anything but she only smiled and Alice followed her back towards the house that Mizra had emerged, it wasn’t anything too flashy like what you’d see in a Hollywood movie, but it defiantly was an upgrade in comparison to a rundown shed or shack that was for sure.

 

Once inside the house, Mizra pulled Alice in and closed the door behind her almost in the face of the privateer before the woman let out a sigh of relief and then smiled. At that point Alice wondered if Mizra just didn’t like the Privateers themselves but of course Alice had to recall the conversation she had with Mizra about the whole test thing. Perhaps it was for the best that Alice had asked Mizra.

 

“I’m so sorry about that. Those guys can be real brutes I tell you. Now come on in and let me brew some tea.”

 

Without further ado Alice walked into the neat kitchen, it was clean and had a great view of the beach with a large open window that made the inside of the house feel different, calming almost. Alice took up a seat on the small breakfast bar and watched Mizra with delicate little hands, pour hot steaming water into a set of cups. The way Mizra went about it made Alice wonder if she had been a waitress before coming to this place or if she had just got used to it over the course of time here. Passing a small teacup in Alice direction and sipping on her own, Mizra smiled with an eager look on her face, crossing her legs over on the seat next to Alice, it looked like the two had known each other for years despite how opposite they were and yet in such a similar situation.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Hoyt left for one of his business trips three days ago so I’ve had this place all to myself until he gets back.”

 

“Must be nice being out here by yourself right?”

 

“Not exactly all it seems, there are those damn privateers that patrol around the house on the clock like as if I need body guards 24/7. I told them once that the paparazzi weren’t coming, they just laughed and insulted me.”

 

Watching the woman shrug as if she didn’t have a care in the world, Alice knew that what Mizra was saying wasn’t exactly all it seemed, it was like she was forcing herself to stay positive and smile as if nothing was wrong yet knowing deep down on the inside that she was probably nothing but a slave much like Alice. Taking a sip of the hot steaming tea Alice dared to ask Mizra a question she had been wondering about for a while now.

 

“How did you and Hoyt meet?”

 

Sure the question was simple and it sounded like that of just an average conversation between two friends but between the two women it was much deeper than that as if it was a secret in a way that they could only talk about behind closed doors in fear for their own lives. Mizra seemed to stiffen at the question and looked blankly at the kitchen wall before taking a small sip of her tea and looking back to Alice attempting to smile but when Alice looked into her eye she saw only sadness.

 

“It’s a long story; I’ve been here on the island for a few months now.”

 

“I’m sure you know about how I meet Vaas right?”

 

“Who Hasn’t?! Everyone knows who you are, or at least I think they do. When Vaas first told Hoyt, Hoyt seemed thrilled; capturing you alive meant a lot.”

 

“What do you mean a lot? I mean sure I was with the Rakyat but I didn’t do much trouble to Vaas or Hoyts business right?”

 

“No not that sort of trouble, you kind of hit Vaas with a love arrow I’d say. Hoyt didn’t say much to me but I overheard a conversation between the two once, Vaas was agitated and impatient like normal but he was more…how do I put it?”

 

“Over the edge?”

 

“Yeah! Anyway Vaas was talking about something when Hoyt mentioned to him about using one of the slaves that had just been brought in for his ‘amusement’ but Vaas declined and kind of had one of his little outburst moments before telling Hoyt that he’s only got eyes for one ass”

 

Mizra giggled at her last words but the way she spoke seemed like she was trying to tell Alice something more, was it true that Vaas really had an eye for Alice from the start or perhaps the fact that Alice was just causing the man a mess, either way Alice remained quiet and looked at Mizra for a long while, sipping her tea in the process before she spoke up again.

 

“Was Hoyt ever the same with you?”

 

It was Obvious Mizra had been trying to avoid the subject but Alice pushed on, she was too curious to give up, that and the fact that Mizra was a real pushover as Alice watched the woman sigh softly, it sounded more like a defeated one at that before the woman spoke up.

 

“About four months back I was on a cruise ship, the Pirates attacked us when it was night and I was brought in, Hoyts men ordered for all the women on that ship to be sent here to his personal Island. I guess I got lucky when Vaas only selected the good lookers and left the others behind for his own men to toy with. When Hoyt saw me he insisted on playing this game with me, mocking me for being rich before tormenting me with the thought of being a good addition. Hoyt took me in pretty much, he dressed me up and gave me a new name, he promised me wealth and comfort as long as I did as he said…That’s what I’ve been doing all this time.”

 

“You’re telling me your real name isn’t Mizra?”

 

“Take a good look at me and tell me if that Russian name suits who I am? I mean really? It took me a full month to learn how to walk this walk, to talk this talk. It’s painful; at least you’ve managed not to have your whole entire identity taken away from you.”

 

Sobbing softly Mizra bowed her head and looked at the table top beneath her, the tea she had poured herself had gone cold and Alice pitted her for once rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort this woman, perhaps things where not as they seemed but Alice also knew that this could have just been a terrible game.

 

“I’d debate that. I may still have my name but I’m not the person I use to be.”

 

For a few short minutes the two sat in silence while Alice tried to comfort the poor woman knowing that she’d asked enough from her as it is. None of this seemed fair, not for Mizra and not for Alice but they were in a similar situation forced to change, forced to be someone else and leave behind who they once were, however Alice had started to embrace her new self where as Mizra seemed to long for what she once was and once had, that bright happy look in her eyes had all but drained away and even if she did try she probably couldn’t smile after that conversation. Alice let her own tea go cold seeing as drinking it might have seemed a bit disrespectful considering how upset Mizra was, but the woman calmed down and looked back up at Alice, her eyes where glazed but she tried to smile, perhaps she had indeed learned to fake smile despite her own chaos going on in the inside of her brain.

 

“Let’s not worry about me. Let’s worry about you, I got a few tests and I’m sure you’d rather know about that then me right?”

 

With a terrible and fake laugh, Mizra put up a damn good act of trying to appear happy and joyful but Alice did her best to smile and nod in hopes that moving away from this subject was best for the both of them despite how nervous Alice felt at the sudden feel of having to do this here and the outcome of it only made Alice slightly more concerned. Getting up and gesturing for Alice to follow, Mizra strolled down a small hallway towards a small little door and stopped. Hesitantly Alice approached; she felt her body go slightly numb with fear as she tried to take in a long deep breath and reign herself in.

 

“I’ll get one of the tests for you, just stay right here.”

 

As fast a fly Mizra darted off and shortly returned with a long package that had not been opened, Alice was familiar with the procedure of having to open the little container and pull out the test and pee on it, she’d done it once before when she had been with her ex and thankfully Alice had found out she wasn’t pregnant, in fact she had assumed a year ago that she was infertile and she hoped she was. Alice remembered how Vaas had ordered for a newborn child to be killed by one of the prisoners brought in, it made Alice wonder if Vaas would do the same if she ever did fall with his child, would he make her go through all the pain and torment just to shot the child in the head? 

 

Snatching the test out of Mizra hand and storming into the little toilet room leaving behind a stunned Mizra, Alice got right to business with fear growing more and more, she did what she normally would do, the test was one of those digital ones and it took only a few seconds before the result popped up on the small digital screen but even so Alice waited the time.

 

“ANOTHER!”

 

Alice yelled at the top of her lungs and heard Mizra scurry off before slightly opening the door up and pushed her hand through with another test, Alice did the same thing again, she waited this time a little longer trying hard not to look at the damn thing, it beeped and Alice let out a slight groan, outside she could hear Mizra shuffling on her feet, she was probably fidgeting await the answer or to hear Alice get up and go to the door, anxiety was overkill for Alice as she sighed and flipped over the test and eyed the digital screen. 2 weeks was written on the side with a small figure of lines that indicated a positive, the exact same as the other test. In all her life Alice was utterly angry, how on earth could she have happened to fall pregnant to the most unlikely of people and had it truly been 2 weeks since Alice had come into Vaas care? It was more than likely so but Alice wanted to deify all the odds and argue that she wasn’t pregnant, that it was impossible. Whether it has been due to the silence or not, Mizra finally spoke up brining Alice back to reality.

 

“Are you ok in there?”

 

That soft sweet voice seemed overly concerned for Alice’s sake but as Alice looked up and then back down to the test, she let out a long sigh and put her head in her freehand. Everything just had to keep getting worse for Alice like as if she was stuck in quick sand, she had believed she would never be able to conceive a child, she had hated the thought of it too even in the real world with medicine and health care, the fact that a child would grow up in a harsh environment made Alice worry, it was more than likely an instinct of sorts but it just made Alice feel oddly depressed until she heard the click of the door knob open as Mizra peeked inside, Alice didn’t look up at her but she assumed the woman had a worried wide eye look on her face.

 

Raising her arm up, Alice extended the test to show it to Mizra who didn’t seem to say anything for a while like as if she was examining it. Sure everyone had these moments in life, some people would dread it, some would be over the moon but Alice felt sick on the inside confused as to what she should be feeling right now, should she be happy or should she dread it? Perhaps Vaas would give her a blow to the stomach and she’d have a natural abortion, the use of a coat hanger didn’t sit well in Alice’s mind, or perhaps she’d overdoes or take so many drugs that she kills off the growing child inside of her. Then out of nowhere a pain sunk into Alice’s heart, why would she want to kill an innocent child growing inside of her? An illogical reason popped inside of her head, probing at her mind to keep this child to push aside all those suicidal thoughts and embrace the natural thrill of having a growing life inside of her.

 

“Both tests?”

 

“Yep”

 

In the distance was the sound of a helicopter, the faint sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore and the sound of palm tree leaves rustling against each other in the passing breeze, all of it seemed to echo inside Alice’s eardrum as she tried to focus on anything at all other than the situation she was now stuck in. Even Mizra seemed unsure as to what to do but the woman always found a way to try and get Alice back up in her own quirky little way.

 

“I’ll brew up some more tea for us. I’ll be out in the kitchen when you’re ready.”

 

That was all Mizra could really say as she turned away and slowly walked off leaving Alice seated on the toilet despite how exposed she actually was, it took Alice several seconds before she got up and pulled up her pants and flushed the loo taking both the tests with her, she’d need them to prove it too Vaas that is if she was game enough to tell him. Slowly but surely Alice left the bathroom and approached the kitchen, Mizra was seated on the small seat she had been before sipping a hot cup of tea in hand before she noticed Alice and patted the seat next to her where a small teacup had been placed clearly there for Alice.

 

Over the course of an hour the two talked here and there but no one brought up anything personal, it was more conversation about the weather or how the tea tasted, general questions like that which avoided asking how you and things are like that. By the time Alice had to leave she gave Mizra a huge hug and thanked her before she was forced to depart by an impatient privateer. Alice had neatly tucked the two tests into her pockets and covered her top over them just in case anyone raised suspicion. All the way Alice was dreading the return, knowing that Vaas would probably be pissed knowing that Alice wasn’t there when he wanted her to be and the fact that she had probably pissed him off during the night by hogging the bed; to top it all off with the cherry on top was telling Vaas she was pregnant. 

 

Clearly it was his, Alice couldn’t deny that, but she knew it was the right thing to tell him despite the outcome. When the boat had been brought over to the docking bay on Vaas’ island, Alice spotted Abel; he was leaning against the small little shack room near the docking area his one eye gazed her up and down as if to assure himself she wasn’t hurt. It wasn’t until she was over near him and the privateer had left that Abel stood up and finally spoke up keeping his voice low.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Mizra wanted some company for the day.”

 

“I See, Vaas returned shortly after your leave he is not too impressed to say the least.”

 

“Let me guess he’s been having those mood swings?”

 

“Worse, he’s been torturing most of the prisoners even shot one of the new recruits.”

 

Letting out a slight hum of disappointment, Alice looked down to the ground her fears had come true of course and it would become a far worse nightmare by the time she saw him, he didn’t seem the type of man to forgive easily and he sure didn’t seem the type to let anyone else apart from Abel look out for her so telling him she was with Mizra would be a shock to his system for sure. Tapping her on the shoulder Abel pointed in the direction of Vaas’ shanty.

 

“I’ll walk you back; he should be in a slightly better mood.”

 

“Not for long”

 

Alice felt Abel look at her as if expecting her to explain herself but she didn’t as she walked past him and in the direction of the shanty, her legs felt like they were chained and she felt heavy in her movements unsure of what she should do or what to say but she pushed on until she was at the door and she just stood still, Abel had to move past her and knocked on the door softly as if sensing her worry despite her sluggish attitude and body. From behind the door Alice heard footsteps, it was Vaas and those steps where similar to a stomp sound no doubt about it he was pissed clearly and probably not interested in being disturbed as he jerked the door open. 

 

Green eyes glared directly at Abel until he noticed Alice standing by his side, there was a calm look at first but he furrowed his brows and gestured for her to come in before stepping out and slamming the door behind her. Outside she could hear hushed tones, Vaas was pissed really pissed as he was trying to maintain yelling at Abel, Alice was sure the men would figure something out as Alice walked over to the edge of the bed. All she wanted to do was pull out the test and explain it too Vaas but she was confused, she’d never done this before and she was filled with fear which didn’t help her at all. When Vaas re-entered the shanty and slammed the door behind him, his eyes fell onto Alice, he was rubbing the side of his temples and he looked as if he was about to blow up.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s ok Hermana, I spoke with Hoyt earlier and he told me, but I just fucking wish you could have waited for me to come back.”

 

Strolling towards her he waved his hands in the air and brought them back down to point to himself before he sat by her side and leaned in for a kiss but Alice flinched not meaning too but it gave everything away as Vaas glared at her and pulled her head back brutally with a single tug of his hand, his mouth trailed along her neck and sure enough it felt good and Alice wanted more but she tried to pull away from his touch only making him worse when he bite down onto her neck Alice had finally had enough of playing. Punching him across the face Alice felt his grip loosen but what good was it now, Vaas didn’t hesitate when he pushed her down and he was soon straddling her, his left hand pinned against her neck and his right hand pulled out the pistol and put it to her forehead.

 

“FUCKING BITCH!! You dare to fuck with me HUH! You’re a little fucking feisty I like that maybe I can get you to fucking scream while I cut you into piece!”

 

“I’m Pregnant!”

 

It was useless fighting Vaas as Alice spilled the words, she knew he had probably come to a point where he was debating killing her, he’d had his fun and soon he would find another to toy around with something more exciting and different but instead of hitting her or pulling the trigger Alice felt Vaas grip loosen around her neck, she shut her eyes closed afraid of what she might see. Everything was silent, a cold and bitter silence.


	15. World Upside Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Early Chapter YAY!!!  
> Thanks so much again for the Kudo's, I felt that I needed to thank you guys by uploading this very next chapter.  
> It might be a bit hard to understand considering the mix up in regards to the 'timeline' but it does get explained as to whats going on which will be slightly trippy for some people (or at least it was for me anyway LOL)   
> Please enjoy :)

Engulfed by silence as Vaas hesitantly moved his hand away from Alice’s neck and lowered the pistol to the side of the bed, his facial expression was shocked and surprised but Alice didn’t see that as she had shut her eyes so tightly closed that wrinkles formed around the lids of her eyes. It made sense despite his own madness of course Alice went to the comfort of the only woman she knew here on the Island for something like this, but the anger only faded for a moment before Vaas widened his eyes and punched Alice across the face knocking her out. Her body was lifeless almost apart from the faint rise in her chest yet she was utterly vulnerable to him at this very point. All it would take was one single bullet and yet Vaas couldn’t do it, with an agitated growl Vaas got off the woman and moved away from the bed finding the chain he’d used on her previously.

 

Attaching the metal collar tightly around her neck and locking the chain links around the bed, Vaas knew he couldn’t just let her wonder around but his eyes fell to something protruding from under the womans shirt in her pocket, he decided it was best to search her just in case she had gotten an idea in her head to try and use any weapons. However Vaas was only surprised as he pulled the two tests out examining them for a faint few seconds before he sighed and chucked them to the floor. All of this was unexpected, he knew she would eventually but even so it felt too early yet he was going to play this the way he wanted to. Being pregnant she’d need to go to the doctor; he’d also need to drug her up regularly to avoid her mood swings and complaints along with cravings. Of course he’d feed her, get her food and shit like that but Vaas wasn’t the maid type, he just hoped the Doctor would come up with something along the way to improvise, after all Vaas wasn’t the type to mix slaves with slaves, it often ends with them trying to escape or chopping their own heads off.

 

Rubbing his rough hands over his forehead and down his face, Vaas looked at Alice as she lay there still unconscious and probably would be for a while, she was always like this and Vaas hated it, he wanted to toy with her, sometimes torment her or fuck her other times he just wanted some company which often ends with fucking in the end. Yet Vaas was now stuck in this situation of kill or don’t kill and killing Alice was tempting yet she was worth a lot to him, not just in money, sure Hoyt would buy her off for a decent price probably sell her to Buck, after all that guy was an Aussie and he’d probably enjoy that but Vaas felt the raise of Jealousy at that thought and decided it was best to keep her and for however long it takes for her too pop the brat out, he’d decided to keep her alive but as for the unborn child within her…that was another story. 

 

As of the moment Vaas didn’t feel up to making any more options for the day, he’d already killed three pathetic wimp ass guys, none of them proved to be very entertaining. Tormenting and toying around with the Prisoners was fun but at times Vaas felt like he was lacking something, often it was his drug addiction but for the rest of the day Vaas felt that a bit of Tequila would soothe his troubled mind, he’d already made it clear to some of the new recruits who was the boss around here after killing one of them but still Vaas was longing for something more and that more just so happened to be his half-sister, Citra. It was tempting to kill that bitch but Vaas would rather watch all the Rakyat die or tremble before him while Citra would crumble realizing she was losing all her power. 

 

Scoffing aloud to himself the man decided to go to the canteen, Alice was locked up well enough to his liking and he didn’t want to be around for her to wake up and bitch about shit, he’d deal with that later when he was drunk enough to shut out all her words and sing to himself. By the time he had reached the canteen a lot of the men where around drinking their own home brewed liquor or taunting a slave girl. Typical bullshit that Vaas was getting bored of, he hated things being done over and over again, that feeling of being insane only made his anger grow as he clenched his fists and stormed into the canteen snatching up one of the beers of his usual liking. 

 

Starting the afternoon off wasn’t that bad with a bit of beer on the side and sure enough a small meal with rice that was all Vaas liked, plain and simple right now just seemed to make things feel a little easy. Out in the open Vaas noticed a few of his top men, Carlos for instance was a decent man willing to do anything his boss told him of course, but no one was suitable to Vaas liking, they were all just puppets in this show. From the side Vaas noted Abel, a large tall dark skin man who had lost his eye sight in one eye from an accident on the island a few years back, he was probably one of the oldest men that had stuck around long enough, of course everyone had their own reasons. Abel was known for his strength and was known to the natives as a rapist before slaughtering and killing the women he fucked. It was almost humorous to Vaas as he watched the man approach and take the seat on the opposite end of Vaas without any hesitation.

 

“It is strange to see you without your Trophy.”

 

“Hmm is it Hermano? The Perra is a little…Tired shall we say?”

 

Vaas noted that sympathetic look on Abel’s face, and to say the least Vaas didn’t like it he knew how to take care of his own shit without anyone having to tell him how to do it, Hoyt on the other hand could be a problem if he decided something, however Vaas was starting to lighten up with the touch of a few beers before he eventually found the lone bottle of tequila. Abel seemed to hang around but Vaas ignored him and enjoyed his time by himself, it did feel odd though without Alice being around; she seemed to always keep to herself, always watch everyone else rather than her own self making her vulnerable and never noticing that Vaas was watching her. Foolish woman had put herself in a predictable situation that was for sure, Vaas knew she was trying to play the good girl roll to avoid getting hurt but it wouldn’t last long. Vaas had decided he never wanted to hurt her physically, he wanted her to remain beautiful in the face but perhaps he could torture her a little bit with some knife play that would surly lighten the mood up.

 

Of course there was that thing that had Vaas overly convinced he could and would swing everything to his advantage with this woman’s particular fault if he just gave it a little time, let her live for a while if anything. Obviously she would become a danger to his wellbeing, Vaas didn’t want to get distracted from his work, he enjoyed it, and sure it got boring sometimes too repetitive for his liking but a child? There was no way in hell, heaven or earth Vaas would put up with a crying baby, he’d rather toss it into the tiger pit and watch them maul it too death, but it wasn’t just that, it was Hoyt. Always Vaas wondered what his Boss would think if he messed up or over did something, that man named Hoyt wasn’t afraid to threaten Vaas, if it wasn’t for him then Vaas would have been stuck with a damned twisted and insane bitch of a sister trying to fuck him. Two choices were all Vaas was given and this was by far well worth it and Vaas didn’t want to fuck it up with a pregnant bitch.

 

There was a chance Vaas could let her have the child then sell her off just to torment her even more, Vaas had done it numerous times to pregnant women who had given birth to their young, heck any Mother was the same but it was more fun when they had that raw emotional build up with their instincts kicking in making them fight even harder. Taking away a child and slaughtering it in front of their Mother was always joyful to watch, but yet again it was boring and Vaas was running out of ideas of what he could do to make things even more entertaining. 

 

“Vaas! Vaas! Hoyt wants you!”

 

Screwing his face up and clenching his fists Vaas stood up and slammed his hands into the table before glaring at the pirate whom dared to disturb his trail of thought, it didn’t take any more than a single second for that very man to back up fast when Vaas stormed off passed him. Of all the things that Vaas had to deal with it was Hoyt, it was suspicious because Hoyt was supposed to have been off on a business trip or was it the fact that he had been gone for a while and Vaas had been tripping out too much?

 

Blue eyes fluttered open to gaze into the empty room, her head felt like it wasn’t attached to her body anymore and she felt dizzy and sick, nauseated with a terrible headache pounding the inside of her head. Everything screamed for her to get up but when she did a sharp pain shot through her neck causing Alice to fall back down to the mattress and grasp at whatever it was. First thought was that Vaas had either just shot her or had put a knife to her throat but when Alice’s hands met the cold metallic feel of the collar there she had become rather relieved at first knowing that it was just the collar until panic filled her and she instinctively tried to sit up again jerking her head back and falling back down. 

 

Panting and grasping at the chain Alice could only imagine that Vaas had tightened the chain around the bed head to ensure her captivity, for some reason Alice found herself fighting, she’d try to sit up or roll around and get up but every time she found herself falling back until her eyes filled with watery tears from the pain and her body ached beyond painful. Every bone in her body felt like it was being broken slowly and painfully her muscles felt like they were on fire and a sharp and painful cramp was swelling inside her stomach, all because of whatever Vaas had given her, probably some top notch drug to help keep her sedated that’s all Alice could think off but she had become exhausted in little then a few minutes and could only lay there on the mattress hopping that the nightmare would end, all she wanted to do was be free again by Vaas’ side, let him trace her body up and down with his kisses and embrace that heavenly moment again and again but reality was a cruel thing and Alice knew that she was in a very bad situation all because of her own foolish thinking, all because she was stupid enough to not foresee this.

 

How did all of this feel so damn familiar? Could it have been because of the first time Vaas had drugged her, sedated her, that burning and that pain she could never get used to it, sure she had become custom to Vaas smoking his joints but for some reason her body was unable to tolerate the injections he was putting in her system, maybe her body was slowly caving in and to make matters worse she was now pregnant, in the end Alice had the idea in her head that it was perhaps a good thing that maybe she might even lose the child before giving birth to it, despite the pain she’d have to go through it would probably be easier to deal with then what ever would be going on inside Vaas’ mind that was for sure. Even if Alice did try to fight she knew it was useless, in fact everything she had tried to do was useless, luck had ran out and all Alice could do was lay there on that filthy mattress, waiting, listening for anyone. Over time Alice felt the urge to get up and do something but she was still in pain, she was still upset and emotionally she probably couldn’t do anything else whether she have a chain around her neck or not.

 

Then in the distance the sound of footsteps could be faintly heard growing closer and closer, Alice could feel her ears slightly move trying to tell who it was, the pace and stride wasn’t like Vaas’ it was a longer stride and almost quieter, there was only one person who could walk like that and yet keep himself in a stealth like way, it was Abel. No doubt about it when the door creaked open and he walked in, Alice could tell it was him, his polite sense of way always amazed Alice despite his self-proclaimed title but it made Alice wonder what he was doing here, she dared not to look at him as her gaze was focused on that of the ceiling roof but she could tell that Abel seemed to hesitate before walking towards her direction, the faint sound of a key chain could be heard before Alice realized that Abel was undoing the lock around the bed frame.

 

Yet the man himself dared not to say a single thing in fact he was doing everything he could to keep his gaze away from Alice, did she really look that bad or perhaps it was the fear eating away on the inside of the pirate that caused him to act this way. Despite all her thoughts Alice knew that there were only a few handful of reasons for Abel being here and it was clear when it had undone the chain that he was probably ordered to fetch her.

 

“I’ve been ordered to take you to the main island.”

 

“What for?”

 

Tugging on the chain and ordering Alice onto her feet she dared not to disobey but Abel ignored her question as he pulled her along and outside the shanty, down to the docks and into the boat. His attitude did not change, he became emotionless but there was a sense in the air that he was hesitant and being careful, Alice did not see Vaas or hear his name mentioned and it was more than likely he himself was on the main island or dealing with Hoyt. A gut sickening feeling sunk inside of Alice but she knew that she had already calculated all the ways she could die out here, it was just a matter of time and sure enough it was coming closer day by day, Alice had seen the way the Pirates treated the slaves, she’d seen what Vaas did to the women and she knew that she was just like one of them, sure Vaas gave her freedom but it was a false one, and one only made to make her feel comfortable to drop her guard and trust Vaas and sadly she’d fallen for that trap. 

 

Once on the main island Abel lead Alice to what looked like a segregated island with an old mansion that could have done with a fair few repairs, the walk up was long and painful but Alice bared with it just a little longer until they reached a broken and mouldy looking greenhouse. Inside Alice noted various things, drugs, plants, flowers a bowl of pills and other medical crap laying around, wooden cabinets seemed like they had seen better days but it only made this place feel surreal compared to the compound. Alice had never been this far out, she’d never known it existed because the Rakyat Always kept her close so it did not surprise her that there was more to this island then she had seen. An old man seemed to waddle into the greenhouse, he looked fragile and weak but his eyes darted to Abel first before looking at Alice. His saggy eyes seemed full of sorrow but the man disproved Alice wrong when he spoke up with a grin on his face as if she was a sight for sore eyes.

 

“My my what a fine specimen you have brought. How may I be of aid to you Abel? Not another one of yours I take it?”

 

“No this is the one Vaas spoke to you about.”

 

“Ah the trophy! Yes yes I see now, come here dear let me take a look at you.”

 

Waving his hand gently in the air he gestured for Alice to approach him, he seemed friendly but he also had this mad scientist look with his wiry white hair and his glued on smile, Alice hesitantly took a step forward before she allowed herself to take another step, the old man seemed to understand her situation well enough and nodded before gesturing for Abel to drop the chain which he did, the old man on the other hand took Alice’s hand gently, his old skin felt cold and the skin its self-felt like thin paper tissue, he was probably around his 60’s or so he appeared to be but Alice could have been wrong.

 

“Now I must take a few blood samples first my dear.” 

 

Shuffling over to one of the cabinets the man pulled out a box, a pink one mind you, it didn’t seem to suit him, it was quiet childish but Alice dared not to barge into this man’s personal life, she had no idea who he was or what he was capable of and so Alice held her arm out knowing what the man was probably up to before he pulled out the syringe and tightly adjusted a small rope around her bicep before taking the blood from her arm. She’d become use to that sting feeling in her arm by now since she’d been with Vaas, but Alice couldn’t help but notice the various bruise marks from the needles Vaas had injected her with, they were dark green some of them had a purple look and it made Alice wonder just how many times had Vaas drugged her up, had he done it so many times that Alice no longer knew what was up and what was down? 

 

Tapping her on the shoulder the old man broke Alice from her daydream situation, his pleasant smile seemed kind and caring despite his strange attire and of course this surreal place. Taking in a deep breath Alice relaxed slightly unsure of what to do next as she watched the old man put the small labelled blood containers into the box and then turned back to Alice that familiar smile on his face never dyeing in the process.

 

“Good blood red colour, Abel you can tell Vaas I’ll get the tests to him tomorrow if not by late this afternoon. As for you miss I’d like to have a feel of your stomach before you leave.”

 

Rolling her eyes Alice lifted up her arms and let the man’s cold hands feel around her stomach he seemed to know what he was doing putting pressure in along her sides near her pelvis and then up along to her belly button, it was clear that whatever Vaas had asked of this old man it had something to do with Alice carrying his child which made her wonder what exactly Vaas himself was planning on doing, why go to such trouble to prove that Alice was and why by all means was this old man doing such a kind and gentle job at it? 

 

Too many questions filled Alice’s head but the old man gave a nod satisfied with whatever it was he was trying to figure out, he seemed to turn to Abel and in hushed tones talked, Alice had the opportunity to run right then and there but she dared not to even do so, she knew there was a close pirate outpost nearby she’d heard gunshots in the distance and dogs barking, not to mention that this place wasn’t a good one for running and hiding in as the jungle seemed a little far off. Clearly Alice had to lay low yet again, her instinctive become more clear to her in that short span of time, she knew she wanted to escape, she’d leave, get off this island and have the child and if Vaas or anyone came after her she’d kill them. Perhaps it was the hormones or perhaps it was something much more sinister but either way Alice now had a focus on what to do. 

 

As Abel picked up the chain, Alice focused herself to remain calm and collect in that moment not to give away her intentions as she watched Abel speak briefly to the old man before tugging Alice along and out of there, back to the boat and yet again back to the compound. Along the way Alice was strategizing her plan, if by any chance she could she would get back a means of freedom and when Vaas wasn’t watching she’d get on one of the various boats, she’d try and find her way off this island, maybe Bad Town but either way Alice was going to get off this island for good and she was more than determined than ever. However before the two reached the compound Alice spotted a large black cloud of smoke and then the feeling of the boat swaying in the opposite direction.

 

“What is that?”

 

“I’m not sure; there have been no reports of burning down any villages.”

 

Curiosity had gotten the better of not just Alice but Abel himself, he had turned his attention to the ever growing black smoke in the distance and it seemed that perhaps he might have turned in and gone to find out what was going on but Abel seemed to force himself back to his task and Alice was disappointed when she felt the speed of the boat pick up and go back on its course to the compound. Yet again Alice knew this would take some time she just didn’t want to be in a situation where she was too heavily pregnant, she’d be too weak and vulnerable by then but she knew that she also had to take her time with this, if she was truly determined to separate from her warrior self then she’d need to make a greater sacrifice. Leaving Vaas would be a bitter sting to her heart but her instincts told her it was for her own good and not just for herself but for the child. Why of all things did Alice care for an unborn infant growing inside of her? She’d never understand it but she at least felt that she now had a purpose, to get off this island a reason to push herself beyond all measures. 

 

Back at the compound, Abel took Alice back to the shanty, he injected her with something telling her he was sorry and that he had been ordered to do so, Alice had fallen asleep pretty fast after that. She’d never felt Vaas come to bed or get up, the drug had completely affected her in a long and deep sleep for almost 12 hours and by the time she did awake her stomach protested painfully for the desire of food to fill her stomach, not just that but a headache pounded in Alice’s head, she was alone yet again and chained to the bedframe yet again, she got the idea that Vaas was doing this to keep her under his full and utter control, she didn’t like that, it made her feel as if she had little to no chance of getting out of here, she just had to muster on and try and figure things out along the way. 

 

Just on cue Vaas walked in, a drifting scent of freshly cooked food flew to Alice’s nostrils making her try and sit up stiffly to get a better view, at this point Alice realized how dark it was, she could only faintly see Vaas and she knew it must have been close to night judging by things which only made Alice question how long had she exactly been asleep? Her throat hurt and her stomach growled with a threatening feel making Alice feel sick not to mention the side effects of the drug making her feel exhausted. 

 

Strolling along minding his own business as if nothing had ever happened ,Vaas gracefully passed the plate of food to Alice before he decided to venture to his dvd collection shuffling through things till he found a dvd he seemed to like. As for Alice she just sat there unsure whether to eat or not, she could smell the spice in the food, she needed to eat and so she stuffed her face full, Vaas didn’t seem to mind at all as he appeared rather relaxed, he’d found a movie, Avatar, you know the blue monkey one. Yep seems like Vaas himself had a wide range of movies he liked to watch as he seemed to snuggle up to Alice, by the time the movie was only 20 minutes in Alice had finished eating and was begging for some water.

 

“I’m sorry to ask but do you happen to have any water?”

 

“Hmm? Oh I’m fucking sorry Hermana I fucking forgot, here let me go and get you some ok”

 

Just like that Vaas got up on his feet and rushed out the door, for once he actually seemed rather caring but Alice got the idea that it was probably an act or him doing it for one and one reason alone. It had been one question Alice had asked herself, seeing as Vaas went to the trouble to making sure Alice went to a person who seemed to know what he was doing for blood tests. What if Vaas was looking for his own little heir, a legacy? Alice had to force herself to look at the tv screen by the time Vaas walked in, softly she smiled and tried to appear entertained when Vaas passed her a large water bottle, it must have been a litre or so, but Alice took a long drink from it before she quenched her thirst. Vaas rolled onto the bed next to her, he seemed to not mind her chained up state and Alice quickly took advantage of this situation to see if it would indeed roll in her own favour.

 

“Thank you Very much Vaas, the water is nice.”

 

“Oh is that so Hermana?”

 

“Yes. I’ve wanted to ask you something, how do you say handsome in Spanish?”

 

“Ha! What’s this you want to know fucking Spanish now hmm? Are you just trying to tease me huh like all the other fucking Putas?”

 

“No by all means Vaas I really want to learn, I mean it just feels like I should be giving you some more respect and all you know?”

 

“I fucking know what game you’re playing at here perra, don’t even fucking try it because I tell you what your my fucking trophy got it? I’ll teach you what I want when I want.”

 

Clearly Vaas had been playing this game for a good long while if he knew that Alice was up to something or perhaps he was just paranoid which would make things bad for her but Alice had to collect herself and think carefully for her next words, the movie was almost over anyway and Vaas didn’t seem that overly interested in it, in fact it seemed like he’d only put it on to pass time, something she didn’t expect Vaas to do.

 

“I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

 

“You fucking did it again Perra! Don’t got it!”

 

With his point made clear Alice gave a soft nod and started to lie back against the mattress, she’d turned her gaze away and rolled over trying her best to fall asleep but sadly she did feel tired, she only felt a bitter sting of defeat as well as being frustrated. Back to the drawing board was how Alice felt but she wasn’t going to give up there, she knew that this would take time again and again, and Alice felt that she had been doing this too often, Vaas would trust her a little and then he’d snap and Alice was back to the start once more, it was getting the better of her and Alice could feel herself grow more and more impatient. 

 

Alice knew she was getting nowhere with Vaas, it was clearly obvious and she was just driving herself insane little each and every day, and all due to her own emotions, yet she could not help but still admit that Vaas was attractive, nonmatter what he did or said he was still there lying next to her. She’d never admit it to him, no of course not, her emotional attachment to him was love, but she hinted it and she knew it was only a matter of time that Vaas would see that, but getting to that point would indeed cost Alice her whole entire life, she just didn’t know it yet.


	16. Surreal Yet Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Kudo's? Wow you guys are amazing and I love you so very much.  
> I hope this chapter is worth reading because slowly getting into more and more of a darker setting, especially with Vaas so I hope this chapter gives off the sense of what Vaas would really do in this sort of situation.

It seemed even in her sleep, Vaas sedated Alice, she had once again awoken chained to the bed in a terrible situation needing to use the bathroom, Vaas had been kind enough to give Alice a bucket, he’d refill her water bottle, give her food in the morning, lunch and dinner, but he’d sedate her with a drug that wasn’t too strong like he had been giving her. For a full week this went on and on, it never changed and Alice knew she wasn’t getting anywhere, she’d try her best to open up to Vaas but he had totally closed off, sure he appeared relaxed around her but Alice knew better.

 

More and more Alice felt like a slave and she knew she wasn’t looking very well, she never had the chance to change her clothing or look at her face but she could only guess that she would have dark baggy eyes and a very pale complexion. Instinct was driving Alice insane and she knew she had to get out of here. Abel never visited and Alice never heard about the test results, Vaas was totally cutting Alice out of everything, he once called her his prize but now things where starting to take a dark set for Alice. Yet all she ever wanted to do was prove herself to him, all she wanted was to show him that she cared unlike the others, that she would have put her life on the line for him but he seemed to have had a change of heart.

 

Each day Alice felt herself slip away, she felt her brain start to turn to mush and the only thing that made her feel alive was that surge of emotions, that instinct inside of her telling her to get up and fight, to get out of this alive. Alice had already gone over each and every link on the chain and she never found a weak one, she was stuck here, doomed until Vaas saw a means to her end and she knew it would come soon. However to be told truthful Alice never felt her mind dwell much on the growing foetus inside of her, she just knew it was there and sooner or later she’d start showing signs and when that happens it would be an all-out gamble.

 

Upon this very morning, the rain had started to settle down; it seemed like a monsoon of sorts was coming over the island with dark threatening thunder storms and clouds, heavy rain and wind was coming in. All Alice could see was the glimpse of the outside world through the faint dirty window, she had reclined so much, she’d lost weight and Vaas barley spoke to Alice, after she would eat her meals he’d sedate her and that was it, what happened afterwards she knew little of, did he rape her or did he just lay next to her? However Alice wasn’t overly worried about that she was just more concerned of the effects this whole situation was having on her.

 

From afar the faint sound of the door creaking open caught her attention, Alice was lying on the mattress barley moving due to the lack of energy she had causing her to lose the will power to fight. Vaas as usual strolled over towards her passing her the small pallet of food; it was rice with a bit of vegetables mixed in with it and probably filled with some sort of spice. The pirate said nothing he only walked over to his side of the bed and started to fiddle with his pistol, cleaning it, taking it apart, checking the ammo, he was stalling, just waiting for Alice to finish her food and she could see him become tense when Alice started to take her time with eating. If it wasn’t for the chain around Alice’s neck then she would have fought but even now that had a very slim chance for Alice surviving. 

 

“If you do not finish eating I will fucking force it down your Mouth do you hear me Perra?”

 

Often Vaas would insult Alice, she wasn’t sure if he was trying to make it clear to her that he was still in charge of this whole situation but Alice just nodded her head an continued to eat away knowing that everything around her was crumbling, her hopes of escape had started to go down the drain and yet again that urge, the urge to fight kicked in again and again. Swallowing the last of her food and taking a small mouthful of water Alice lay back down against the mattress being to become too familiar with the routine of this. As if already alert and ready Vaas shifted his weight over towards Alice, she could feel his gaze on her but she never looked at him, he seemed to pause before a knock came at the door. That sound was an odd one to hear but Alice could hear Vaas grumble before getting up, he seemed pissed, very pissed and Alice wondered why he didn’t just jab the needle in her arm and let her crash like that.

 

Vaas seemed to walk outside, there where loud raised voices, clearly Vaas was arguing with one of his fellow pirates who seemed to beg and grovel about something as if it wasn’t their fault; it more than likely was that for the pirate life after all. None the less after a short few minutes Alice heard Vaas’ footsteps get fainter and fainter as he seemed to be walking off somewhere, away from the shanty and it sparked a burning fire inside Alice. Right then and there she started to struggle against the chains but that so called struggle effort was more like her softly tugging at the collar around her neck until she became too exhausted in a few seconds. Panting and laying back against the pillow Alice took in a long deep breath, she was done for and she probably looked like a corpse by now, she hadn’t seen the light of day in a while and it had Alice itching on the inside. However it was much more then just that, to her she had thought that she had been waking each and every day but sometimes it felt like she had been asleep for far too long, it was causing her mind to trip and almost become unbalanced, clearly this was not a healthy life style but Vaas wasn’t the sort to baby sit either.

 

Then a surprising sound came from outside, footsteps. Automatically Alice was filled with fear, she knew if it was Vaas then he would probably be really pissed off, Alice couldn’t remember when but she had become afraid in a way and yet she stupidly loved the man. When the door creaked open Alice cocked her head up she was astonished to see Abel who rushed to her side quickly, he put his index finger to her mouth and made a shush sound to keep her quiet.

 

“Stay quiet, Vaas and his men have gone for a while, Hoyts orders. I’ve been told to take you back to Hoyt immediately. Vaas will understand in due time, but we do not have time on our side ok?”

 

“Wait what? Hoyt wants you to take me to him without Vaas’ permission?”

 

“Long story I will tell you on the way there”

 

Quickly with nimble fingers Abel started to unlock the padlock and within seconds hoisted Alice up onto his shoulder and carried her outside, Alice could faintly feel the water of the rain rushing down her back but she couldn’t remember anything else, she felt sick and her vision started to blur with pink and blue bright spots, within a few seconds Alice had passed out, she couldn’t recall the trip to Hoyt’s or anything like that but when she did awake she was in a strange place. This room wasn’t a shanty, it had proper cement walls, the bed felt nicer too as Alice shifted her weight and sat up, she gazed around feeling slightly dizzy, the place looked like it could have been a small shabby hotel room but the sounds coming from nearby didn’t sound like it would be a hotel room, or at least not a very good one anyway. 

 

Somewhere nearby Alice saw movement and she scooted back against the bedframe still trying to adjust her vision, she didn’t realize it was the old man himself from before, he was followed by Abel who was followed by a familiar face, and it was Mizra. Everything still blurred in and out of her vision but Alice slowly sat up feeling a cold sweat rush over her body unsure of how she exactly got here and the look on Mizra’s face did not help. In fact all three of them appeared to have a look of concern and worry for Alice, mostly was the Doctor, his old wrinkle face had such a sad and almost disappointed look which only caused Alice to yearn for answers as to what was going on.

 

“Alec Earnhardt. I apologize for not introducing myself last time we met. How are you feeling my dear?”

 

“I…Um….”

 

“it’s ok the good thing is your awake now and looking a little better.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Abel brought you here on orders, Vaas shortly arrived. We’ve had to move you here due to some reasons…I don’t know the full details but let’s get you on your feet first.”

 

In no time the doctor had Alice on her feet as he helped her sit up on the edge of the bed, his old hands gently holding hers as she did so until she was able to stand that’s when Mizra took her by the hand and brought her to the shower room just down the hallway and let Alice enjoy a long hot steamy shower while the doctor and Abel reported back to Hoyt. Mizra was seated just outside the shower room, Alice could imagine the woman sitting there checking her nails and twiddling her thumbs to pass time. Getting dressed was a relief but the silence was killing Alice on the inside, she had held back talking so much that her own voice didn’t seem like hers, in fact she felt far more lighter and….She knew that something wasn’t right and again the gut sicken feel in her stomach started up.

 

“What’s going on if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Alice called out from the shower room as she slipped into the seat of jeans Mizra had given her, Alice wasn’t sure if the woman outside would answer let alone know anything so it was all just a gamble at the most. Everything was silent at first but then the faint sound came from behind the door, it sounded like Mizra shifting in her seat and clearing her voice but Alice couldn’t tell exactly for sure if that’s what she was doing she could only imagine the image in her head based off the sounds she could hear.

 

“I was told that some of the natives where trying to attack, so Hoyt ordered you out.”

 

“But that’s the thing, why me? What good am I?”

 

“I don’t know how much you know but from what I’ve been told the Natives are pissed, really pissed because of you. Hoyt thinks your valuable, more than money. You seem to be able to keep Vaas in a decent state says Hoyt.”

 

Time from then on passed quiet fast, Alice dressed herself in the small black tank top Mizra had provided with the jeans and knee high boots and was now walking her way with Mizra through the dingy looking house down a hallway. At the far end was a rusty looking door, no doubt this place was probably just one of the keep sake houses but Alice couldn’t tell, her mind became focused on the yells coming from behind the door, it wasn’t Vaas though but he did surprisingly step out from the room, he looked pissed he barley even registered Alice was there and was perhaps the best since he looked like he’d taken a drug that had him looking half dead. 

 

“Come in come in!”

 

That familiar voice cooed from inside as Alice pushed past the door and Mizra strolled in slowly behind her, there he was, Hoyt Volker, dressed in his normal clothes with that suit appearance and his worn face giving Alice a quick look up and down with a pleased smile. Knowing the familiar role of the situation Alice took the seat on the far end along with Mizra unsure of what exactly was going on or what Alice was supposed to be doing here, she felt rather nervous without knowing where Abel was and Vaas, the doctor seemed nice enough too but Alice wasn’t in the mood for trusting people right now.

 

“I apologize for the rather rushed travel here, those damn Natives never know when to give up and by the looks of it you could have done with a bit of a stretch. I’ve already spoken to Vaas so never mind about that. You’re here because you’ve got a lot more skill then just laying around and Vaas doesn’t see that so I’ll make this clear to you as well.”

 

Pulling out a cigar and lighting it up the man strolled around the wooden desk, Alice had to assume this was a room for meetings perhaps even a work office at one point but it defiantly wasn’t the most lush of places that was for sure, paint was cracking off the cement walls and the ceiling had mouldy spots on it, there was no way Hoyt had brought Alice to his own place which didn’t surprise her but she did what she did best and crossed her legs and leaned in to listen to what the man had to say.

 

“You’ve got skill, I’ll give you that. Killing the natives is a bonus so I will have you here on my island and have you trained. The Natives seem to have painted a nice big target on your back for reasons and I think we can use that to my advantage. I want them gone for good their bad for business you see, and I want you to help me.”

 

There was a change in the air, it felt tense at first but it become shocking to hear Hoyt ask for Alice’s help, why her of all things? At the same time she knew this could be her foot through the door to escaping and she nodded with a determined look on her face knowing she would do whatever it takes to get away, her instincts seemed to revive at that point and a wave of courage overcame Alice knowing she wasn’t chained down anymore.

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes.”

 

“Good now there’s a man I want you to meet, his name is Buck. A little on the unstable side but he’s been given direct orders from me to only teach you how to properly fight. Don’t get me wrong your good and sure the natives lack a lot, but you could do with some practise, so starting tomorrow you will be escorted to the main island and will start your training there.”

 

“What about Vaas?”

 

“Vaas? Leave him to me, he’s said he is fine with this if it makes you feel better but in case you’re wondering yes you will be checked up on daily by him or one of the other pirates, but please do not allow him to distract you. If you prove yourself then I’ll give you what you want, now go!”

 

His words seemed like more of a trail of lies but Alice took what she could while she could, at his gesture for her to leave Alice stood up and walked to the door she didn’t hear Mizra follow perhaps the woman had business in there as well but Alice pushed the heavy metal door and walked out into the hallway hearing the door slam behind her. None of this seemed right but Alice just had to play this little game and source her way through it until she could get her own opportunity.

 

Down the long hallway Alice went, each and every one of her steps seemed to echo but Alice did not return to the room or the shower, she kept walking following down a set of stairs and down to the lower part of this place, the scene didn’t change, it was all dirty including the furniture and clearly wasn’t well kept. Somewhere afar Alice heard the sound of someone drinking, she had to adjust her eyes in the darkness to spot his Mohawk peaking up from behind the couch. Hesitantly Alice walked over to where he was, she didn’t know why she was so interested in seeing him but she couldn’t help herself.

 

There he was, slouched on the couch with a bottle in hand, it looked like rum but Alice couldn’t tell her eyes fell on his as he looked at her, he smiled but it was a weak one, his whole appearance spoke defeat before he took another swig of his drink and raised it in the air gesturing for her to have some but Alice declined.

 

“Let me guess, he spoke to you huh Hermana? Free at last I bet right? It’s all you probably think of. Go get out of my sight.”

 

“You chained me up for days, weeks, probably months, I don’t know what you did to me while I was out to it but I sure as hell am not going to take your orders while you’re drunk.”

 

“That’s why I like you; you’re always feisty, always finding some way to pull out the stick up your ass and beat someone with it right Hermana?”

 

“Maybe or maybe I’m just looking for some pay back.”

 

“Oh is that so huh? Well go on do it Hermana make me fucking pay for my shit”

 

Despite his stern tone of voice, Vaas just looked pathetic and weak and it made Alice want to slap him and get him on his feet, back to that raging idiot he was, but instead she just glared down at him and took a long deep breath picking her words carefully before putting a hand on her hip and finally popping her long awaited question.

 

“What is it you want with me then? If I was just a slave you would have ended my life so go on spit it Vaas, I’m done playing this cat and mouse game of yours.”

 

“Guapo”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You once asked me what is handsome in Spanish. Its Guapo”

 

Taking another long swig of his drink Alice took a step back and let out a frustrated sigh, Vaas had such a sentimental look on his face but Alice only turned away from him, she was done with these games and though she still admired him and longed for his touch she knew seeing him in this state would only taint her feelings. Everything in this whole entire place just felt gloomy and so Alice walked outside, the sunshine felt good on her face and the bright blue sky made her smile as she looked up.

 

A Pair of Privateers eyed her off, gun in hands tightly gripped and their eyes looking her up and down but Alice ignored them, she knew they were there but she couldn’t give a rat’s ass as of right now, a thud came from behind her before a slight groan and another thud. Alice had to turn around to notice it was Vaas as he had sat himself down on the wooden porch with a lazy like attitude before pulling out a joint. It annoyed Alice because she had come out here to escape him but he just kept following her, it was like a plague but Alice had to let it roll she had other things on her mind.

 

Down the dirty gravel road a pair of jeeps strolled passed, Alice noted that they had equipped a machine gun of sorts on top; Alice wasn’t familiar with the whole guns and pew pew stuff she just knew that this place was heavily secured by Hoyt and his men. Out of the frying pan and into the fire was how Alice felt. First it was Citra, and then it was Vaas now she felt like she was utterly trapped. Alice wanted to question why Hoyt was making Alice go off with someone named Buck, it seemed stupid, she already knew all she needed to know and so Alice questioned if Hoyt was mad or just stupid. 

 

Kicking up a bit of dirt from the ground, Alice went back inside, she could feel Vaas watching her every little move and it agitated her, it was more than likely her motherly instincts starting to kick in, a lot of female animals in the wild would get this way when with young before and after birth so Alice felt that it was natural to avoid Vaas like this, he was a dangerous man and she only wanted to ensure her and the child’s safety, if Vaas threatened to take that away Alice knew she’d do whatever it takes to destroy him, more than likely her hormones where getting in the way of things and it could have a good outcome but more than likely a bad one.

 

Up the stairs and back into the room she had awoken up in was where she went as Alice slumped down onto the mattress and let her body sprawl across it without a care in the world, for some odd reason though she felt her hand trail over her stomach, she noted there was a slight raise there, but for her first trimester she was going fairly well, it was more than likely because Vaas had her so badly sedated Alice couldn’t remember what was what anymore, but either way things would soon start to kick in and Alice knew when it did she would have to do everything she could to cover it up, to appear stronger then she is.

 

Then the sound of the door creaking open alerted Alice to someone coming it, her first thought was that it was Vaas and so Alice sat up with a furious face and yelled at the top of her lungs flapping her arms in the air to be intimidating.

 

“Why can’t you just piss off and leave me be!”

 

However Alice was met with the shocked face of Mizra who looked around the room and took a step back, Alice got up quickly and apologized taking in a deep breath and pinching the bridge of her nose, she didn’t mean to offend Mizra in anyway, the woman seemed timid enough as it was but then again the woman was good at acting, Alice noticed that yet again Mizra smiled and approached her with ease, that giggle and smile on her face seemed to brighten Alice up just a little bit as she hugged the other woman.

 

“I’m so sorry about that. I thought you were Vaas.”

 

“Nawe its ok sweaty we all get that way with men, you deal with them for so long but after a while they become like fleas that just don’t go away.”

 

For a moment the two laughed, it felt like all their problems had gone away within that instance and that they could for once just enjoy each other’s company. It was funny how Alice had hated Mizra the first time they had met, she was such a girly stereotype but Alice had come to know Mizra little more each time they met, they truly where warped into this place, trapped here by those who ruled it with an iron fist, it made Alice want to take Mizra with her but something told Alice that it was a bad idea. Of course it was, Mizra would probably speak about it to Hoyt and then Alice would be in a seriously bad situation and probably die. Alice had to keep all of this to herself no matter what; it was for her own good and for the unborn child as well.

 

“Now tell me sweaty how have you and bub been?”

 

“Well I’m not sure really…Could I visit the doctor soon and find out?”

 

“Of course, here you have Hoyts permission to do what you want just don’t piss of the Privateers or try to escape. So come on I’m sure I saw that old fart lingering around somewhere.”

 

Taking Mizra’s hand the two ladies walked around the building, eventually they went outside and across to another building, this one was about the same, dingy and dirty looking but at least they had founded who they were looking for. The Doctor was seated at a small tiny table in the darkness of the room, a small little window sill was above him letting in a faint ray of sunlight. In hand the man had a small tea he seemed to have been sipping on it softly, seated across from him was Abel who looked up at the girls and then returned back to the doctor as if they had been talking through the silence of the air.

 

“Good evening Doctor. Alice wanted to have a quick check up before you go back.”

 

“Oh of course anything for you ladies.”

 

Getting up from his current seat the old man smiled, that soft and friendly yet somewhat creepy smile, he walked over to Alice and gestured for her to lift her arms up, he did that thing again feeling around her stomach area, this time he seemed to hum a tune, one Alice couldn’t register and was probably something he made up but Alice couldn’t help but feel a slight peak of interest in his little way of feeling, he was applying soft pressure to some areas and other areas it felt like a soft rub against her skin until the man was satisfied he took a step back and gave a nod with a delighted look across his face. Mizra and Abel where standing back watching and they too seemed as interested as Alice did.

 

“Good good, I’d say your close to 2 months maybe even more, I’d need to get a blood test to make sure though, but so far the child seems to be growing well.”

 

“Wait how can you tell that and did you just say more than 2 months?”

 

“Yes…Well a long time ago I was familiar with this sort of stuff; I learned how to feel for the child, after all in a place like this I don’t exactly have equipment suited, but a lot of the women from Bad Town come to me with similar issues.”

 

“Thank you Doctor.”

 

“Not a problem, I’ll come visit you tomorrow when you’re on the main island, I’ll do the blood test then.”

 

Although Alice was thankful for the doctors Aid, she was also a little bit disappointed when he ignored her first question, had Vaas really had her doped up so much that she was almost 2 months or more pregnant? None the less the blood test would prove that to Alice and she just hoped it was a terrible mistake on this man’s behalf, Alice knew she had been in the shanty chained up for close to a month but she could have been terribly wrong and a sinking feeling started to take a hold of her in that very moment.


	17. Difficulties of Reality

A/N : Hey guys I forgot to mention in the previous chapter about Alice in her sedated state, no Vaas didn’t drug her with narcotics but proper sedation medicine, she would wake once a day to be feed but she couldn’t tell the difference due to the drugs. Anyway it kind of gets slightly explained in this chapter.

 

Early in the morning Alice had been awoken by Mizra who dragged her out of cosy bed and into the shower room before dragging Alice across the small little town area to get some food, a decent meal of pancakes funny enough but Alice ate away. Everything was in such a rush like motion but Alice couldn’t get her mind off what the doctor had said yesterday, 2 months or more pregnant, all night Alice had nightmares about her stomach getting bigger and blowing up and Vaas…where was he? Had he already left late yesterday? It’s not like Alice was expecting him to give her a kiss goodbye but she would have appreciated it in such an alienated world where she felt alone. If it wasn’t for Mizra then Alice would have probably been utterly lost as to what to do.

 

“Buck will be here soon”

 

That was all Alice heard Mizra say like a broken record stuck on repeat but the woman was a chatter box after all, she didn’t shut up and Alice didn’t listen to what she was saying, her mind went elsewhere though after breakfast Mizra took Alice a little further down the road to a nice pristine looking building, there was a few jeeps out front, some privateers wondering around the area and a very smug looking man out front. This man was eyeing both Alice and Mizra off and automatically Alice wanted to punch him in the face, his open shirt bared his chest showing off that unique tattoo of a deer, no a buck. Could it be that this was the man she was supposed to be meeting? 

 

“Good morning lovely ladies, it’s about time you’s showed up.”

 

Alice had to fight herself to keep walking on when the man spoke up, his toothy grin and creepy appearance made her shudder but his accent it was Australian and it caught Alice off guard, perhaps she had a surprised look on her face which gave it away but the man only smirked at her before reaching for a carton of beers near his feet where he picked up an already open and half empty one. Mizra trotted along like a perfect dancing little doll and she seemed to force herself to do so, Alice didn’t blame her, this guy just looked seedy in a nutshell, even his tone of voice made Alice feel sick on the inside.

 

“Sorry Sir Buck we were a bit late.”

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit Mizra! Now if you excuse us I have business with the little mistress so go on run back to your master now!”

 

Waving his hands in the air the man seemed to make a motion to shoo Mizra away which she quickly complied and trotted off, this time her little run walk seemed a bit faster than usual, almost rushed, Alice watched her for a brief moment before looking back up to this man, he had a smug smile on his face before he gave a soft chuckle.

 

“A Real show pony that one is, always so petite it kind of pisses me off.”

 

This man took a long swig of his bottle before it was empty where he tossed it onto the ground and walked towards Alice but he seemed to keep his distance as if she was an electric fence that he wanted to avoid getting stung by. It was a good thing, she liked the fact he seemed to do so because she did not like the way he looked at her, the way his eyes seemed to continue going up and down tracing over her curves before looking her finally in the eye.

 

“Australian right? Good to see another one of us in this hell hole. Maybe Hoyt thinks us Aussie are damn good workers if he’s asked me to train you up. But let’s talk business elsewhere shall we? Come on there’s a boat waiting for us and I don’t like to be fucking late.”

 

Rolling her eyes Alice followed the man, she felt like she was leaving something behind but she hadn’t brought a single thing with her, it was perhaps the fact that Vaas wasn’t around to order her or Mizra having left her alone with this sadistic appearing man, the walk was pretty fast back to the boat, it was an old looking one, not one of those inflatable ones that was for sure. As it rocked against the waves a faint ring came out, it must have been a bell or something. Alice took in a long note to its appearance, it seemed sturdy enough, and maybe it could be her escape out of here. Either way Alice looked back to Buck, he had this long stride, it seemed lazy and relaxed as if he didn’t have a care in the world but Alice wanted to play it safe with this man, he just had this vibe about him, not dangerous but a feeling that made Alice feel slightly insecure.

 

“Ladies first”

 

Cocky yet strangely enough the man outstretched his arms, a gesture for Alice to get aboard. Part of the woman wanted to scoff at him even dared to think of slapping him for his strange attitude but Alice just grinned and bared with it all as she nodded her head and respectfully got aboard the boat. No doubt she recognised this style of boat, sure it was more personalized but it was indeed one of the Patrol boats. Often the Rakyat used them but in some cases the more military and upgraded ones where seen used by Hoyt’s or Vaas’ men. This one in particular was clean and sturdy and gave Alice more then a few ideas to use it for her escape plan. After all there was a gun planted atop and would also mean Alice could have an advantage, but she stopped her train of thought then and there as Buck got aboard getting straight to business as usual as he started up the engine with ease.

 

“Now I do apologize, this is a bit of a long fucking trip but please by all means make yourself copy.”

 

Alice screwed up her face and felt like saying something but she found herself wordless and in the end as she decided to sit down near the bow of the boat on the metal panelling which didn’t help with the swaying of the boat but Alice just sat and watched the waves pass them by, Buck seemed to tap his feet against the ground and start to hum, it was a very familiar tune to hear, an ACDC song and Alice could recall which exact song it was.

 

“Big Balls right?”

 

“Yep you’re a true Aussie Lass if you know that song! Shame those fuckers pissed off to America though, really fucking pissed me off.”

 

“Well you can’t blame them; they got bigger over there, more money I guess.”

 

“Fucking pricks I tell ya! But good songs you know.”

 

Though the conversation was light-hearted Alice put it aside and crossed her legs, she knew that this boat was fast but for some reason Buck was taking his time, perhaps he was trying to measure her out and see what the go was with Alice but at the same time she didn’t mind the trip, she got to see the clear blue ocean, the sandy shores of the main North island and smaller little sand beds here and there, sometimes she’d catch the glimpse of the wildlife and it made her hunger for the jungle. Vaas had kept her so isolated that she felt so strange now, so free like a bird that had regrown its wings.

 

“Now as you know Hoyt wants me to teach you a few things but I’m a little curious, how did you come to be in the hands of Vaas huh? I mean don’t get me wrong here but that guy doesn’t exactly….how do you say it?”

 

“Keep people alive?”

 

“Yeah! Trust me I’ve heard the stories about you, some chick that the Rakyat fucks took in, you know blah blah blah, but you! Ha! You ended up with Vaas like why didn’t you run if you were with the Rakyat or is it the fact that Vaas was a little more better in bed then those fucks huh? I bet it was the last one.”

 

“I made up my mind that Citra wasn’t a good person.”

 

“And you think Vaas is or something? Yeah yeah I know right I told you it was the last one!”

 

“Whatever!”

 

“Hey where Aussies here so its ok you can tell me shit.”

 

“And if I don’t want to”

 

“Well it’s a bit fucking disrespectful but ok fine! Hoyts only paying me well enough to train you up for a month or so and I don’t mind it I could use a hand maybe fuck some shit up with your former little friends. Bloody Wild native bastards they are!”

 

Although the man seemed amused with the flow of the conversation as he chuckled, he didn’t seem to interested in watching he, but Alice had to admit he was doing a better job at driving this thing then she would have, perhaps he’d let her use the boat, maybe get a feel for how it works, it could indeed be her loophole in this mess.

 

“And what about you huh? You just thought to come to this island and drink Pina Colda’s?”

 

“Nah not exactly little missy. I mean yeah the drinks are alright and that but this place…Fucking no rules or laws I can be free out here, do my own little thing, but you know Hoyt always has to keep me in line, it’s a good thing I’m here though, gotta love pissing off those Rakyats you know? Oh yeah the Money pays good too.”

 

“Yeah I guess…”

 

The conversation seemed to die from there on, the trip was a little dull now but they were soon docking at an old ridged wooden dock, Buck got off first and tied the boat down letting Alice wonder around for a few seconds. So much Lush green was growing around this part, she could even spot a waterfall nearby and she felt a familiar sensation overcome her, the feeling of the jungle and its native wildlife filled her mind as she took in a long deep breath of the fresh air and felt her muscles relax as if she was home at last free from the abuse, free from the drug induced state Vaas had put her through but her heart still belonged to him and that was something the Jungle lacked.

 

“Hey we aren’t here to gawk around you know little missy. Let’s get going! Oh and by the way you’ll be staying in Bad Town, Hoyt got you a nice little shack of something so be careful those bitchs in here can be nasty with their little claws so if they do anything to you just tell me I’ll fuck them up real good!”

 

There was something sinister in his last words that Made Alice want to bail at that very moment but instead she followed Buck away from the docks and further towards the jungle towards a little town, she had seen Bad Town once or twice but kept her distance, it wasn’t a place you wanted to be seen in nor go looking around for trouble in either. It was a good thing though that Hoyt seemed to be giving Alice a means of freedom, she didn’t want to be staying with this guy, in fact she wanted to keep as much as distance as she could from him and pretty much everyone else within this place.

 

Once the two arrived in Bad Town Alice could figure out what Buck meant about the women, they were mainly dark skinned or tanned, long black hair and wearing slim clothing some of which wasn’t their proper size, but they all snarled and glared at Alice yet they kept their distance. Like a gentleman Buck showed Alice to her place first but she didn’t think he was much of a gentleman but did appreciate his gestures and smooth tone of voice despite how creepy he seemed. Maybe she’d figure out a way to get lose, to shake off all the bad feelings.

 

“Now take your time, the doctor said he’d be here soon, I’ll be just a little out of the town for a while but I’ll come back around afternoon, so play nice little missy”

 

With that said and done Buck left and Alice felt relived taking in a long deep breath, she could feel herself feel so strange, her own little shack, it was small and not as big as Vaas’ but it was nice and cosy with a double bed a side table a small fridge, a cabinet and some utensils in the kitchen part. That earthy and wooden feel lingered in here, the wooden floor, the wooden walls, the wooden everything. There was a small yellow rug on the floor near the bed and there was even a little room to the side with a clean looking toilet and a shower, it was very small and shabby but it would do far better than the sheet tins and sheds the pirates lived in that was for sure.

 

Now all Alice needed was a set of clothes and her own personal items and this place could be close to being called home, however Alice knew she couldn’t get attached, she needed off this island and once more she found the jungle calling to her as if it was tightening its grip on her from escaping. Rubbing her stomach she reminded herself why she was going to get out of here, she knew this was no place for a child no matter how caring Vaas could be, he was still a danger and once more Alice found her internal motherly instincts kick in, leaving here would tear her heart apart, she loved Vaas, he’d turned her into some crazed woman that was drooling over him but the fact still remained that if she wanted this child she would have to fight for it to survive.

 

There was a faint knock on the door causing Alice to slightly jolt in surprise as she came back to reality, she’d barley been in this place for 10 minutes and she already had a visitor, maybe it was Buck, maybe it was the doctor but Alice didn’t realize just exactly who it was, even when she walked up to the door and opened it she had no idea she’d be greeted with that familiar smirk and the scent of alcohol and pot lingering all over him. Vaas stood there, he seemed like a totally different person with a joint in one hand and a set of picked flowers, of all things he had to pick some wild flowers just to make her feel utterly awkward but the man didn’t wait for her to gesture him inside, he pushed passed her and looked around at the room, he smiled but then it turned to a frown.

 

“Not bad hermana, not fucking bad at all. Your own little shit hole!”

 

“Morning Guapo”

 

Alice had decided to call him that, since it was true he was handsome, but since she was tired of calling him Vaas all the time, she’d never found a nickname for him and so she could only rely on what little she had to find a way through and around him despite his unpredictable nature. Either way there was something odd about Vaas, it was obvious he had claimed her and of course it was predictable he’d try to be overly controlling but it was like there was a sadden look on his face that he tried to cover up. More than Likely Hoyts doing, after all Alice in a way had to thank Hoyt for this new found freedom yet seeing Vaas again drove away all those former feelings, how could she hate him right? Why would she? Reigning in her emotions she remembered he’d drugged her and she was pissed with that but she contained herself as best as she could.

 

“Oh yes Morning Hermosa.”

 

He chuckled toying with his words, Alice had been told what Puta, Perra, Hermana and Hermosa meant, thanks to Mizra late last night briefing her all on it, heck Mizra had even found a Spanish book to palm off to her which Alice had forgotten to take but there was no need for that. Vaas surprisingly walked over to her and hugged her as if he by some magical force had sensed her inner turmoil about him, she didn’t like this, it felt too strange and Alice felt her muscles tense together. Why was he here? Perhaps to check up on her or maybe make a point that he still owned her.

 

“Thanks, credit goes to Hoyt or whoever I guess.”

 

“Hmm is that so? Well Fucking nice job they did, better than mine or right?”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far its smaller and not as…unique”

 

Alice could hear Vaas stifle a laugh at her words as he circled around her, but she only folded her arms and looked up at the roof, the bed and then the kitchen where she finally got an idea. A familiar feel in her chest started to beat but she tried to mentally tell herself that this was wrong, to not give into him, not like this and not now.

 

“Want something to drink? Tea maybe?”

 

“Tea? Fuck that Hermana I ain’t no fucking pussy!”

 

For once Alice had to hold back a laughter that was brewing inside of her as she made her way to the kitchen needing to distance herself from him, sadly there was nothing in the fridge, no water, no meat, not a single thing, it was clean funny enough but it was an old fridge and had a few stain marks probably from its previous owner. After she looked through there Alice sorted out the cabinets, she found a few cups, plates and a bowl. She settled for a plastic cup and turned on the tap on before taking a long and dearly needed drink of water. Vaas on the other hand didn’t seem to notice Alice was enjoying her new found freedom as he strolled up behind her, his arms went around her waist, she didn’t mind it at first until one hand seemed to wonder a little further down her pelvic area and slip under her jeans.

 

Leaning back into him Alice put down the cup of water, she had to admit she missed this, the way he toyed with her, took control over her every move, the way his lips traced up and down her neck and the lingering scent of him so nearby. Everything just seemed to go away, all the fear, the anger, heck even her own instincts seemed to die down and replaced with a new and stronger urge with Vaas finger tips sending a shock wave of pleasure over Alice.

 

“It’s been to fucking long Hermana”

 

Softly he whispered into her ear before slightly licking around her earlobe, she loved it when he did that, that feeling only made everything become more and more intoxicating, the man didn’t seem impatient as Alice closed her eyes, her head perfectly leaned into his shoulder near the nap of his neck, it even felt like he was swaying at one point but she knew his eyes were on her taking in the pleasured look on her face and the moan in her voice. It was his fault that they both had missed this, he’d been so overly fussed on sedating Alice that they only longed for this moment to return. Each stroke of his finger around her clit made her legs twitch, causing her to bit down on her bottom lip and let out a muffled moan which Vaas enjoyed the thrill of watching her, feeling his own self being to grow harder the longer they took as if he was teasing himself even more then he was doing to her.

 

For a few short lived seconds Vaas continued to kiss down along Alice’s neck before he turned her around and hoisted her upon the kitchen bench where they continued their feverish kiss as their tongues intertwined with one another and they only pulled away to draw in a breath. Yet Vaas did not give up his goal, Alice could feel his hunger, his desire it was burning off of him in the wave of warmth from his skin, the look in his eyes and the soft growl that came from his lips as he rushed to undo her jeans. However the same could be said for Alice, she didn’t realize what she was doing until it was already done when she felt Vaas move in closer his pants sat loosely around his hips. One final long kiss before she felt his hands against her hips and the sensation of bliss overcome her as she felt him work his way inside of her, teasing at first with the tip but then slowly working his way further and deeper inside of her, each and every thrust was gently, he was always gentle as if afraid she’d break at any moment.

 

Every nerve in her body spiralled out of control as Alice gripped against Vaas, her legs hugged around his waist forcing him even closer, although the moment was fleeting between the two, it was a moment that felt like an eternity and it was the only time that the two could perhaps be together in utter peace with the exact same feeling flowing through their veins. By the time the two were done Vaas moved away from Alice and adjusted his pants leaving her to hop down from the kitchen table and slip back into her own jeans knowing fully well that she was his. They were both panting but neither looked at each other as if nothing had ever truly happened despite their current condition of panting and taking in long deep breaths with beads of sweat glisten on their forehead.

 

A knock at the door came, it was unexpected and Alice found herself looking alert in the direction of the wooden door frame, Vaas seemed to do the same before looking back to her and then the door. In a way Alice knew there wasn’t going to be any more surprises happening as she approached the door way knowing that Vaas wasn’t going to answer it. Gently Alice opened the door and behind it stood the fragile old Doctor, he had that strange pink box in hand and that old faint smile on his lips as Alice gestured him in side and he did so slightly waddling in, he’s eyes fell upon Vaas and he seemed to smile as if they both knew each other very well.

 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here Vaas but seeing as you are here I should perhaps give you this just in case.”

 

“Thanks Doc. I’ll be taking my leave now if none of you mind”

 

Taking the small packet from the doctor that was slipped into his hands and waving his hand in the air, Vaas motioned towards the door; Alice remained standing still holding the door way open for Vaas as he approached her. There on his face was that wicked smile, that devious look as if he could go for another round, Alice knew she’d be more then up for it but she had to force herself to remain calm but the faint smirk grew across her lips as Vaas planted a lustrous kiss on her lips before leaving. Closing the door behind her she looked over to the doctor, he seemed to have made himself at home near the small two seated kitchen table.

 

“Sorry about that Doctor, do you have what you need?”

 

“Yes of course, I’ll need to take a quick blood sample of course, but I also found some vitamin pills you might need them very soon.”

 

“Thank you”

 

Taking the cylinder packet from his fragile hands, Alice wondered what the doctor might have as well, she could see in his little container a few other things but nothing out of the ordinary, she had to admit it was fairly impressive that he was able to do the things he did despite the Rakyat and the Pirates. Of course he did the blood test again taking samples and left telling Alice he’d contact her over the phone later during the afternoon. However before he was able to make it out of the door Alice could not contain herself, the question in her mind boiling even more now than ever before.

 

“I need to know”

 

Alice started as she paused, pressing her hands together in front of her as she watched the old man turn briskly on his heels, a look on his eyes told her that he was eager to hear what she had to say. Of course she’d make I short and quick knowing he was on a time line, but even so this was question Alice could not wait any longer for.

 

“If the child is still healthy then how is it possible…more than just a few months. I felt that only a few days had passed but…I need to know what he was giving me, how is this-“

 

With a brief wave of his hand in the air he old man silenced her, his former smile was replaced with a sadden look as if he was unable to listen any more to her words. Alice knew little of Alec, however that internal and instinctive drive had gotten the better of her despite her sudden urge an desire for pleasure which had taken place briefly before the old man’s arrival.

 

“Perhaps that is my fault. A few months back Vaas came to me asking for some sedative drugs. Injections used commonly in hospitals similar to anaesthetic’s to dope you up, forget time has passed and make you sleepy. He’d also asked for other drugs, things like vitamins and such. At first I thought nothing of it but since seeing your condition know I have a feeling that your current state is perhaps my fault….I’m sorry my dear but I must leave” 

 

Just like that the old sad man turned fast on his heels and left closing the door gently behind him not allowing Alice a single second to ask any further questions. It left her feeling…unstable to say the least. For hours until the afternoon came, Alice sat in the kitchen, her head in her hands trying to grasp reality but a pounding headache had been the only achievement of her actions along with the feeling of a torn heart already.

 

Though that peace was short lived as well when Buck half knocked and opened the door, he didn’t seem to have any means of respect for privacy but Alice was too tired to say or do anything, she reclined back into the chair and allowed the moment with Vaas to faintly repeat in her mind before she gestured for Buck to come in.

 

“Busy day settling in huh? Don’t worry it gets like that around here, but first things first. Follow me!”

 

Waving his hand in the air, Buck gestured for Alice to follow him as he walked outside; Alice followed him out of her little shanty and into the nice open space of Bad Town. Outside Alice could hear the mumbling of the insane, people talking to themselves or just yelling in general at one another, the sound of beer clanking and chuckles almost made it seem familiar apart from the way this little place was structured. Here and there where prostitutes, some of which Alice recognised from one of the various nights at the Pirates Compound, but here Alice felt out of place, she didn’t like it despite her new found freedom, however her mind quickly turned to Buck who was looking at her slightly disappointed despite that crook smile on his face.

 

“Now now Miss we’re here to work not play around. The jeeps this way”

 

Yet again the man with his strange attire and sadistic appearance lead the way and Alice followed though not to close, she liked to keep a distance around this man as she trailed a meter or so behind him, yet she couldn’t help but look around at this crap hole, it was terrible and not the brightest place of course, its madness was filled with filth and creeps to top it off but yet again what more would you expect from a prostitute thriving place? Once at the jeep just a little further out of the town Alice of course got in on the passenger side while Buck shifted through a sash bag in the back before getting into the driver’s seat.

 

Once they were off and down the bumpy road passing by a few strangers along the way, Alice wondered what this man was up to, how did he get here and what was he doing here? Of course it had something to do with working for Hoyt, but apart from that Alice was clueless yet she did not find herself interested in this man, he had one of those vibes that forced people away, perhaps it was his sadistic twisted smile or the way he looked but none the less it made Alice feel slightly uncomfortable despite the man having said that Hoyt had ordered him to take care of her. Things like this probably didn’t sit well with Vaas which made the young woman question what was the Pirate doing? Was he pissed off, drinking away his life and smoking a joint or was he perhaps just doing his normal thing running around like a mad man?

 

Too many questions filled Alice’s head as she rubbed the side of her temple, she noted the sky was slowly turning from a bright blue to a pinkish purple hue, Night was slowly creeping up on them and Alice didn’t mind, perhaps she’d be able to slip away under the darkness and get out of here without this wack job next to her noticing. As if summoning the devil she heard him make a soft chuckle sound, it was faint but it was a definite chuckle, Alice looked at him from the corner of her eye and noticed he was doing the same thing, it wasn’t like he was eyeing her off but he was watching her.

 

“When I was told Vaas had a little trophy of his own I didn’t believe it. That guy doesn’t keep women around; heck he barley touches any of the prostitutes. Only a few of the slaves but it’s like he only goes for the ones that fights. Don’t get me wrong there Missy, I like mine the same but he…let’s just says he’s on a total different level there.”

 

“I don’t care really, so what if I’m alive or not enslaved right? We’re all a part of the jungle in some way.”

 

“Good point there, I’ll give you that, but see I like to learn about people first. That’s why I’m curious why Hoyt wants me to drag your ass around. What did those Pirates get a bit jealous? Sure I heard about the shit with the natives and what not, might actually help a bit, but what I don’t get is you.”

 

For a second Alice didn’t understand what he was saying, he pointed an index finger at her and yet she didn’t comprehend what madness was rolling off his tongue. At first she wanted to shrug off the question but sadly it plagued her mind as well, how come she was still alive, how come she wasn’t a bloody mess or perhaps just a beaten up slave girl for the pirate lords pleasure? What was Vaas’ game in all of this or was it just simply put down to the fact that Alice made the man have an even better ego, having a survivalist like herself probably made him feel good, of course she was nothing but a trophy but Buck defiantly did have a good point when Alice thought about it.

 

“Maybe it’s just the fact that I managed to out run him for some time, I don’t know.”

 

“Yeah funny ‘bout that. Makes me wonder if that native bitch had an idea of use for you before Vaas got to ya right?”

 

The man chuckled, Alice didn’t think what he said was funny as she leaned against the window sill and eyed off the passing by palm trees and the wild life that she could spot here and there. Although the trip was long it felt short lived, perhaps for the better of the two because by the time they had pulled up it was nearly dark. Yet to her surprise Alice found herself looking up out at the cliff, it was empty out here and a clear spot for sure, she could hear Buck ruffle through his sash in the back before pulling out a small can of beer and then he pulled out a small set of knives, throwing knives to be correct. Sighing loudly Alice got out of the car and decided to walk over towards the cliff’s edge and just enjoy the view, she knew how to use throwing knives it was no big deal and she wasn’t going to play around either, she wanted to learn as much as she could and get the hell off this place though she felt herself once more feeling pulled back into the jungle, it was like it was cursed not willing to let anyone leave this forsaken hole of a world.

 

“Hey! That’s fucking rude you don’t just get up and walk off Missy, you should say “Sir Buck I wish to go and sit over near the fucking cliff edge” not just get up and strut off, fuck!”

 

Of course the man cursed and mumbled aloud to himself but he didn’t seem to toss much of a fit like Vaas would have, in fact it was almost the opposite as this guy just seemed more relaxed in a sense although he did get out of the car and stood near her passing her the small set of knives.

 

“I didn’t bring you up here to train like a fucking baby, take these you’ll need them, train whenever you want but whatever the fuck you do, you do it up here ok? I’ve got business of my own to do so you better not need me to hold your fucking hand.”

 

For some reason Alice felt relived, this guy was giving her weapons, not just that but an area to train, ad that and her new little shanty and you have a whole new Alice ready to kick some butt and fight her way off this island despite how difficult that would be, however when Buck cleared his throat to speak up again Alice had a stomach sinking feel.

 

“If you ask me I’d say stay here. I see the way you looked over the boat, the islands we passed I ain’t stupid. Though honestly for Hoyt to ask me to ‘train’ you and for Vaas to keep you fairly pretty and shit like that, I’d say you’re needed here more than you think.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself there.”

 

“Flatter? I was like you once, I use to travel all over the fucking world you know, the military kicked me out told me I was too ‘sadistic’ for their fucking liking yet take a good look at those bastards fucking up over there in those war places. Bunch of fucking pussies. Anyway what I’m saying is if you run or try to it isn’t going to be me coming after you, and let me add this. You keep what you’ve got because if you do you know who will come after you and you know shit will only get worse from there on.”

 

“What your saying is stick to this jungle and work for Hoyt or something?”

 

“Precisely I knew you were a smart girl. See the thing is out here in this jungle we can do whatever we want, of course there are rules but don’t you enjoy this freedom? You get used to it, you enjoy it too. Take my advice and stay; you might just be the only sane thing keeping that Pirate Lord in his place you know?”

 

Snorting aloud at his words, Alice rolled her eyes and shrugged knowing yet again this guy had a good point but he was insane just like the others and she still knew that apart of her wanted to stay but her motherly instincts had a greater hold over her. Getting off this island was her key to safety right now and she knew she’d do what it takes to have a healthy child no matter the cost.

 

“Not to mention I was told at some point you were interested in some of that medical bullshit right? Don’t worry you can come up here play with your little knives and if you want to take the long ass drive to the doctors then be my guest just don’t fucking die, I don’t want to deal with Vaas and his men.”

 

There was a sarcastic tone in his voice before he gestured for Alice to return to the jeep, at least she knew where to go and how to get there in regards to this training area, as for the doctor…well that would be a different story, Alice had an opportunity she knew that but she wasn’t convinced just yet, perhaps after she would rest up she’d talk with the doctor. At that very point Alice realized she didn’t know how to get in contact with the doctor, perhaps he’d contact her via the small Nokia phone that Mizra had palmed off to her earlier during the day before she left. It was bugged that was for sure and so Alice knew that right now her best game was to keep her head clear and catch some rest.


	18. Choices of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Kudo's? Oh man you guys are amazing, lovely and just so awesome, really makes it worth the effort of writing this story for you all to enjoy :3
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoys, I love Buck's sick twisted humor as you can tell but also trying not to make any of the characters too out of canon. Dont want to end up being one of those fanfic writers that has a canon character end up more like an OC xD

“WHAT!”

 

Alice boomed into the small cell phone pressed to her flushed cheeks, she couldn’t believe the faint words coming from the doctor on the other end of the line, she’d sworn the connection was terrible but there was no static. Clearly she heard the Doctor seem to clear his throat before repeating his words again as Alice bit down on the wooden rickety chair in the kitchen and tried to take in a long deep breath to the unsettling news.

 

“Did you double check it?”

 

Once more she protested in hopes that the blood test was wrong, by all means she wanted it to be wrong and that the Doctor being old and fragile had gotten the wrong tests, he seemed to be shuffling some paper work around or at least that’s what it sounded like on the other end whereas Alice sat crossing her legs and chewing softly on her bottom lip with wide eyes. It was late at night, the sky had darkened and Alice had found a small lantern and lit up the small little candle on the inside, it seemed the small lightbulb in the shanty was broken and Alice was left with little light she had with the lantern. Thankfully she was alone and no one could see her in this nervous panic state she was currently in. Anxiety was clearly written all over her face and she could feel the faint bead of sweat trickle down her forehead as she waited for the doctor to answer again.

 

Another time the doctor repeated his words this time it seemed like he was probably re-reading and double checking along the lines but Alice still couldn’t believe it, all of this felt like an utter nightmare and she felt her soul sink even more. This shouldn’t have surprised her but yet it did as she felt her lips quiver and her eyes widen with both fear and shock, whatever was she going to do?

“3…3 months? I’ve been drugged for almost 3 fucking months that’s what you’re telling me?”

 

On the other end of the line Alice could hear the doctor go quiet, she felt sorry for him as he probably didn’t get this too often or at least not from willing patients, she could almost imagine a pity look on his face as if he had sympathy but the tone of his voice told her everything, that he seemed truly sorrowful when he apologized. Taking a moment Alice drew in a deep breath and filled her lungs with the icy cold air before she nodded to herself and came to an agreement for once.

 

“Thank you doctor, I’m sorry if I was intruding on your evening.”

 

Not a problem was his reply, the call was ended and Alice felt herself sink heavily into the kitchen table chair as it creaked under her weight softly despite her slouched posture. Of all the things Alice didn’t expect to find herself drugged up for about 3 or so months, when she had told Vaas about being pregnant she knew she had been about 2 weeks or so said the test, after that she remembered being awake every now and then but the fact was that the days did blur together so it was more than possible that Alice had been waking up on odd days up until recently or so she could only hope and assume. None the less it explained her weight loss and corpse appearance when she had awoken in the care of Hoyt and Mizra. Only thing was how much can the average growing foetus take when its mother is under sedative drugs? 

 

Apart of Alice was actually thankful, Vaas could have killed her and perhaps that explained their sudden urge to get Alice away, maybe Hoyt sensed that his right hand man was doing the wrong thing maybe even getting a little too over protective of Alice but either way Alice was thankful despite how insane it felt. In the long run Alice got to live thanks to Hoyt or the natives or whoever it was, but Alice also knew that she was about to hit the second Trimester, it wouldn’t be easy and soon she’d start to show signs of being pregnant, once she hit 6 months it would be pretty damn obvious, right now all she had was a slight bump and that was it.

 

Time was fleeting for Alice but she decided it was best not to ponder about it all too much, she was still letting Bucks words sink in, Alice had been trying to prove herself to Vaas for too long and it only got her in this sick situation, if she stayed then things might be worse but Alice could only hope not, there was a chance for her to escape but with Buck knowing and what he said about Vaas coming after her, it made Alice rethink. Once again her instincts kicked in telling her to get as far away as she could from Vaas, have the child and protect it with her life but the consequences she’d have to pay would be brutal if not murderous. 

 

Rubbing her forehead Alice moved towards the kitchen sink and poured herself a glass of water, she was hungry she knew she should be eating but she dared not to step outside of this little shanty in fear of the prostitutes, she knew they had glared at her and eyed her off and if given the chance Alice believed they’d turn on her and chew her to pieces like a pack of dogs or worse like the pirates themselves. All Alice really had in the kitchen were a few empty shelves, an empty fridge and a few kitchen utensils. Really the only thing Alice had to eat was water, or to be correctly said all Alice had to drink was plain old water that tasted horrible but in the end Alice had to put up with it despite the growing headache and the growls of protest coming from her stomach.

 

Then a knocking sound came from the door way causing Alice to let out a long needed sigh and roll her eyes annoyed with the disturbance. Speak of the Devil was what she softly uttered, shrugging the feeling off and putting down her now empty glass, Alice slowly walked over to the door opening it carefully, on the other side she could see Buck, he had his back turned to her and seemed to be looking out at the dirty town watching one or two people passing by. As if he had a sixth sense he turned just on cue and gave a sly smile at Alice before walking in and making himself at home eyeing the place off and slouched in one of the kitchen chairs.

 

“Not a bad little shack”

 

He commented before putting a container on the table and gesturing towards it, the smell of something good and delicious filled the air, Alice had been to blinded to realize he’d actually brought something for her, as strange as it was Alice felt rather creeped out about it. More the fact that Buck was so overly relaxed but he had also given her weapons, small knives but small enough to do damage if need be. Though Alice had sat the set of knives on her little bed which wasn’t far away but even so Alice felt slightly nervous as she sat down on the opposite end of the small circular table from Buck knowing that this man before her may not be Vaas but could just as well be worse.

 

“Figured you’d be hauled up here like this so thought I’d be a gentleman and bring you some dinner, plus you look like you could do with a decent meal. Don’t suppose those pirates have good cooks around here like Sir Buck”

 

Pointing to himself with a slight wink like as if he was a champion and smiling, Alice got the impression that Buck was probably a good butcher judging by the meal which was meat in some sort of sauce, Alice was looking at it plainly unsure of what to do as if it was the first time seeing food, Alice heard Buck get slightly annoyed by this as he stood up and marched towards the kitchen rummaging through stuff till he found a fork and tossed it at Alice which she caught neatly but was surprised still by his odd kindness. Truly a rare site on Rook, even more so being a man that worked for Hoyt.

 

“Jeez it’s just some fucking meat with a bit of bbq source. What haven’t seen a decent meal in that long you’ve forgotten what it looks like?”

 

“I guess so”

 

Alice softly mumbled as she hesitantly drew the small container in towards her and forked with the meat, it looked like beef of some sort, maybe a bit of pork mixed in but Alice could feel her mouth water and the low growl came from her stomach again followed by a sickening feel which only urged Alice to stab a bit of the chopped up meat and take her first bite. Buck on the other hand seemed pleased and sat down reclining back into the chair, Alice hadn’t noticed it until now but he seemed to have a machete on his hip, probably the closest thing to defend himself, though Alice was reminded that Vaas had a pistol and Buck had a machete, maybe some irony joke between the two but probably just Alice over thinking. None the less she chewed down each and every bit of the meat and devoured it in no time while Buck just sat back seeming to take in note to his surroundings.

 

Once Alice was done she wiped away any remaining sourced on her face and pushed aside the container feeling full and satisfied. Automatically Alice put her hand on her stomach, she didn’t know why she did it but it seemed natural to do so now, the feel of the bump seemed strange, Alice had never fallen pregnant before, of course she had indeed had scares with her ex but never fallen. A part of her had often believed she was just born to never have children but sadly Alice was surprised she had, and of all the people it was with Vaas. There was also a part of Alice that felt proud, Vaas was strong and powerful in more than just one way, he was a male in his prime and wasn’t it instinct for females of all species to be drawn to those sorts of males in their species?

 

At the thought of that Alice felt her mind twist and turn into a dark path, how could she think such a thing? Sure she was pregnant with his child and yes he was strong but he was mad and insane, unpredictable and seemed to have trouble comprehending his own emotions and feelings which resulted in him snapping. It wasn’t natural at all Alice though but a part of her dared to defy that like as if her inner voice was telling her that this was fine and natural to accept it all like as if she was some barbaric tribes woman.

 

“So how long?”

 

Breaking the silence and making Alice snap back to reality she looked up at Buck she didn’t notice that he had been looking at her stomach and then back up to her face, strangely enough Alice didn’t take him as the type to appear considerate but the least she could do right now was talk to someone that wasn’t herself, plus she was thankful that Buck had at least been kind enough to offer her some food.

 

“About 3 months says the doctor.”

 

“Not bad, got any names yet?”

 

“I doubt Vaas is the type to let women make those choices?”

 

“Probably true but still those hormones must be turning you into a protective mother right?”

 

“Of course…well I hope so anyway.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Out here the jungle is a place of its own and it’s only natural for Aussies to look out for one another.”

 

As he said that, Buck stood up and motioned to the door, maybe that was why he brought her food and seemed interested to help her train or whatever it was he was supposed to be doing, because they were both Australian, they had both been through a lot or so Alice could only assume. Buck did mention about military so maybe he’d had his own fair share of disappointments. Either way Buck waved goodbye and left without saying a word leaving Alice in the small shanty feeling full but strangely happy. Would Buck really back her up if she truly needed his aid? Perhaps that wasn’t a good question to ask, Alice had sworn to keep her distance from him and not just that but she didn’t trust men very easily. 

 

However there was one thing Alice could agree with in regards to Buck, at least he didn’t chat and beg to hear the story of how Alice come to this island, at least he didn’t try to over coat things with sugar and he also didn’t seem to ask too many personal questions. Oh poor Joe had a terrible fate and Alice was the one who had sealed it on that very night, she felt sorry for him but at the same time she knew that Joe had been saved, Citra was twisting people’s minds each and every day and Alice had come to understand the way Vaas was now, why he was the way he was. Yet Alice still felt her instincts kick in, telling her to be more cautious not just to Vaas or Buck or Hoyt, but everyone, this jungle was like acidic water devouring everything it touched.

 

Rubbing her eyes Alice got up and decided it was time to go to bed but before she did she found a small padlock earlier and decided to put it on the door, she’d been lucky to find it with the key with it as well, plus locking the door made Alice feel a little more relaxed as she blew out the candle and stumbled her way towards the bed in the darkness. Outside she could hear the faint sound of party goers, probably a bunch of prostitutes and their clients having a good ol’ time but Alice just slumped against the cold mattress knowing she’d be falling asleep tonight by herself without the comfort of Vaas, without his touch or the sounds of his faint murmurs while he slept.

 

Strangely enough Alice felt alienated and she curled up to the pillow that smelt old, it didn’t feel right but Alice could only shut her eyes tight and force herself into a sleep in hopes that once morning would come she’d wake to see Vaas or at least find something to keep her pre-occupied away from any thoughts of Vaas, she needed to. Everything was getting to her, she felt broken but yet those instincts pushed her on more and more and ever so slowly Alice found herself drifting into that familiar darkness of sleep.

 

As morning rolled around and the brilliant light of daylight snuck into the shack Alice found herself waking up to an empty double bed and forced herself to get up knowing that only in her head did her dreams exist. Vaas would probably turn up later on in the day or perhaps he wouldn’t at all but Alice had to admit she could find a way to avoid all those issues by training. First thing was first though a long hot shower was needed and that’s just what Alice did as she found herself stripping and jumping into the steamy shower with delight. Time passed efficiently and when Alice was done with her shower she got dressed again and attached the small set of knives to her belt before daring to step aside.

 

Of course in the morning barley anyone was up, if anything they were probably waisted somewhere in the bar or one of the nearby huts, only a few sorry ass people seemed to be out, a woman was crying nearby, she was huddled up near a small little outhouse with tears streaming down her face. Clearly Alice wanted to help but she forced herself to walk past the woman, it was better that way to not get involved with those around here, insanity was like a plague and Alice had already had a good dosage of it, she needed to focus on what she was going to do and of course training would mostly help with that.

 

Marching out the gate and a little further down the road Alice spotted Buck, he was leaning against the jeep he’d used the other day, it almost seemed like he was waiting for Alice to appear, he was carving an apple up in hand which he seemed to be taking his time with as if slicing the juicy fruit up gave him a means of pleasure. Of course he spotted Alice without a doubt and waved her over before slipping a piece of the fruit into his mouth. Everything about this man was just strange but Alice forced herself to trust him, he knew her too well having been able to guess her intentions pretty fast told Alice that he was probably a man she wanted to keep her eyes on, he seemed like a slippery serpent in her midst and she didn’t want to take the chance of him running and telling Vaas, he’d warned her about what would happen if she tried to run so perhaps he was leaving that as a low threat to keep her here.

 

Hands on hips Alice stood and took in a deep breath looking at Buck, he took a minute or two to chew the piece of apple in his mouth before he finally decided to clear his throat and speak up.

 

“This beauties all yours, don’t crash it or fuck around with it, and if you do you owe me a fucking car got it? I’ve got my own but still Vaas doesn’t just order people to give away cars you know?”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Yeah yeah big surprise right? Anyway here’s the keys, I told you I’m not going to hold your hand all the way, I need to go do some shit so run along now and be a good girl, train hard, drink plenty of water and eat healthy and whatever you do don’t fuck up got it?”

 

“Got it”

 

Alice felt like she was a child being scolded by her Mother with the way Buck spoke to her, he tossed her the car keys and turned on his heels to walk back into Bad Town, Alice had never seen where he lived but she could only assume it was somewhere in that shit hole, it wasn’t like she expected him to live in a nice little hut or a house like Hoyts but either way Buck only get a few meters ahead before he turned on his heels and called out to her.

 

“I’ll make sure to pack that fridge of your’s full to the brim as well”

 

Rolling her eyes Alice ignored him, she didn’t know why but Buck seemed to treat her like she was a real person, at least he did anyway she would have been pissed if he made her feel like a slave, she did notice that he seemed to call himself Sir Buck or Mr Buck which made him boost a bit more but Alice decided that she had a bit more freedom now and was going to have the day to herself. Jumping into the jeep and turning on the ignition she knew she’d need to go to that little training area by the cliff, and that’s what she did as she turned the jeep into the same road and followed the same path just as Buck had done. Maybe there was some good in him despite his strange vibe he gave off or maybe Alice was just insane as Vaas to think that, but either way she had to appear like she was doing the right thing. Maybe she’d go and visit the doctor, she knew it was a bit of a trip but she wanted to have a chat with the old man. If things would just go Alice’s way then she could quiet easily come up with a scheme to get off this hell hole without it seeming like it was an escape.

 

First thing was first, training. Once the jeep rolled up to the cliff side and Alice turned off the engine and got out, she found herself looking at a few small trees; she could make them her target practise for a while and that’s what she did as she set out the throwing knives and got right to it, one toss, two toss, and soon time was fleeting. For a full hour or so Alice did nothing more but toss accurate shots at the tree with the small throwing knives, she was far too use to doing this, the Rakyat had shown her how to toss a knife, big or small and made sure she always hit the target. This was far too easy and maybe Buck knew that by now and was just going easy on her for a while but it gave Alice something to do and by the time she was done she could feel herself panting a little and rubbing her brow to feel sweat beading across her forehead. 

 

In all Honesty Alice never expected Buck to rock up, he said he had stuff to do and so she took his word for that and decided that after doing her little training she’d just up and leave for the doctor. The trip was long and surly Buck or whoever it was would understand, plus it wasn’t like she didn’t have her Nokia phone on her, the small little out dated phone was nicely tucked into the pocket of her jeans and Alice reassured its position with a tap on her legs feeling the bulge of the device there knowing that it and the jeep probably had a GPS tracking device. Taking in a long deep breath Alice got back into the jeep and strangely enough with some confidence she turned the car down the road and made her way to the other side of the island taking in the brief views here and there of passing pirates and the lush jungle and sea side.

 

Surly enough it took a while, an hour or so, Alice had thought it would take far longer than that, maybe half a day but thankfully it was still morning maybe almost lunch time but Alice knew she would have more than enough time on her hands to have a chat with the doctor and then make her way back to Bad Town without raising any suspicion and if she was questioned on her absence then Alice could just try and toss the blame onto Buck, after all he did half suggest visiting the doctor and Alice had one big reason to do just that.

 

Pulling up to the small ridged bridge that lead to the old man’s house, Alice turned off the car having parked it neatly to the side of the small sandy road and got out having a good stretch of her legs and arms before proceeding to walk across the bridge and up the hill like path to the old man’s rickety mansion. A figure moved within the greenhouse, Alice knew who it was right away, she had no doubt it was the doctor and as she strolled in she noticed the old man was fidgeting around perhaps experimenting with a new type of drug. Leaning in the door way Alice gave a faint knock on the old wooden frame, the doctor took a second before he turned and smiled at her, he seemed relieved to see her if not a bit surprised to say the least.

 

“I must say you are looking quite healthy today since I last saw you.”

 

Although the doctor himself did not seemed overly surprised he also didn’t seem overly thrilled to see her, perhaps she had come at a bad time as she peered over his shoulder to spot a bowl or two filled with dust and other herbal minerals. This made Alice curious as to what he was making but she didn’t wish to be a burden upon the old man, she was sure he’d had his fair share of problems with the Pirates if not the Natives.

 

“Thanks Doc I owe you one”

 

“Tell me how are things so far? I hope those women aren’t much of problem”

 

“No not at all. Buck said I could come and visit and learn a thing or two I guess.”

 

“Buck? Well that’s a surprise, haven’t seen much of him around lately but he keeps to himself. Here perhaps you can help me with this”

 

Gesturing for her to take a seat he shuffled over towards the area he had been before she’d intruded, Alice hesitantly followed him getting a better glimpse at the bowl and its contents, Alice wasn’t overly familiar with this remedy but she sat and for hours she watched the doctor as he did his thing sorting through one drug to another, along the way he’d tell Alice the various different things you could use different plants for and drugs to make. It was all very interesting as Alice had once upon a time been eager to get involved in a medical school but of course drama never allowed her the comfort of such a life. Whereas here Alice was free of those problems, or at least for now away from Vaas, yet for now she was free to sit and learn and she had indeed found many ways to survive in the jungle, she’d learned a thing or two from the Rakyat and now she was learning from the doctor, what an interesting mix to say the least.

 

Although fun and interest soon died when Alice noticed the dying sun, the doctor had been too thrilled sharing his knowledge that Alice had totally forgotten she was only supposed to be here for an hour or so. As if on cue the doctor gestured for Alice to go, she said her goodbye and didn’t waste her time getting back down to the Jeep and along her way back to Bad town. However she couldn’t help but notice along the way that there were areas smoked, Alice could only guess it was one of the various outposts being put ablaze, but Alice found herself wondering through her thoughts, she never noticed the passing Rakyat vehicle up a head until her eyes fell upon the rust bucket they were driving. Only two men thankfully and they didn’t seem to eye Alice off, perhaps because she wasn’t wearing red and she was a woman, she’d become skinnier since she was with the Rakyat but even so she speed up just in case with her eyes often darting to the rear view mirror.

 

Once at Bad Town it was night, the darkened sky had few stars and the brothel town was filed with laughter and creeps having some perverted fun. As for Alice she only rushed to her little shanty afraid she’d be met with a pissed off Vaas but thankfully that wasn’t the case as Alice kicked open the door and spotted Buck. He was half hunched over trying to push something into the fridge; Alice had to recall he’d said something about refiling her fridge. Cocking her head to the side Alice watched the man huff and puff before finally achieving what he was doing and stood up and cracked his back before turning and facing her with that grin on his face.

 

“Have fun I take it?”

 

“Mhm I was with the doctor most of the day.”

 

“Good good you know it might just be luck but I think if you train and visit that old bastard you’d be in a good spot with Hoyt. Maybe Vaas but Hoyt’s the man you want on your side trust me on this Missy.”

 

“Speaking of that I was wondering about something. You said that the jungle doesn’t have many rules, you’re right but would you ever want to go back to the world out there?”

 

“What? Pfft don’t mess around with me, I’d never go back. Out here there are one too many things to entertain me, not to mention it’s worth the money and the reward. Out there it’s all no this and no that, what’s the fun?”

 

Funny enough Buck had a point, there was no fun in the real world, people would spend their time on their phones chatting or playing games, society was lost and more and more people found themselves in danger or in situations that only caused more stress if not death. When Alice thought about it she knew that maybe her stay here was needed, if she could learn more about medicine then she’d be able to even learn how to deliver the child herself but even that was risky. On the other hand Alice knew it was wrong to stay here, she had a family out there somewhere wondering about what happened to their sweet child, then yet again it was probably best to leave them be, Alice had done nothing but brought them grief and shame no thanks to her asshole of an ex.

 

Drawing in a breath Alice took her time to collect herself, she could over hear the familiar crack sound and whoosh of a beer being opened and Alice had to refocus herself on Buck, it seems he’d bought himself a nice carton of beer and was quenching his thirst. Alice didn’t linger on him for any longer than a few seconds, she was tired and hungry and all she wanted was some peace and quiet. 

 

“Thanks for the stuff.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, like I said we Aussies need to look out for each other. Heck you might even make a worthy little assassin if it wasn’t for Vaas.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Well one you’re a good shooter and don’t try and tell me I don’t know, I do trust me, but we all know that Vaas had this little grip around your neck and I don’t think he’d be too fond of you having your own way.”

 

There was a chuckle in his words which made Alice think for a second but she brushed it off and let out a long yawn indicating she wasn’t up for a chat or anything and she could sense that Buck wasn’t going to stick around as if he had noted her tired state. 

 

“Anyway I have stuff to do so I’ll leave you be Miss and don’t forget to do your normal stuff tomorrow, I have plenty on my own plate to do so I expect you to pick up the pace and do it fast because the last thing you want is Hoyt pissed off.”

 

Softly Alice chuckled at his words as the man left leaving the shanty all to Alice as she decided to sit down at the kitchen table and let her mind finally wonder about things. Sure Buck had brought her food to fill this little shitty kitchen but Alice wasn’t that overly hungry, not mentally, but physically her body protested with growls and gurgles until Alice had enough and got up and sorted through some things in the fridge finding herself a small packet of cooked sausages. That was awfully kind to be given some already cooked meat considering the dingy oven that Alice had in the kitchen. Either way Alice filled her stomach full and eventually crashed onto the mattress and looked up at the ceiling questioning who she was and what she was becoming. Once she thought she was a monster, then a native, now she was between two with child and pondering what she should do. True she could get on Hoyts good side maybe find a way off the island but Alice closed her eyes and just let the sounds of muffled out voices fill the night air as she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	19. Rising Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again another early chapter :)   
> Before I get started I wanted to say another thanks for all the amazing Kudos and yep I sure do write pretty fast. I've actually got the next following chapters already wrote down and done just waiting for next week to upload them xD
> 
> Now this chapter is a lead up to Alice awakening to her inner warrior. For this Story is only mid way through or so. Another 10 more chapters my dears :D

One month, that’s all it took for Alice was one entire full month to gain Bucks trust, learn as much medical stuff she could from Alec, but it wasn’t just that. During her month here in Bad Town, Alice had become stronger and more dependant, Vaas would check in on her and when he couldn’t he’d send Abel, but Alice was slowly proving her worth, Hoyt seemed overly pleased as Alice was making use of her spare timing by helping take out some of the Natives, heck she even found herself helping Buck with some of his little jobs, Alice was always the person doing the dirty work but she didn’t mind it as she was working her way up the ranks.

 

Upon this fine morning Alice had awoken to a low growl from her stomach, she knew it was only dawn but her internal clock told her to get up. Rubbing her slightly swollen stomach Alice sat up and yawned slightly. Over the course of the month she’d come to accept her fate here, doing what she had to do just to survive until her opportunity came along. However there was a bad thing to all of this, Alice had caught the attention of not just the Rakyat but Citra. Alice had asked Buck to keep an ear out for her, apparently Citra had caught word of Alice being pregnant which from the way Buck told Alice it sounded like that native bitch was blowing up on the inside. At least Alice found herself overly amused by the fact that such an exotic woman was jealous of her.

 

With a stretch of her arms and a slight yawn, Alice got up and made her way to the shower stripping down and doing her normal routine. She’d been told the past following days that she’d earned herself enough credit that Hoyt wanted to personally see her; this meant that Alice also had the chance to see Mizra again which only made the young woman more excited. Perhaps she’d even be able to have a nice tea with her as well but that was just wishful thinking. As the day started and Alice had showered, dressed and even done a small bit of Yoga, she was ready for the day to begin, all she was doing now was waiting for the sun to fully come up and hear from Buck. Of course Buck was the one having to take her too Hoyt, he’d mentioned it a few times that he wasn’t going to teach her how to drive the boat, probably because he knew what her game was from the first time he met her, but none the less Alice was more than thankful for the graceful fact that Buck had indeed kept to his words, he was looking out for her as if she was his sister, he never let his eyes linger on her a second too long and he always found something to keep himself busy.

 

As expected there was a knock from the door and a slightly burp sound, Buck. How typical of him and he had probably been drinking before coming down, Alice still didn’t know too much about him but she had her guesses, open conversation between the two wasn’t something Alice enjoyed as she liked to keep her distance. Getting up and walking over towards the door Alice gave a crack of her neck before she pushed the wooden door open, of course Buck was standing there with his back to her, he seemed to do this a lot like as if he was looking out at the vast filthy town before him making sly comments on the people wondering around.

 

“Morning Buck”

 

“Morning Missy. Ready for your big day?”

 

“Oh yeah I’m over the moon”

 

“You don’t look it! Let’s not keep Hoyt wanting though, try and make yourself look over the moon by the time we get to his island ok?”

 

“Sure thing”

 

Rolling her eyes Alice followed back out into the town, she had come to a point where she didn’t need to lock the shanty up, apparently being seen with Buck and a few others including Abel was enough to keep away the Prostitutes which Alice was more than thankful for. Either way Alice took in a long deep breath and followed Buck down to the small docking area just out past an outpost. Though the boat was still rough and beaten looking, Alice knew that somehow she’d get her chance to use it and maybe….What on earth was she thinking anymore? How many times had Alice gone through this with herself, she wanted to leave but now thanks to this stupid bastard named Buck she had to be careful, he could easily slip a line to Vaas about her wanting to escape, watch her suffer but he didn’t, it was a terrible yet successful strategy to get her re-thinking her actions every time she thought to escape. 

 

Aboard the Boat Alice took up a seat, she let Buck doing the whole driving business yet neither one of them said a single thing. More than likely it was the fact that Alice and Buck both knew that on Hoyts island, Alice would probably end up back with Vaas in his little shit hole and become nothing more than a corpse, it would also explain why Buck seemed overly useless when it came to training, or perhaps it was the fact that he knew she was skilled and perhaps just didn’t want to teach her anything too good for her. After all you can never be too careful with the people here on Rook island. 

 

Finally the boat strolled up to an old rickety docking area, there were a few other boats round here, cargo ships from the looks of it, but Alice noticed the river that seemed to flow up. This place was by far different compared to any other place’s she’d been. Funny enough this part of the Island Hoyt owned seemed more cheerful, the sky was a nice pastel blue with few clouds and the place seemed nice enough apart from the large concrete border around the place, it almost reminded Alice of Vaas’ island but this one had more of a military appearance. Getting off the Boat and following Buck up towards the gates, Alice spotted a man, privateer of course, he appeared slightly old and had tattoos trailing up one side of his face but apart from that Alice pushed herself on, the steel framed gate opened and Buck gestured for Alice to hurry along, his briskly walk didn’t seem to slow up and as the gate peered open, Alice got her first look at the towering building, of course there were other buildings around the place, complex structures, not warehouses or shanties. However the large towering building before her that seemed to be in the main centre of the place made Alice feel lost for words. No doubt this was Hoyts place, this was where he ruled. Murmurs, screams, gunshots and yells could be heard, it was almost like that of Vaas’ but so utterly different, it had this feel about it, that it was a lot more well-kept, more secured and of course had that wealthy appearance. 

 

Somewhere in the buildings came a peculiar sound, a sound that was out of this whole entire nightmarish world, it was a squeal, a giggle followed shortly after it with the sounds of high heels pitter-patting against concrete ground and dirt storming up behind Alice. With arms wide open, Mizra gripped onto Alice as if her life depended on it leaving Alice slightly shocked but joyful. Of course she hadn’t heard a single peep from Mizra in her time being away in Bad Town. There was another sound as Buck seemed to scoff at the sight of the two women hugging each other. Letting her smile die down Alice let go of Mizra and gave her a nod in reassurance before she continued to follow Buck, in honesty Alice didn’t want to keep Hoyt waiting but Alice didn’t hear Mizra follow, she had barely gotten a good look at the young woman, she knew she had thick make up on but there was something strange, about this whole place, about everything in general.

 

Climbing up the set of stairs and entering the large building, Alice noted the various sets of armed men, some of them leaned against the walls, others just paced back and forth looking for something to do, here and there were talks, talks about killing and getting paid, about babes to fuck and talks of guns and drugs. Of course all of these where men, filthy men with filthy ideas but they only glanced at Alice for a single second before looking over to Buck and then back to her. None of them spoke up or said a single thing but their eyes told Alice far more then she needed to know. They were all Privateers, here to kill for Hoyt and probably men whom he trusted greatly, none the less up another set of stairs Alice found herself feeling slightly off with the ill painted walls of green and a creamy colour perhaps a light yellow but either way it was off putting perhaps once this building had been a hotel during the war but now it was just another lair for the Slaver and drug trafficker. 

 

Buck seemed to slow his pace down as a large red door came into view; Alice knew that behind that door was probably Hoyt if not him it would be Vaas, either way Alice took in another deep breath this time her nostrils filled with the scent of stale air, musky and sweaty men and gun powder. What more could go wrong for Alice? She was living her own little nightmare here so she didn’t think she had much more to worry about when Buck pushed the door open and Hoyt came into view.

 

Reclined back in his chair with a cigar in hand and a puff of smoke floating out into the open window, there was no doubt this was the place Hoyt did all his business, the squeaking sound of the swivel chair made Alice focus directly on the man himself as he smiled and gestured for Alice to take a seat, but the sound of the door closing behind her made her nervous, Buck wasn’t here anymore, he’d closed the door and probably be running off to collect whatever payment Hoyt had for him. There was this awkward feel in the air as Alice took her seat opposite to Hoyt, the wooden desk he had was filthy but a lot more cleaner then Alice had been expecting, she noted a small electrical fan was placed on the opposite side of the room to flow in some cool air, it was slightly relieving but Alice tried hard not to focus on anything else but Hoyt.

 

“It’s good to see you. Buck informed me of your progress, you’ve done better than I expected.”

 

“I did all I was told.”

 

“Good, that’s why I like you Aussies, you always do what you’re told as long as theirs a reward of course.”

 

Getting up out of his chair, the man walked over towards a small cardboard box, Alice hadn’t noted it before until now, there was actually a set of luggage bags of various types as well, plus a few other things like small guns and weapons crates, perhaps this was a little storage part but Alice had a feeling it was more business than anything. Cautiously she watched the man shuffle through the box before pulling a Vanilla file out. Alice didn’t know what it was, she couldn’t think of it being anything else but normal paper or perhaps details on someone, but as the man sprawled it out in front of her on the desk, Alice couldn’t help but look with shock.

 

“This boy has been giving me trouble, taking my shit from me and then running around like an idiot. Took my men a while but we finally hauled him up, sent him to deal with Vaas of course. Maybe you’d like to give the man a visit, show off some of your new skills?”

 

Snickering at his own little words, Alice couldn’t believe it, she was looking down at all the info about her ex, the man who had beaten her mentally and made her swing in and out of reality. At the thought of beating him up Alice felt her jaw tighten and her hands turn to fists, when she looked up she saw a please look on Hoyts face, had he possibly known that this was the man who had caused Alice so much pain? Or perhaps he just wanted to see how far she had gone since he first saw her, either way that look on his face made it clear to Alice that he expected her to do well.

 

“When can I start?”

 

“Vaas should be here soon, I’ve made sure he’ll take the appropriate measures in regards to your situation with him. Therefore I’d like to know everything about this man, where he comes from, what he does in his spare time. Because there’s one thing I don’t fucking like and that’s men like him making a mock of me!”

 

If it wasn’t already clear by now then it will be later throughout the day that both Hoyt and Alice had mutual feelings, she wanted her ex dead and a bloody mess and Hoyt…well Hoyt just wanted what he wanted, a dead man and a little bit of information plus a good show more than likely. Yet Alice still couldn’t put her finger on the whole sending her away with Buck to train. Sure Vaas and Abel visited, nothing really changed apart from the fact that Alice now had a new acquaintance, was learning some things and had a new found freedom, but that was it, Alice was still trapped and she was still mad over a few things, mostly herself for not trying to escape by now but either way Alice took in a deep breath and gave a nod in agreement to Hoyt. The conversation was short lived after that and Alice found herself being dismissed which she took with great pride. 

 

Perhaps by now Vaas might think of her as a more worthy warrior, but that was only wishful thinking as Alice knew the man still had a tempter, he had a duty to for fill and so did Alice. Everything around Alice started to swirl around her in spirals of colours from blues to yellows, the sensation of butterflies started to fill her with a feeling of excitement, anxiety and then just as Alice turned the corner to go down the stairs with the ill painted green and creamy pattern, the man she had become so addicted to, so angry at, appeared. Those green emerald eyes of his had a spark in them, a look that always caught her off guard and made her fall into his spell over and over again, but that was all Alice could remember before her gaze drifted downwards to the floor and a painful feeling rocked her to the core.

 

Unknowingly she had fainted for some reason and of all things down the stair way and probably made a fool of herself in front of the one person she didn’t want to have looked down upon her. With a low growl Alice felt herself roll, her mind started to come back to reality with the first thing being the cold feel underneath her, it seemed like she was laying on a flat surface, perhaps a steel floor or tiles but Alice couldn’t tell as the throbbing pain in her head made her jolt and quiver unsure of what was going on or what to do. In the distance a familiar voice cooed out, it was faint, not stern or angry but a caring tone that followed with a tickling feel on Alice’s forehead. Her mind was but that of a bubble floating upwards about to burst, she had no idea what was going on just knew that she was starting to slowly awake. 

 

Another voice called out, this time Alice knew who it was, it was Alec, he seemed to be mumbling about something to do with painkillers and then again that faint voice she had heard earlier seemed to make it clear to his impatient attitude. Something went flying and smashed as the man growled and disputed about something, it was Vaas, there was no doubt about it as Alice forced her eyes to open, the sensation of bright light made her covering her face quickly. Everything went silent as if all eyes were on her and Alice didn’t like that feeling as she felt a hand softly caress her hands before prying them away from her face in a gentle manner.

 

“Shh Hermana everything will be ok. Doc will take care of the pain, I promise”

 

Something in his voice told Alice that he meant it, that he truly did care but who was she to tell how Vaas truly was or how he felt, for all she knew he could have been lying and about to drug her up and ship her off and away to some desolate place. All she could really do was keep her eyes shut tight in fear of the pain that would spark back up when opening them. Silence once again before Alice could feel Vaas’ lingering presence leave, the thud of his boots on the ground seemed softer perhaps even more careful as if he was trying his best to be silent. 

 

A squeak sound and then a faint click told Alice that Vaas had left and closed the door behind him but Alice still had no idea where she was or who she was left with apart from Alec. At least she could hear the old man shuffle around and probably open his tool box up to prepare something for her to help dull the pain. 

 

“Where….Am..I?”

 

With a croaky voice Alice tried to sound as strong as possible without the pain in her head causing her to well up in tears, however she could feel the pain grow stronger and she tried to bury her head into the pillow. From the side of the room Alice heard the old man shuffle over towards her and take a seat nearby, perhaps he was trying to comfort her in some way but every sound seemed amplified to her ear drums, every little smell in the room from the old stale air to the dusty window sill become more prominent as if all of her senses where slowly being reborn little by little.

 

“Vaas brought you into my care; I didn’t have much room so I had to put you on the kitchen table. I apologize for the cold feel though it must be uncomfortable.”

 

“No doctor its ok. May I ask what happened?”

 

“From what I was told you seemed to have fainted, I took some blood tests, seems like you’re lacking in your iron and some nutrients. I asked Vaas to fetch some things for you.”

 

“Thanks Doc I appreciate it.”

 

“It’s not me you should thank; Vaas seemed overly concerned for your well fair.”

 

Maybe he meant it, maybe he didn’t but his words cheered Alice up on the inside feeling a slight raise of heat on her cheeks despite not being able to see she could tell the doctor probably had a smile on his face. A slight stinging sensation sent her nerves into panic at the feeling of the needle going into her arm, Alice had a feeling the doctor would inject her with something, probably some strong stuff to help with the pain and help her rest and it defiantly didn’t take long to take its affect when Alice felt herself slightly more relieved and the pain seemed like a faint feeling in the back of her head but she didn’t have time to thank him or anything when she felt her body suddenly drift off on her.

 

However Alice did not find comfort in her dreams as the inky darkness engulfed her with fear and panic knowing that she was unconscious laying on a table, the urge to get up and fight and run seemed like a dominate emotion inside of her but Alice couldn’t explain why she wanted to do it, why she wanted to run and fight and get away from all of this, the only thing that seemed to make sense was the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her bloodstream, the freedom that flowed with it and the joy of having her own way though her dream was short lived and perhaps Alice was thankful for that. When she opened her eyes up she got the faint glimpse of red, his shirt was stained and looked filthy but her vision cleared and she could see him clearly, he had his back faced towards her and he seemed to be hunched over reading something.

 

In the far corner was the doctor, his lips where moving but Alice couldn’t hear what he was saying and it made Alice panic as she sat up fast and put her hands to her ears. Both Vaas and the doctor looked at her confused until Vaas learned in, he had this smile on his face as Alice felt with her index fingers something fluffy had been lodged in her ears. It took her a faint second to realize it was a small bit of cotton that felt wet and sticky from some sort of a mixture. Carefully she pulled them out slightly relieved to be able to hear as she could very much well hear Vaas chuckle before looking back towards Alec. 

 

“Do you think she’ll be fine to travel?”

 

“I wouldn’t recommend it but it’s not my place to tell you that”

 

“Fine fine! I’ll take her to the nearest outpost; it’s less than five minutes’ walk from here anyway”

 

Alec had a soft and sorrowful look on his face, it was dark in here apart from a small light but the darkness didn’t help as Alice sat herself up and put her head on Vaas’ shoulder, he didn’t seem to mind as Alice was still rather sleepy but she was more than relieved to be feeling a lot better and able to hear now. Takin in a long deep breath of Vaas’ scent Alice closed her eyes for a few moments and let the two men talk. It had something to do with Alice’s wellbeing but she wasn’t overly interested in hearing what they had to say, all she knew was that she was feeling better and she couldn’t complain. Once morning would come she’d probably do a quick look over herself to reassure that she was feeling and looking better but apart from that she didn’t have the slightest sense of worry.

 

Time went by pretty fast, Alice was taken to the nearest outpost located close to the beach area, it was a pleasant view and the small shack that Vaas seemed too personal own there was rather small and grim looking, there was a single bed that was just a mattress, no bedframe. Though Alice didn’t mind in fact she liked it that way as it forced Vaas to bring her in closer to him as they fell asleep. Once again Alice found herself wishing for this very moment to last, sure she had been away from Vaas for the past Month or so and sure he had visited and seemed calm and collect apart from now and then when he was coming down but the fact remained he was unhinged and Alice couldn’t forget some of the things he had done to her so far. 

 

Yet she did not fear him in fact it would probably take another out lash of his to make her do so and Alice had to complain to herself as she fell into a slumber that she was being foolish, allowing herself to love the one thing that was preventing her from leaving. Again and again the words Buck had said to her kept echoing in her mind, telling her that leaving was dangerous and bit by bit Alice found her maternal instincts slowly die down. With hands wrapped around each other and the faint sound of Vaas’ heart beating in her ear drum, Alice felt her body relax, her mind crumble into sweet dreams letting go of all the worries and problems and allowing herself that faint bit of peace while it still lasted.


	20. Mothers Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of this chapter are kinda/sorta important after reading.  
> P.s Thanks so much for the feedback and also your amazing Kudo's guys <3

IT was barley even morning when the alarm went off, the sounds of guns rang in the air and dogs barking and snarling waking Alice with a fright. Vaas was fast getting to his feet pushing Alice aside and telling her in a hushed tone to stay put, of course being slightly tired still and dark outside Alice did so leaving this to Vaas and his men. Into the darkness he disappeared leaving Alice alone in the shanty only to overhear sounds, it seemed someone or something was attacking, though Alice didn’t hear any counter attacks from guns, there were no growls or animal sounds apart from dogs which the Pirates seemed to be letting lose therefore it could only be one thing. The Rakyat where attacking. It was a bold move on their behalf, they barley used weapons like guns, believing in the fact that all they needed where knives and melee weapons.

 

Rubbing her eyes and yawning Alice tried to remain alert but it was clear that she was still tired and exhausted, her body having still recuperated from her fainting episode she had. Maybe it was because Alice became so use to all the turmoil in this island that she had lost the sense to be utterly alert before she never heard the footsteps creeping in the darkness until it was too late. One hand wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up onto her feet the other holding a knife which was aiming towards her chest. In a single effort to live Alice lashed her right hand out and pushed against the dark skinned arm not knowing who her assailant was. Pushing backwards she tried to get out of their grasp but she was too weak and again her assailant tried to stab her again. Weakly Alice tried to block the attack but she failed as the knife dived deep into her flesh and pulled out in a single and almost effortless manner causing Alice to collapse to the ground and gasp.

 

She’d never thought she would ever scream in her whole entire life until that very moment when the sensation of pain made her body quiver and shack, her hands bloody in her own mess as she tried to apply pressure, the man who had attacked her left in a rush not finishing off their job. A price they would later pay. As her vision began to darken all Alice could think of was why? Why did she have to pay for a price that was not hers? Why did she fight and yet never fight enough to get away always believing her fairy tale ending was around the corner?

 

Someone shouted and yelled in anger, the floor boards vibrated with the force of heavy footsteps, but the darkness was too great and Alice had lost all sense and motion, her body collapsed to the ground in a heap as blood began to pool around her. All she knew was that she had been stabbed but where exactly was unknown, perhaps the man had hit a vital point and Alice would quickly bleed out to death engulfed by the madness of her own mind but fate would not have that. Alice was a warrior and like a phoenix she would rise from the ashes, perhaps it was the cruelness of God if such a thing existed or maybe it was the fact that a part of her was still determined to keep fighting, to keep living that fairy tale she dreamed of.

 

A blinding sensation pulled her out from her inner darkness, so much that I somehow caused her eyes to weep as Alice let out a painful moan unsure if this was heaven or hell, though a familiar lingering scent filled her nostrils as she started to gain back her vision. That old musky scent of the old man no doubt. Every fibre in her body ached and Alice couldn’t help but clutch the area that seemed to hurt the most. In more than one way she was amazed that somehow she had survived as her eyes started to adjust. For a moment her fingers trembled at the touch of something soft near her lower rib which forced her to cock her head up to see there was a large white patch on her lower side just near her stomach with a wrap that seemed to go all the way around her from her torso down to her pelvic area just for reassurance.

 

Sitting up and squinting through the pain Alice tried to come to terms with herself that she was indeed alive, the feeling of the pain only helped with the well of tears that rushed down her cheeks but Alice did not moan or groan despite the utter pain in her body that called for her to scream and shout and break down but she didn’t she sat up and took in a long and painful deep breath until she opened her eyes fully and brushed away the remaining tears. Unlike before Alice found herself in a small cosy room, it seemed like a children room with pink fluffy plush toys and a cliché pink theme that decorated the room from every inch. Only then did she wonder just exactly how long had she been here, days or perhaps a few short hours?

 

Another long deep and painful breath made Alice wake herself up a little more, she didn’t feel good and assumed she had probably lost a fair amount of blood but she had a feeling she was in the care of the doctor and just on cue she heard the old man walk up the stairs and enter the small room. His plastered face was pale and grim looking, the wrinkles around his features made him seem sad and lost for words, but it was his baggy eyes that made him look the worst as he seemed to sniffle and force a smile on his face before taking a seat beside her.

 

“I was worried you might not wake”

 

His words sent a shock wave through Alice but she maintained herself with another deep painful breath reigning in her emotions, those raw emotions of pain, hate and the sensation of betrayal but why? Had she not killed poor innocent children, Joe and even an outpost and yet now did she only feel that divide between her and the Rakyat people? Nodding her head and clutching her lower rib cage area Alice too tried to force a smile on her face. Fate had been too cruel to her that it only desired her to endure more, from being starved to becoming pregnant and now to top it off as being stabbed and almost dying. 

 

“I feel like I’m 100 years old right now”

 

Alice tried to joke but she could not force the laughter out of her vocal cords nor the smile, she felt that tight grip inside her throat that made her feel like she was almost suffocating but she took in a few long deep breaths and let the silence overcome the two, the cool air that came in through the barricaded window was almost refreshing but Alice knew she would be a fool to try and get up and brush this all off. Of course she wouldn’t be able to get up knowing she’d lost some blood but it wasn’t’ just that, it was the fact she could feel her body tremble with fear.

 

“Vaas will be here soon”

 

Those words should have filled Alice with joy but instead it made her feel resentful, why she did not know but all she knew was that Vaas would not be in a pleased mood and Alice was already weak as it was that she knew if he did do anything wrong to upset him then she’d end up with a hole through her head for sure this time. 

 

“May I please have a drink of water before he does?”

 

The question was out of the blue but Alice needed to say something to break the silence but it didn’t seem to help much as Alec stood up and nodded, his tired and exhausted expression spoke a thousand words to her in just a single second as she lowered her head to the ground and heard the man exit down the stairs, each step of his weight caused the wooden floors to creak like that in an old eerie house. Shifting in her seat Alice crossed her legs and tried to think positive, her eyes flicked up to a small plush unicorn, it had a pink sparkly horn and a fluffy pink mane and tail, its black beady eyes and stitched on pink lips seemed adorable and Alice was tempted to pick it up and snuggle up to it but she dared not to do so. This wasn’t her place and she had learned well not to disrespect anyone thanks to Vaas, but at the same time Alice wondered why all this girly stuff, she’d never seen Alec with a child here and she never heard anyone speak of him having a daughter or granddaughter for that matter.

 

Yet the room was decorated specifically for a little girl no older than 5. All the childish things in the room made Alice put a hand to her stomach, her instincts soon kicked in but something odd moved beneath her flesh, it was faint and it wasn’t anything but a little vibration if that but it was there, it was her child moving for the first time. Alice would have been about four months by now but the feeling filled her with joy, she wanted to stand up and jump for joy but her body was overdone, in the end she was happy to feel the movement it reassured her the child was still ok and she trusted that if something bad had happened to the child then surly the doctor would have said something….surly he would have.

 

A sound from below came, it was Vaas he was yelling and seemed agitated and Alice didn’t blame him as she could hear him storm up the stairs into the room when he stopped dead as if his heart had stopped. Looking into his green eyes Alice wondered if he thought he was seeing a ghost or not, at first she was shocked and unsure of what to do but as Vaas took a step towards her she could only stand up and walk towards him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and taking in a long deep breath of his intoxicating scent. The pain in her lower side was more than worth it as Alice took a step back and looked up at Vaas, the two where about the same height of course but Alice always felt that she had to look up at Vaas no matter what. Taking his hand in hers she placed it against her stomach, for whatever reason it was Vaas didn’t protest, he didn’t even bother raising his voice, it was so un-natural for him and yet at the same time Alice welcomed.

 

What was wrong with Alice in this madness for she had totally lost the plot of who she was, what she was trying to do with the mixture of raw emotions and her instincts confusing her every step of the way knowing that Alice would reconsider again and again her escape and slowly dwindle into the madness that the people on this island knew only of. At that time the moment was bliss, it was peaceful with Vaas hand against her skin and the lingering silence that followed with it, but it was all too short lived.

 

Widening her eyes Alice felt herself hold down the scream boiling on the inside of herself, her teeth jammed down onto her bottom lip piercing the soft flesh. Falling to the ground Alice felt her body tremble as a wave of oncoming pain passed over her, this wasn’t just any pain, it was in her lower pelvic area and Alice could feel that something was terribly wrong as she clutched her stomach while Vaas hunched over her, he was screaming for the doctor, the sound of his voice tore Alice’s world into pieces. Something felt wet between her legs and as Alice raised her hand up to her gaze she realized it was blood. Her blood.

 

Her eyes widened with fear as the pain continued and Alice was no longer able to hold it in anymore letting out a cry that was both that of a Mothers plea and a shriek for revenge as her emotions spiralled into insanity. Every part of Alice was screaming for this not to happen, every inch of her soul was screaming on the inside and outside for this to just be a nightmare but the pain was certain and the proof was there. Alice was miscarrying. 

 

It took Vaas to hold Alice down and for Alec to inject Alice with a sedative that put her too sleep in hopes to ease things but even while she was drained of all her physical abilities and trapped in her own mind filled with torment and hate, Alice still had enough strength in her to let out one final scream, one that was filled with pure rage. As for Vaas all he could do was hold her until the sedative had finally kicked in and only then did he place her on the bed before he sat patiently on the far side watching Alice, flicking a zippo lighter in hand, his dark rimmed eyes glared down at the laying frame of Alice while he could hear the doctor nearby him mumble something, something that was important to Vaas that was for sure.

 

There was a shit tone of blood on the floor and the small bed frame Alec had put Alice on surly would need new sheets and probably a mattress, but that wasn’t Vaas’ concern. It was clear what had happened but Vaas as he sat and listened for Alec to speak the thing he wanted to hear the most, the feel in his body burned on the inside out with hate and anger. Of all the things he knew couldn’t happen did happen. First Hoyt demanded Alice to be removed from his care and for what? Health? Hoyt sure did know how to piss Vaas off but there wasn’t much Vaas could do to defy his own Boss and now this happened. Taking in a deep breath Vaas sat up and searched in his pocket for the lone joint he had rolled up before coming to get Alice, it was badly bent when he pulled it out and decided it wasn’t worth the time wasting over it.

 

“Poison. None toxic to a full grown human but…I should have seen this coming, the blood tests seemed fine I….I…”

 

“Its fine hermano”

 

Was all Vaas could say in return to Alec’s petrified look and stuttering words. Rubbing his forehead with his thumb Vaas looked around the room, he felt uneasy now, uncomfortable with his own emotions and unsure as to how to express his feelings. Sure he wanted to use Alice up to piss off Citra, make it clear that even if Citra did take him down then she’d need to go running off after his little brat, but there was more to that. Knowing Citra well enough Vaas knew that bitch would get jealous, she always was like that, so demanding and so clingy it pissed him off and forced him to leave the Rakyat. Standing up and walking down the stairs, Vaas left the gloomy room with an unconscious Alice and a paranoid Alec. No doubt the old man did his best there was no way either one of them could have prevented this, not really anyway.

 

Once outside and the cool salty air hit the man’s nostrils and pale face, Vaas closed his eyes and felt that wave coming over him, the pure rage of his emotions turning into a hurricane on the inside unsure of its course or its purpose. Everything just seemed so fucked up, a perfectly good thing now wasted and Vaas wasn’t even sure how to go about it anymore. Another deep breath and Vaas found himself fishing for the small pill packet in his other pocket before finally pulling out a single ecstasy pill and popping it into his mouth.

 

For now it would ease his wary mind and take away the pressure building inside of him, but when he was coming down Vaas knew exactly whom to direct his whole entire anger at. Citra had destroyed everything he once had and she was still doing the exact same thing even though Vaas had been so determined in ruining everything for that bitch, of course he should have acted, it was Hoyts fault for letting Alice have that sense of freedom, if Vaas had of had it his way he knew that Alice would have been fine…perhaps. From behind Vaas came a faint voice, it was Alec but the Pirate Lord had nothing more to say or do with the old bastard as he sent a menacing glare at the old man and curled his upper lip to reveal his teeth, a snarl of sorts and a display of fuck with me and I’ll kill you. Slowly the old man backed up into his house closing the door in the process knowing that it was one heck of a death wish to even take a breath around Vaas while he was in such a chaotic state.

 

Once the old fool was behind the old wooden door, Vaas turned and set off out towards his personal fort, not the small island he ruled with but his fortress hidden in the depth of the jungle, once there he would plot to carry out his rage, he’d assault and destroy the natives, any of their supplies will be taken from them, heck Vaas was even willing to blow them all up for such an act of crime which they had committed against him, but first thing was first Vaas needed a damn good drink.

 

For the trip was short lived and as Vaas had planned, he got himself a large bottle of rum and sat down on the short shitty wooden chair before a bamboo made table which wasn’t the sturdiest of tables. Here in his own personal fortress where sounds of madness, screams of horror and pleas with sobs along with the madden cackles of his own men, his most trusted of all men. Here in this utter madness was a surreal escape for the Pirate Lord as he watched his men do this work, skinning and torturing prisoners while someone was starting to cook up meat, yet all Vaas could really do was sit and drink away, he needed to calm himself and the pill wasn’t doing the job he was looking for, sure he felt a bit giddy but he wanted to push aside the pain, he wanted to just move off and away but a lingering feeling within him prevented him from doing such. It was a mixture of Guilt and Regret; he hated this feeling the most, Regret. For there where many things the Pirate Lord regretted, for example he regrated not killing his sister when he had the chance, he regrated making his first kill for her, the fact that he believed in her lies up until that one particular day…

 

Out of nowhere a dark clad figure emerged, a red scarf was draped over his neck covering his lower face, his bald head was covered in scares and for once Vaas could see why this man often wore a red bandana despite his so called ‘title’. Musing over the man as Abel approached, Vaas kicked out a seat and smiled a toothy grin as if nothing was the matter, but even his best knew that something was up as the dark skinned man took the offer to sit down alongside his own boss. Rare was it to see Vaas engage with others like this, he never had friends and he didn’t think it was worth even keeping anyone close yet the woman named Alice had gotten under his skin, she was amazing in every way from her wide hips to her attitude to never give up, she was a warrior much like himself and Vaas saw a lot of himself in her more than he ever would in any other person.

 

“Boss, I heard of the raid attack, is your Trophy ok?”

 

While Abel sat in an uncomfortable pose trying to hold his shacking hands, Vaas already could guess that this man before him only cared for the damn woman rather than his own boss, it made Vaas slightly annoyed but instead of out lashing to this man he simply folded his arms and shook his head trying to appear normal but it wasn’t as easy to hold back the words that where flooding his mind. For Vaas was an emotional wreck, he knew that, but right now all he had was himself to complain to and Abel was up there with Carlos.

 

“You know Hermano you’re a really good fucking asset here. I mean you came to me years ago asking for a job and then boom when I gave it to you look what happened.”

 

Pointing to the side of his head at his left eye Vaas motioned to the fact that Abel had lost his eye during a brawl with a tiger, it was history between the two one of which they would laugh off but that was Vaas on his good mood, today was not the day for laughter and Abel got the hint pretty fast as he straighten up in his seat appearing alert.

 

“See the thing is I don’t fucking know anymore, a Bitch like her comes along and then I find myself in this fucked up situation…”

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose Vaas squinted closing his eyes unsure of how he himself should even feel, was he angry because he had high hopes for a brat to piss of his sister or was it the fact that he had indeed started to develop feelings for Alice? It wasn’t like the Pirate Lord didn’t try to stop it from happening, he always distanced himself that moment he felt himself get too close but something had changed. When Alice was with Buck, Vaas felt lonely, he realized that the absence in his bed drove him insane and not just sexually but he needed her, wanted her, like a drug she was to him and he needed a double dosage of her every single day. Then today when he wanted to take her away from the Docs he found himself absorbed by this emotion, one he did not understand or comprehend and of all things Alice just had to place his hand on her stomach but why? Was there something he was missing, could it be that…?

 

“I think we strike at the Rakyat now while we still can, it’s late and they will be most weak during these hours”

 

As if speaking Vaas own thoughts Abel leaned in, he didn’t smile, he didn’t even have any sort of emotional expression on his face, he just sat with a rather emotionless look, one of which was understanding and Vaas welcomed it raising his bottle of rum in the air and letting out a chuckle not giving away his inner thoughts or feelings, why should he feel for a bitch like Alice? Yet there was something he couldn’t put aside, something that was strange yet familiar, a feeling he was trying to force back but one that just wouldn’t give up. If only someone would put a bullet to his head. 

 

Little more was said between the two, the other pirates kept to the own until Vaas gave the order and thus began a night of bloodshed and one of which would continue until the mad crazed Pirate Lord would feel satisfied but it would never last long, it never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the past Chapters Have been leading up to this, Firstly the start of Alice’s feelings for Vaas and vice Versa, then her embracing her fate and becoming stronger with the crafty help from good old sir Buck (don’t worry he does come back in the chapters later) and everything alongside that has been to build Alice up until she is faced with a situation she can’t fight or prevent and neither can Vaas. This divide between the two will cause for a few things to rise, one Alice now has even more reason to stay, screw with Citra and even more reason to remain by Vaas side as well as cause the two ‘love birds’ to embrace their true inner feelings.
> 
> I know some of you guys where hopping Alice would have the child and the series would end there but I couldn’t let that happen, this is the true start of Alice becoming a far better warrior, sure she has killed and done horrible things but not of her own accord, now you guys get to see the more Vaas like Alice in future chapters. So please I hope you all enjoyed and I hope I haven’t ranted a bit too much in my explanation as to why I’ve been doing all this crap in previous chapters.
> 
> Thank you all, let me know what you guys think and also don’t forget there is a few more things to come, about 10 or so more chapters left so plenty of fun.


	21. Turning Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY for Another Chapter and done just before I leave for work :D   
> Thanks to those for the many lovely Kudo's and comments

Alice would never admit it vocally that she had become impatient, but deep down on the inside she itched for the jungle, to be out there again in its open wide spaces rather than feeling cramped in a child’s room with the Doctor, taking daily medicine while forced to recuperate. Though the old man was good as he looked after her, he even prepared meals for her three times a day and not just that but kept her up to date with her health. The past week had been utter torture with the pain ripping feel in her stomach and the major blood loss that had put Alice in an almost critical state, thankfully Alice had the doctor to help with that with his illegally important drugs and blood which helped maintain Alice.

 

Today she was sitting on the wooden porch, her legs relaxed out against the ground stretching as far as they could as Alice sat watching the sun go down in the far distance behind a mountain, her blue eyes reflected the faint glow of orange and her ivory skin seemed full of colour. All the time here Alice had not seen Vaas, the episode had been traumatic perhaps for the both of them, 4 months only to end it here in such a heart breaking way. Alice didn’t blame Vaas for keeping his distance, she herself had needed the break often finding herself reading one of the various medical books the doctor had or helping him out when she could if he’d permit it. 

 

As of this very evening it marked a full week that Alice had been here, she’d only taking a small walk around the house and that was all the exercise the doctor would allow her, the stitches he’d sewn into her from the stab wound had dissolved but he never told Alice much as to the reason for the miscarriage, perhaps there was too much stress on Alice’s body that it was only be natural for her to have gone through this but no matter what Alice had grown over the week a bitter hatred towards the Rakyat. Sure she had sealed her fate having killed Joe and made it clear that she was with Vaas, but now she had lost all reason to leave this Island, her maternal instincts kicked into Revenge mode but Alice was tied down here by the doctor knowing that he had a point, that if Alice left she may not make it back not alive and probably not in once piece either. 

 

In a nutshell both Alice and Alec had been waiting for Vaas to turn up, a call or even one of the pirates to speak a word of what was going on, but there was nothing. It was as if they had been totally cut off from the whole entire island in regards to what was going on with Vaas. The wooden boards creaked as Alice heard Alec shuffle in her direction, he was a harmless out little man with little to defend himself and yet here he was in this madness like this. Sure he had his days where he was high and yes he often did drug himself but Alice became familiar with the reason why, a sadden memory of his daughter. Deep down Alice felt bad for him, not just for being a burden on his shoulder but with everything he had to put up with here, heck he probably had to deal with rough pirate clients or prostitutes complaining about their down stairs and that was enough to make Alice want to puke but here was this old man doing all he could. In a sense he seemed he did it to get by from a trouble past and Alice knew that she herself had done the same having first aligned herself with the Rakyat just to get past the fact she was trapped here.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

 

“Sure is, you got a great view up here you know?”

 

“Yes well I did pick this place myself”

 

Of course Alice wanted to reply back with the question of: How did you get here or what made you come here. However Alice put aside her curiosity for the moment and let the warmth of the fading sunlight comfort her for a few more minutes, closing her eyes in the process and taking in long deep breath calming herself. Shortly Alec disappeared into the greenhouse, Alice noted he was always busy in there trying to form a new drug to help improve the state of the business here but Alice could never understand why, maybe he had once been a genius or heck a Walter White in real life but Alice put the later down as a no. This man was far too kind.

 

With a final deep breath Alice got up and took a last glimpse at the silhouette of Alec in the greenhouse before she entered the little cosy house. Inside was nice and warm, it had such an old fashioned look and it reminded Alice of her former life, speaking of which she knew her Ex was here on the island and suddenly she found herself with little hatred towards him, in fact she hoped he would be tortured to death and sent away into slavery. That man got what he deserved but Alice now had another no.1 enemy, Citra. 

 

Entering the small little kitchen, Alice found a source pan, a pot and started to cook having been such a long time since she had done so. Alec wasn’t a person to stock his fridge full of meat like Buck, he seemed to have mainly canned food and a stock load of vegetables, stuff Alice wasn’t too fond of cooking and making a mess but she found herself opening a can of tomato soup and putting it into the pot before setting it to boil. Sadly that was all she could find that was there, seems Alec needed a small run to the store for more canned and easy cook stuff but Alice figured he probably got others to do that for him, he didn’t seem the type to go out and venture or perhaps Alice was wrong about him, he did seem to visit client from time to time.

 

None the less Alice watched, waited and sat down eyeing off the pot with anticipation as she longed to do something useful, yet all she could do was watch and wait and feel rather useless at the same time. With a long sigh and leaning her head against the wooden chair frame, Alice continued to eye of the pot as if it would make things suddenly better, the sound of the wooden floor boards creaking made Alice turn her head slightly to listen though she was too focused on the pot to look.

 

“I put on some Soup, I hope you don’t mind if I cook tonight Doctor”

 

Her tone was dull and almost emotionless while she seemed so overly focus on her so called objective which sadly wasn’t going along the speed she had hoped. However Alec did not respond which was unusual and it should have told Alice otherwise to turn her head and look but she didn’t, all she did was sit slumped in the wooden chair eyeing off the pot. It was only until she caught whiff of the tobacco scent and the silence in his footsteps did Alice do so. 

 

Just a few meters away from Alice was Vaas, he had an almost emotionless look apart from a slight half-hearted smirk, his face looked awfully pale and his bloodshot eyes looked crazed. Alice had to force herself to breath, she was both shocked but happy as well as filled with a sense of concern but Alice was speechless, she didn’t know what to say or do, he had been gone for a week while she had been in so much pain that she didn’t even know if Vaas had seen an end to her use or not.

 

“Soup? You cook Soup Hermana? Never thought you to be the kitchen type”

 

That familiar chuckle echoed in her ear as she eyed him with her jaw agape and her mind puzzled as to what to say or how to reply, but she didn’t need to as Vaas closed the space between them putting his thumb over her lips softly and tenderly. It was breath taking for that slight little moment but Alice had become use to this, small moments like this that would be fleeting, and just as she predicted Vaas took a step back and went back to the man she knew him as, a crazed and insane Pirate Lord.

 

“You’re coming back with me to my Compound.”

 

It was more of an order then a demand as the man turned on his heels and started to walk out the door, Alice just sat there half dumbfounded and yet she didn’t feel the emotional move she had been hoping for as she felt like she was paralysed. Tossing aside all her emotional feelings and thoughts, Alice got up and looked over to the pot of soup which was now boiling and perfectly ready to be eaten and at such a typical time that Alice would be going. Softly she made a displeased sound and decided to turn the stove off and say her farewell to Alec, it could be the last time she sees the old man, because Alice didn’t know what Vaas would do with her next, would she once more resume that life chained up, would he push for her to fall with child again or perhaps he’d sell her? None of those things where helping as the young woman made her way out the door and towards the Greenhouse where Vaas and Alec where both talking, yet somethings can’t be pushed aside, and Alice knew that her life would never change, only in her dreams.

 

It seemed like two friends at first just having a chat as Alice eyed the two off approaching them, Vaas was leaning against the doorframe with his hands behind his back and one crossed over the other whereas Alec just stood there, slouched as always with his grim wrinkle little face, his eyes seemed slightly happy but it was a fake one for sure but there was also a concern in them. Neither one of them looked at her as she approached with her arms slightly folded over her chest. 

 

“Thank you Doctor. I truly do owe you one”

 

“Not a worry dear girl. Stay safe”

 

That was all he said and was probably all he could say while Vaas was around, neither of them seemed to talk much about Vaas anyway, but the air had tension in it as Alice gave a slight nod and then looked to Vaas whom was more then on his feet and nodding his head in the direction of the car parked across the little island. With a final deep breath Alice gave one final look at Alec before she turned and followed Vaas down the steep slope and across the bridge to the red painted jeep. 

 

What was life supposed to be like? Going back to the compound resume everything over and over again living that exact same moment for the rest of your time till you can no longer take it anymore? Sadly that was exactly what Alice had begun to fear, the journey was short lived and by the time they reached the Pirate Lords Compound, Vaas had to carry Alice back to his shack for she had already fallen asleep. There was no mention of the pregnancy, no concerns for her health, all that was there was just a bitter sorrow and sadness hidden behind closed doors.

 

Vaas wasn’t the type to cry, maybe when he was blind drunk or high as the sky but never truly meaning it in a more controlled situation. However the situation Alice had put him in proved him wrong .Not even when Alice was on death row, and not even when she lost the unborn child could he pretend that nothing was wrong, because deep down he knew something in his chest had broken an a very old feeling washed over him, one of guilt and worry. Perhaps it was for the best, Vaas was in no state to have any children nor did he desire to, yet it was the fact he wanted to piss of his own sister that resulted in this, yet either way it was just a shortened version of what Vaas would have done to Alice nearing birth anyway so why did it bother him? Was it perhaps the fact that was what was supposed to be his was taken from him by his very own bitch of a sister or was it more? However Vaas knew deep on the inside no matter how much he wanted to think he would have killed the child and Alice, he knew a part of him refused to, an instinct he could not understand. 

 

Placing Alice down gently onto the mattress, Vaas remained silent. All but the sounds of his men in the compound could be heard; gunshots here and there, a scream or two from a slave girl but nothing that was out of the ordinary. However inside his own little personal shack there was this feeling of utter and cold silence and he couldn’t explain it though was quick to blame it on the side effects of a drug he had taken earlier, perhaps he was coming down and it was making him yet again raw with emotion just like always, putting him on that verge of snapping and killing someone just to laugh about it.

 

Truth was Vaas didn’t even know himself since Alice came into his life. She had the looks, he’d give her that, she was a warrior, a woman who was willing to fight for her own rights yet she wasn’t the type to take up the stick and become a leader, she was nothing like his sister. In fact she was the opposite, she lived to serve, Vaas saw that in her from the start, her willing attitude and yet curiosity to learn more, both a weakness and an advantage in her life. Maybe the fact she was an Australian and the way she spoke to him made his mind soften or perhaps the fact she had survived this jungle far too long that he’d just come to find some fucked up fetish. 

 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Vaas rubbed his forehead, he was hunched over and his bloodshot eyes focused on the wooden floor, he could see the slight stains from blood and other fluids that had been spilt here various times. For some time Vaas sat like that, debating with his inner self on what he should do, Hoyt had said it himself that Alice would sell for a nice price, most of the sellers loved women with a good fight, but the fact was Vaas liked Alice, she’d killed his men more than once and he prided himself on holding her captive here like as if waving a bloody Rakyat corpse to Citra. Yet now all had been said and done Vaas was left with little option, he could repeat what he had done, maybe see how far he could go again but that was fucking insane and Vaas didn’t want to do that, he didn’t like repeating himself and he hated it to the very bone.

 

Sure he could train her here, make her an even finer piece with a fine ass but without a doubt there would be a cost with his men and that wasn’t something Vaas was interested in. Alice had become a piece of him that seemed sane, for once, and it felt good, so fucking good that he was almost addicted to her yet sooner or later she’d become a problem and Hoyt would probably want her dead or worse, want her to work for him. Getting up and kicking a pile of books to the side, Vaas fetched for his rum that had been sitting on the lone desk with the broken lamp. Everything was shitty in here but Vaas would never say that out loud, the fact was he could do with someone like Alice. No not make her a project, not his slave bitch, not like him. He’d define Alice in a different way, he wouldn’t turn her into a pirate whore or his queen, he’d take her as she is, knowing she was well trained to be a warrior and strong enough to fight even the strongest of his pirates before becoming his captive.

 

True he could make her torture prisoners but she’d proven her worth enough as it was by killing the Rakyat and surly enough she’d have enough hate aimed at Citra and her followers by now more than ever. Taking a long swig of his rum and whipping away the bits that dripped down his chin, Vaas sat once more on the edge of the bed turning his head slightly to Alice before looking back down to the ground. Everyone had some idea of what Vaas would do with Alice, make her have a heir or whatever, make her do this or that but Vaas soon plotted something else in his head, something more useful. Clearly Alice liked her little freedom, she’d probably prove worthy if any of his captives escaped, he’d just send her out like a dog and make her fetch their bones for him, but it wasn’t enough for Vaas. He needed a good reason to keep Alice alive, to make sure she’d remain by his side and the way she was now. 

 

If he could then surly enough Vaas would indeed turn Alice into himself, but it wasn’t an option anymore, the drugs had a bad effect on her, she’d never get hooked like that but Vaas also understood that he didn’t need to hook her onto any drugs, she already was, and that drug was known as Vaas. Smirking to himself Vaas took another long swig of his rum before putting the half empty bottle down onto the ground, he started to roll up a joint using the thin bit of paper to smoke with, he’d done a messy job of it but it didn’t matter to him. As of now Alice was skilled, she knew those whom where here and with that Vaas would make use of that. She’d be his and always his it was just a matter of timing to get things right the way he wanted them to. Alice was going to be his little minion, his little right hand lass to do his bidding just like Buck does for Hoyt, but for Vaas it would have a more sweeter benefit that being to fuck and do what he pleased with Alice.

 

Morning

 

Once the sun rolled up over the mountains and shone through the shack slightly disturbing the woman from her slumber causing her to toss and turn before finally waking up to the blinding of the light, even if it wasn’t much it still hurt to look around. Alice couldn’t tell how long she had fallen asleep but for whatever reason it was her body had desperately needed it as she let out a stiffened moan and sat up cracking her back in the process. Vaas wasn’t in sight and Alice felt like the whole thing was going to be done over again with this little dance of his making her like his little fuck slave. Sadly for Alice she’d become bored with that game and she’d learned a thing or two while in the care of Buck and a few drug remedies off Alec. Rocking her neck to one side and then the other Alice finally felt slightly relived before she got out of the bed. At least it felt comfortable having known that it was Vaas’ bed she had slept in with his lingering scent all over her now.

 

On the edge was a set of clothing, a pale red tank top and a red sash belt topped with some black tights. At first Alice had no idea why until she remembered that she’d been borrowing old clothing’s off Alec that barley suited her and made her look shaggy looking. With a slight grin Alice took the pile of clothing with her, she noted that the luggage Mizra had given her was still here too and Alice fished for a set of socks and panties and a nice shaped bra with some added make up to top the bundle before Alice finally got the chance to trot towards the shower.

 

Of all the things Alice had missed it was indeed by far being with Vaas, the man had the charm and the looks, he had the smell and that unpredictable nature. Sure every girl wanted a charming fella with nice muscles and some sweet personality but Alice liked her men unpredictable, it’s just that in her case her knight in bloody armour happened to be Vaas and his nature came with a dangerous cost. Jumping into the shower and relaxing, Alice found her mind once more relived, she didn’t have to get up and train or cook or tend to her wounds, in fact most of her wounds had healed up nicely but they would leave a nice scar for sure, especially the scare down her lower side, it was a twisted fate that the knife had been driven into Alice’s far side, just below the rib cage not having punctured any vital organs of course, or at least that was what Alec had said. 

 

After her quick little shower, Alice got dressed and tended to her self-putting on a light bit of makeup and if Vaas dared to toss a hissy fit Alice would just have to play it all out and figure out along the way to make things right. Buck had taught Alice that if things go wrong in an unpredictable nature, the best way was to improvise, lure the target in make them weak and then get what you wanted. Of course Buck wasn’t the person to go by the rules, but he did have a sense of morality as well as respect for Alice, yet again because they were Australian. Rolling her eyes at the reminder of that Alice finally finished up and strolled out the small shower room followed by a faint trail of stream.

 

Still there was no Vaas and Alice was more than pleased with this as she found her boots and laced them on before venturing out of the shanty. At long last she had that courage to finally open that door and walk outside felling the heat of the sunlight beat down upon her as she did so. Just out a head Alice could pin point Vaas with his long black Mohawk and his red shirt which seemed to define him from the others, sure red was their colour but the way Vaas dressed and acted made it clear who he was and if anyone ever doubted that then they must have been a fool of sorts because Vaas defiantly had the looks of a pirate lord that was for sure.

 

Wondering down to the canteen Alice found herself an orange, Vaas had been too interested in a small group of recruits, they were young maybe not even past the age of 16, poor boys trying to make a living thinking it would be fun, Alice snickered at the thought of how society had crippled to such stereotypical things but Alice didn’t mind as she skinned her orange and took a seat at the far end table watching how the new recruits quivered before Vaas as he paced back and forth eyeing them off yelling about something. 

 

“I see you are back to good health yes?”

 

That voice was one Alice could not forget as she looked up to see Abel approach, his slender yet muscular arms slack at his side before he took up the seat on the opposite side of Alice leaning over as if he was exhausted or tired though he did not look it in fact he looked just as intimidating as to the first time Alice had seen him in this very canteen. Nodding her head in response Alice put a small orange piece into her mouth and chewed on it for a second or two before responding.

 

“Yep that Doc knows a thing or two”

 

“It is a good thing though. Now you are back Vaas is more relaxed and at ease.”

 

Abel gestured slightly to Vaas who was still pacing back and forth in front of the line of boys that seemed to remain that hadn’t shit themselves by this point of time. None of them seemed to have any similar looks to the Rakyat, maybe Vaas was particular about that or maybe not but either way most of the pirates seemed of a mixed culture and origin. However Alice did doubt the words of Abel, surly Vaas didn’t need someone like Alice around to be himself, he’d survived this long without her surly he could do so. On the bright side Abel or anyone else didn’t seem to bring anything up about her pregnancy, in fact the only person apart from Hoyt and Vaas where Mizra, Buck, Alec and Abel, very few outside that circle knew otherwise and it was best kept that way.

 

“Did you hear you are to go to Hoyts Island later today?”

 

“No what’s the go with that?”

 

“Not sure, the Boss says he’s got plans, big plans. My best guess is that Vaas has something good in store for you, or so I would hope”

 

“Then let’s keep our fingers crossed for that”

 

Life wasn’t supposed to be pretty on the beautiful tropical island named Rook, it was supposed to be at one point a place filled with natives and happy going people but no longer was it in that state. Clearly a war was between the natives and the pirates, Vaas never cared how many men he lost because he’d killed triple the amount of Rakyats per pirate. Of course Citra and her followers discouraged the use of guns but it could not be helped and Alice could understand all of this from her current point of view that the fight between siblings had become much more personal.

 

After finishing off her orange and being escorted by Abel to the docks, Alice waited for Vaas, he took nearly an hour in which time Alice sat on the ground and picked up strands of grass here and there and fiddled with them waiting ever so patiently. By the time Vaas did arrive he seemed overly relaxed with blood splattered covering some marks of his red shirt, perhaps that was the reason for the pirates colour code of red so that blood blended in well although Alice had to admit that a bit of blood on Vaas made the intimidating and insane psychotic man look even more powerful and yet oddly enough attractive. 

 

“Hurry up and get on the fucking boat, Hoyts going to be fucking pissed!”

 

Vaas’ voice was stern as he motioned towards the boat, Alice was fast on her feet doing as he had ordered because it was best that way. From there everything went along as predicted, Vaas handled the boat and Alice sat quietly watching the ocean sea admiring its far beauty that she only desired to touch yet never allowed to. Of course the trip was rather short lived but by the time they arrived at the docking bay they were quickly escorted by two men. Funny enough Vaas never seemed to raise his voice to them, in fact it seemed the opposite way around that these privateers despised the man making hushed murmurs between one another and glancing back at Alice and then to Vaas.

 

Into the lovely compound they went that was strictly designed for security and seemed more like a prison if it wasn’t for the old buildings, Alice had a sense some of these buildings where by chance built during one of the world wars, Alice didn’t know which one but some of the buildings out here where fairly old looking and worn down. As the steel gates opened and Vaas took the lead with Alice in tow towards the building, the sounds of screams and cry’s filled the young woman’s ears. It wasn’t like she had forgotten where she was but the fact that it was such a neat place that it didn’t seem the type however Alice was greatly wrong.

 

As required Alice went into the building and up the flights of stairs following after Vaas whom didn’t have a nice relaxed pace, he seemed more rushed and often would glare back at Alice to tell her to keep up but she didn’t need him to say much to her, it was more the vibe he gave off and the sense of him snapping wasn’t ideal not in this place anyway. Of course Vaas led Alice to the small little office room that Hoyt was located at, the man would have suited a doctor evil stereotype with his large chair and the way he seemed to spin in it and look at Alice. 

 

Both Vaas and Alice took up their seats on the opposite side of the desk from Hoty as the man looked between one to the other before briefly taking a drag of his cigar, Cuban from the looks of it or something of that exotic sort. 

 

“Pleasure to see you again, I was worried for a while that Vaas had deranged.”

 

There was a slight scoff sound but Alice didn’t turn her head or look at Vass, she knew well enough that it was him not liking what Hoyt was saying but who could say anything against Hoyt right? Taking in a deep breath Alice nodded her head respectful and maintain full eye contact with the man, his slightly dark complexion and facial features seemed like they were glowing almost, there was a twinkle in this man’s eyes as well, Alice wanted to blame the lighting but it was dull in here and badly lit, it was just the way this man looked that made him slightly scary, and yes even more scarier than Vaas.

 

“Well shall we get started?”

 

“Of course Boss.”

 

“Fucking great then. Take her down to the docking warehouse; you know what to do there”

 

As Hoyt spoke and motioned his hands in the air, Alice got a feeling that this wasn’t her greatest day, what on earth had these two been brewing was unknown and for once Alice found herself not wishing to know what was down in that warehouse, by all means she wanted to avoid things that could result in more pain or heart break.

 

Vaas was the first to get out of his seat and strut over towards the door, but Alice took a second too long causing Hoyt to look her up and down slightly confused for a second as if he was in a way disappointed by the lack of excitement in her attitude. Gulping down her fear Alice tried to remain as calm and collect as she could and followed after Vaas. Along the way to the warehouse Alice only noted men, more men and of course men. Where on earth where the women or was that something Hoyt didn’t permit here? Heck Alice was even starting to wonder where Mizra was, of course that woman was probably busy somewhere else in one of Hoyts personal little houses or whatever but the only reason why Alice had been looking forward to coming here was to see Mizra again.

 

The warehouse was by far solid steel built building with a reinforced door guarded by two men whom look like they could take a fair few bullets as they wore heavy sort of uniform for protection. Alice had to gulp down once again a rising fear as Vaas pushed open the warehouse door, neither of the privateers who stood around cared, in fact they only seemed to snicker watching Vaas do his thing and it made Alice wonder yet again why that was, perhaps Vaas was just a tool for Hoyt to use on the North island or something but Alice put those thoughts aside.

 

Once that door was open, all Alice saw was utter darkness, there was an industrial switch that was fairly large on the side of the door way which Vaas flicked with ease, slowly a row of lights flickered on and off and what they revealed in the light was horrifying. There where cages upon cages of prisoners, mainly women, Alice never caught sight of a man but a few young boys’ maybe teenagers but that was it. Every person in here scurried to the other side of the cage when they spotted Vaas, some of them cradled themselves and rock back and forth as if in some Asylum. 

 

However what set Alice off was the fact that none of these prisoners seemed to cry or scream or yell, maybe some of them whimpered but they did it in silence. After taking a brief look around the warehouse Alice understood that they were more then defeated and probably going to be sold off to slavers no doubt. Looking up to Vaas whom stood with his arms out stretched, there was a slight smile on his face but his pale facial features once more concerned Alice though she passed it off as the light in the room. Clearing her throat and making another quick look over the slaves, Alice got the feeling that this wasn’t just some threat, but like she was actually needed here.

 

“Doc taught you shit now Hoyt wants to see what you can do Hermana”

 

There was a motion in Vaas’ movement that made Alice quickly dart around the room, she found a set of cameras in each corner and along the side of the building as well which only forced Alice to rethink all of her actions before she looked back to Vaas who only stood and awaited her with an impatient look.

 

“uh…Where should I get started?”

 

“First fucking row Hermana, bitch’s got raped, Hoyt didn’t like that very much, fuck the guy up pretty badly when he found out. So hurry up fucking fix them up with your shit or whatever. Medical kits over there”

 

Pointing just behind her Alice turned and quickly grabbed the medical bag with the Red Cross sign on it before she started to get right into it. Along the way Vaas explained a few things to Alice while she treated the soon to be sold slaves, none of them seemed to complain in fact they were so defeated they let Alice do what she needed to do perhaps in hopes of some mercy or pain relief.

 

“So you see Hoyt don’t like men being fucking rough with his shit you know Hermana?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah like fuck I always treat women with some means of respect because they go straight to Hoyt and he doesn’t like it when you hand shit over to him that’s damaged and all.”

 

“Doesn’t surprise me it’s like the ‘you break it you pay for it’ moto”

 

“Fucking right on Hermana! Only thing Hoyt won’t let you fuck are the virgins, sometimes they fucking sell good you know?”

 

“And how the heck do you know if they are virgins or not?”

 

“Ah Hermana anyone under the age of 12 is normally a virgin dah?”

 

“Right so you just separate the young from the old and what not?”

 

“Oh yeah we do that, then of course we do you know ‘checks’”

 

Alice almost laughed at the way Vaas put that, checks, like as if they were in some health clinic but she doubted Vaas would have any idea of how that would go down but it was all confusing none the less as Vaas blabbered on and Alice resumed her little dance of patch up jobs up until she had done the first row of five cages. Once she had done the quickest patch up jobs Vaas cooed Alice out, he was making a joke by softly whispering her name which only made the young woman laugh slightly. In the long run Alice felt pleased, she’d done what she could do but now the rest was up to Vaas to play things out in regards to Hoyt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO in a Nutshell this is Alice’s Turning point, she now has more then enough reason to stay on Rook to get her revenge on Citra and Vaas is starting to come to terms with himself. So for Vaas to keep Alice alive and make sure she isn’t seen as a distraction he’s cooked up a plan to make her do small work for Hoyt but the thing is Alice is progressing more like Vaas, maybe not with drugs but attitude wise she’ll become more ruthless and merciless as well as unpredictable. Something poor Vaas is going to have to deal with xD
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed and keep tuned for next weeks chapter :D


	22. Jungle Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little more personal because I dont want Vaas to become too out of character but he is human after all so he would have the ability to love but with Alice it would be an alien feeling that he himself would finding confusing and unable to understand. Hence what this chapters purpose is mainly about.

Shortly after Vaas escorted Alice back towards Hoyts little building, a group of privateers stopped the couple demanding them to stay put, Vaas of course tossed a hissy fit yelling about how he’s Hoyts right hand man and blah blah blah crap. Meanwhile Alice stood with her arms folded and rolled her eyes trying to avoid the gaze of the men around her holding guns. It felt awkward, not like the pirates but their gaze was more of a ‘how many bullets can I put in you before you drop’ sort of look. Obviously Hoyt was shortly walking down the steps and waving his hands to disperse his men, though Vaas never raised his voice or concerns to Hoyt, he just put his hands on his hips and took in a deep breath before averting his gaze to the ground.

 

“Great show kid, you show potential, I might even have you come by every now and then and fix up some of the hostages for me.”

 

Hoyt was speaking directly to Alice, his gaze was focused on her with full attention as he gave a wide toothy grin and seemed to bulge his eyes out with that wicked nut expression, but he never once looked at Vaas as if he already could predict the outcome which was funny enough seeing as Vaas was more unpredictable then Alice had thought. It felt odd having Vaas’ higher up, his own fucking boss, speak directly with Alice as if she showed a means of potential but all Alice had really done was let her instinct take over and heal the wounded with what she could, it was basic first aid nothing more than that, but perhaps she could take advantage of this by gaining some trust and respect along the way before directing her anger right back at the Rakyat. After all everyone around here seemed to have a common feeling for the Rakyat.

 

“Thank you Hoyt but I believe I owe that credit to Vaas”

 

Alice heard Vaas stiffen at her words, heck he was probably giving her a glare from the corner of his eyes as if threatening her, but she had to admit if it wasn’t for Vaas she wouldn’t have learned all those things by Alec and it was already obvious that Alice had learned a few things off the old man by now but Hoyt didn’t need Alice to repeat that for him. A man like Hoyt with such power would have already known all he needed to know about Alice, he’d probably had Buck follow her around when she wasn’t watching a while back just to ensure she wasn’t going to fuck around. On cue there was a slight chuckle from Hoyt, it was almost in-between a chuckle and a giggle as the man pulled out a cigar and passed it along to Vaas whom now seemed like a depressed little brat trying to get his way without saying or doing anything much.

 

“Maybe so, but I’ll have you come here once a week before I sell of each batch, just a check-up you know. Can’t get a hold of that doctor on the main island so seeing as you have the skills I’d like to employ you.”

 

“Fine but what’s the pay?”

 

Things got serious as Alice spoke her words, she had a much more stand off-ish appearance with her arms folded over her chest and her head held high looking Hoyt up and down, he didn’t take it as a threat or anything, in fact he was overly calm and Alice didn’t blame him knowing that this was in his turf so why would he worry?

 

“Anything, name you price. Drugs, booze even the latest fucking women’s weekly magazine.”

 

“Then as payment I want to see Mizra”

 

That was a bold move like as if Alice had just sent her king out to attack Hoyts pawns in a game of chess, but Alice liked to take risks and she noted the raise in Hoyts brow at her words, she wasn’t going to hold back and she knew that both Vaas and Hoyt already understood that Alice could fight pretty damn well and so she wanted to put her foot down and show that she had some initiative. Clapping his hand and nodding his head Hoyt seemed to agree with Alice, it was half unexpected but Alice recalled that Mizra was probably a very easily disposable slave bride or whatever Mizra was. 

 

“I like your game, smart game. Vaas this one’s a keeper don’t let her loose ok?”

 

“Ok boss”

 

Just like that Hoyt walked away without further mention of when Alice would get to see Mizra or even give Vaas much of a second to complain about anything as Alice and Vaas stood in the open area with Privateers lingering their gaze upon the both of them. Nudging Vaas softly Alice motioned towards the gate having had enough of this place and its men and Vaas couldn’t agree more with Alice as he for once was the one following after her back down towards their little boat. 

 

As the evening settled in and the birds began to fly over the afternoon sky with the red hues much more stronger than usual, Vaas and Alice remained silent but Vaas never went back to the compound, in fact he had taken Alice back to one of the outposts further into the jungle, it was more of a private and secluded area that was heavily guarded by Pirates but it was more than enough to give Alice a breather of the typical bullshit over in Vaas compound. Out here she felt like she was one with nature, the fresh air and the silence that followed with it was much more reliving. There were no prisoners here; it was more of an outpost that stashed both the drugs and the ammo supplies that came in. A few convoy’s come and go but Alice found herself nicely seated on an old wooden porch watching time fly by out the window just like a breeze and laughing at Vaas humiliate a few of the pirates. Clearly he was still annoyed at Hoyt from earlier and seemed to take it out on his own fellow men but Alice tried to remain positive. One way or another she didn’t want to look back on things anymore, she had come to terms that she wasn’t getting off this island, she had too much blood on her hands and she would never fit in again with society.

 

All her instincts from her motherly side seemed to have been but that of a foolish mistake and Alice found herself thankful for Buck’s words, because honestly if Alice had ventured away from the island how was she to explain her own disappearance, she’d be treated like a terrorist and probably sent to a refugee island and treated badly over there. Night fell pretty fast over the place, and by the time Vaas was done doing his whole ‘I’m the boss around here’ routine, he cooed Alice away to follow him into the depth of the jungle.

 

With Vaas walking a few meters up a head in the darkness and Alice walking with a slow and calm pace, neither one of the two overly rushed each other; it was more the fact that they both allowed the calm night to just carry their troubled thoughts away as if it had been forever. It only took about a five minute walk to get to a small hut, it was near what looked like a little pond, a few tigers where around the area chasing a doe but apart from that this place was well hidden in the depth of the jungle, there was barley a path that led here which told Alice it wasn’t a place Vaas seemed to go to very often. Yet the man seemed to know his way around as he pushed open the door and allowed Alice to walk in first, such an ironic gentleman attitude he had. 

 

“Welcome to my little hut, one of the few personal shit holes I have”

 

There was no light switch which told Alice there was no electricity here either as she heard Vaas flick his zippo before lighting up a small candle in a lantern. Snorting with laughter Alice tried to shrug off the thought of this being Vaas attempt at being romantic, of course he’d never do such a shit job, if anything he’d put more effort into it but her laughter only earned her a dark and sinister glare from Vaas before he put the lantern down and marched over to a small makeshift campfire which he also lit up.

 

Sitting down near the fire and crossing her legs in front of her chest, Alice watched the flames flicker like a mesmerising dance, she couldn’t remember how long it had been since she had been able to sit so damn close to fire, feel its warmth and watch its beautiful dance. More than likely the last time had been with Joe, the night before her capture. Waves of emotions overcome Alice as she dug her nails into her skin in an attempt to remove those feelings. Vaas was busy fooling around with something in the little hut, it was pretty small and cute, not something Alice would expect Vaas to live in, but she had to give it to the Pirate Lord that at least he didn’t leave shit laying around in here like cigar butts and joints, though he probably had a drug stash secretly somewhere in here.

 

“Hey can…we talk?”

 

Her words were dull and almost emotionless then she had thought she would have sounded but Alice allowed the silence in the air to make up for that in a way, Vaas was shortly by her side as he slumped down and leaned into Alice as if she was his personal reclining chair. Even though he was an asshole he still had that charm, Alice recalled how he had spoken about Hoyt making his men treat the women with a gentle attitude as to not damage any goods, perhaps it was a bad habit or maybe Vaas really did mean it in his own little wacky way that he gave her some respect. 

 

“What about Hermana?”

 

“Well its just…We haven’t talked since…”

 

Alice paused and took in a deep breath unsure of what to really say, she knew she just wanted to talk about what was going on to get things off her chest but the fact was that Vaas was an unpredictable person and not someone she could open up to. Of course Vaas wasn’t the type to be tied down much and Alice understood that, but he also wasn’t the type to fling himself at anyone, it was like he had a code or a moral that made him go for women that showed some sort of spirit to fight, not the type to grovel and bribe their way to freedom. Looking up at her sensing her discomfort, Vaas traced his fingertips down her cheek feeling the softness of her face under his touch. It was calming, not just for Vaas but for Alice as well as with his touch came a sensation of caring as odd as it was.

 

“I know hermana, I know”

 

Though his words where dull Alice got the feeling it held some sort of sympathy in them like as if Vaas himself was upset over the whole thing. Alice didn’t want to think Vaas as the sort to want a child with her, she understood that this jungle wasn’t a place like that; it was a nightmare and one that only the strongest could survive in. Putting her hand against his, Alice leaned in to his touch and closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the fire pass over her. 

 

“When you find Citra and you kill her, please send my regards.”

 

“No, you can send them yourself. When I find that fucking bitch I’ll tie her up so everyone can fuck with her, show her how much of a whore she is and then I’ll torture the shit out of her.”

 

How was that for some romantic flirting? It was probably the best Vaas could do as he just seemed to go with the flow of his words and emotions at that very point and although he was talking about murdering his former relative, his tone sent a wave of emotions as if he cared for Alice far more then Citra which seemed wrong at first to Alice but she knew that Citra was a monster hiding behind a mask that reflected beauty and lust. 

 

“I don’t want to leave.”

 

Finally she said it, the words she had been holding up inside her mind for so long, words she’d wanted to say but never found herself at peace to be able to do it. For a while they sat in that little moment, Vaas never pulling his hand away as if it was all too comfortable for them. Just to be with Vaas without the drugs and the alcohol was like a heaven but it would end just like night is day and day is night, everything has to change and its never the same each and every time despite how similar it might feel there is always something different.

 

“Tomorrow I will take to one of the outposts. Better than being locked up huh hermana?”

 

“Of course, I’m thankful for that Vaas.”

 

“Then what the fuck is wrong with you hermana?”

 

His question was blunt and straight forward as he sat back up and shifted slightly away from her, no longer did Alice feel the smooth touch of his bandaged hand against her cheek like she longed for it, the only warmth she felt now was that of the fire but a coldness washed over here in the place where Vaas had been moments ago. Its true he had a damn good point what exactly was wrong with Alice now, she had come to a point in her life where she decided to stay and she was given more than enough potential here to keep her in place but yet something felt absent and Alice couldn’t figure it out, it made her feel…emotional.

 

“I guess I just figured out what I want to be now”

 

“Then fuck up ok because I don’t like having soft ass perra’s around got it?”

 

Pointing his index finger at her directly as if to intimidating her, Alice eyed him off for a slight second before giving him a nod, but their fun was over as Vaas got up and motioned far away from Alice to the other side of the hut where she assumed he was probably searching for something to bypass time. As for Alice she just sat there with her legs folded against her chest and her arms wrapped around them tightly as if to replace where Vaas had been. Perhaps that was her issue, the fact that she still longed more of Vaas then anything else, the fact she now knew she wanted to stay on Rook made it clear that she now wanted something more, and that more wanted time with Vaas.

 

Not every fairy tale goes as planned as Alice reminded herself of the terrible things she had done to get to this very point, of course she knew Vaas would never accept what she wanted from him, he was the type to keep moving and never seemed to change no matter how much Alice wished he would, she knew deep down her fate was sealed and now she had to move on like he did but the thing was she couldn’t be like him. He’d made it clear various times with his disappointment in her, he could never get her hooked on drugs or killing not unless he ordered her to do so which even then she would hesitate to do. All this time the only thing she wanted was to please him, to prove something and time was now shorter for her.

 

A scent drifted to her nostrils, a familiar and almost sweet one that made Alice look up alert and turn her head to look at Vaas. He was over in a dark corner leaning against a counter bench of sorts; he looked menacing with nothing but the faint red glow of his joint while he just seemed to look at her. The way his eyes where made her feel like she was being watched by a predator. Once more the dance of going back and forth with this man seemed to happen again. First he was kind and caring then next he would turn his back and become a monster worth killing. This made Alice sigh softly to herself and look back to the fire tucking her head between the folds of her arms and her knees just watching the flicker of the fire before her. 

 

Somewhere between watching the fire and over thinking, the woman had somehow managed to fall asleep, but Vaas on the other hand did not, he continued to watch her from afar gazing her still frame up and down trying to comprehend her. Everyone will tell you a woman is the most complicated creature on earth, and maybe that was true, but Vaas still could not wrap his head around two things, one being the question as to why she didn’t run from him, she had been given a job by Hoyt which said that the man himself was loosening the grip that Vaas had on her, and soon enough he would lose her to that despite his original goal to make sure that Alice didn’t seem like a distraction to him. Then the other question came, why had he not killed her yet? Each passing day she did piss him off, he hated being away from her while she spent time with that bastard Buck but there was little Vaas could do but visit and leave his mark on the woman. Yet here he was sharing his secluded little hut with her while she sat and slept in comfort of the warmth of the fire, then he also questioned his own sanity. That was more than the puzzle of women; the fact was Vaas was lost in his own world as he felt the effects of the drug overcome him, making him feel calm and relaxed.

 

It was a toss between making Alice like him and forcing her hand to stay here which she’d made clear, but Vaas couldn’t understand why, every other woman that had fought against him, that had tried to escape, even the ones with potential like Alice, they had all been killed off within seconds of given the chance and yet no matter how many times Vaas yelled at Alice, no matter how many times she cried and was vulnerable, Vaas let her live. The pain she had endured was no more and Vaas could see she was dealing well ever since in his care, she’d barley mentioned much of the time with Alec, which told Vaas that she was doing all she could to keep moving on from it.

 

With another long drag of his joint and a puff of blue hue smoke that filled the air, Vaas let go of his thoughts and gave a crack of his neck and moved over to the small fire pit. Alice had fallen asleep while still holding onto her legs and her head tucked nicely. How uncomfortable it must have been to have her neck arched like that, and yet she still had fallen asleep there like it or not. Pulling the woman into his arms as she went slack, Vaas found the smallest shred of gentleness inside of him as he placed her gently against the ground with such ease using his left arm as a pillow for her head while he snuggled up beside her. There was just something strange that this woman had about her that made everything feel so surreal for him. 

 

Upon morning everything went according to plan, Alice was awoken by a slightly annoyed Vaas and she was soon up on her feet following after him as they walked through the thicket of the jungle before coming to another outpost. This one was perfectly designed to hold hostages, sure most of the houses seemed more like shanties of slums with a combination of steel tin roofing and some sort of solid walls like concrete but apart from that there where nearby watch towers, the prison area was cleared of all jungle and foliage with dogs wondering around the area. Even the cages where made of a thicker looking bamboo as Alice eyed it off for a single second thinking to herself that could have been her, that she could have been on a boat or some trip and gotten so unlucky and ended up here, but no instead she was brought here only by her own choices, by her own fault and that fault was her womanly instincts driving her insane for a man she couldn’t comprehend yet charming and with a twisted sense of humour.

 

A few pirates eyed her off, their looks where not that of a seductive or perverted one, it was more of a confused look like as if no woman had the right to walk freely, and Alice got a good idea that this was probably the most isolated outpost possible, she’d never heard or seen of it before and she’d be damned to know where she even was. Although her wondering eyes where struck and captured in place when she noted a woman, sickly looking in appearance, with her hands bound behind her back and her head held up forcefully to gaze up at the sky by a thick piece of rope. In a sense Alice felt like she was looking back into time as the dark ages when proclaimed women and men were burnt by the stack. It was cruel and Alice felt a little part of herself take pity on this woman yet at the same time she wanted to end her life with a single shot to the heart ending this torture for once and for all. No one, not even the worst people upon this earth deserve to be tortured like this. Looking down to the ground Alice followed Vaas into one of those little shacks she’d noted earlier but she didn’t take note to which one in particular, all she knew was a very strong waft of moonshine struck her nostrils within seconds of entering.

 

Come midnight and Vaas was almost blind drunk, he had been proving more and more to Alice that his ways of escape where by drinking and doing drugs, he’d already taken a pill which made him go into a hysterical fit of laughter and chased a chicken, though it was not amusing as it would have sounded. Sure Alice got a smile out of it, so did some of the pirates whom joined in, but Alice couldn’t help but feel sad and emotional. Vaas was draining everything out to numb the pain, to try and move on yet it was a sorrowful sight despite the humour that was there. As for the fun and humour, it ended all to shortly for Alice as Vaas ended up using her as his support cripple to get back to his so called little shanty shack he had there. It was nothing more than a little wooden shack with a single mattress on the floor, a bucket and a small table with ammo on it. Not the sort of thing you’d expect Vaas, the Pirate lord, to slumber away in.

 

Yet it seemed to make do for the man as Alice struggled against his weight to lay him down steadily against the mattress which in turn ended up him slumping down and groaning in disbelief while rambling on about how Alice was supposed to be a lady and act all lady like, funny how he kept saying that crap. Taking her little set at the end of the mattress as she overheard Vaas continue on about his ranting, Alice sat in thought, her mind trickling down the path of madness along the way as she recalled all the things she’d done and said.

 

“My family hate me, I can’t go back, I wanted to believe In Citra, but she only proved wrong of me. I tried to run, maybe out of instincts or not, but Buck gave me no option but to stay and look what happened. I’m a fool for believing in anything”

 

With her head in her hands as she glared down at the old wooden floor boards, Alice didn’t realise what she had said had been out loud and with it came utter silence. Sure apart of the woman was regretful but she let out a long sigh before feeling the hands of the man wrap swiftly around her, the stench of alcohol rolled off him strongly, of course moonshine did a lot of screwed up things to you seeing as it was pure alcohol. Yet there was something in the way of his touch that made Alice feel relaxed, comfortable.

 

“Somewhere…Somewhere inside of me…There’s like this little spec of I don’t fucking know hope? Fuck if I know! Yet here I am, this monster, this man. Do you have any fucking idea how many people I have killed? Nor do I, I lost fucking count but my point is Hermana we all do shitty things, we just have to better ourselves, survive, fuck shit up you know?”

 

It was unexpected to hear those words from Vaas as he leaned into her neck and paused for a brief moment to kiss her softly near the jawline. A wave of heat overcome Alice in that slight moment as she closed her eyes and just let herself drift off in the man’s touch.

 

“When I first saw you the first thing I fucking thought was, this fucking Puta will make me some damn fucking fine money. How do you think you ended up fucked in that bar huh? I knew that bartended, spiked your drink, nothing big right? Thing is when you were out to it I could have done two things, killed you or fucked you but no, no I took you to the nearest hotel and I for once found myself sleeping fully fucking clothed next to a woman I’d never met before or fucked and yet I couldn’t fucking bring myself to do shit to you.”

 

For a few moments Vaas fell silent and Alice didn’t know how to respond to his drunken state, of course she knew that Vaas had some intention to sell her into slavery, maybe make her his little sex slave, that was when she first came to Rook after being introduced to Citra, yet she’d always found herself so twisted to go after him, to watch him from far knowing that if she got too close she’d end up in a shitty situation with both Vaas and Citra. Yet hearing this from Vaas for the first time felt almost unsettling yet reliving at the same time.

 

“That makes two of us right? Two crazy idiots chasing one another’s tail in hopes of some dream or fetish only to go back to the straight once we get what we want right? Maybe it’s just how its supposed to be, maybe this is what I’m supposed to be.”

 

Shrugging softly and leaning into Vaas even more to feel his warmth, Alice let all her stress fleet away in that very moment, with her eyes still closed and her body slowly starting to relax with the urge to sleep finally starting to overcome her. For Vaas didn’t say anything, but deep down the two knew that no matter what happens they could never be what either one of them wanted to be. It wasn’t like Alice was Vaas or anything like that; it was more like the two where magnets and once they got close they’d separate after connecting. It was just how things where meant to be and Alice at long last was able to fully accept that all her desires would never be.


	23. Unforgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a few days early because I got it done last night and well I felt the need to upload it now that its done.
> 
> After Alice adjusting with Vaas and all that I wanted to bring up a subject to light, being disposable. Its more a heart touching chapter then anything that will build up to a Vaas like Alice just without the drugs and insanity.

_“I’d never see the daylight coming if it wasn’t for you!”_

 

_Proclaimed Joe as he sat crossed legged in front of Alice as the two sat over watching the flicker of fire before them while munching on some meat that the Rakyat warriors had brought in from a recent hunt. Joe had a big toothy grin on his face recalling the first time he had met Alice, she’d saved him from a pirate attack, though she had saved a lot of people on that day, it was just a small group of pirates probably thinking they were hot shots and tried to take a Rakyat outpost. They almost succeed until Alice along with a few others had been sent out to help defend it._

 

_Of course ever since then Joe had clung to Alice like a fly that wouldn’t leave you along and slowly grew his admiration towards her, saying she was a champion or some amazing warrior, yet it was his big toothy grin that always annoyed Alice that also stayed with her, even after his death._

 

In the present Alice sat with a small throwing knife in hand, she’d been passing it back and forth, twirling it and eventually gazing at the faint reflection of herself in the steel blade. Vaas had returned her back to his little compound before ditching her yet again. In his little shanty and his crap laying all over the place, Alice sat knowing she could get up and go outside, she had the freedom now and was skilled enough to fight for herself against a pack of pirates, not that she had to prove them she could after having killed numerous pirates before and taking their outposts, yet times had changed.

 

Sighing aloud to herself the young woman felt a ping of regret, she had known her mistakes to haunt her very much but it was the fact that she knew she had killed someone dear to her. Joe had always been there and on the night she had killed him she knew it was all over for her, killing Joe meant killing a part of her own self, the self that had been slowly dying since being here with Vaas. Now all her emotions became directed at the Rakyat, they had betrayed her in a time of need, turned their backs on her like the many other survivors that had escaped Vaas and his prisons. Snorting with frustration the young woman got up off the cosy bed and moved towards the door where she peeked out taking in a glimpse of the daylight before slowly stepping out past the door frame and sitting on the small wooden porch.

 

Today was a blissful looking day with blue skies and a few small clouds here and there, the green of the jungle around her and the animals seemed comforting if only it wasn’t for a large cement wall that blocked out her view from the natural beauty. Everything was always so ‘colourful’ here, with the graffiti on the wall and the screams and yells in the distance, really spoke a thousand words about this place. Running her hand through her hair and letting out a long and needed sigh, Alice gazed down at the ground, her grumbling stomaching catching her off guard slightly but not enough to make her jump or widen her eyes.

 

A long time ago Alice would have once said she was one with the jungle, that she trusted the Rakyat people and that she felt free here, unable to turn the tide and go back to reality. Already she’d been here at least a year or close to it and within that time she had endured heartache, pain, things that should have made her jump for joy but instead made her nervous until all the fear and all the pain was numbed out by her darkened heart and soul. Sure she had once said Vaas had turned her into a monster, but it was never his true doing, Alice always had the choice to get up and run and she decided running would be futile blaming herself and saying that she was only trying to survive but truth be told Alice did it for her own self. Everything she had done had been to prove something, to Vaas and to herself, and in doing so she had sold her soul and sealed her fate in tape burying her body six feet under ground in cement.

 

It was never about surviving, it was about becoming the ultimate warrior and embracing her true nature and showing she was more worthy then just sitting on the edge of a bed with a man whom was unpredictable and it was paying off. Footsteps from a head made Alice arch her head up slightly furrowing her brows as she watched Abel approach, his pace was slacking and in a sense you could see the humble tone in him but there was always that blind eye, the marks down his face and visible body that made him look more intimidating then he truly was.

 

“Time to go. Vaas is waiting at the docks for you.”

 

Of course the whole entire time here in this little outpost had seemed remote and in a sense surreal, it had also been a great break for Alice to finally make up her mind and quiet pausing in life. With a long deep breath of the jungle air, Alice motioned towards Abel feeling her steps a lot lighter now than they had been before, she could now say she no longer felt the weight of those she had killed weigh upon her, nor did it give her an ego to boost about, but on the inside there was a wicked and devilish smile. 

 

Hoyt had organized a particular place for Alice to meet with Mizra as payment for her so called wonderful work on Hoyts products, but even so it felt wrong having Vaas drive the boat, hold her hand and help her out and even having him walk by her side felt pretty damn good almost as if Vaas was degrading himself slightly but Alice didn’t take lightly to it, she’d become an expert in realizing that its jut the calm before the storm. The location of the place was like the last time Alice had gone to see Mizra, it was close to the shoreline near a set of fancy looking houses. Alice could defiantly say that these places must have been built during the war despite how they looked to the outside world.

 

No Mizra came trotting out or down the stairs to great Alice, in fact there were very few guards around which made Alice feel slightly concerned at first but Vaas decided to give Alice the reigns and let her make her way by herself up to the house while Vaas wondered off probably to pull out a joint and smoke away from the privateers avoiding their glares and mocking jokes. It didn’t take long for Alice to reach the old house she had been in before, it familiar aroma greeting her as she pushed aside the old wooden door frame and entering into the cosy yet empty feeling household, Alice sure felt that feeling again that something wasn’t right, it just wasn’t like Mizra to not be jumping up and down with joy glowing and smiling just to see Alice. Something deep down on the inside of Alice felt terrible like a knot in her stomach was twisting forming a knife that would spew out of her at any given time.

 

Cautiously Alice walked into the kitchen; the sunshine filled the place up making it a lot livelier but Alice had to stop when she saw Mizra. Long black hair fell over her porcelain face like a veil concealing her feelings; Alice could only just make out her hands that must have been on her chin or cheeks under the thickness of that black hair. Clearing her throat Alice did her best to make her presence more clear as she took another step forward unsure of what to do or say but Mizra did not budge, everything was silent a bitter cold and awful silence that Alice could not stand for.

 

“Lovely weather today”

 

“Don’t talk about the weather!”

 

Slamming her arms down onto the table top of the bar and slowly turning her head to look at Alice with dark baggy eyes that where glazed, mascara running down her face, though to be correct that was hard to tell what exactly was mascara and what wasn’t. Gulping down her fear Alice looked at Mizra, she felt like she was staring at a total stranger, bruises coloured her face from yellow to deep almost black purple, her right eye was so badly swollen she probably couldn’t see through it and judging from the dark colours around her cheeks it looked like the bones had been slightly fractured, heck it probably hurt to even speak for the poor girl. Yet despite her fear and concern Alice felt a raise of hate and anger, how dare Mizra speak to her like that, she only wanted to talk and have some means of company and yet everything seemed like it was going in the opposite direction.

 

“Hoyt”

 

Pointing with her index finger and swaying her head slowly from side to side Mizra made her point very very clear that all the bruises and pain she was enduring was by Hoyt. Not some man that claimed her, loved her or walked around with her like she was his damn trophy wife, Alice knew where this was going she could see that even Mizra had lost her glow and that vibe to try and remain strong, they both knew that one way or another Mizra was going to die, she was a disposable bitch and of course Hoyt knew how to play the game. However Alice remained silent and never moved a foot further, she folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window as if it was far too hard to look at Mizra.

 

“You know I never told you my real name. I never thought it would matter but…For all I know my family probably think I’m dead, no one is going to remember me and anyone I’ve met here know an empty shell named Mizra but not who I really am.”

 

Although Alice was no longer looking at Mizra, she could tell by the tone of her voice that she was being sincere and her left eye was probably starting to glaze up again with tears. So much for payment, it was probably Alice’s fault for Mizra outcome but yet again it could not be helped, people died here and that was a fact it just meant that Mizra wouldn’t have to face any further pain for much longer.

 

“My name is Catherine Kobber, funny name right you’d never expect it right? I grew up in a large household in Korea but I was born over in the US, my parents decided it was better to live in the Asian parts to avoid particular issue, I guess that’s why I’m kind of tan right?”

 

Poor Mizra or Catherine being her real name, she was trembling and clearly nervous as she spoke, Alice could almost hear the tears dripping down her face but she had to hold onto all her strength this was no time to be sympathetic or empathetic, right now Alice had to look strong and give reason for this girl to at least have a single shred of hope, but Alice found herself unable to even smile. Time was not on their side sadly as Alice heard the door behind her open, the creaking sound was almost too familiar and at first Alice thought it was Vaas coming to tell her to hurry up but as Alice turned her head her single shred of hope faded. The man that walked in was wearing privateer looking stuff, but lighter, he was clearly high up having a spider tattoo on his face and a bald head that almost shined. Clearly this man meant business as Alice found herself stepping slightly to the side.

 

“No! NO! Hoyt said I had an hour, an HOUR!!”

 

All of a sudden Alice was baring witness to a poor woman trying to escape the sudden insanity she was being held too but in Catherine’s final moments she did not curl up and crumble, she got up fast from the chair she had been seated on sending it to the ground as she started to run for the small doorway yet the man, this privateer that stood near Alice did not run after her. Catherine pushed open the wooden door way and a sudden flood of bright light filled the room basking the young, wounded and scared woman in a ray of light that almost seemed angelic and despite her bruised and beaten face there was a strong will in her that made Alice widen her eyes in amaze. For a single second their eyes locked as Catherine turned her head to look back but that second was fleeting as the door closed and blocked Alice’s sight, perhaps for the better as a gunshot rang out and Alice felt her knees start to feel numb and wobbly. 

 

All over in a single instance as that poor woman’s life but Alice had to honour her in some way or form as she took in a bitter long breath and felt her heart race in her chest unlike before. From her side was a slight grumble sound but it wasn’t one that seemed annoyed or frustrated but almost sad as Alice turned her head and looked at the man, she could see it in his eyes that he was slightly sad but that sadness faded as he noticed he was being watched by Alice.

 

“Your boss awaits you ya, I suggest ya leave now”

 

That man’s accent was defiantly German if not Swedish, Alice was terrible but she knew German well enough and she had to owe it to this man for giving Alice the privilege of a quick exit as the young woman found herself turning fast on her heels and making towards the door way of the front entrance rather than the back door which Catherine had used as her final attempt to escape. Sure Alice had seen death, she had watched it from afar and up close, she had been the one to chop the head off an old man she had once trusted and even killed her only true friend Joe yet having seeing an innocent woman like Catherine go down like that made Alice feel pitiful.

 

Pushing the door aside out of her way in a frustrated manner, Alice lowered her gaze to the ground as she screwed her face up for a moment and walked over towards Vaas clearly in a mood to go. Perhaps Vaas had a concerned look on his face or maybe he had a thrilled look having over heard the gunshot but either way Alice dared not to wait for the man or even look him in the eyes as she found herself walking faster and faster towards the dock.

 

“Fucking slow down Hermana!”

 

Vaas begged in an almost annoyed yet playful tone as she could hear him walk briskly behind her, so Alice slowed up and tried to take in a deep breath but even so there was this itching feel to run and just let all the anger and pent up emotions out of her. Now who could Alice trust that was another woman, or better yet who could she even have a solid decent talk to that made Alice feel comfortable and shed off all the feelings building up? Defiantly not Vaas, but Alice had learned a very good lesson; she knew to never let anyone get close to her, not ever again unless of course your name is Vaas.

 

“HEY!”

 

That bold and agitated voice boomed out from behind Alice as she rolled her eyes and stopped to look back at Vaas, he was clearly pissed and Alice knew it but she had a temper of her own too and she could see Vaas was keeping his distance as if not to stir the fire within. Of course Vaas held his hands up for a single second before lowering them as if to display no true threat but Alice knew well enough Vaas didn’t need weapons to kill or lash out. Glaring at him from afar Alice tried to relax with another deep breath as she moved her eyes from Vaas up to the sky, it was still a bright and clear day but Alice now wished that it was over and done with, she felt angry for so many reasons and yet not enough course to lash out.

 

“I’m sorry ok, I just want to go.”

 

Without protest or lash out at her with his usual saying of ‘are you disrespecting me’ Vaas only nodded with a slight frown on his face, but clearly the man himself had no desire to pick a fight with Alice as if he had had enough himself. Widening his arms out for a second and then gesturing for Alice to go to the boat, there was perhaps a slight sense of sympathy but coming from Vaas that was like him giving candy to a child and Vaas wasn’t that sort of person. None the less by the time Alice was in the boat she only wanted to sit and fold her arms around her legs and cradle herself while letting Vaas do his thing by starting up the motor and heading out towards his compound. There was a debate in Alice head to ask Vaas to let her go to Hoyt or even Buck, heck Buck seemed like the only person that was close to a friend right now, after all he did say he would help her right?

 

“Can we have a party?”

 

Oh the foolishness in her tone and the bold and yet straight forward point Alice seemed to make at that very moment just didn’t seem right after coming away from Catherine’s death and yet Alice dared to do so, she needed a break, she longed for some sort of relief or something to look forward to just to get herself through the day but her only reply was a sly chuckle and a moments silence before Vaas decided to use any means of words.

 

“Of course Hermana I’m a man who loves to fucking party plus I think the boys could use a break don’t you?”

 

“Yeah they might just play some cool ass shit or something”

 

Mindlessly saying and gazing out towards the open ocean before her, Alice wondered how far out the nearest isle was, yet the vast and open sea scared Alice, knowing that somewhere out there was safety but not being able to see it meant diving into the darkness without a light to guide you. It was all very eerie the rest of the day, by the time they did return back to the compound things seemed almost normal. Vaas went about his bossing and planning crap while Alice remained near his shanty, though she was enjoying her new found freedom, without the chain around her to hold her to that bedroom she was now able to sit out and let the warmth of the sun come upon her body.

 

Everyone here seems to complain about the heat yet Alice endured the heat that beat down from the sky above, knowing that it might be her only chance. Thinking that you might be living your last day seemed to make Alice smile, it made her wonder what things she could do and how could she do it, not just that but also she wanted to think like that more often giving her more confidence to do things. For majority of the remaining day all Alice did was sit in the sun, she had even fallen asleep for a short time until she felt an unfamiliar warmth on her left shoulder which caused her to crack her neck and open her eyes and to her surprise she found Vaas seated along her side.

 

Toying with her even more he nudged her softly almost playfully and smiled before looking back out towards the compound, his left hand fiddled with his goatee as if amused by the sensation but up so close to him and in the daylight Alice could see those brilliant green eyes of his, though Alice had to also note that the daylight was dying as various colours filled the sky like painting a blank canvas. Taking in a long deep breath Alice put her head on Vaas shoulder and closed her eyes briefly, Vaas didn’t protest in fact he seemed to admire Alice, it made him feel like he had done a damn good job at keeping her close and of course that ego boost of his again. 

 

Time had passed; quite nicely actually considering it was late in the afternoon and with Vaas by her side Alice didn’t feel like her stomach would come up and out of her mouth as much as it had felt like earlier. The events of today had shaken up her soil and confidence and now her former new found self-felt drained of all new life and recoiled into a darkened corner. At the same time of thought Alice wondered how Vaas dealt with this sort of stuff but of course it was pretty obvious, drugs where his main solution to any problem it seemed, that or sending his men out to dick around in the bushes and see what they can find. 

 

Another slight nudge and Alice had to open her eyes and tilt her head upwards to look at Vaas, his green eyes had an almost golden look to them as he smiled looking down at her, his mood had changed rapidly over the day, from pissed to calm to bossy and then back to this playful sort of attitude he had, it was almost uncanny yet this was Vaas and he was an unpredictable man with many desires and needs and although at times he seemed predictable he often proved her wrong, yet he had earned the position of Pirate Lord and Alice didn’t wish to question how exactly he managed to get there, she just knew it was something that had probably happened due to his connection with Drugs and Hoyt.

 

“Excited for the party huh Hermana?”

 

“Mhm I think I’ll go change soon, don’t you?”

 

“Is that an invite to fuck you in the shower huh?”

 

“Ha! Don’t flatter yourself too much there.”

 

Lifting her head up and away from Vaas, Alice stretched her arms up over her head and heard the crack of her neck and lower back, it felt good feeling the bones move and shift in her body as it made her slightly more relaxed and caused her to smile briefly but of course Vaas smiling with that devious look on his face almost ruined it for her. That being said and done Alice got up and didn’t waste her time getting changed; she even broke her record at shortest shower ever knowing that Vaas was the sort to always keep his promises. Although Alice had to admit she’d probably give in to this man’s desires later afterwards if he wasn’t too drunk of course, it had been a long time and the last thing Alice wanted to be reminded of was the events of today so of course Sex was another thing on her mind.


	24. Embrace It

For the next few days things felt like they had gone back to normal, Alice was back and forth to Hoyts compound administrating first aid as best as she could to the most profitable of the products about to be sold while also tending to Vaas’ every need, each morning Alice would wake the man up with kisses and lead from one thing to another which of course gave Alice some additional bonus points to her safety and keeping Vaas in a decent mood. What had taken place with Catherine had been a terrible coincidence and Hoyt had apologized to Alice on behalf of the situation though that so called apology of his was a terrible fake one and Alice knew it but she kept to herself.

 

Nothing was normal on Rook Island, everything was so surreal and uncanny in every way imaginable and yet here was Alice minding her own business. She’d been doing a small stitch work on a young woman she couldn’t have been any older than 20’s, though the woman never spoke to Alice, Alice liked to think that this woman had an interesting life, it was easy to pass the time by thinking that everyone she had seen and healed had some sort of interesting backstory though Alice could never bring herself to think of what would happen to them in the next 24 hours.

 

A clanking sound alerted Alice to Vaas’ arrival as she turned her head back to get a slight glimpse of the warehouse door opening. Softly Alice smiled as she turned her head back and did the last stitch and tied it off. Seeing Vaas was a relief as Alice got up and packed away her stuff into the small red bag labelled First Aid. It meant for Alice a peaceful moment to be able to walk out of this place without any more doubtful or negative thoughts. 

 

It was funny to think that the man who took everything away from Alice was also her relief, she had asked for this life and she had made her choice. Rubbing her forehead, Alice approached Vaas as she let out a sigh of relief and pleasure, even in the dim light of the warehouse Alice could still see Vaas’ brilliant green eyes. They were not bloodshot for a change and it actually made him look slightly more human, even his face didn’t seem pale but Alice of course reminded herself that she’d see the inner monster later.

 

“Times up Hermana time to go ok?”

 

“I was just about done anyway, thanks”

 

There was a faint smile on her face as she gave a brief nod before Vaas wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in tight for a second or two before letting go and hurrying her up to get out of the warehouse. With the faint breeze of fresh air washing over her and the dim gloomy sky, Alice felt slightly relieved to be out in the air despite the on lookers of privateers. It was probably a sight for many that made them judge or rethink their course of lifestyle having seeing Alice along Vaas’ side though that was also assuming they didn’t know too much about their own boss Hoyt who seemed to be on an even insane level then Vaas.

 

“Anything else on today’s list?”

 

“Nah Hermana, I have business with a few of the other outposts so we’ll head back to the main island, you can do what you want there but don’t fuck with me ok?”

 

“If you say so boss”

 

For a brief moment the two laughed alongside each other as Vaas made his final preps before leaving Hoyts little lovely compound of joy, though like all things with Vaas it was short lived as the sound of Hoyt came from afar. Dressed in his usual attire with the dark Navy blue jacket and golden chain around his neck clapping his hands with that walk of his, Alice braced herself, she knew she would never get use to this man he had such a grip over everyone’s life with a single push of a button and Alice feared people like him, even if she would never truly admit to it.

 

“Well Done Well done!”

 

It was clear with the look in his eye and walk in Alice’s direction that Hoyt was praising her for her so called ‘work’ but really anyone could have made such simple and easily first aid procedures. Right now Alice didn’t need this, she wanted to move on and go to the main island with Vaas, let him do his on crap and she’d head off and have a chat with Buck, she could use some none Vaas company since Alice had no one else to turn to now. Though as Hoyt continued his walk to Alice and Vaas, the young woman knew there was no way in hell she would be leaving this island as fast as she would have liked.

 

“With your work and my product, those ladies will be making a fortune when sold. Speaking of which here take this”

 

With a swift flick of his wrist the man named Hoyt held out in his hands a small roll of money, it looked freshly printed too, but Alice hesitated to take it causing Vaas to do the honours. Why on earth would Alice need money when she could just walk out into the jungle and get her own meat and fresh water, that’s when she realized Alice wasn’t exactly controllable. For a moment she watched the two men talk as Vaas tucked the roll of money into his back pocket, it had never been easily to spot for Alice but to others it had been. She didn’t need drugs to remain here on the island, she enjoyed this place and its freedom but one thing that did control her was her unquenchable thirst for Vaas, he was like her drug and of course you couldn’t just simply buy Alice off with that. Obviously Hoyt was trying to find a means, a way to have more control over Alice, like a plan B of sorts.

 

 

While the two discussed plans about further slaves coming in and how things should be handled, Alice eyed off the large towering building before them, the one Hoyt always seemed to come out of. Though it was really badly run down and looked like some parts of it had started to fall off, it did have a nice fresh set of paint here and there, its yellow creamy appearance defiantly made it clear that this building was meant to stand out and it did by making all the other sheds and warehouse areas seem small and tiny in comparison to it. Apart of Alice wondered if Hoyt actually lived in there or if he just treated it like some sort of business place and probably lived off Island on some other tropical place or maybe had his own little yacht to live off that nobody knew about. Unknowingly Alice giggled at the thought but she was quick to cover her face and look away unsure if either of the men around her had noticed.

 

Over a short period of time Hoyt retreated with two privateers back to his building leaving Alice standing by Vaas side feeling slightly awkward, she felt that it was her duty to say or do something but she knew that it was best to let Vaas have all the control though he seemed to take his sweet time rolling up a joint before finally ushering Alice out of the gate and down the road. Vaas seemed more interested in his joint than anything else while the two walked back down to the docks, every now and then Alice caught a glimpse of Vaas looking off further into the surrounding areas, it was pretty dull here in comparison to the main island but there was something in Vaas’ eyes that made him look almost nostalgic.

 

Tossing away that thought Alice dared to break the silence between the two with a long and loud yawn as she stretched her arms up and over her head feeling the warmth of the sun’s rays down upon her bare skin. She had been meaning to ask something of Vaas as of lately but she didn’t wish to break his little moment he seemed to be having, although the nagging thought in the back of her head proved that Alice had a bit more guts and determination to knock the Pirate Lord from his day dream filled moment.

 

“Say are there any good Tattooist on Rook?”

 

“Your fucking looking at one Hermana”

 

“Really? I never took you as the artsy sort of person”

 

“Oh yeah really? Well fuck you then, it was tradition to know how to use bone and needle where I grew up, how do you think they do that fucking Tatau shit”

 

Cocking her head slightly confused, Alice wondered what he meant by that, bone and needle, though she had to admit seeing Vaas using a tattoo gun would have been pretty funny he just didn’t seem to be the patient sort but Alice smiled and gave a light hearted chuckle as they reached near the docks.

 

“What’s Bone and Needle supposed to do is that some sort of slang for a tattoo gun?”

 

“Seriously Hermana? You know before tattoo guns were invented tribes use to use particular bone Chisels and jab them into the skin etching in the ink, did your parents teach you nothing Hermana?”

 

Alice felt awfully cold at the thought of a familiar video she had once seen, she could recall that it was about tattooing using tribal methods, it had been something Alice learned when studying the New Zealand culture and similar cultures. The procedure was supposed to be extremely painful and Alice felt slightly regretful having brought up the conversation in the first place.

 

“When you put it like that I do remember seeing a documentary about it at one point.”

 

“What do you want a Tattoo for anyway huh? Aren’t you white ass perra’s supposed to be all pretty and clean with maybe a tramp stamp on the ass or something?”

 

“That’s very stereotypical!”

 

“Fuck you Hermana!”

 

Alice couldn’t help but laugh at Vaas’ reaction as he seemed slightly red in the face, Alice could have sworn he was flushed perhaps having been caught off guard slightly with her come back but Alice enjoyed the small moment as she hopped into the small boat and Vaas followed behind her starting up the engine with ease.

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of a Dragon you know?”

 

“A fucking Dragon? That some fucking hard-core shit there Hermana.”

 

“What? Am I not allowed to like dragons because I’m a woman then?”

 

As she sat down in her seat and watched the boat slowly glide out and away from the docks, she could hear Vaas snicker almost in a childish manner which caused the young woman to smile as she took a glimpse of Vaas behind her eyeing her off. The look on his face seemed to remind her of the time she had first met him, that charming and yet seductive look, the way his tan skin seemed to glow and shimmer under the sunlight and those damn muscles of his. Alice had to force herself to look away from him but she could feel the heat on her cheeks rise like as if she was some flirty teenager girl again. There was just something about Vaas that made Alice feel so much more alive.

 

“You know what Hermana I think I’ll let you off the hook this time and do it for free”

 

“What’s free?”

 

“The tattoo”

 

“Oh…You don’t have to you know I was just joking around”

 

“No you fucking were not! Don’t lie to me Hermana! Plus I got this pretty good idea in my head of what design to go with”

 

“Yeah and like using a bone Chesil isn’t going to hurt or anything”

 

Alice scoffed back at him, he had once again caught her off guard with his strange and yet surprisingly good offer, Alice had always wanted a dragon tattoo since she was young but of course her family and the rules of having a tattoo in regards to a job never seemed to favour Alice as she shrugged and leaned back in her little seat as she could see the faint shoreline of the island just up a head.

 

“Hey come on Hermana don’t you trust me?”

 

“Trust was never a part of the question, I’m just a little surprised but still I don’t favour pain that much.”

 

“Aye Hermana come on give me some fucking credit here, I’m not some fucking idiot that doesn’t know how to do this shit you know?”

 

Once again Alice found herself laughing, the heat on her face raised again and she couldn’t help but smirk at his terrible and yet good point, even if he didn’t mean it to come out that way he did by all means know a thing or two and Alice had to hand it to him she was probably better off with someone like Vaas tattooing her rather than the likes of some stranger probably from bad town.

 

“Ok fine but I want it on the back you hear me?”

 

“Of course Hermana trust me I’ll do it nice and gentle just like the first time we fucked ok?”

 

“Ok Guapo”

 

Alice giggled and she heard Vaas chuckle along the same time at her little remark, she remembered he had told her that handsome in Spanish was Guapo but Alice had never said it much to him, perhaps things where starting to look up for her in this gloomy and slave like situation she was stuck in. The whole moment filled Alice with life and emotion and she wanted it to stay that way but the feel of the boat rolling up against sand ended that for her as she let out a long sigh as they had finally arrived. 

 

For Vaas things went along as planned, he headed off in the direction of one of the outposts leaving Alice with a small hand held radio for communication in case something bad seemed to happen but apart from that he was giving Alice full freedom, maybe it was his terrible way of letting her think she was free for the next few brief hours before starting his torture on her in regards to the tattoo conversation. Taking in a long deep breath of the fresh air around her, Alice started to walk in the direction of Bad Town, it wasn’t too far away, maybe about 20 minutes’ walk or so but for once Alice felt a nostalgic feel wash over her almost like Deja vu as she could remember herself at one point having walked free and alone with only the sounds of the forest around her and the sight of the jungle on one side, the sand road beneath her and the ocean and shore line on the other side with palm trees here and there.

 

However as Alice thought of that she remembered Joe, Alice had often spoke highly of the views she had gotten a chance to see from one of the watch towers to Joe, the boy always enjoyed those stories the most having loved the way Alice would always describe the sky and the colour she saw. Yet that was a long time ago or so it felt, that familiar smile on the young man’s face faded and turned into a gruesome snarl with furrowed brows and a look in his eyes that could kill if it was possible. Everything was to be blamed on Citra, the lives that where lost here had been her fault, the sexual control freak she was and her alluring ways with natural drugs always pissed Alice off though it had become more of a jealousy than anything else having known that at one point Citra had been close to Vaas and had been his reason for driving away into his current Insanity. Though there was a deeper hatred within Alice as she knew that it had been Citra’s doing for Alice losing the unborn child and at a very crucial part of her pregnancy too.

 

If there was one thing Alice wished for it was to bring Citra down and make her pay, but even Buck at one point had told Alice to remove those feelings and urges as it was not her place to take Citra that being Vaas’ job. Along the way Alice laughed having remembered that time she asked Abel to do her a favour and help her kill Citra, Alice had never thought much about it back then but now she had come to understand that Vaas wanted Citra all for himself and give back some payback to that bitch. Up a head was the sound of music and some mad man yelling the lyrics out to it, the man was tanned and was wearing nothing but huge undies that looked twice his size that made them look like Nappies, he was probably on drugs or drunk as Alice noted the large amount of scattered empty glass bottles on the ground.

 

Oh Bad Town, how much Alice had missed it, not. Walking through the gates of that place earned Alice a few glares from familiar faces, the prostitutes here never liked Alice and made it clear she was a distraction from their so called line of work meaning that Alice distracted the men from paying up for a quick blow job or fuck. This brought a smile to Alice’s face as she walked deeper into the slum town and preceded over a small bridge across the river that passed by the area. Bucks house was just up a head through the small passage of trees and down a small little hill, his house was perfectly hidden in the folds of the hills but it was a dead giveaway with all the run down cars out front. In the distance the sound of chickens could be heard, Alice had made the joke a few times to Buck that when those chooks clucked it sounded like they were calling out his name. 

 

In a way Alice felt rude having rocked up unannounced here but she didn’t think the old man would really care much, after all he had been the one to drop by her small temporary shack in the past dropping of meat and other supplies for her when he could. Knocking on the rickety wooden door Alice folded her hands behind her back and looked around at the area. It was nice out here almost too nice with its peaceful and tranquil feel and yet knowing that Buck was a sinister and sadistic man it was almost ironic he have the best place near Bad Town that didn’t reflect the slum town’s reputation, apart from the run down cars that is. 

 

“Alice”

 

Cooed the man as he opened the door way up just enough to see her before unlocking the various locks down the side, the man seemed thrilled to see her as he stepped out and gave her a strange but friendly hug that was awkward but Alice gave him a pat on the back not to seem out of place before Buck stepped back and smiled. 

 

“Jeez I actually thought you were dead or worse.”

 

“How does anything get worse than being dead?”

 

For a second or two Buck stood still and looked up thinking to himself before waving his index finger and smiling as if to praise Alice for her obvious and blunt fact.

 

“I see you’ve gotten smarter there Miss”

 

There was something about the way Buck smiled and spoke that seemed goofy and almost father like as he gave her a pat on the back and gestured for her to follow him around the side of the house where he pulled away a few tarps and old potato bags before revealing a large stock of weapons in a crate. Of course Buck was a collect of many things, from rare weapons to whatever shined the most and made him giddy, however the stock was large in a crate and Alice couldn’t help but let a faint gasp pass her lips in amaze.

 

“When you left I thought to myself ‘shit now I’ve got too much crap’ poor Hector oh man poor Hector didn’t even know what to do with half of this stuff so we stored it around here. Been on a few trips here and there but most of this stuff I barley even use.”

 

“Wow that’s some nice gear you got; warheads and did I see fire crackers?”

 

“Oh yeah those little fuckers go off like a beauty should see the faces on those whores when you light them up their always screaming”

 

Covering his mouth and making a scream sound imitating the whores, Alice laughed before Bucked stopped and stepped back clearing his throat, but Alice didn’t understand why he was showing her these things but she got the hint as she looked down to the weapons and the back to Buck as he had hands on hips and nodded with that twisted smile of his showing the faint glimmer of his white teeth.

 

“Well go on grab one, we’ll fucking light up Bad Town and watch those fuckers run around trying to put out the fires and shit”

 

Grabbing herself a handful of Fireworks and passing a few to Buck the two seemed to do just that, it was insane so utterly out of the world and yet Alice was enjoying the moment as she let off one particular firework which bounced on the ground before flying into one of the slum houses windows, a naked couple ran out screaming before the fire caught but Alice only laughed alongside Buck, it was like a natural high for her. This sudden overwhelming feeling of insanity washing over her in the few passing seconds taking her mind far away from the horrors that had occurred to her within the past few months.

 

After the fun was over which went on for about an hour or so, the two sat down in the bar slum in Badtown, Alice ordered a small cola drink whereas Buck got himself a beer and kicked back his feet onto the table and reclined in his chair. The place was pretty well run down with a drunk passed out front but apart from that the two where alone engulfed in their own silence apart from the faint sipping sounds. 

 

“So tell me how’s Vaas been? I hear he took out a few of those Rakyat fucks and their little so called outposts”

 

“Good I think. I’ve been doing some work for Hoyt.”

 

“Oh Yes I heard about that, it’s always good to get on the Bosses good side, shame about his little trophy wife you hear about that?”

 

Alice had to take a large gulp down of her half empty Cola drink to forget what had happened that day as she recalled the image burned in her head of Catherine running out the door with the golden sunlight casted down upon her. It was best to remember the young woman in her most glorious way despite her looks she had this angelic vibe about her though Alice couldn’t leave Buck hanging for an answer as Alice nodded and slightly frowned.

 

“Yeah I Guess she wasn’t doing too good of a job”

 

At the sound of her response Buck went into a fit of laughter before taking a scull of his beer to settle himself down though he continued to snicker after. However for Alice she only felt a sickening feel in the pit of her stomach, she couldn’t bring herself to laugh, not like Buck, not when she had lost someone she considered a friend. 

 

“From what I was told Hoyt caught her with one of his privateers, set that guy off like those firecrackers I tell you.”

 

“Really?”

 

It was almost shocking to hear the news but yet again Buck could have gotten the wrong information, it didn’t seem like Catherine’s doing to flirt around knowing her life was often on the verge of death anyway but at the same time it could have been possible with the way she walked and talked and how she would even dress up, it was just asking for her to get fucked but Alice wanted to remember that woman not as Mizra but as Catherine, someone who tried their best to put aside all the negative and find a positive.

 

“Yep I wasn’t there of course when it happened but I always thought she was a bit too you know…too comfortable and obedient towards me”

 

Though Alice knew that what Buck was implying was probably false, Alice did have to hand it to him that she often gave the wrong message across with her body language yet Alice put that aside and took another gulp of her Cola feeling the cold liquid slip down her throat and wash away the emotional feelings and thoughts in her head.

 

“Well a shame it all happened like that, but always plenty of fish in the sea as my Mother would say”

 

“Jeez your Mother must have been a wise ass bitch then. Hoyts probably already found another little companion by now anyway”

 

As Alice laughed she knew that she was lacking something, the fun in her laughter, the joy and it must have sounded terrible and fake but Buck never mentioned anything, in fact her turned the conversation back around on her.

 

“Now I heard and don’t get me wrong her but you lost it didn’t you?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Ah don’t play dumb it’s pretty obvious before with the baby bump you know but now your all skinny and toned up, you should have a fucking huge Belly by now. Word was that Citra poisoned you and you miscarried right?”

 

It was shocking to hear Buck talk about this, she knew that when she had spent that Month in bad Town that she was showing a bit more in her stomach but she could have still gotten away with looking normal maybe a bit plump in her features and stomach but she rarely spoke of it too Buck nor had Alice heard much about what had taken place afterwards when she did miscarry. All Alice could do was nod her head in agreement with what Buck was saying before she took the last mouthful of her cola and put the empty glass down on the table.

 

“Jeez! A lot of the ladies around here they have that shit but you? Bloody Hell. I can tell you one thing though, something was up with Vaas a while back, like he was just fuelled with this…anger that came out of nowhere, had Hoyt even stumped over it all but figures it had something to do with you.”

 

“Mhm I spent most of my time with Alec so I didn’t see or hear much from him.”

 

“Probably a good thing, nobody wanted to be even 10 meters near Vaas, he just snapped and by that I mean worse then what he does so under drugs.”

 

“I can only imagine”

 

With a deep breath in Alice looked around, the bartender, a fat plump and greasy looking man was bending over behind the bar probably trying to get a swig of alcohol down his throat before anyone noticed or maybe his fat head had gotten stuck, Alice clearly didn’t like the man he just looked seedy. Buck never commented anymore as he finished off his beer and let out a loud burp before pardoning himself. Time had gone fast with Buck but Alice felt like she had at least one last friend on this island, if you could call a crazy perverted man who could be your father, a friend. 

 

“Well Missy I have to say before I head off that you’ve done better than others by breaking the cycle.”

 

“Wait what cycle?”

 

Cocking her head up slightly surprised by his comment as the two got up and motioned towards the exit of the bar catching Buck slightly off guard with her question.

 

“You didn’t hear this from me but Vaas has been known for taking in little pets or fuck slaves, they always last a while until they break and then he gets rid of them. Maybe he finds the ones with fight in them I don’t know but all I know is they always end up dead within a fortnight and you well you’ve out done yourself that’s for sure. Thing is if you can survive this long by Vaas side then you may as well call yourself Pirate Lord.”

 

Leaving Alice stumped and caught off guard by his remark, Buck left as he walked out of the bar and probably back towards his little house, but for Alice she remained standing still near the exit recalling what Buck had said. Could it have been true that maybe somehow Alice had embraced the things she feared the most without knowing it, had she somehow proven her worth like she had dreamed off before realizing it? 

 

Taking a gulp of saliva down her throat and a deep long breath in and out, Alice steadied her shacking hands knowing that soon she’d return to Vaas knowing that what Buck had just said had meant that maybe she was the one for Vaas, or at least close to it.


	25. Awakening the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop thanks so much for the Kudos and kind Messages. Chapter 25 and things are starting to make a little more sense...anyway only a few more chapters and then folks that will be the end of this.  
> To be honest I dont know if I will ever do another far cry fanfic and I want to do another Vaas one but at the same time I dont know what for or how since a lot of people have covered most areas with Vaas from his up bringing to the relationship between him and Citra. Anyway food for though my dears

For some time Alice enjoyed the loneliness around her as she walked along the sandy road watching the afternoon sky slowly darken over time and faint stars could be seen. It was a beauty to behold and one that Alice could never forget as the cool breeze that came with it was relieving though as much as the beauty was and as relaxing as it all seemed Alice was unable to get Bucks words out of her head. Funny how a man so deranged as he made such good valid points that made Alice stop in her path of logical thought. 

 

Alice always assumed that Vaas had previous women before her, prostitutes, slaves you name it, so it wasn’t big of a deal thinking about that but she felt dumb and foolish or not having picked it up before. Alice was roughly another half hours walk from the nearest outpost and she had a feeling Vaas had a Gps bugged into the hand held radio he had given her, it made sense when you think about it so he could keep a tag on her exact movements and possibly what was being said.

 

A humming sound caught Alice’s attention as she shot her head up and looked in the direction, with the afternoon darkening the sky and land, the woman could just make out the faint headlights up a head, the sound of tyres screeching across the sand made an interesting sound as she watched the vehicle roar up and speed right past her, it was a small jeep, four passengers, all pirates, yet not a single one of them yelled out or hit the breaks to go and get her which made Alice all the more relieved feeling once more at peace and free. Of course her little talk with Buck had set Alice off into another uncertain feeling especially in this island but it also reminded her of the situation she was in.

 

Like it or not she was still but a slave, perhaps not like the others whom had been tied up in bamboo cages or locked away in ships about to sail to their new owners, but rather a prisoners of the jungle and slave to its bidding and madness. Of all the things in her life, Alice regrated the most was saying goodbye to her family, yet she did not feel the need for closure either only knowing that if she dared to step off the isles she would be spiralling all family and friends into this deathly place and that was something she did not need on her conscious.

 

More and more the young woman felt herself caught up with her time here, it had been at least a year or more, she wondered if anyone had wrote a blog about her, maybe even some wanted signs but that was just a terrible joke to her now. Nobody cared not unless you’re famous of course, all that mattered to Alice right now was embracing the life she had chosen to live and get on with it. However mid-way through her thoughts Alice heard a sound nearby coming from within the jungle. All Alice thought of was a bunch of drunken pirates or idiots walking around probably trying to be funny or just a bunch of crazed idiots. 

 

So of course the woman didn’t stop and let her curiosity get the better of her for once but it soon turned into a terrible mistake when she could overhear footsteps coming from behind her. Perhaps it was her isolation or the fact that the jungle never had too many people crowded here, but for once Alice found herself breathing heavily with the echoing beat of someone else’s footsteps, unfamiliar footsteps. Vaas had this particular walk of his that Alice had become accustomed to, even when he did tried to sneak up on her she could tell it was him but these set of footsteps where more agile, placed together carefully as if afraid to be heard, how ironic for that.

 

Spinning on her heels Alice dared a glance at the mysterious person behind her, though she was met with dark eyes and dark skin complexion and it didn’t take Alice long to figure out who this was. His hair was one thing, black, short and fuzzy, then there was the scare down his face that didn’t look deep not like Vaas’ but it was there even in the dark Alice could see it. Yet the main thing that caught her eye and made her identify the man as Rakyat was the large silver looking necklace on his neck just near his chest. Not even Alice could register it but it was some sort of stone perhaps metal with little intricate markings.

 

That was all the time Alice needed to turn and look and figure out who this person was and if Alice was correct she would have sworn there was a look on this man’s face, something sinister and twisted having coiled up inside of him. Instinct told Alice to stand her ground and that’s what she did as she stopped all movement, raised her fists to her chest and eyed the man off parting her feet separately in preparation for an oncoming attack, yet Denis did something totally different that caught the young woman off guard as he raised his hands in the air as if to appear none threatening.

 

“I only came to talk”

 

With every second darkening her light and her path, Alice became more and more paranoid knowing that Denis probably didn’t come out here alone which made Alice twitched her head from side to side listening intently to any sort of sounds nearby. Not even the rumble or humming sound of an engine could be heard only that soft faint sound of waves crashing up against rocks nearby. Surly Alice must have been at least 20 minutes away from the outpost, she could run knowing her stamina and limits but what if she did and she was attacked by other Rakyat. Alice had a 20% chance if she tried to fight knowing that Dennis was a very strong warrior within the Rakyat despite being a former outsider like herself.

 

“Speak, I don’t have time to waste with you old man”

 

Bitterly and with a stern and clearly annoyed tone Alice spat back her words having little to no interest in this but rather more concerned on her safety, that’s all it was for her to get to some safe haven and be close to Vaas’ side, he had defiantly done something to her and she had started to like it, the feeling of needing him and Alice knew if she tried to force away her emotions then she would only find the urge stronger and more fierce then before.

 

“Please Listen to me. I came on behalf of Cit-“

 

“I don’t need advice or help or whatever you or her have to offer, now leave!”

 

Cutting the man short and leaving him to screw his face up in disgust, Alice felt a pain trickling feeling in her gut, she knew that it was by Citra’s hand that her unborn child had died then it was enough to make even Alice a fierce and aggressive monster within seconds as she felt the rise of heat in her chest and her face and not the blush and flattered type. Even at her age, Alice was still a woman and the huge scare she bared mentally since that incident was more than enough, her instincts and her mind knew that it only wanted one thing, revenge.

 

“Vaas has turned you.”

 

Denis protested, he was trying his best as he took a step forward, but it wasn’t to appear none threatening, no the look on his face said it all that he was having issues holding back his tongue and his fists from slamming into her. If it wasn’t already obvious before then it would have been by now that most of the men including Dennis had the hot loins for Citra and who would blame them? After all Citra had the looks, the talk, she spoke in native and English tongue and it made her all the more alluring and if it wasn’t for Alice’s personal desires she would have probably said that Citra was hot herself but Alice only longed for one person’s touch and it wasn’t Citra.

 

“You must listen, the people remember you, what you have done for them.”

 

“And they would also remember the things I’ve taken from them”

 

Alice shot back at the man with a stern look on her face still having no intent on backing up or taking her chance with a fight with this man. Dennis wasn’t exactly a warrior with tattoos on his face or guarding the temple but he was still a man with a high reputation in the tribe and Alice didn’t want to test out how much of that was true.

 

“I know but they have forgiven you. We all know that you were forced that you have been held captive and Vaas had turned you but it’s not too late. You can come back, you can be yourself again”

 

There was something in the way this man spoke, the way he put his hands against his chest and even in his accent that there was some hint of kindness but it felt sickly and over done to Alice, she’d never been a good listener and never believed lies especially when it was coming from her enemy. Weighing up her options Alice knew she would not stand a chance fighting Dennis and even more if he had company, therefore Alice did the unthinkable and turned fast on her heels jumping into the jungle for a means of cover and escape. A thud from behind her told her that Dennis was hot on her heels as she dodged and weaved through the jungle, over logs and pushing large leaves from her way. It was thick and dense in here but she could hear somewhere the soft sound of footsteps nearby, maybe two or three other Rakyat had joined in the chase.

 

“Please”

 

Denis continued to beg, he had tried to reason with her and Alice would give him credit for that but she knew that the conversation would just go round the bush and back again seeing as it would only twist her mind into believing him but even if Alice did believe him, even if he somehow managed to convince her to come back to be slaughtered, then the feelings deep inside Alice would rise and course through her veins until she could not take it anymore. Vaas owned her and she didn’t mind it, she enjoyed the sensation of his touch, the heat of his breath against her skin, everything about him made her…She was mad, insane and beyond reasoning for a man so strange to her clouded in mystery, violence and drugs and yet somehow she enjoyed that?

 

Hurdling over a log and dashing across a small creek, Alice found herself in the darkness running for what she believes to be her life. All sense of direction was lost out here, not even the sound of animals seemed to aid her and in that moment she wondered if she was dreaming, perhaps drugged, but all that mattered was running as she could see the faint glimmer of a dark tanned man running along her side, he must have been about 2 meters away from her but she could see the tattoos covering his young face marking him like some demon.

 

Every fibre in her body burst with adrenaline as she felt the sting of vines across her face and branches and thorns cutting at her, from side to side she kept running dodging all she could but she was blinded by the darkness and she knew she had lost her inner warrior that had once been able to hunt and see through the darkened night. Luck was not on her side tonight as Alice placed one foot down in a ditch not having realized where she was as she felt the pain shatter through her like a snake bite. Crashing to the ground and letting out a horrendous yell of pain, her welcoming party of Rakyat and Dennis where upon her and whatever hope Alice did have faded in a heartbeat as she felt the tears sob down her face, the dirt ground rough under her finger tips, the cool air breeze a bitter cold. Everything was against her, everything had turned her into some weak plump thing of flesh and bone and Alice felt herself slipping fast into a sense of depression feeling like she was an utter failure.

 

Perhaps it was by chance or perhaps it was a sign for her to keep fighting, but for whatever reason it was Alice caught the glimpse of something up a head, it was almost half a mile out but it was close, close enough to give her hope. Wiggling her leg slightly she could tell without looking or feeling that it was just sprained, meanwhile Dennis and his young warriors where too preoccupied talking and binding her wrists together to even sense or see that their so called prisoner had a look of disgust and a final shred of hope.

 

Kicking her leg up into Dennis face, Alice let out a bitter yell, the pain flushed through her body like a tornado burning her up on the inside out as she had kicked with her wounded ankle but it was the pain that drove her as she twisted and turned getting to her feet, while Dennis was caught off guard it was her only chance as she ploughed forward slamming her head into that of another warriors who fell fast to the ground but Alice didn’t stop there, she kept going, she ran for her life to the small shred of light up ahead. For all she knew it could have been a Rakyat out post but the closer Alice got the more she noted it was a flood light, not just any flood light but one with some red Fabric decorated on it with white paint forming an eye. Pirates!

 

A burst of energy filled the young woman’s heart as she felt the sting in her ankle more and more until it was numb but her eyes could not help but shed tears down her face making her look like an utter disaster with the thin cuts dripping blood and probably mud or dirt dashed down the side of her face, but looks where not all she was concerned about as the sound of footsteps echoed in her brain. They were getting closer as Alice dared to glimpse back, three of them, one clearly Dennis the others just shadows moving by his side.

 

Their strides filled with anger and pure outrage knowing Alice was just like an injured doe ready for the slaughter but she still had hope and no matter how badly they hurt her she would still try, even with her hands bound behind her back there was hope as the flood light came into full view and Alice pushed just out past the jungle. At first her face filled with joy, it was a small outpost, large shanties of all sorts a warehouse’s, some caged dogs and nothing more but her eyes fell straight to Vaas busy dealing with some unwanted captives but from the darkness drew a hand and it tugged tightly at her ankle pulling her off balance and causing her to fall hard.

 

“Quickly”

 

Dennis whispered as the two warriors dragged her into the jungle but Alice dug her nails into the ground knowing she wasn’t about to give up. Sure she might look like a damsel in distress but she was no match for these men, not in her current state and out matched meant only one thing to her. Death.

 

“Help!!!”

 

It was all she could yell out at the top of her lungs, though her voice did not sound like hears, it was croaky and almost sounded like she was groggy but it was enough to cause a few heads to turn. In the darkness a pirate shot up from a crate, his hand on an ak-47 half assembled, another nearby leaned from his seat, a drink in hand and his dark features confused. A cry came from one of the shipping crates, a sniper flicked his scope in her direction but by the time he did she was already within the darkness of the jungle.

 

Cursing and yelling could be heard but Alice once again felt her hope lost and her primal instincts to kick and fight continued as she struggled against the two warriors knocking one down but paying the price with her ankle. Dennis had no issue taking advantage and pinned his hand against her now swollen and badly bruised leg giving it a tight squeeze as Alice screamed in more pain while the other young warrior tried to silence her with his dirty hand. Every nerve inside of her felt like it was burning and she could almost feel herself slipping, her vision became dotted with an array of colours, dots here and there swirls and wiggling warms but despite her weak state she kept kicking and trying to buck her body in hopes they would lose grip.

 

“Go get them!”

 

A familiar voice rang out as the sound of something came hurdling towards her, a bullet, the exact sound it made was too familiar having shot through the body and exiting out the other side making almost two different sounds in a single second. It was one of the young Rakyats that had been hit, only in his shoulder but he did not scream, he didn’t even bat an eye only grinned. Thumping sounds against the ground came next, Dennis an two Rakyats went out, the third appears and finally continued on with their job dragging Alice further and further into the darkness and by that time she had no energy left, she had exhausted all her efforts in all her final moments and she felt it, that feeling of your body moving but not in your control as she slipped into a deeper and worse darkness fighting it as much as she could. 

 

When her eyes opened again not much had changed, she had passed for a single second maybe a bit more but still she could hear gun fire now, closer too. How uncanny for three Rakyat taking on a bunch of pirates in the darkness with guns. It amused the woman for a second or two but she had lost the will to fight as she panted and gave one final buck trying to lash out but her attempt was too sluggish and she knew right then and there that her life was not in her hands anymore. This time her internal tug-o-war became a realistic one as she could over hear Vaas yelling, a few pirates screaming and what of the Rakyat? Where they getting hurt, dying? Something didn’t seem right; Pirates with Guns always won over Rakyats with Knives so why was she still being dragged away, and did they call for reinforcements?

 

Alice’s eyes shot wide open when her fingers brushed against something on the dirt ground, it was stick no longer then her torso but it was something and that was better than nothing. Grasping the thick stick she swung it up with little effort but the stick had weight and it clashed against the Morons head as she felt his grip loosen and his body clash against the ground. Panting and gripping the stick in her hands for her life she looked around and then back to the Rakyat she had knocked out then back to looking around.

 

Gunfire could be seen just up a head but it looked far away covered by the leaves of the jungle. Alice should have given up, she should have just settled herself for death and accepted the fact that she would just end up being taken by the Rakyat but she didn’t. There was no hope for her, not anymore, but mentally Alice knew that she would rather die by the hands of gunfire then by the Rakyat lowlifes. Citra wasn’t going to get the pleasure of taking two lives, she’d taken Alice’s unborn child from her already, and she would not let that crazed bitch take hers.

 

Something within Alice’s soul churned and like wheels and cogs in a machine something began to simmer till boiling point. It happened in an instant, Alice had lost focus of her mind as it became fuzzy but her instincts started to go into hyper drive and her eyesight somehow slowly started to adjust in the darkness flinching at times from the gunfire that seemed way to bright now more than ever. Her finger tips slid to the unconscious warrior before her finding the blade that was deep in his pants, no holster or sheath just asking to be taken into her hands.

 

Whether it was out of paranoia, fear or something much darker, Alice then slid her hands upwards feeling her way across the young warrior’s bare chest to his collar bone before a wicked smile curled upon her lips. There she found the lump on the man’s neck, his Adams apple and her smile grew knowing what she would do next as she drew in the blade and with a single and almost effortless slash she felt the blood spew up onto her face, the unconscious man would have died in peace but he did not he seemed to wake at the sensation of death nearing, gargling and trying to breath but the more he did the worse he got. There was no time for him to fight as he let out a faint gasp before more spluttering sound then he fell and seemed to lie still before his body did its natural thing and began to quiver.

 

Satisfied with her swift murder of a probable innocent man, Alice withdrew the blade and held it tightly in her right hand while she snuck further into the darkness approaching the nearest target. Although she had to admit the pain that throbbed in her ankle was more than enough to make her groan and hiss in pain, she withheld it all having to reign in with all her might to contain her bitterness that was now over boiling within her. How dare they come after her, that was what she thought, how dare they try to twist her mind and make her think that they were good when they took the only good she ever had. An undoable thirst for blood and revenge was all that ticked in Alice’s brain, she was like a Panther cloaked in the darkness crouched forward, her eyes sparkling over each target within her area before she licked her lips tasting the faint metallic taste of blood.

 

It seemed that more Rakyat warriors had approached, Dennis was nowhere in sight, like the coward he was had probably left the youngest warriors to fight in his place while he left to remain safe and probably over watching just like he had done so before when Alice had thrown that Grenade the night after she killed Joe. Dennis had at that point of time disappeared and retreated not interesting in organising a scout party to source out their enemy. This only ached within Alice, a hunger that was painful because she wanted nothing more than to skin that man alive, why though? He had done nothing wrong to her in particular but Alice knew he was the only thing close to Citra that wasn’t a temple guard and her desire was to burn that bitch down, Dennis just seemed to be the only one that would quenched her longing.

 

However with Denis not in sight and Alice remaining undiscovered, she knew that her next best bet was these young warriors though Alice had to admit Vaas and his men had done an impressive number on them, of course who would survive gunfire while tossing knives around with bare chests? It’s like asking for it. With a swift movement Alice launched herself at the nearest warrior digging her nails into his skin as he fell with a mighty huff knocking the air out of him before she drove the blade into his chest. That familiar sound and feel of bone against metal vibrated through the blood as did the dyeing sounds the man made. It felt good to have her hunger almost satisfied but it didn’t feel right, it wasn’t a matter about moral choices it was the fact that this man simply wasn’t what she was after as she screwed her face up and spat in the dyeing warriors face before her.

 

Nearby Alice felt a presence her attention turned quickly to a dark large figure near her that she had not seen, heard or even smelt come up to her. In the darkness he looked like some silhouette but there was no doubt about his appearance, sure the scarf around his neck was covering his lower face but it was that clouded eye that gave him away as he quickly bent over and grabbed Alice into his arm and pulled her up and away from the dead man that lay beneath her. Abel had always seemed intimidating and yet kind as he pulled her quickly out into the opening and away from the darkness before he pulled down the scarf eyeing her up and down making a quick mental note to her current health.

 

“Let the men handle this. You are in no position to fight”

 

Once again he made it clear of her position, of course someone like Abel did that, he was high up and Alice understood that he had a right to tell her what she could or could not do or at least in this case advise her not to do. Grumbling to himself he noted her ankle and let out a frustrated hiss sound and shook his head.

 

“Boss will not be happy”

 

That tone of his was both irritated and scared as he let out a breath and pulled on Alice’s bicep making her follow him further into the outpost. This place wasn’t all that crash hot, some shipping containers, a large metal fence around half the perimeter, a crap load of snipers, a warehouse loaded with vehicles, a small drug lab going and weapon crates then on the other side where some shanties, they looked like temporary places made out of wood and metal sheets but nothing as good looking as the shanties in Vaas’ compound.

 

Limping a few feet behind Abel, Alice over heard him curse frustrated with his current situation but it made her laugh slightly, he had probably been brought up by a family that knew a lot about herbs and medical aid as it wasn’t the first time Alice noticed he seemed to be able to help her in a time of need where her health wasn’t too great. Walking into a small wooden open building Abel pointed to a plastic chair in the corner before searching under a dirty mattress on the ground and revealing a plastic bag filled with various items from needles to bandages and even a Maxi pad. As Alice sat down she kicked up her swollen ankle and looked at it for a moment or two, it was almost a black colour with hues of blue and purple and it hadn’t been any more than an hour since she had done it.

 

Pulling out a bandage wrap Abel proceeded to tend to her freshly swollen wound, in doing so he cursed speaking on in his native tone, Swahili as Alice noticed the accent of his seemed more prominent when he was talking but she didn’t know what he was saying and Abel never dared to raise his eye up at her as he pulled off her boots and removed her sock before putting a small amount of cool gel on each side of her sprained ankle and then doing a standard bandage job with a thick white cotton looking wrap. While doing so, Alice watched him intently knowing that she could have easily done this herself after all it was basic first aid anyway but she understood that Abel seemed to have some sort of responsibility as to her health when Vaas wasn’t around.

 

“What happened out there?”

 

There was a hint of curiosity in Abel’s Voice but he never looked at her as she continued to wrap the bandage and then added another one on which only thickened and looked awfully funny on her swollen ankle. In all honesty Alice had not thought of what to tell anyone, did she tell Vaas and Abel about the incident with Dennis trying to con her back to the Rayate or just pretend she hit her head and lost her memory? Lying was a dangerous game she knew that by now and Vaas wasn’t the sort to take kindly to those things but the truth also could get her into trouble even if she did try to fight and stand up for Vaas. With a sigh and a deep breath Alice decided that it was best to tell Abel the truth in hopes he would rely it back to Vaas in a better perspective.

 

“I was on my way back to the outpost along the eastern road when Dennis came out of nowhere. He kept trying to tell me to come back with him to the Rakyat but I told him off. He didn’t leave so I ran off and that’s when they came after me.”

 

“I see”

 

Abel’s tone was more emotionless this time as he finished up her bandage and gave it one final look over before nodding to himself satisfied with his layering of the material before he then looked up at her face, it was caked in blood and it wasn’t exactly her own but Abel could pin point the small cuts on her wrists and forearm and one down her cheek. Humming to himself he proceeded with some alcohol to remove the dirt and grim from the area. Abel seemed to run on auto pilot from there with cleaning the sores, putting on some Aloe Vera and then putting a Band-Aid over some of the wounds on her arms and cheek. 

 

“Vaas will not be pleased you know this?”

 

“Yeah I figured. What could I do? Run or die trying right?”

 

“There is no try, only do. Take my advice and go and rest in the small bunks and wait for Vaas to come back. If anything he’ll only want to take you back to the compound. You’ve caused quiet the trouble and I think it’s best to just leave it at that.”

 

With a long sorrowful sigh Alice lowered her gaze and nodded knowing the man had a very good point. Of course Vaas would be pissed, Alice just brought a pack of Rakyat with her and it was like a mouse leading the predator to its home or close to it anyway. Abel got up and moved packing away the stuff and putting it back under the mattress before gesturing for her to get up and leave towards the wooden shack adjacent to them. It wasn’t too far away but Alice didn’t feel like being alone and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep due to what was going on but she did her best and got up walking with a limp to the bunker area.

 

Once inside the wooden bunker she closed the door and noted the emptiness in here. A porn magazine was scattered on the floor, it looked like one of those Japanese ones with the hentai comic page part open, it also looked dirty and very old in age as Alice kicked it aside and scooted onto the furthest bunk near the end. Some clothes lay around on the ground and some of a few other beds but Alice picked the cleanest one she could, it had itchy woollen blanket which she didn’t like but it seemed to make the mattress a bit more comfortable as she laid on her back gazing up at the rooftop. 

 

Clearly the mattress was old as she could almost feel one of the metal springs poke through, she didn’t even want to dare to slip under the covers in fear of what she might find or touch for that fact though she had to hand it to the pirates, they might have been dirty on the inside but they did seem to keep their bodies clean apart from the occasional clap off one of the prostitutes. There was a slight smile that crept upon her face as Alice thought of the complaints from various pirates that they must have made and of course the events of earlier with Buck having fun lighting up those fireworks and firing them into some of the occasional hot spots for Prostitutes. 

 

Although Alice felt her eyes begin to feel heavy and with each and every breath she drew in she could feel her body relax. In the distance she could hear the faint gunfire but it seemed to have died down, perhaps they were finishing up the remaining few that kept fighting or maybe Alice was starting to fall asleep faster then she thought. All she could truly remember was the wooden stain marks on the ceiling and the mesh of metal before she fell into a deep slumber.


	26. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes enough is enough and Poor Alice has had enough feeling that her time is on its end she Lets go of all her feeble worries and embraces her newer inner beast.

Morning was just beyond the horizon as the glow of orange and yellow hues began to spread up past the mountain tops, a puff of black smoke seemed to blotch out some of the beauty, perhaps from a nearby attack but Alice couldn’t help but doze off as she felt her body rock with each of the oncoming waves. The boat hummed like a gentle mother putting a child to sleep or so it felt for Alice and the waves acted as a rocking sensation soothing her troubled and paranoid soul. Vaas had awoken Alice early and had barley said a single thing to her, just picked her up and dumped her into the boat. For Vaas the whole thing had been a screwed up fuck up for him having to deal with the Rakyat on such a fine day.

 

Alice was more trouble for him and he was starting to get pissed off with it little bit by little bit. As he drove the boat he eyed her off from time to time watching her frail body bump up and down with each of the oncoming morning waves yet she didn’t seem to mind and it pissed him off seeing her so comfortable like a princess on a pedestal. Ever since he took her in she had done nothing but disrespect him and he was getting to the boiling point. He’d tied her up and he even let her have their unborn child in hopes to achieve some sort of pay back to his sister but even that was a down fall upon him. Anything Alice did it fell back onto him; the only thing that made him reconsider putting a bullet to her head was the fact that Hoyt seemed to enjoy making her work for him.

 

It was a pity torture, Vaas knew that, making a woman like Alice go in and heal women that had been raped and hurt brutally by the Privateers or his own men acting like a reminder that those women could be her at any given moment. Hoyt was cruel like that, never having such sympathy and always getting a kick out of it, but Alice didn’t seem fall to the sights and horrors, she just went on as if it was her real job, another thing that pissed Vaas off. He’d noticed she was getting too comfortable with him, she became familiar with his habits and his ways of doing things and in doing so he had become too comfortable with her, her touch, her smell, he needed a break from her, to put her in her place so he could distance himself.

 

A willing woman was fine by his standards but he felt that Alice had remained far too long by his side and he needed to do something about that, the issue was he didn’t know what. Sure he made a perfect little fuck out of her, she’d do whatever he asked of her like an obedient little dog trying to please his every need and he enjoyed that, toying with her was fun but yet it was becoming too fun, too comfortable, Vaas needed something but he just didn’t know what exactly that was. Yet today was not Vaas’ day knowing that he would have to send Alice over to Hoyts Compound, a woman had given birth overnight and Hoyt was in fumes over the situation having not been alerted to the situation right under his nose. 

 

With tired eyes and an overly exhausted night there was nothing more either of the two wanted to do but sleep yet Vaas was about to kick Alice in the butt with a reality check, he’d probably send Abel out to take care of her and he, well Vaas himself would just sleep, eat and maybe jerk off before coming to a conclusion to what he would do with Alice. There was no way in hell he could think clearly so as he turned in the boat to the main docking area as he wasted no time getting out and walking to his shanty leaving Alice behind to limp her way. That would work in Vaas’ advantage, he would have enough time to walk in call Abel and then tell Alice she was heading off before she could sit on his bed. Maybe he could turn bad luck against him this time into something more interesting.

 

Entering his Shanty exactly in his ideal timing he quickly pressed a few buttons on a small silver phone, a cheap crappy one but one that was more useful for him then the countless other ones he’d taken from prisoners. This phone he could actually use without having to block particular tracking GPS and hacking devices that federal and government spies would most likely use to attempt to track down Hoyt and his business which included Vaas. Alice on the other hand let out a huff annoyed with Vaas, her huff ended with a slightly low growl as she trod up to the shanty, of course she didn’t expect the man to stop and carry her up like some damsel in distress but the fact remained that pain often caused Alice to feel the need to punch something and lash out at it.

 

Pushing the door open she spotted a shit eating grin across Vaas face as he leaned on his desk his hands in the pocket of his pants as he wiggled his eyebrows with that devious and yet sinister look. Only Alice would have dared to roll her eyes but she didn’t feel the need, infact she didn’t even want to walk in and slump into the bed but instead she made a bee-line right for Vaas and slumped into him, her head rested gently on his chest feeling the faint tickle of chest hair on her cheeks as she drew in a long deep breath of his scent. Only thing was Vaas didn’t wrap his hands around her like he normally would have done yet the warmth he emitted and the sound of his heart beating in her ear drums was more than enough comforting.

 

“Hoyt wants you over in his compound today”

 

Vaas announced in a very proud sounding tone as if he was looking forward to her absence, Alice only sighed and leaned away from Vaas as she let out a yawn and turned on her heels. Alice didn’t doubt the fact that Vaas had probably planned for this to happen as Alice with tired and baggy eyes made a lazy walk towards the door way and stretched her arms with another yawn. 

 

“Ok”

 

Humbly she said without a care in the world though this only pissed Vaas off, he didn’t want her to be comfortable, he didn’t want her to feel like she could do what she wanted, he wanted her to know her place but the thing was she did and it annoyed him even more. Letting out a low growl Alice looked back to a more menacing appearing Vaas, he furrowed his brow and it made his green eyes more noticeable against the dark rims. Hesitantly Alice stopped herself from taking a step outside, she had been planning on just doing what she was told for the day in hopes to get some pain killers and just relax later but she got the feeling something was wrong and she had to recall the incident of last night to remind herself of various reason why Vaas would be pissed. It was too predictable by now as Alice thought to herself, Vaas was just becoming too easy to guess, he’d be calm and then he’d be pissed and Alice had gotten too use to it over the time being with him, sure he was mysterious in various ways but his whole insane attitude was starting to get to her.

 

“I hate that fucking look on your face Hermana, maybe I should carve you a new one”

 

“Nah the tattoo sounds better”

 

Alice dared back at him in a stern voice with a cocky look on her face as if to challenge the man, she knew she wasn’t in any place to actually stand up and fight, her body ached from last night and she was beyond tired but still she felt the urge to strike a nerve with him before leaving, it was the least she could do to pass the issue of him seemingly too predictable.

 

“Oh ya? Well maybe I should fucking start then huh?”

 

“You know what Vaas I’d say yes to that but no Hoyt wants me to do shit so blah go and find a whore to suck you off or something, I’m too tired and I just want the day over with”

 

Taken aback by her harsh remark, Vaas stood watching her as she turned her back and walked down to the dock, she knew she was weak and yet she had the nerve to strike a comment back at him daring him just to push her limits though Vaas let it go as he had business to attend to anyway and it wasn’t dealing with a bitchy up herself woman like Alice, not right now anyway. While she would be off with Abel in Hoyts Compound, Vaas decided he would roll up a joint and think to himself before starting the day’s tortures.

 

First thing on his list was Pirate Cove, it was actually called Sunset cove but the name was too stupid for Vaas’ liking so his men came up for the new nickname for the shit hole, after all it suited the place a Cove for pirates totally wasn’t some sort of stereotype or anything, not at all. Laughing to himself Vaas lit the joint between his lips and sucked in a long draw before he sat down on the edge of the bed thinking to himself as he eyed out the open door way as to what he would do with Alice. There was always something missing, something he wanted but he never knew what, family and love wasn’t his thing, he could kill her but what was the point of that, there wouldn’t be any fun in it and he’d have to go back to fucking and raping other bitches that was never fun.

 

Weighing up his options, the pirate lord, the infamous and loyal Right hand Man of Hoyts just sat there taking in long draws of his joint and letting the smoke fill the room with question after question. He knew all he wanted to do from day one of seeing her was fuck the bitch, Vaas then wanted to sell her but that was before he knew she was a damn good killer. Since she took out some of his outposts he knew she’d be worth a fair bit of money, she caused trouble and trouble wasn’t something Hoyt liked to deal with, so from the start Alice was wanted by Hoyt and she probably would sell on the black market for a fair price, after all a lot of men liked women who put up a fight especially the killer type that is. Some sicko’s and their fantasies.

 

Yet for Vaas he’d made a mistake of his own, that night in the bar he should have just fucked her, she was easy prey in his hands but he never did, in fact he found that when he dragged her ass to that hotel that she was more comforting in his arms then rapping her in her sleep, something about the way she looked caught him off guard, she was exotic to him with her hips and her doll like face, the white of her skin and the tone of her body made everything so much more pleasurable for him but no Vaas just had to let his guard drop that night and fall asleep by her side thinking he’d have more fun when she woke up but his down fall was that. Alice left him before he could wake and he knew she probably would never end up back in his arms but he got lucky, it had been months and he spotted her that one fine day in the forests watching him. All it took was a few basic tracking instincts of his and she was all his.

 

Taking her captive was one thing but keeping her alive was another. Having the bitch as a trophy proved some value to Vaas, even some of the privateers envied him but now Vaas wanted more. Folding his hands together with elbows in his knees and leaning forward the man thought to himself of what he could do, but nothing seemed to work. Hoyt had put in effort to prove to Vaas that Alice was skilled to kill by having her trained by Buck, then the whole Alec thing well…Vaas took that as two things, she could be handy to heal but she also knew various types of poisons, something he didn’t like. Pinching the bridge of his nose Vaas felt helpless, he didn’t know what to do, and Alice made for a great fuck but long term Vaas didn’t know.

 

It wasn’t exactly like he was bored with her, he was just annoyed with how comfortable she had gotten that he felt he needed to spice things up, drugs where not an option it would only make her sick, the Rakyat had a keen eye for her and it only drew attention onto him which meant her time on the Main Island would have to be reduced to an hour or less just to be sure she remained safe and his, maybe Hoyts island would be better for her freedom but there were a lot of question and ones Vaas could not answer.

 

With an annoyed sigh Vaas got up and drew in the last of his joint before kicking the butt to the ground and rubbing it with the sole of his boot to make sure it didn’t light anything up. Today wasn’t Vaas’ day and he couldn’t sleep even for a single hour, perhaps he’d take it out on one of those prisoners or maybe he’d come up with a far better solution later but either way Vaas was clueless as to what he would do with Alice. First of all was Pirates Cove then he’d deal with the woman later.

 

Time went fast as the afternoon sky began to change ever so slightly with the faint hues of pinks and reds illuminating the sky. Alice had spent most of the hours with a woman whom had given birth, the child Alice never saw but the frantic look on the woman’s face told her everything. It was hard to deal with as Alice knew that this could have been her and more than likely would have been, the torment this poor woman had suffered was more than enough but Alice couldn’t find any words to comfort her it was just like all the others, heal them and get out of here as fast as she could but this woman, this Mother new to her raw instincts was a lot harder.

 

Firstly Alice had to stitch her up as she had split the skin between her vagina and her anus to a gruesome sight, lucky the woman hadn’t exactly torn too far down, all she needed was a few stitches and some antibiotics but every time Alice tried to seam a stitch the woman would let out a menacing growl. A few times Alice wanted to chuck in the towel and call in one of the privateers to finish off the stitching but it seemed wrong and cruel for Alice to even do that so she did her best and tolerated the woman and her lowly threats through gritted teeth. For Alice she just focused on her work and ignored the sounds thinking as each stitch, each weave and even the cleaning part to be like that of an art, it took her mind away despite how tired and sore she was herself but it worked somehow.

 

Shortly the woman was dealt with and Alice did a few final check-ups on her health, looking at her eyes, her skin complexion, everything and anything to assure Hoyt she was more than perfect product to go into market or whatever it was he had planned for her. A privateer entered the warehouse, a few sniffles and whimpers where hushed by the other captives when he did as Alice heard him approach her with a swift stride. As she looked up she noted the man to have a very familiar face, the tattoos the bald head and the white goatee he had going on. It was that man that had been there the day Catherine had died, part of Alice wanted to blame the death on his behalf but she could not do so in her current situation.

 

“The Boss wants to know on the progress.”

 

“I’m done, she’s clean and healthy as long as those stitches don’t get torn or anything by any of the men.”

 

Alice retorted back in a very cold and emotionless tone as she stood up and packed away her things preparing to leave taking in a brief note that her attention wasn’t needed in here anymore, though the Privateer did not seem to move or even wonder his gaze elsewhere as he was fully focused on her just in case she was attempting to do something that she wasn’t allowed to. This type of attitude Alice welcomed, she understood the responsibility these men had here, they were to protect Hoyt and protect his product, that’s all Alice knew anyway and it defiantly seemed to be a working Method for Hoyt none the less.

 

“Then you’re free to go, a Pirate awaits ya near the gates”

 

“Thank you”

 

Shuffling around making a few last glances here and there and arranging her medical kit before finally feeling satisfied with her job, Alice gave a last look at the woman she had just attended, she sat curled up with her knees almost to her chest apart from the large bulge in her stomach. It was a sight to see that only made Alice cringe and not want to be here anymore, she didn’t want to take note to the woman’s face she didn’t even want to remember this sort of job as Alice put away the medical kit and was fast on her heels out of that warehouse followed by the privateer. Walking out side was more of a relief then Alice had thought as she drew in a long deep breath and took in the afternoon sky. Purples and reds had become a dominate colour in the sky this afternoon, Alice remembered a wise tale about the colours of the sky and their meaning.

 

“Red Skies at night, Farmers Delight. Red Skies in the Morning, Devils warning”

 

Mumbling to herself as she recited the old saying she let out a faint sigh before turning her attention to the nearby steel gates knowing that on the other side was Abel. Anxiety had been an over kill for Alice during today knowing that Vaas had something up his sleeves and Alice had no interest in it, she only wanted to sleep and catch up on her health as she started to think of all the things he probably had in mind. Yet something ticked inside the young woman’s mind as an idea appeared, sure sleep was a need but so was that longing hunger and Alice felt rather rebellious, she was done with Vaas and his leash around her neck as Alice looked around briefly noting the overly busy privateers. 

 

On the far side was another gate way already opened and it had a few vehicles parked out front, Alice knew that was the one that led down a road way and across a bridge but it gave her a loop hole in this hell as she smirked to herself and started to limp in the opposite direction of Abel towards the open gate. If anything Alice wanted to go out like a warrior, no not the Rakyat way with a knife and all but rather going down in a blaze of glory and Alice knew exactly where to grab herself some weapons to blow a hole right up the Rakyats ass. Sure Alice was fair game for it with a sinister and daredevil attitude but she needed to repay the Rakyat for taking something from her, something she may not have intended on wanting but in the end something that would have brought a brief moment of joy to her dull life.

 

For whatever reason it was Alice freely walked out of the compound, not a single privateer gave a damn having gotten too use to her in the short time period they had around her, she didn’t even hear the concerned sounds of Abel in the distance or any other commotion for the matter as she kept walking with a fast limp pace until she was finally over the bridge further down the road. Up a head was the airport, Alice eyed it off for a few seconds before she continued down the road way knowing that just up a head was a small dock with a fair few ships and raft boats. Alice was sure that none of them would mind her taking a boat for a brief moment as she strolled down the hill minding her own business her eyes straight ahead and her body language saying she was serious despite the limp in her stride.

 

From afar the young woman knew that maybe by some sort of means Abel would have figured Alice wasn’t coming but she didn’t care she had a goal set in her mind and she knew that the price she would be forced to pay would be brutal if not deathly but Alice had no fear for death anymore, she knew that one way or another Vaas would get bored and end her life with a single pull of a trigger and Alice didn’t want to end up dead without having a bit of revenge. Sure Citra was a long shot but Dennis was a different story. Untying a metal boat and jumping into it, she found the keys and didn’t hesitate to turn the motor on as it softly hummed, a few Privateer recruits where around and watched her, their faces full of alert but unsure as to what to do. Maybe luck was on her side this day as she stirred the boat out towards the sea with a clear mind intended on heading towards Bad Town.

 

If Alice was correct then she knew that Buck would be out, it was too early for him to be home yet and it was perfect timing as she eyed off the sky for a moment, its vibrant colours of red turning to an almost crimson while the sun died behind the mountains in the horizon. There was something in the air that made Alice feel confident as she pushed the boat into a fast speed as it crunched and churned slamming into oncoming waves but Alice didn’t mind the bumpy ride as she found herself more and more edged towards her hunger like as if she badly needed it more than air.

 

Somewhere far to the side Alice heard another rumble sound, it was one of the raft boats the Pirates used and Alice feared that it could have been Abel, after all the Pirates didn’t come all the way out here too often but Alice pushed the boat even further into a faster speed until it had reached its limit, the bell that was hooked above the wheel made a ringing sound every now and then with every bump of the oncoming waves having reminded herself of her goal. Though that boat never came near Alice she still had a lingering feeling that sooner or later a search party would be out looking for her as Alice pulled up towards a destroyed dock and got out of the boat landing on the rickety wooden planks not even bothering to tie up the boat as she felt her heart thump in her chest and her walk fasten despite the limp in her leg and the pain that flushed through her body.

 

Every fibre in her was telling her to run, get the ammo as fast as she could and let shit blow up, of course Alice didn’t have her bow or arrows but she had spotted something the other day with Buck in his little stash that had given Alice more than enough confidence she could take out a few people with a single motion. Bucks house was a short walk away as Alice slowed her pace down and eyed the house off, it was dark inside and not a single sound could be heard as she made her way carefully down towards the side of the house and pulled away the tarp that covered the ammo crates. It was still full to the brim with weapons, a warhead and other explosives as Alice gave a wicked grin before looking around once more to make sure no one had detected her. 

 

Pulling out some c-4 and loading a warhead into an RPG, Alice felt more than ready before stuffing three grenades into a small duffel bag she had found lying around, it would do for the moment as Alice felt a hitch in her heart knowing that what she was doing would probably kill her one way or another but she needed this as she reminded herself of all the things the Rakyat had done to her, and not just her but Vaas as well and it was enough to fuel her anger. Strapping the RPG onto her back and the duffel bag hanging on her shoulder, the covered the ammo back up and did another quick look around before darting off into the jungle.

 

Her inner warrior was calling to her now as she didn’t feel the pain in her leg anymore, all she felt was the ground beneath her feet the cool breeze through the forest as she jogged unknowingly heading in a direction anywhere at all it didn’t matter all that did matter was that she was heading deeper and deeper which meant that she would stumble into either the temple or the local Natives outposts. As blood pumped through her heart and her lungs filled with the jungle air, Alice felt reborn knowing that soon darkness would be upon her and with it would come death. A few stone pillars that had been destroyed during the war where starting to pop up and Alice knew with a sudden thump of nervousness that she was heading towards the temple. 

 

Instinct took her along a familiar path passing an orange tree along the way and darting over a sandy path road before darting quickly down a hillside, there it was illuminated by fire light as the temple stood like an old sturdy architecture as Alice had no issue continuing her job downhill darting between tree to tree but the place was not even guarded from the outside. As she came towards the temple doorways she noticed it was open, the sounds of chanting echoed through the walls as Alice unstrapped the RPG from her back and made her way into the darkness of the enchanted temple. No guards stood around near the tree as the chanting grew closure and closure Alice knew that they were in the main temple, the heart of the place that Citra would have been in.

 

“Two Birds with one stone”

 

Alice smiled with a wicked grin plastered across her face but the tear gave away her humanity, the shred of fear as she drew in a breath and proceeded dropping a few land mines on the ground before pushing further into the temple building, her free hand grazed over the stone texture of the artworks that lined the hallway that separated the main temple area and the entrance area. Too much adrenalin was rushing through her veins for her to notice that she was shaking but she pushed herself on knowing that there was only one way she wanted to go down. Blue eyes flicked towards the wooden door that separated her from her goal and for a second Alice paused knowing she could easily turn back and drop everything and just let fate take her knowing that Vaas could have been ready to kill her at any given chance.

 

With a deep breath in and out Alice closed her eyes and gave herself a mindless nod before pushing open that wooden door as fire light illuminated her pale skin like some warrior embarking from the darkness.


	27. Sweet Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your awesomeness for those of you still reading this xD I love the kudos  
> This chapter has a little more lime/lemon in it then any of my other chapters so I hope you guys enjoy the brief moment :D and love the chapter as well haha

A loud boom went off as screams echoed all around the temple area, a flash of light blinding many in an instance for a few seconds. Natives where running around crazy as they let out war screams, Alice reloaded the RPG and aimed again for the large stone table atop the temple area where a familiar female figure stood. Another loud boom and more screams came as the explosive hit the table and aloud boom shot through the air deafening those that had been charging at Alice.

 

Dropping the now useless RPG to the ground and pulling out a grenade, Alice tossed it at the warriors watching them scream some with fear others with rage as Alice begun to back up luring them further and further towards the hallway within the Temple. If they had backup then it would have been too late, Alice didn’t know who she had killed but all she knew was that it felt good to let an explosive fire and aim destroying most of the temple area with a single hit. All the way she smirked and let out a maniac laughter as she led two strong looking warriors into the hallway, the others either too weak or having ran off already to defend their ‘Queen’. 

 

It amazed her during the first few seconds as to how bold they were, foolish following her into a hallway that gave them little movement. A machete was pulled out from one of the statues that lined the hallway as Alice tossed it at the first warrior driving the blade into his chest before he fell back. Quickly with swift hands she pulled out another grenade from the duffel bag and tossed it before running while laughing all the way before the boom pushed her body forward, a sharp ear piercing sound rang through her eardrum deafening her but it wasn’t enough to stop Alice as she got up on her feet quickly, the sharp pain in her ankle reminded her of the objective, some more warriors where pushing away the rubble that separated them from Alice but she continued to run out of the temple and into the entrance area where her eyes laid upon a familiar dark face.

 

“HOW DARE YOU!”

 

Dennis screamed, his face looked worn out as he drew in a breath and exhaled grinding his teeth and clenched his jaw with utter irritation, behind him a few young warriors stood by his side but they were just boys who had no idea what was going on as they looked to Dennis for some sort of guide while the man pulled a machete from his side and approached Alice. For a moment she watched him with intent wondering how he would kill her, slash her throat or drive the blade into her heart, maybe he’d do both but it didn’t matter as Alice smirked and let out a faint chuckle teasing the man to see just how far he would go. Sounds echoed behind Alice as she overheard a screech from a warrior that was charging behind her.

 

Jumping to the side and rolling Alice let the young warrior run right into a mine, the explosive sound ran out and caught Dennis off guard, the boys huddled behind the large tree in the centre of the entrance area in fear as they cried before Alice tossed the last grenade at them as she watched Dennis turn in horror to them and then back to her. It was too late for him to save them as the explosion went off sending the man flying back into the air and by that time Alice took one final look at her destruction and darted out of the temple into the darkness of the jungle laughing all the way. The chaos she had caused would have been heart shattering to many, salt in the wound for others as Alice ran through the darkness of the jungle feeling every limb ache with a hot burning pain, not a single Rakyat laid a hand on her, she was unmarked and she felt invincible in that moment as she darted through the forest and finally stopped in a slight clearing area.

 

Swiping away the sweat that had brewed on her forehead and looking around while panting between her laughter, Alice thought to herself of what a good job she did, she didn’t need Hoyts or Vaas’ approval as she could see the faint black smoke rising in the darkened sky, a few screams could be heard as they grew closer in her direction but Alice didn’t have time for them as she darted further into the jungle a few more explosions went off in the distance as Alice smirked, she had lined up the mines perfectly in particular areas in the entrance area knowing that someone was bound to run into them. Everything went to her liking; she blew them up and caught them off guard as well as luring them out. The Rakyat would be pissed and want some payback but Alice didn’t give a damn she was done, done with them and done with the bullshit they brought.

 

No longer would she live in fear of them hurting her, no longer would she wait and coo to Vaas for some sort of praise or compassion as she walked further into the darkness until she found herself near a docking area that was close to an outpost as Alice made a bee-line towards one of the pirates. At first the man who looked like a young teenage stood back in shock eyeing Alice up and down unsure of what to do before she gave him a slap on the arm which made him jump caught off guard.

 

“Call in Vaas and tell him a bitch just did his fucking job”

 

Laughing as she spoke she watched the young man nod and quickly dart off as fast as he could into the outpost before using a small communication radio box that was seated under a canopy tarp of sorts. Meanwhile Alice took in a long deep cold breath into her lungs and stretched her arms looking around wondering how many Pirates and Rakyat had overheard the destruction, it wasn’t too long before the young man was back by her side, the look in his face seemed shocked but surprised while he tried to remain somewhat professional looking with a sense of authority but Alice saw through that as she smirked with a crazy look in her eyes.

 

“Boss said he’ll be here soon. Did you over hear those loud booms?”

 

There was curiosity in the young man’s voice as he leaned forward and looked around, a few other Pirates where here but just a sniper and another pirate that was too busy loading up some ammo into a truck. Alice only smiled to that young man’s question and cocked her head to give a sweet tone look to her crazy madden look. Adrenalin still rushed through her body making her feel high and by all means she needed a damn drag before Vaas got her as she turned her face back out towards the darkness and then back to the young man before her that had an intent look on his face that spilled curiosity all over him.

 

“Loud booms? Oh you mean the RPG I let fly off into the temple. Yeah sorry bout that, you wouldn’t happen to have a joint on you by chance”

 

Caught by surprise as the man widened his eyes he quickly lowered his head and shuffled through his pants before pulling out a terribly rolled joint and passing to her which Alice took with a graceful hand before flicking her fingers asking for a lighter, the young man quickly pulled a dodgy lighter out as Alice put the joint between her lips and flicked the lighter a few times before she actually managed to light up the joint passing the lighter back to him. This young pirate didn’t say a single word; he just seemed wordless as Alice let the drug into her lungs and back out feeling the slight side effect wash over her, calming her nerves as she let the cool air brush against her.

 

In the distance was the sound of a car tearing up the sand from the sounds of it as Alice leaned her head back and let a puff of smoke out into the night air. It felt good to finally do something she hadn’t done in a very long time. Sure she liked the use of an arrow but the sound and feel of an explosion was far more of a high for Alice this night than any other time before, the screams of horrified warriors still echoed in her mind as Alice recalled the sensation. When she had walked past those wooden doors she had over seen two figures atop the temple, it was Citra with a man underneath her, possibly fucking him in hopes of having his kid or something but Alice had spoiled the moment and she smiled to herself thinking of just how pissed Vaas would be.

 

As the rumbling of the car seemed to come to a skid close by Alice had no doubt that if it was Vaas she was in for a damn good slapping, the image in her head made her stiffen a laugh but the grin on her face only grew with a bright flush to her cheeks like as if she had not endured enough already. It wasn’t long before the car door slammed but with another drag of the joint and a puff of smoke Alice felt all her doubts fading, the drug clearly having a nice effect on her by now but she would probably regret her choice of smoking later when the headache would come.

 

“FUCK!!!”

 

His Spanish voice rang out in the cold air as Alice heard the young pirate quickly shuffle over towards his bosses side just to make it clear where he stood in this whole argument while Alice could overhear Vaas stomp towards her but she didn’t worry with another draw of the smoke she turned her head to see Vaas, in the darkness of the night he looked mysterious with but the faint glimmer of light reflected in his eye, everything else about him had darkened for the moonlight wasn’t in their direction and it only made Vaas seem more and more invisible apart from his current mumbling and bickering before he dared to strike a glare at Alice. He was overly busy arguing with another pirate as well as the younger one before he shooed them away and let out a sigh.

 

Taking a step closure to her, the man, the pirate lord so well known for his violence and abuse just stood there saying no to himself aloud in a hushed tone trying to find something to calm him down before he took the joint from her fingers and finished it off with a few draws of smoke. Though he never looked at her and she never looked at him it was pretty obvious that Vaas was disappointed, angry but more disappointed with things.

 

“Why the fuck would you do this Hermana?”

 

At first his voice was low and quiet as he held his hands out questioning her actions, clearly he had no idea as to the extent of damage she had probably done, of course she assumed that the Pirates would call in with panic as to the loud explosive sounds coming from the temple area but they probably didn’t expect it to be Alice of all people.

 

“Pay Back Vaas. I’ve grown tired of those assholes, if I take one step on this island they are after me like a pack of fleas and what hurts the most-“

 

Before she could say anymore she silenced herself sucking in the air as if to swallow back her words but Vaas already had a clear idea as to what she was about to say as he just nodded his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her in. His action was a surprise to Alice as her hands trailed down his arm as if she needed to double check it was Vaas and that she wasn’t day dreaming here. 

 

“I know Hermana I know”

 

Putting his head to hers she felt that maybe there was a part of Vaas that was perhaps sympathetic, she had been expecting him to be more violent, more pissed off but she knew that would come in time, after all Alice could have easily taken Citra’s life within that little party of hers but that was unknown, but what was known was the fact that the Rakyat numbers, their skilled warriors had dropped dramatically. Alice never counted the bodies but she knew that they had little medical aid and with that infection and death would grow quickly amongst the tribe.

 

“I don’t care what you have to say Vaas. I did it because I’d be damned to let someone like you kill me without having a little bit of revenge of my own”

 

Vaas was silent letting Alice’s bitter words echo in his ear, he only pulled her closer feeling her warmth against his face and body, you’d never expect him to be like this and Alice wasn’t prepared for any of this sort of soft and caring touches hence why she continued to be stand offish towards him knowing that she wasn’t going to go down without a single fight. Humming softly to himself, Vaas let Alice go and took a step back, he was calmer now despite the small hit of the joint but she felt that he could understand where she was coming from just a little bit for once. There was no way in hell that this would go unnoticed and Vaas knew he could play this into his hands very easily, Alice was his and now she had earned herself a gold star for taking out and sneaking into the Rakyat. Hoyt was going to be over the moon when Vaas told him about this, not just that but the fact that the temple was damaged Vaas knew immediately that he had leverage against them now.

 

“Come we should go”

 

Vaas cooed in a soothing tone as he tugged on Alice’s arm but she did not budge, it angered him slightly but he found himself unable to hate her, not right now anyway as he looked up at her defiant glare. The last thing he needed was a bitch like Alice to be pouting and pissed off for no reason, but she wasn’t exactly pouting and he knew why she was like this.

 

“Listen Hermana its cold I’m tired, you’re tired let’s just get the fuck back and sleep this over and then in the morning we talk ok?”

 

“No not ok Vaas, if you want to pussy foot around fine but I’m done”

 

“Hermana don’t fucking test me, if I was going to kill you I would have done it so get your white ass in the fucking truck before I drag you and spank your ass in front of my men”

 

Although Vaas had a cool and hushed tone there was a threatening sense to his words as he pointed to the few pirates gathered around, Alice would have rather a bullet in the head then being spanked, she had a code and it wasn’t undressing in front of men. Unfolding her arms and sighing she did as Vaas said knowing that protesting and putting up a fight wouldn’t end up in a good way. This was why she hated Vaas, he was unpredictable and even though Alice could tell when he would flip the switch and go insane, it was always a guess as to what he might do. Torture was one of his favoured things but the man always came up with new ways to do things, more painful and Alice found herself exhausted mentally unable to continue her little sour mood as she climbed into the jeep and relaxed in the seat.

 

Turning on the engine and driving casually down the road it didn’t take long for the woman in the passenger seat and fall into a deep slumber despite the bumpy road that caused her body to flop about as she still remained with her eyes shut and mouth a-gap only to let slip a few moans or groans while dreaming. Vaas let a smile slip across his lips as he watched her under the cover of the darkness before turning his attention back to the main road. All day there had been complaints about Rakyat warriors, some prisoners getting lose and of course a set of pirates that had helped themselves to some freshly dried marijuana, none of which had helped Vaas. In fact he’d become more and more infuriated as the day had gone on mainly because he had been so unsure as what he should do with Alice.

 

However he was in somewhat of a more relaxed mood despite the bitch having gone off on her own without his permission she had settled two things for him. One was the Rakyat, of course he didn’t know exactly how many she’d taken out but that was tomorrow plan before the bastards could make a counter attack, the second thing was Alice. True Vaas had complained and been hypocritical on himself all day on behalf of Alice, he debated keeping her and eventually felt that having her stay by his side was more of a good thing, but now she had more value and she had dealt with the Rakyat which now meant they would see her just like any of the pirates or himself, they would fear her and that meant less stress for Vaas.

 

Hoyt would be more then pleased to over hear that Alice had killed a few and hopefully Vaas would be getting some additional bonus’ off Hoyt though where Alice managed to get the weapons from was unknown and rather alarming but he let it slid for the moment as he pulled up into one of the other outposts. This place was a lot more cluttered and crowded, bamboo prisons and garden heads popped up everywhere, the smell of decay was stronger here than anywhere else like a slaughter house. Screams echoed through the jungle and the sound of the pirates laughing being loud could also be heard. This place was perhaps the best place of his many outposts that he loved, it was by far Vaas’ second personal place to come to where he could over watch the death and destruction of the Rakyat themselves and by all means Alice was in no condition to travel so Vaas took the easy route knowing that at least here there was more protection against the natives just in case they thought twice not to mention Vaas would get a faster report of the incident here.

 

Most of the men where loyal as well, they were more occupied on their jobs while Abel was in charge back over in Vaas’ main compound to attend to all the needs over there, though of course Vaas had other men as well to do that job too. Getting out of the car and moving around its side to get Alice he noticed how relaxed she was as he took her into his arms. This was rare to feel someone, a woman of all things, relaxed in his arms and not giving a damn. Vaas had become too use to women that hated him, screamed rape every time he touched them, there was no woman here that suited him not like Alice, Alice had proven her worth and had tripled it in the night and Vaas was more than proud. She was his trophy and he planned on keeping it that way the more she surprised him the more he felt that he was head over heels for her, but Vaas didn’t have any competition, not like normal couples. It was more like he was proud of her and satisfied with her condition and chores she would do for him, he found himself admiring her more and more but he would never allow himself to fall in love. Love wasn’t his thing but many doubted him, Hoyt, the Privateers even his own men including Abel had noticed a growing thing between Vaas and Alice.

 

It was like he didn’t treat her as a slave anymore, he barley used the chain on her and it had become a known fact that he was giving her more and more freedom trusting her to even work for Hoyt without his presence. Vaas himself had not noticed this as he kicked open his personal shanty on the island and strutted in to the wooden little cosy place before putting Alice down on a double mattress lying on the floor. Sure this place wasn’t exactly crash hot but this was Vaas’ and he knew this better than any of his other shanties around the place. Pulling up a blanket over her fragile frame there was another moment that Vaas caught himself trapped in a trance like state gazing at Alice, her pale skin and brown hair, the soft blush on her cheeks. There was something strange about her that had him captive as Vaas rubbed the stubble on his chin before he stood up and took a step back.

 

Maybe he was falling in love, he couldn’t tell but all he knew was that Alice had value and Vaas was proud to claim her as his having her worthy the more she proved herself. Of course Vaas would have to lay the word to Alice to never run off like that but he admitted he liked this version, she wasn’t some dumb idiot, she knew how to play the game well. In all honesty Vaas was still unsure what to do with Alice but she gave him an even bigger ego and with that a boner that needed to be settled when she awoke. 

 

Morning shortly came, a lot faster than Alice had thought as she cocked her head up from the mattress, her arm acted as the pillow as she squinted her eyes in the darkness of the room, the unfamiliarity made her wake up faster but the comfort of Vaas’ arm around her waist pulling her back down to the bed was comforting as Alice did as he commanded. A faint groan came from behind her as Vaas seemed to push his face into her hair, she could feel his hot breath and she let out a soft sigh but with it came a moan that caught her and Vaas by surprise.

 

“Mhm Hermana”

 

Vaas arched his head up slightly before licking her earlobe, she knew that feeling too well, it was like a sign saying he wanted to fuck, their own little code of sorts as she felt a smile creep up on her lips. Although the events replayed in Alice’s mind as she let out a faint moan to Vaas’ slight nips down her neck, she loved how he did this, the stubble of his goatee against her sensitive neck made her feel alive with pleasure spiking through her body but she could not allow Vaas to pleasure her, not like this, knowing that deep down he was probably pissed off with her actions if not spewing with envy.

 

“Vaas please”

 

Alice tried to protest but the more she tried to move away from him the more he crept forward tightening his arm around her waist until she was no longer able to even wiggle, she was stuck in his arms as he continue to kiss her down the neck to her collar bone grinding his groin against her butt just to tease her, taunting her in more than one way as if to say this could be yours. Although Alice felt that it was wrong, maybe it was, but at the same time she knew these moments had become rare between them. She didn’t mind not having sex but it did make her more pent up, more needy of his touch as she felt his hand softly caress down her rib cage towards her belly.

 

When he did this it often made her moan and gasp for air and that is exactly what she did trying to bit the bottom of her lip as her free hand automatically went to his pushing it down further to her clit needing his touch just like always. Vaas found it overly pleasurable to make her moan like this, make her want him, it only built his ego even more making him think he was better than most other men and that’s how Alice saw him, after all he was a pirate lord. Gently his index finger and thumb rubbed gently as Alice arched her leg up allowing for more room as she let out a faint whisper of his name cooing him to go further to touch her in that pleasurable spot. For a while Vaas just teased her, his kisses soft and caring almost while his fingers did most of the work knowing exactly what she wanted but never giving into her desires, not yet anyway.

 

“Vaas”

 

This time Alice’s protest was for the opposite reason as she felt the burning need between her legs as she closed her eyes and let the sensation take a hold of her, between his kisses on her neck and shoulder and his fingers carefully rubbing against her clit, Alice knew this was utter heaven, being in his arms and under his dominance often drove her wild but nothing like this. With a swift move Vaas rolled Alice onto her back and straddled her looking down at her, the look in her eyes spoke a thousand words as he grinned watching her lick her lips and the sensation of her hands trailing down his bare chest feeling every inch of muscle under her touch but never taking her eyes off his, their gaze remained like that often, a longing of lust had built between them in the past month having gone through various issues. How long had it been since they had both felt like this, able to appreciate each other’s presence without fighting or getting into anything too kinky.

 

Leaning down they engaged into a hot yet passionate kiss as their tongues flicked between one another, Vaas remaining the dominate of the two pushing Alice’s head further into the mattress beneath her, hearing her gasp for air every now and then but never able to truly break from his hold. Slipping one hand over her thigh Vaas could her that sensational moan passing between their lips, the way she wrapped his legs around him made him harder as he took his time making her even wilder then before for him. For some reason this was a far better drug then anything, watching a woman like Alice moan beneath him, the twist in her face of pleasure as she leaned her head back allowing him to kiss down her neck with soft bites.

 

Any other time Vaas would have been more forceful with any woman not just Alice, but he found himself enjoying her torment as he could feel her grind against him with his own movement, it was by far the best torture he had done but nothing he would ever dare do with any other woman. Alice was the only one he would enjoy this with knowing how much she liked this, being the submissive entranced in his movement and muscles, even the scares that lined his body. However this wasn’t enough for Vaas as he felt the intoxicating need to thrust between her legs, it was hard enough to contain himself but he did it just to torment her even more.

 

Pulling her shirt off and then her pants, the Pirate lord found himself amazed by her own marks, she had a scar down her right side, he knew she wanted a tattoo as well and he would give that too her but right now he was caught off guard as he felt his hands travel over her body, the sensation she gave him was bliss and vice versa for Alice as she travelled her hands over his face feeling the various rough patches of hair, the long scare down his face and all the man did was close his eyes enjoying this way too much. 

 

Sex wasn’t what held them together, sure Vaas wanted to fuck every day but he refused to do that, it would get too boring between them so he liked to fuck at least every second day spicing things up from positions to different things to use including knives and yet Alice never minded only embraced it. However in this moment it felt like they had never touched each other before, like as if Alice had never seen him kill another person, he was that man she met at the docking bay loading up crates onto a shitty boat with those damn good looking muscles of his. 

 

Another groan came from her lips, it was his name again as she protested for more attempting to wander her hands down to his shaft and force him inside of her but Vaas couldn’t let her have all the fun as he kissed her lips again forcing her head back and pulled her hands away from his harden member as he found their fingers entwined placed onto the mattress just above her head, his other hand was trailing over her hips as he took advantaged of her now naked state having removed everything he could despite his entranced state. Skin against skin made everything so much more better as he rubbed his shaft against her outer labia hearing her moan, the look on her face flushed bright red as her eyes looked up at him and her mouth a-gap to let out another moan. Without even inserting a finger he could tell she was beyond wet, she was like this often and he mused over it, making a woman like her this wet always amazed him and made him want to do unthinkable things to her.

 

Between the grinding and the kissing Alice couldn’t help but hold his hand tighter, her other hand becoming loose and trailing over his back feeling the raises of skin from previous scares that she had sworn she never knew where there despite how many times they had fucked and how many times she’d seen him shirt less. There was a tribal tattoo on his back but it wasn’t like anything the Rakyat would have, it made Vaas unique, daring and handsome with that rugged look of his. A howl like sound came from her lips as Vaas made the move right then to enter the tip of his cock into her feeling her clench at the sensation before containing her howl of pleasure to a faint moan.

 

“More”

 

She begged, grovelled and dared to reach up and kiss him, the heat and passion between them was strange, it wasn’t couple like and it wasn’t like a one night stand, she knew her place and he knew his as he reassured his dominance with a long kiss feeling her flick her tongue off his lips, a sign of wanting more and he gave it to her as he thrusted slowly into her and she couldn’t contain herself, her face flushed even more to an almost bright red, he could see the thin form of sweat beading over her forehead and the raise in her chest had quickened even though she wasn’t doing a single thing, it amazed him no prostitute had ever acted like this, sure they were rare for him to fuck but even when he did there was no way he made a woman howl his name and beg for more like this.

 

Begging was another thing that Vaas liked, he loved tormenting the poor souls on this island but when it came to a woman begging for him to thrust faster between gasps of his own name, it made everything just so much better. Whatever reason it was this woman was mad for him and literally mad, she didn’t speak dirty not often and she didn’t need to, all he needed was the look in her eyes the shift in her neck desiring his bites down her neck, she never cared much for the romantic soft pace stuff, Alice always enjoyed the hard-core stuff more and Vaas was that sort of man to give it to her the right way she liked.

 

Between the two it took them both up to half an hour or more to fully climax, Alice laid restless panting as her head lay against Vaas’ chest, she had her eyes closed as she felt his chest rise and fall in rhythm to hers and the heartbeat of his was even more soothing as she let her hand trail into the small bundle of hair on his chest, his sweaty scent lingered stronger now more than ever as she took in a deep inhale. Vaas had lit a joint and was smoking it in slow puffs between his own rugged breaths. Alice felt a smile creep over her lips before opening her eyes to look up at the man. Something about watching him take in a long draw of the drug and release it in a puff of smoke from his lips always seemed sexy to her, she didn’t know why, maybe it was that whole bad boy look or maybe she was insane and overly obsessed but either way she couldn’t help but trail her hands up over his cheek, Vaas didn’t mind as he put his hand to hers and leaned into her touch.

 

“About earlier”

 

“Don’t worry about it Hermana”

 

Vaas cooed in a soft and soothing tone that seemed unnatural too hear from the likes of him as he just seemed to encourage her touch more than ever. Apart of Alice often wondered if he did this, embracing their brief moment like this knowing that it may be the last chance he gets to enjoy it, Alice defiantly knew that she enjoyed this moment having reminded her self that her life was often always on the verge of death around her. Last night she had encouraged death to come after her, she dared to step into enemy territory and despite her bad luck in the past she found herself rather lucky though she knew eventually she would have to pay and when she does it would tear her heart again and again knowing it would be Vaas to deliver the abuse.


	28. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for continue to keep reading this fanfic. Only two (technically) more chapters so I might post the next two within the next few days for you all.
> 
> None the less this chapter I kind of wanted to do a little thing with Hoyt because lets face it that Cutscene with Jason meeting Hoyt for the first time was very intense and I wanted to do something similar but with more of my own Flair. Let me know what you guys think :D

Time doesn’t stop for anyone, not a Criminal Business Man who controls most of the pacific with his drug and slave trade, not some Pirate lord that helps said Business man with his business and definitely no tribal people. Walking slowly up to the familiar stair way that led to the fashionable building located in Hoyts compound which he used for his personal business, Alice felt the hitch in her heart and the feeling of something in her throat as she drew in a nervous breath, her blue eyes glazed over the door frame as a privateer looked at her and pushed the door way open. Silence was all she could hear drumming in her head despite the screams and yells in the distance of fighting privateers and slaves being boarded onto a nearby boat down near the river.

 

Fear had overcome Alice within just a brief few moments, she never felt this ashamed, scared or nervous in her whole entire life as she walked through the door way and into the lobby area scatted with dirt and debris, ammo and various privateers turning in her direction glancing for a brief moment. Those sweet innocent blue eyes looked up the stair way as she approached, Vaas was by her side or at least a step behind as he casually walked letting her led the way. Alice felt the palm of her hands sweaty as she tightened them into a fist trying to make sure she still had hands as she began to walk up the stair way before facing the door way down the narrow hallway.

 

Less than an hour ago Vaas had a call from Hoyt, Vaas mentioned little about what was going on just that Alice was needed immediately at Hoyts Compound. It didn’t occur to the young woman that her life might be on the line, she didn’t even feel fear creep up on her not until she landed her feet on the docking bay before Hoyts Compound as she was reminded of the incident with Catherine, Mizra as Alice recalled the woman’s most memorable name. Maybe this had been the reason for Vaas’ sudden kindness, Maybe Alice was about to be led into the slaughter house but she tried to hold herself together as she walked closer and closer to the door, her breath had quickened in such short time as she felt Vaas’ hand on her shoulder reassuring her and nodding for her to open the door.

 

Pushing open the door way felt far more heavier then Alice had thought, it was her fear getting the better of her as she drew in the smell of cigars in the room, her eyes met those of Hoyts, he was seated well having expected her arrival, a cigar balanced in his hand with his elbow on the frame of the desk, the look he had was almost sinister, she found those dark eyes to give off a faint glitter of light making his eye look almost pure black but it was just the lighting.

 

Encased in the darkness of his room with nothing but the red ring from his cigar, Hoyt was more than menacing. That man had power as Alice walked in and took a seat opposite off Hoyt, Vaas doing much the same. However Hoyt’s eyes never left Alice as he watched her with a sly smile across his lips, clearly he had overheard what she had done and was probably impressed but the feeling of his gaze on her felt like hot fire as she tried to take in another breath and calm her nerve as she rested her arms on her lap and tried to seem proper where as Vaas slouched in his chair his head hung low but his eyes glared up at Hoyt as if he was a pouting child demanding attention. 

 

It took the man to turn his head back to Vaas to make brief eye contact before back to Alice where he nodded his head in approval though what for Alice did not know as she tried to appear alert and full of attention but her mind was recalling events, especially this morning’s ones with Vaas. That was the hardest part for poor Alice as she tried to appear calm and collect while feeling the sensation of her hands nervously graze across the black tights she wore in an attempt to distract herself from all the horrors that could happen while also filling her head with the sexy and lustrous way Vaas had been which didn’t help much to ease Alice at all.

 

“Reports came in this morning”

 

Hoyt began with his usual slick voice in that deep accent of his, although his words where directed at Vaas, the man before her never moved his gaze away from Alice making her rather uneasy as she sucked in a deep breath and held it in with hopes to hear the report. What destruction and chaos had she managed to cause for the Rakyat and would it by any means benefit her? Clearly Hoyt was watching her with intent to see the slip of a single sign that gave something away, but whatever it was he was looking for Alice couldn’t give as she tried to stay seated despite the awful feel in her stomach that had started to grow with her fear. 

 

“20 or so of those fucking Monkeys where taken out during last night’s little…fire fight”

 

As Hoyt spoke his last words Alice got the impression he was trying to think of a decent term to call it, it made Alice wonder if by any means Hoyt already knew that Alice had done it or had Vaas tried to cover it up somehow? There was no way something like this would slip past Hoyt, not so easily and it didn’t seem like Vaas to try and cover for her back, the only thing he seemed to do that defied Hoyt was probably not selling her as Alice recalled the words that Hoyt had said to Vaas the first time she saw the man face to face. A low sound made Alice come back to reality, it was the sound of a chopper in the distance as it landed near the airport, the one Alice had walked by the other day. It made her nervous even more thinking that maybe Hoyt was pissed because Alice had disobeyed both his and Vaas’ direct orders and as well as taking a boat which she had yet to return.

 

“I could see the night sky lit up from here, shame I didn’t have any music playing”

 

Softly the man let out a snicker before his eyes trailed back over to Vaas who didn’t seem to care; in fact the pirate was just sitting there gazing out the window not really paying much attention. Alice made a bet that Vaas just wanted to get up and leave and snort some drugs or whatever it was he did when she wasn’t around, but as for Alice she grew more and more tense to know what exactly was so damn important about this little meeting, there was no need for her to be here, it was Vaas’ responsibility for what happens on the island and if it had just been a report then surly Alice was not needed and with that thought in mind she felt her will begin to fade very fast.

 

“Now I have some important business with Alice”

 

There was no real question about it, it was a direct order and Vaas let out a faint groan as he stood up, hands in pocket, and gazed down at Alice as he walked away. Alone with Hoyt felt strange as Alice heard the door slam behind her wondering just exactly how pissed off Vaas was right now having been kicked out when it should have been Alice yet she looked at Hoyt with curiosity this time unsure of his decision, perhaps he too was on drugs and was losing it but Alice didn’t think the man would be high not at the moment anyway. 

 

“Pardon his attitude, but I’m sure you’ve grown use to it by now. Last night’s little incident…I must ask what were you thinking?”

 

As he talked the man got up from his seat and put out his cigar in a small metal plate before he walked around, his eyes lowered to the ground as if he was watching his every movement before he finally looked up to an old recorder. Typical and cliché vintage style that made the usual crackle sound before Hoyt put on one of his various favourite classical songs, it sounded like Beethoven but Alice wasn’t sure, she liked the melody it had both a dramatic yet soothing tone to it and she understood why someone like Hoyt probably preferred this sort of music over the modern day trash.

 

However when Alice did not answer his question in time he eyed her off before strolling back to his set, his head softly moved with the song and he was softly humming as he sat back down and eyed of the wooden desk, his fingertips pulled away a small bit of wood in the process which made Alice notice that the desk wasn’t as shiny and cool as she thought, yet she had no time to answer as she drew in a breath to reply as Hoyt cut her off with a single wave in the air and a sly smile.

 

“I think the better question is why the fuck did you go off and do that shit without any consent from Me?”

 

There in his eyes was that faint glimmer of light as he leaned in causing Alice to feel threatened in his presence, his whole demeanour turned to something menacing and sure he wasn’t exactly built with a buff body like Vaas and he definitely didn’t seem like he’d be up for a round of punches but he did have power, and money was it. For a second Alice thought, her eyes flicked over the place feeling that if she chooses to say the wrong thing at that moment then Hoyt wouldn’t hesitate to kill her even if it was against Vaas’ wish.

 

“My apologise”

 

Alice started off with as she lowered her head down for a brief moment before looking back up to Hoyt who’s facial expression had toned to something more calming then intimidating, it almost reminded her of Alec for some odd reason but she pushed her thought aside and continued on with her words.

 

“I let my emotions get the better of me. I wanted to return the favour and I was stupid to have done that without your permission.”

 

Lowering her head once again she could hear Hoyt lean back in his chair, the music played to a more dramatic tone now and Alice felt her heart begin to race as it sunk further into panic wondering just how much longer she had to put up with this, would she be able to even walk free again? To her surprise Alice dared a look at Hoyt, his arms folded over his chest and he was looking outside past the shutter curtains that where cluttered with dust and dent marks.

 

“You did me a favour I’ll admit but don’t take this lightly when I say never do it again”

 

Turning back to look at her there was a look, a daring challenge directed at her and Alice didn’t wish to challenge someone like Hoyt as she gave a brief nod and hopped this was the end of the conversation, but it was far from over as she could hear Hoyt hum to a new song that had started to play. This one she knew all too well, it was Rise of the Valkyries, a classic song that was well known and it always reminded Alice of some evil over lord flying in about to drop a bomb on their unsuspecting victim while laughing evilly. That suited Hoyt more than Alice thought as she watched the crazed man get carried away with the tune of the song, his hands waved in the air as he closed his eyes and let the song flow through his mind while Alice sat there unsure of what exactly she should do, but the trance was broken all too soon for her liking as Hoyt turned his attention back to Alice.

 

“You know why I like this song?”

 

It was a simple question that came out of the blue as Alice gulped down her fear as the music grew to a more soft melody before getting more intense.

 

“Do you fucking know why?”

 

Swaying his head there was a look of utter madness as Alice leaned back into her chair and the man stood up and leaned over the desk before taking a step back and waving his hands in the air again though he seemed to walk over towards the window sill this time and paused before looking back to Alice, a wicked smile on his face as he retrieved a remote from his pocket. The song slowed down to a softer tone again that seemed to tone the tension in the song before slowly rising back up again.

 

“See this Fucking button right here? Watch, this is how you really set fire to those fucking monkeys!”

 

Turning to her and then back to the window to gaze out Hoyt continued his little mad man dance humming before letting the melody take him away for one last time before slamming his finger down onto one of the buttons on the remote. Just at the moment the music emitted into a long and high dramatic climb in the music before the loud boom echoed in the distance, a large puff of fire rose as Alice stood up, her jaw agape as she looked onwards watching somewhere in the distance a place having just been blown up, a wave of air from the blast blew in sending Hoyts hair into a madden motion as Alice looked back to him and back to the scene as thick black smoke began to rise. Even from such a distance Alice could clearly see that the bomb had gone off and done a fair amount of damage, it was far too close to the coast for it to be anything too important as Alice found her hands trembling.

 

Admittedly Alice was scared, she now knew exactly why Vaas was the right hand man and Hoyt was the boss who ran everything, this man was utterly mad but clever at the same time like a genius from a stereotypical cartoon as Alice withheld her sudden urge to be sick swallowing down her fear again before the man turned back to her. With a whisk of his hand he brushed down his hair and seemed once more humble, the recorder kicked over as the song seemed to stop and pause for a moment until it clicked and made crackling sounds.

 

“Now that is how you blow up those native fuckers”

 

Sitting in his chair the man leaned forward a wicked smile played over his face with a sinister look in those eyes, it was that sort of mad look that made him look joyful but for all the wrong reasons as he gestured for Alice to take her seat again which she did after realizing she had been standing up after seeing the explosion. Though she wasn’t sure where to look as her eyes wondered back to the window and then back to Hoyt. Of course she knew the man was cruel, he had to be in this sort of business, and sure he loved blowing stuff up probably but she didn’t think the man was this sort of crazy yet again he did kill Catherine, enslave people and loved burning people alive while listening to their screams. Not your typical everyday business man stuff.

 

“Do me a favour and remember this, because if you so dare to do anything you’re not told to do and I find out, that bomb will be what goes off on your head. Understood?”

 

“Understood”

 

In all honesty Alice was taken back and who wouldn’t be in this situation after having witnessed this, in fact Alice doubted even the privateers seemed to care much for the sudden thud sound but Alice had to draw in a deep long breath and reign in her emotions as she clenched her fist tight. Right now was not the time to expose her weakness as she looked Hoyt right in the eye and understood that this was a clear demonstration of her death sentence that is assuming that Hoyt got to her first rather than Vaas.

 

“Good, now we have a mutual understanding”

 

For whatever reason it was there seemed to be this jolly look on the man’s face as he pulled out another cigar from a small tin tray before trying to offer one to Alice, she only shook her head but never removed her eyes from him knowing that she wanted to appear fully confident as much as she could. 

 

“Back to business shall we? You understand I still need someone here to mend my product, I reassure you that I require your assistance further in that area but you’ve proven yourself a little more than I thought. So shall we debate on what else you can do for me?”

 

Tension grew again inside Alice as she watched the man unsure of how exactly she should respond to his witty question, Hoyt knew she could kill, he’d even asked Buck to train her so why would he question anything else or was he merely testing her? It was now or never to throw in your luck or to give up and show how useless you are, and Alice didn’t like the idea of the later.

 

“I’m more than happy to help out with the Rakyat situation, guard the prisoners if so. I’m sure Vaas and his men could use a hand.”

 

Hoyt looked Alice up and down unsure of how to take her answer before he turned his attention to his cigar lighting it up and inhaling a long puff before exhaling the smoke that slowly drifted over his head and in the air above him. Tabaco was strong within a few seconds as Alice got a good whiff of it assuming it was the expensive sort of Cigar. What Else could Alice have said to save her life? That she could sew and make clothing or maybe make a terrible bet and say she could help out at local bars as a bartender and maybe be a spotter, but those things did not suit Alice or her liking, she liked being out in the field working her ass off though with Vaas it was a rather different story, she was restricted despite how much freedom the Pirate Lord had given her in the past few days.

 

“There’s more to it than Vaas you know?”

 

The man began as he tapped his cigar over the metal tray to let a small clutter of ash fall beside the butt of the cigar he had earlier. However this was the start to more of his words as Alice sat with a patient look on her face, her hands firmly placed on her lap entwined together as she listened intently to what he had to continue saying.

 

“From my understanding Vaas has given you little freedom since being in his so called ‘care’. Don’t get me wrong he is my Right hand man for reasons but I see potential in you. There is more to the Northern Island and my products then you think”

 

For a moment Alice felt herself want to bite her lip and shack her head at Hoyt in hopes he didn’t mean having her cart money or drugs around for him or even become some Assassin like Buck was for him. No Alice was keen on remaining here on the Isles, she didn’t want to be away from Vaas, rather she wanted to be near to him despite all the pain he has put her through as she took in a deep breath and took the moment to speak up.

 

“I understand. If it helps I can track down the Rakyat and help you remove them. I’m sure a few of the women from some of their outposts would be…useful.”

 

“Yes that is true but no one wants a native, they are filthy and I have no interest in forking money out just to get them clean to standards. Vaas has spotters set up for that sort of stuff anyway.”

 

Again Alice felt a sting of rejection as she tried to find some sort of hope some means to convince Hoyt of her worth as she watched the man then pull out a whisky bottle from the desk draws followed by two glasses, he filled one for her and pushed it too her side as Alice took it in hand and dived the liquid contents down her throat feeling the burning sensation it made. Hoyt did the same as he then took in another draw of his cigar and turned to look out at his island, the destruction in the distance still overwhelming Alice with disbelief.

 

“I’ll admit you’ve kept Vaas rather on ball with things, he is calmer and more…responsible in a sense. I owe the credit to you for that one however there is something you can do for me on the main island. Some of the local towns over there tend to…how do I put it…they tend to betray me and aid the Rakyat. It’s been awful having to deal with them and the pirates are no good in regards to sourcing out things but you…”

 

In that moment Hoyt turned his attention back to Alice a smirk grew on his face as he pointed his index finger at her clearly having come up with some sort of idea, a purpose for her that may have been a win-win situation for the both of them.

 

“You have the skills to blend in, you listen and you know how to deal with situations like this for instance which gives me hope. I need someone on that Island that can give me Intel, like a spy. Speaking of which there are rumours of a man in Bad Town that has been gathering information on my business. Perhaps you could attend to his further needs?”

 

Another wicked grin dashed over his face as Alice drew in a breath, this time the strong smell of the cigar filled her longs as she nodded her head in hope that this would be all he needed. Of course the Privateers and Pirates where too well known for their typical appearance, the native’s knew Alice well but Alice was a woman and it would catch the towns folk off guard, she had never been into too many of those places but this gave her an advantage, freedom if you wish as she smiled back at Hoyt for a faint moment before the man gestured for her to leave.

 

“Then business is done here. Return to Vaas and from today on you will find me anyone who is aiding those fuckers.”

 

With his bitter words stuck in her head, Alice rose and gave a slight nod of respect before she left the room. When the door closed behind her she felt somewhat relieved now away from the gaze of Hoyt, as for Alice she found it more than a relief walking down those cement stairs and out of that building, naturally her eyes glazed over the various privateers but never locked onto the familiar red tank top. It took all but one single man, that familiar privateer that seemed to pop up, the spider tattoo down the side of his face reminded Alice of a Red back, a native spider in Australia although she could clearly see it was a Black Widow, technically a relative to the Red Back with the Red strip on the underside of its abdomen. This man had a sleek walk as he strolled up to her pointing in the direction of the steel gates never saying anything never stopping just pointing and giving a brief nod. Part of Alice felt she could trust this man, another part of her told herself to be careful especially with privateers.

 

Strolling out of the gates was like a breeze as Alice found herself right along Vaas’ side; he was hunched over on a cement slab minding his own business, his eyes focused on the thin white tape around his fingers not noticing Alice just yet. It made her smile as she mused over the fact that someone like Vaas just sat there totally vulnerable and minding his own business despite the various glares from the privateers coming and going out of the compound. If it wasn’t already clear to her before then it was by now, the privateers seemed to hate Vaas, she’d over heard two men insulting him, calling him insane and she didn’t blame them either, yet Alice recalled what Hoyt had said earlier, she was keeping Vaas in a stable state so to speak though it was hard for someone like Alice to truly believe that.

 

Clearing her throat she watched Vaas spin his head around having caught him off guard before he stood up and gestured for her to follow him. It was a normal walk back to the docking bay while Alice bit her bottom lip debating on whether to tell Vaas anything about what was talked about with Hoyt though something told the young woman he would figure it out one way or another if not already knew though it was Vaas whom caught Alice by surprise by breaking the silence.

 

“You know Hermana I normally fly over in a helicopter. I fucking hate the boat”

 

“Then why use the boat?”

 

“Cause don’t want you getting any fucking ideas you know. Some fucks think they can either jump out or fly the fucking helicopter”

 

Alice laughed causing Vaas to turn and look at her as he eyed her off surprised and yet captive by her humorous sense as he shook his head slightly as if he swore he was seeing and hearing things.

 

“That’s funny coming from you.”

 

“Oh yeah? How so Hermana hmm?”

 

“I think I’ve had plenty of chances to run or commit suicide don’t you think?”

 

“Well…”

 

They were near the docks but Alice had to stiffen a laugh at Vaas, he was trying to come up with something cocky to say to shut her up but he only folded his arms over his chest and let out a sigh of defeat. Alice gave him a soft pat on the back, she felt closer to him more than before and she could see him slightly tense up at her touch as if he’d never been touched before, it made her muse even more over him, the way he acted so strange to her yet it enticed her and trapped her in his insane little world.

 

“Don’t worry I’ve probably given you more than enough reason to shoot me and you haven’t”

 

Quickly turning the fire back onto him, Vaas laughed softly as they reached the boat. It was good to see him in such a mood after all dealing with Hoyt was one thing and Alice never wanted to be stuck in that wretched office again with that man and his madness, no wonder why the Rakyat thought of him as some ink Monster or whatever crap Citra spewed from her mouth. 

 

“I was thinking Tonight Hermana I’ll do that tattoo?”

 

His voice came out over the waves in a calm and almost playful manner as they got into the boat, Vaas doing his usual of starting up the engine but clearly seemed lazy and uninterested in doing much. The day was still young but Alice had to hand it to the Pirate lord that he had a good sense of looking into the future, even if it wasn’t very far ahead in her case. She only smiled and winked at him and Vaas took it as a yes as they made their way back out towards his Compound


	29. Our INSANITY

There was little to nothing talked about by the time Vaas had returned to his Compound, his home as he called it while Alice tagged along behind him following him into one of the warehouse. A apart of the complex structure had a particular room which Vaas led her through, there was a dumped and burnt out car, all sorts of horrible things floating in the air including a tigers corpse a monkey and even a former pirate just for emphasis as Alice noted the screwed up and contorted face of the former pirate. Though Vaas didn’t stop there as he led Alice down a flight of stairs that went underground, sure the UV lights in the previous room where annoying but Alice had to squint her eyes when she came down to the lower level of this basement looking place. 

 

It was pretty damn large, cement floor and walls with the typical spray paint across it, insanity seemed to be a regularly used word as well as fuck along with other words that had been scribbled out over the course of years. Alice had to admire it though as she looked around noting the various things on the walls and floor, the colours of the spray paint lighting the place up a little more than she had thought. However Vaas brought Alice’s attention to a chair nearby, it had leather arm rests and a body frame with a metal structure and looked like it could easily recline back with the flick of a switch as Alice cautious approached. While she walked over she noted a small silver tray nearby, the room wasn’t the best for lighting apart from the bright one, all she could see where luggage’s, a few storage containers, a large sum of money on a desk, a laptop and a few other things that looked like they were used for torture.

 

“Come sit”

 

Vaas cooed in his alluring voice as he watched Alice curiously before she sat on the chair, her eyes wondered down the arm rest assuring herself there were no clasps or anything to tie her down while Vaas seemed to walk over to the tray, at first Alice had a horrible feeling he was going to torture her until she noted something particular in his hand as he examined it. The structure of what he held had a white look, a texture Alice couldn’t figure until she realized it was bone, Vaas had a small tray in his other hand as Alice watched carefully before the man turned to look at her. Just as she had thought it was the whole tattoo thing as she eyed off the bone in hand, there was a needle like prone at the end which Vaas had dabbed into the ink and tested it, but it was the devilish grin plastered across his face that made Alice curious as to what the man had in mind.

 

“Straddle the chair Hermana just like you would while I’m fucking you”

 

Letting out a brief sigh Alice did as he commanded hearing him softly chuckle pleased with her clear obedience as she felt his eyes linger on her for a little longer and the silence seep in between them. It took Vaas a few seconds before he then spoke up again, Alice had to question in the meantime what he was even thinking as he seemed so unprepared but she had a feeling he was doing it deliberately, testing the waters to see just how eager she was for this.

 

“Take your shirt off”

 

Was his next command which Alice didn’t mind as she lifted the tank top up and over her head, tossing it to the ground nearby before leaning back into the chair while trying to listen to Vaas’ every movement behind her. Thing was he wasn’t moving which told her that he was either dazed, drugged or just being an asshole, the later seemed more possible since Vaas had barely touched a joint since they had gotten back. In fact Alice had still yet to bring the news to Vaas about what happened with Hoyt; however it was his next words that made Alice feel slightly unsure about the whole tattoo thing.

 

“Now you’re fucking Bra Hermana before I cut it and suck you fucking breasts”

 

His tone of voice was both demanding but also luring, he liked to talk dirty it seemed, especially when he felt in control as Alice swiftly flicked with one hand unclipping her bra and flipping it to the ground while she pressed her bare chest against the cold leather seat feeling the familiar tingle sensation that it often caused her. Only thing was Alice heard the shuffle of feet from behind her as Vaas approached examining her back while, the Pirate Lord started to hum a tone before trailing a finger down her shoulder blades and towards her lower back along her spine, the sensation almost made her quiver but her gasp for air gave her pleasure away as Vaas leaned in towards her whispering seductively into her ear.

 

“You fucking like that huh Hermana?”

 

Bitting the bottom of her lip, Alice tried to remain silent but she couldn’t help but turn her head so that her eyes could gaze up at his, in this room he seemed so surreal, it was just the two of them and being outside of the shanty and not in the compound or on the Main Island felt strange but in a very good way as Alice watched Vaas press his lips to hers teasing with the flick of his tongue before pulling away making Alice shift her head eager for more. Although Vaas only laughed before pushed her head against the leather of the seat as Alice obeyed and let him once more examine her.

 

“You know Hermana”

 

Vaas began as Alice felt the slight painful sensation in her back feeling Vaas begin as he spoke up while she tried her hardest not to squirm or quiver from the sensation, it felt strange while Vaas started to do this to her, not like it was torture or anything kinky but almost honourable while she pressed her face into the warmth of the leather caused by her body heat.

 

“It’s not often I do this shit. It’s like a prisoner asking to be tortured”

 

“Mhm I’m sure you’d love that wouldn’t you?”

 

“Hey! Don’t get cocky Hermana this’ll take me a few hours you know.”

 

“You are doing the dragoon right?”

 

A faint chuckle came from Vaas lips as she could hear him having to bite his tongue to suppress his boiling come back reply but he only kissed Alice softly on the side of her waist away from where he was tattooing before he continued the painful sensation as if nothing had happened, as if he was a pro at this while Alice tried to stifle the moans and gasps coming from her lips, the pain felt good but it also hurt like hell with each sting feeling more and more like a bee or a wasp sting rather then what it normally would feel when getting a tattoo done by a proper tattoo gun.

 

“Did Hoyt tell you?”

 

“Tell me what Hermana?”

 

“About…He’s asked me to be a spy you know?”

 

“Mhm I had a feeling that was what it was about, you’d make a kinky fucking spy Hermana. Seeing you in some kinky fucking suit actually turns me on a bit”

 

For more than four or so hours Vaas, with great patience and skill, remained tattooing Alice’s back despite the unpleasant grunts and moans that she made while Vaas hit sensitive areas. Although Alice told Vaas everything she could about her conversation with Hoyt as well as the show he had set up for her, Vaas didn’t seem to mind to much having probably grown use to the way Hoyt was, Alice also knew that Vaas had high respect for the man considering that it was Hoyt that brought in Vaas’ goods like movies, money, slaves, all that sort of good stuff.

 

“Hey Ali”

 

Vaas voice flowed out in a cool tone unlike before; he’d never called her Ali before so she assumed he was merely overly concerned with a few final touch ups here and there while she tried to relax only nodding her head in response to him.

 

“Have you ever thought about…you know…”

 

Something seemed odd as Alice tried to cock her head around the side to get a better look at Vaas but failed to see much of his face apart from his emerald eyes and the beauty of them in the light while he remained focused. Yet it was the way he spoke the pause in his words that made her question what on earth was he even doing. For some reason she felt that this whole tattoo thing was showering her with gifts as she inwardly mocked but there was something about the calm look on his face and the way his eyes gleamed that told Alice that something was bothering him.

 

“Trying again”

 

At first Alice had no idea what he meant, he had paused long enough for her to reply but she allowed him to finish his words. One last final jab of the needle in her skin made her wince before Vaas seemed to flow his eyes up towards her, he seemed so content almost sympathetic in a sense with the way he was looking at her, it wasn’t like he had an expressional face or anything it was like he just seemed strange to her for some odd reason.

 

“Try what again?”

 

Alice forced through her croaky voice as she took in a long deep breath to relieve some of the pain, or most of it anyway, while the sensation of the jabs made into her skin still felt raw to her at the moment. It took a few long second for Vaas to look away from Alice before he began to set aside the ink and the needle before spraying Alice over the back with what she assumed was a mixture of water and probably Alcohol due to the bitter stinging sensation while Alice gritted her teeth to force the groan of displeasure from leaving her lips.

 

“A baby”

 

When Vaas said that Alice felt her eyes widen with surprise unsure of how to exactly reply or feel about the whole thing in general. It seemed odd like something that Vaas should not even be considering at all, especially with someone so disposable like Alice, had once not been enough? Sure she had lost the unborn child at 4 months but even so it had left a huge scare mentally inside of her, like as if all that time and effort had been wasted caring for something that would never be. It took Alice a few deep breaths to come up with a sum of words but even so she noticed Vaas wasn’t looking at her, he was fiddling with the needle trying to clean it which made Alice question why did he seem so nervous and concerned?

 

“I’m not sure anymore Vaas. Maybe but Rook isn’t the exact parents dream for raising a child either you know?”

 

“What do you mean Hermana? Loads of fucking space, they can draw in the sand and get a real fucking life not like those fuckers that sit and play games all day or watch shitty porn trying to act cool”

 

Something in Vaas changed as he turned on his heels to look at Alice, a slight hint of disappointment was in his face like as if he had wanted to hear Alice say she would try again but in all honesty she may have cared greatly for Vaas and would even say she loved him, she knew deep down that raising a child out here with pirates and Rakyat with the constant nagging fear that Citra would pop out of the darkness and snatch the child away was not a pleasant or heart-warming feeling for Alice as she turned her head to gaze away from Vaas and instead focused on the spray paint artworks on the floor. 

 

“I mean what the fuck! I fucking grew up here when I was but a kid, look how I fucking turned out!”

 

If Alice had of turned her head she would have seen the red flush on Vaas’ face as he started to shack his head and pacing back and forth in an attempt to calm his raw emotions. However Alice dared to interfere with Vaas and his moment. He’d always been the one to calm down, always been the one to collect his thoughts and reassure himself without the aid of anyone else.

 

“Vaas.”

 

Alice broke the man’s trance of lucid words as he stumble around to find the correct terms and phrases to express his feelings when he heard her call his name. Vaas stopped and stood still his gaze wondered over Alice, the blood that was seeping from her back was light but the red hue that ringed around the black inky tattoo made Vaas feel slightly proud but unsure not being able to see Alice’s face made him curious as to what she was saying or thinking.

 

“I want to. I do. Thing is I don’t want someone like Citra to…”

 

Putting her head against the leather and closing her eyes, Alice couldn’t bring back the memories she had fought so badly to put aside and ignore, it still hurt to remember the pain so long ago, the time she spent with Alec was comforting but it never fully helped her heal up and Vaas knew that as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’s ok Hermana. I’m sorry ok; I know I get out of fucking control sometimes.”

 

“No its fine Vaas”

 

“Fuck fine! Be happy come on I’m done, you need to rest and I need a fucking joint”

 

With that said and done Alice got up stiffly and followed Vaas, he’d slowed his pace down just so she could keep up with him which was rather funny coming from a man who doesn’t show much compassion rather toys with his victims. Outside of the warehouse and into the shanty, Alice wore her shirt over the top of the new tattoo mark but only for that short period of time, for once she was inside the shanty she stripped from her head to toe remaining naked as she curled up on the mattress, Vaas only admired her from a distance while he seemed preoccupied but Alice swore he was pretending to appear like he was doing something while taking the time to marvel at his handy work.

 

Nothing was mentioned about the earlier conversation, Vaas had appeared too interested in other stuff or more like he was trying to appear focused but the subject toyed in his head worse then he would ever admit. For Alice it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep as Vaas noted the way she was relaxed in her curled up state having the blanket hug over her lower body but never covering up over her hips. It made the Pirate Lord wonder as to why Alice had never seemed to run away from him, he got the hint through Buck that Alice during her pregnancy wanted to leave, in a sense Vaas was pleased with the treatment in regards to Buck having not only kept his distance but also prevented Alice from leaving his side.

 

That woman was his and his alone and Vaas had no interest in letting her belong to someone else but him, not unless she was dead that would be the only time he’d ever give her up. She’d proven her worth more than once and with recent events Vaas knew she was a keeper, in a sense he felt that she was much like himself, leaving behind her former life to escape her troubles seemed awfully similar to how Vaas ended up in the hands of Hoyt, though there was a great difference, Alice had been tormented by her Ex where as Vaas was with his sister, Alice’s body rejected drugs making her sick where as Vaas seemed to enjoy them more even if they did give him a little headache from time to time and withdrawals where bad. However Vaas felt he could comprehend Alice in a sense more than he had with other women as Vaas laid carefully next to Alice, she had her back turned towards him causing the man to lay on his side and gaze at her back.

 

Tempting as it was to pull her into his embrace and kiss her before fucking the shit out of her, Vaas knew it would only cause for an awkward distance between them. He liked to consider her his bitch, he’d never accept something like girlfriends or wives but Alice was perhaps the closest thing to Vaas and the closet thing he would ever get, therefore what she was went beyond girlfriend and wife, beyond partner. Perhaps it was the drug in his system but Vaas laid there trailing his rough finger across her upper shoulder not daring to flow down to her back, admiring her every inch from his distance, marvelled by her beauty yet again.

 

For some time Vaas had considered a child, it wasn’t exactly ideal of course, he didn’t want that responsibility on his hands having to take away his life style and living but when Alice had fallen before there was a change in Vaas, he became more protective of her even if he had almost killed her by starving her while she was sedated for a long time. Yet the fact remained that Vaas had in a sense questioned himself during the time of knowing she was pregnant, he’d been overly cruel to her, hurt her, abused her and yet she was still by his side accepting of him for who he was not forcing him to change, not making him be someone else in any way, she even tried to embrace the drugs but Vaas had come to an understanding that for some reason the pain it caused her was not worth it. Heck she never even tried to foolishly seduce him like other slaves had tried over the past, in fact if anything Alice embraced that feeling inside of her, her always saw it, the way she lusted for him, the look in her eyes only told him she wanted him rather than some sort of game to escape.

 

Leaning his head more into the small feather pillow and takin in a long deep breath, Vaas questioned how much further would he go with her, she had never truly bored him but he never liked the idea of Alice becoming too familiar with things, he hated repetition. So the idea of the tattoo was something different, she was willing to let him hurt her in ways he’d never imagined and sure it was a turn on hearing her muffle her faint moans and groans, but at the same time Vaas knew that he was seeing Alice embrace her true self, her killer that was now surfacing before him, another version of himself but a female…his soul mate.

 

Upon morning Alice had awoken to yet again a vacant spot next to her, the ache in her back had slightly eased to a tingling sensation, she could feel the slight urge to itch but resisted as she got up and dressed herself carefully as to not touch the ink on her back. Alice had never seen what Vaas had done, he had no mirrors or anything and she hoped that once she caught up with her Pirate Lord, she’d be able to ask him for some sort of mirror, something to enable her to see his handy work. Softly she scoffed aloud as she stepped into her leggings; she found a red shirt and a bit of old red rag which Alice tied up around her waist. Stepping outside wasn’t ideal for Alice as she found the makeup kit and started to dab on bits of foundation here and there before smoothing it into her skin before applying eyeliner. 

 

For the day had just begun for Alice and of course she still felt unsure as to what she should do, a new role required her to become more confident without Vaas as Alice took in a deep breath and walked to the door. Before her hand could grasp the door handle it swang open as Vaas looked at Alice slightly surprised to see her up and dressed ready. Something about the way he looked at her told her she wasn’t going to be able to pass him and go out, not without physical touch and it looked like that’s what Vaas was exactly after as he smirked at her a slight chuckle escaping his lips before he licked them and stepped closure to her forcing her to take a step back.

 

There was always something attractive about the way Vaas was, the way he seemed to try and dominate her, his whole appearance just made her want him even more as she looked up at him and eyed his off unsure of whether to acknowledge the feeling of her heart racing or try and focus her mind on her primary objective, playing the spy role. All Alice would have had to do was touch the man, trace her finger tips up his side and make him quiver needing more of her touch, forcing her under him and have his way but instead Alice only bit down on her lip and dared to break the lustrous silence between them.

 

“Why did you never force me to kill someone?”

 

It was clear in the reaction on Vaas’ face that he of all people wasn’t expecting a question like this as he cocked his head to the side and raised a brow unsure as to where this question had even come from. Yet for Alice this was a vital question that needed answering, she had answered her reason for not trying to run away now it was his turn to answer her why didn’t he put a trigger to her head and force her to kill?

 

“Have you forgotten the children?”

 

“No I have not, but that’s a different force. You could have very easily made me shoot someone, torture them but you decided to drug me and in that case I forgot the memories, only hearing the faint echo of screams.”

 

“What about that young Rakyat warrior Hermana? Or the other night? You know what I think Hermana? You’re just a cold hearted killer like me; you enjoy the thrill, the feel of the gun recoil or in your case the feel of the bow string launching the arrow into your victim’s skull. Face it Hermana we are one of the same kind, I knew you were special from the start and now look at you?”

 

Trailing his hands down her face, Vaas leaned forward, so close that their lips briefly touched despite the intimate range between them that was alluring to Alice yet she couldn’t understand what Vaas was saying, she had sworn he was a man that would break Alice not give her a sense of freedom to run and shoot around like an idiot knowing how risky that was, but that’s what he did. Gently Vaas put his lips to Alice’s, his right hand trailed down the side of her face cupping at her cheek while his left hand rested on her hip pulling her in towards him as the woman did not deny him his kiss, their tongues entwined as they passed gasps and moans back and forth.

 

For the day had just started and the night would bring many promises, yet for the moment the two remained trapped in their lustrous ecstasy forever more trapped in that moment between love and hate. His insanity was her Insanity, two of one unable to break their embrace, their lives entwined forevermore. For Alice this was a new day, a new start and a new life.


	30. Better Then That

“What I was once is not who I am now, for what I am now is not who I once was. Perhaps I could have changed, run away or found death in such chaos however during my time on Rook has changed me. Some may say for the better, others would say I was insane from the start. My Life on Rook has changed permanently as I now reside beside that of the man, the Pirate Lord himself, Vaas Montenegro, known only as his Hermosa or so he has continued to call me.

 

Where will my journey end you ask? With death of course, I know I will never return to my home, not my family or friends and perhaps for the better. Hoyt has kept me well in regards to Vaas, I’ve learned some key information about a Man named Huntly on the Island, a spy or so it seems. As for Vaas and me? Well you could say things will never be at ease, we aren’t even a legit couple but what we are is something different, for to love someone is to understand them and Vaas had dragged me into his insanity by force. Many may say that I had a chance, that I’m weak and sick in the mind but truth be told it is nature to love those that are strong and powerful.

 

As for Dennis and Citra…Who knows, they probably survived, I Will continue to hunt them down as I have become nothing more than Vaas’ personal hitman, or so Buck has said anyway. Oh and I bet your wondering about the child thing right? I can’t say for sure that I will indeed have another child, I’ve lived this long I should consider myself lucky, Vaas always has his way of….well avoiding me as well as trying to not get to connected or attached to me. Hoyt already briefed me on those things with Vaas, his past and what not, I can live with that I know.

 

On the other hand I know that Rook has become my home, the pirates will never see eye to eye with me, Abel is the only one, but the others would still destroy me in a heartbeat if they could, only issue is they know that I’m just as smart to have a weapon on me at all times. However I must also say that the only time I’m out side of Vaas’ shanty is when I’m patrolling around Bad Town scoping out information for Hoyt. Apart from that my life shall continue spiralling down the rabbit hole until death snatches me away or Vaas puts a bullet in my head, the two are the same.

 

During my time here I have learned to fend for myself, to fight is to survive and to survive is to fight for there is no such thing as sanity here, I’ve killed people…Innocent people. I’ve watched the people I knew and could care about die before me only to remember that life on Rook is nothing but a false hope for each passing day I know it could be my last and for each hour I draw in a deep long breath and embrace this insanity, for Vaas is my only key to surviving in this madness. He is my drug, the Man I shall forevermore Love, my only secure hold on some sense of reality and sanity even though we are both mad.

 

I’ve made my fair share of mistakes, I’ve killed those that I once considered friends, people who might have aided me, but my hand has and probably always will be forced by the likes of the Pirate Lord himself. Joe was a man of great will and strength for his youth but turned against me by the insane and unstable Citra, Mizra died before my very own eyes and I was helpless and did nothing but stand back when I knew I could have easily tried to stop her or even better stop the shooters. Maybe it’s just my share of bad luck, having killed so many and lived through it all, but there is no coming back from this and I’ve learned to embrace it knowing that someday, somewhere out there, someone will end me.

 

However truth be told there was no way out of this, no turning back. The Monster that man has formed me into has proved worthy to both Him and Hoyt, who’s complaining right? Not I because I’ve learned fast that to complain will only result in pain, and I’ve been through enough as it is. Vaas always says that I’m insane, I keep doing the same thing over and over again trying to prove to him that I’m worth something, something far more then he can see, but Vaas will never change, he will and always shall be that man who rules Rook and I…I’m nothing but a mere pawn in this game of life and death and I’ve accept that. I may never know what true life is outside of Rook anymore, but I sure do know one thing. I’m willing to cut off Citra’s head and watch her world burn, for everything she has done has been done only for her desire…Its time a new Warrior Goddess rose up.

 

Someone once asked me could I ever come back from this? Honestly I’ve killed so many that I’ve lost count. I cant come back from this…I know that…I’m a monster, I can feel the anger inside of me. But somewhere still, inside of me, more then that, better then that. ”


	31. Credits

This is a really big thank you to all of you whom have been reading this series, keeping up with it and giving me feedback and advice on things.

Most of all I wanted to thank the creators of Far Cry for creating such an intense and emotional game such as Far cry 3, I don’t think any far cry game can better it on any scale. 

My next big thank you is to the man himself, Michael Mando, he brought Vaas to life, both in the game and also in the Live Action Film, and I personally want to wish Mr. Mando great success in his career in acting and that I hope someday we may yet again see him portray Vaas.

As for this story? Well I have been questioning on doing another run for this, I wanted to combine both Far cry 3 and 4 together to continue on Alice’s journey and his progression into insanity. Though I would love to hear back from all of you guys first, do you think I should do another continue on story that takes Alice off to Kyrat for a short period of time and follow along with the Far cry stories? Or shall one fanfic be enough for you Vaas and Far Cry fans?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback and let me know if you like or dislike this fanfic :) thanks


End file.
